Un héroe inesperado
by irrealiti13
Summary: Muchos creen que ser superheroe es lo mejor del mundo. pero que pasa cuando tu no quieres ser un héroe. Oc (Medium). inicia 3 años antes de T-1. miembros de la JL , young justice y varias razas alienigenas. m'agann/Conner Dick/Zatanna, Kid flash/ ¿?.
1. prologo p-1

Un héroe inesperado.

* * *

Sinopsis: muchos creen que ser un superhéroe es lo mejor del mundo, volar, salvar personas, los aplausos y tener a miles observándote.

Pero qué pasa cuando tus poderes no son más que una maldición que tú nunca quisiste o pediste.

* * *

*V*

Acciones. Normal.

 _Diálogos: cursivas._

Pensamientos: subrayados

 **Lecturas: negritas.**

 _ **Radio, robots o tv: negritas con cursiva.**_

* * *

*V*

* * *

 **Pág. 1.**

… **. Hola… no sé cómo escribir esto… la verdad… ni siquiera sé por qué lo estoy haciendo…. Bueno tal vez debería iniciar esta libreta de memorias como se debe.**

 **Presentándome.**

 **Soy Dan Gen… mis amigos me dicen... de hecho no tengo amigos.**

 **Te diré mi edad… 14 años…**

 **Estudio la preparatoria….**

 **Como a mis 14 años la estudio… pues soy…diferente...**

 **Pág. 2.**

 **Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 8 años…**

 **Mi padre es policía, no es muy bueno que digamos.**

 **Mi madre por otro lado es periodista… escribe sobre moda… no suele estar mucho en casa…**

 **Cuando tenía 8 años… ellos tuvieron un pleito… papa hizo algo muy malo… algo que destruyo nuestra… familia.**

 **Pág. 3.**

 **Mi mama tiene mi custodia, aunque casi nunca la veo, desde los 9 años aprendí a cocinar y escombrar la casa por mí mismo.**

 **Mi padre siguió haciendo de las suyas en la cuidad.**

 **Y nosotros nos mudamos a otra cuidad, una con montañas y bosques.**

 **Brave city, una ciudad minera con poco crimen, pero con una extraña historia de fundación**

 **Pág. 4.**

 **Como no tenía familia… dedique la mayoría de mi niñez a leer libros y a las clases de piano…**

 **Con el tiempo… eso me marco.**

 **A los 10 mis profesores le dieron la noticia a mi mama….**

 **Era un superdotado…. Súper…. Dotado….**

 **No sé qué quiere decir y nunca me intereso…**

 **Solo sé que durante los últimos…4 años me adelantaron de nivel por medio de exámenes… pruebas… y concursos.**

 **Pág. 5.**

 **Mi vida en la preparatoria…. Así visto a un conejo en medio de una jauría de perros hambrientos… esa ha sido mi vida.**

 **Porristas…deportistas… cualquiera que sea alguien me molesta… o me trata mal…de hecho la novatada es encerarme en un casillero…**

 **Incluso mis compañeros en clases superiores me tratan mal…**

 **En especial… una de ellas.**

 **Estefany….**

 **Pág. 12…**

 **Sé que tal vez no debí saltarme esas páginas, pero como olvidé mi cuaderno de química en casa te tuve que usar….**

… **en que en quede…**

 **A si Estefany…es hija del gobernador… porrista… la estrella del salón…la joven más bonita… la que todos quieren en sus camas… a y mi rival personal en el área de ciencias…**

… **si raro no…**

 **Pág. 24.**

 **A pasado 2 meses desde que te use para otra cosa que no sea dibujar en ti o hacer formulas….**

 **He estado ocupado… mi proyecto para la feria de ciencias…**

 **No sé por qué me esfuerzo… la verdad… sé que no ganare… lo sé porque el juez del evento es el padre de Estefany…**

 **Mama llego de Italia… escribo al rato.**

 **Pág. 25.**

 **Llego se dio un baño.**

 **Dejo ropa sucia.**

 **Tomo ropa limpia.**

 **Cambio su bolso.**

 **Envió algo en la computadora.**

 **Tomo las llaves de su auto.**

 **Y se fue con rumbo al Aero puerto.**

 **En 2 horas 15 minutos 34 segundos…**

 **Rompió su propia marca.**

 **La anterior vez fue de.**

 **2 horas 30 minutos 10 segundos.**

 **Pág. 36.**

 **Sabes algo del espacio.**

 **Yo no.**

 **Sé que Superman y linterna verde van al espacio.**

 **Pero fuera de eso y lo de los libros no sé nada más.**

 **Esta vez la señora Gina maestra de física, anunció un proyecto especial para quien lo quisiera hacer.**

 **Adivinaste si pensaste que fui el único que lo quiso hacer.**

 **Pág. 54.**

 **Lamento lo que te paso, Blast el líder del equipo de football me metió en la basura y te metió conmigo.**

 **Muchas de tus hojas están inservibles y las que no…**

 **Huele a la clase de gimnasia por la mañana en verano…**

 **Pág. 55.**

 **El proyecto especial, es el observar un evento raro en el firmamento.**

 **Una lluvia de meteoritos que se acerca a la tierra.**

 **La nasa dice que no son peligrosos.**

 **Y Superman dijo que no hay riesgo.**

 **Nadie contradice al niño explorador de azul…**

 **¿Qué?... no me gusta ese héroe. demándenme.**

 **Pág. 66.**

 **Bueno me voy a las montañas.**

 **A acampar para poder ver la lluvia de meteoritos.**

 **Es a las 3 am…**

 **Lo se…**

 **Por suerte… no hay clases por una semana…**

 **Blast intento copear mi experimento en química….**

 **Termino creando un desastre de proporciones…**

 **Históricas…**

 **Pero no lo expulsaron por una razón…**

 **El campeonato es en 4 semanas….**

 **Te escribo cuando llegue…**

 **Adiós…**

* * *

/cambio de narrador/ 8 pm

* * *

Un joven salía de su apartamento ubicado en el último piso de un edificio de 8 pisos de alto.

El edificio se veía costos, mucho para el sueldo de cualquiera.

El joven tenía unos lentes negros, rectangulares unidos con cinta adhesiva, una playera con dibujos de estrellas, una mochila café del ejército, un chaleco con muchas bolsas, un suéter amarado a la cintura, unos jeans azules algo rotos por ser jaldos y rotos, unas botas negras.

El pelo del joven era negro oxido, piel blanca con unos moretones ocultos bajo la ropa, sus ojos eran negros.

El joven se dirigió al estacionamiento del edificio y saco su bicicleta roja.

El monto y se fue pedaleando rumbo al bosque.

Quedaba a una media hora y casi ningún auto pasaba.

Al llegar lo primero que noto era el camino empedrado y la tierra negra.

Dejo su bicicleta bajo un arbusto de follaje falso.

Con cuidado camino por el bosque.

A esas horas solo la luna reina en la naturaleza.

Con cuidado llego a su lugar especial.

Era el brote de una pequeña cascada, donde crecían brotes de árboles, había mucha tierra, los animales solían descansar y la brisa siempre soplaba.

Con cuidado puso su tienda de campaña.

Saco su libreta y sus cuadernos además de un telescopio portátil para ver, con cuidado prendió una pequeña fogata y se dispuso a esperar.

Era de noche, por lo que su presencia no era una amenaza para los animales del bosque.

En su espera pudo ver un águila volar, una lechuza matar una rata de campo, un ciervo correr libre siendo seguido por un lobo, además que pudo relajarse escuchando las gotas de agua caer.

Durante un tiempo estuvo jugando con su videojuego portátil que le había regalado su abuela ya difunta hace unos 6 años, ese portátil ya sin las estampas originales, la pantalla con rayones y las baterías inservibles era uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

Estaba dormitando cuando una rama se rompió a su espalda.

Era una lechuza que dejo caer los restos del conejo.

Sonrió un poco.

Y espero un rato más.

Entonces paso.

La lluvia de estrellas inicio era algo hermoso de ver.

Aunque nadie de su clase la vería todos estaba en la fiesta de Estefany.

 **Recuerda si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz se cumple.** Era lo que decía su abuela.

 _Bueno._ Pensó que mal haría pedir un deseo. _Quiero ser mejor persona y tener la fuerza para solucionar mis problemas._ Junto sus manos y pidió el deseo.

Y como espero nada paso.

Sigue anotando lo que veía, tomando fotos y viendo las constelaciones.

Estaba muy distraído en sus observaciones por el sur que no vio el este.

Donde un meteorito se acercaba.

Iba a una velocidad tal que no lo noto hasta que lo tuvo frente a él.

El meteorito no media más que una sandía, emitía una luz blanca.

Daniel lo vio he intento correr, pero no funciono.

El meteorito lo golpeó en la espalda, rompiendo sus huesos y quemando su piel.

Dan cayó al piso herido y moribundo.

La candente piedra espacial sobre el inicio a brilla y emitir una extraña energía.

Que rodeo todo lo que estuviera al alrededor de Dan.

El agua de la cascada, el viento que pasaba, los brotes de árboles, la tierra en el piso, los restos de las llamas, el metal frio del telescopio, la electricidad de la consola y los animales cercanos.

La luz dejo de brillar y el meteorito se convirtió en un trozo de plomo inservible.

…Así pasaron 2 meses…

/Brave city/ Montana/ Estados unidos / 10 pm/

Todo daba vueltas.

La cabeza dolía y sentía frio.

Mucho frio.

Estaba lloviendo.

Dan se puso de pie.

Al hacerlo una gran cantidad de enredaderas que habían estado creciendo sobre y dentro de él se tensaron.

Pero a dan no le importo guardo sus cosas todas ellas las metió en su mochila y se fue caminando.

Con cada paso su cuerpo se sentía extraño, las plantas y animales lo veían pasar extrañados un oso que estaba frente a él lo saludo.

Dan no pensó que fuera real.

Llego a su bicicleta se veía oxidada y un poco dañada.

Dan no lo noto, su cuerpo solo se movía por instinto, pedaleo y tras 2 horas llego a su casa.

Bueno al hotel donde era su casa.

El portero no estaba, dejo su bicicleta y subió a su piso.

Entro a su cuarto.

Estaría en problemas, se quedó dormido mucho tiempo, se perdió la lluvia de estrellas, le dolía la espalda y talvez pescaría un resfriado.

Dan se quitó su ropa y saco juego limpio de ropa interior.

Se dio un baño.

O si eso se puede decir a que el agua no te tocara una vez entras en ella, como si su cuerpo la repeliera.

Esto fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo del baño.

Tenía varios cortes y cicatrices por su cuerpo, eso era normal cada una de ellas eran de un brabucón de su escuela, pero había otras más recientes en especial el gran y morado hematoma que tenía en toda la espalda, además tenía el cabello más largo y parecía que no había comido en 2 semanas.

Vio las otras heridas en su cuerpo, eran hoyos en su piel del cual o salían plantas o incesto.

Dan se espantó, pequeños escarabajos y hormigas salían de su piel, así como una zarza y una rosa.

No sabía que pasaba, tomo unas pinzas que tenía y las arranco de su cuerpo.

 _AAHHHH!_ Le dolió como desprenderse trozo a trozo la piel.

Luego ardía como el mismo sol.

Dan salió del baño y se vistió.

Checo su casa, había mucho correo amontonado.

La mayoría era para su madre, revistas de moda, cartas de empleos o cartas de admiradores.

Había 3 que eran extrañas.

Una era de la escuela, otra de la maestra Gina y la ultima de los servicios sociales.

No le intereso leerlas.

Se fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, vacío, como siempre.

Fue a la alacena y saco una sopa instantánea, puso a hervir agua.

Pero la estufa no prendía.

 _Demonios._ Grito mientras golpeaba la vaporera, esta de pronto hecho vapor y el agua que tenía dentro estaba hirviendo.

Esto le extraño la estufa no prendió.

Pero no desaprovecho hecho su sopa a la vaporera y con sus manos se la llevo a su cuarto.

A mitad de camino se detuvo y vio la vaporera en sus manos, no se había puesto guantes, solo tenía sus manos desnudas sosteniendo una vaporera hirviendo y no le quemaba, no sentía dolor o su piel parecía afectada.

Llego a su cuarto e inicio a comer su "saludable" cena.

De pronto la electricidad de la cuidad se fue.

Pero eso Dan no lo noto pues en su cuarto aun había energía eléctrica.

La cual uso para terminar su reporte de física que le faltaba para una tarea y unos ejercicios de trigonometría.

Luego de eso se fue adormir y puso su alarma tenía que llegar a clases.

 **Sueño…**

Dan se veía a si mismo dormir en la cama, era extraño.

Es el. una luz gris apareció volando a su lado.

Si. dijo una luz morada a su derecha.

Es pequeño. Una luz naranja hablo.

Crecerá. Pregunto una luz café.

No vale. Comento una luz roja.

Dices lo mismo de todos. Comento una luz azul.

Y nunca fallo. Respondió la luz roja.

Claro. Se burló una luz amarilla.

silencio, despierta. Dijo una luz verde.

Debemos ver como su vida es. Sentencio la luz azul.

y veremos qué tan fuerte es. Comento la luz café.

No interesa la fuerza sino la velocidad. Respondió la luz amarilla.

La inteligencia. Dijo la verde.

Silencio ya despertó. Comento la luz morada.

 **Fin del sueño.**

La alarma fue lo que lo despertó.

Su cabeza dolía un poco, pero aun así se vistió, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, con parches azules los cuales abasida mal cosidos por él, una playera con el símbolo de la JL y una chamara, tomo su mochila y corrió para tomar su autobús.

Se sentó en la parte de atrás y se dispuso a observar el paisaje.

Parece simple. Dan vio como en su reflejo sus ojos negros cambiaron a gris y escucho una voz en su cabeza.

dan parpadeo muchas veces y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Extrañado se bajó del autobús y entro a su escuela.

Muchos murmuraron a sus espaldas, algo normal.

Parece que no atrae a hembras. Sus ojos pasaron a naranjas y volvió a escuchar una voz volteo para ver quien hablo.

Pero no había nadie.

Checo su horario y se fue al salón 9, le tocaba con su profesora favorita.

Como siempre se sentó atrás, se puso sus lentes.

Parece que es inteligente. En el reflejo de sus lentes vio sus ojos verdes y parpadeo y volvieron a la normalidad.

 _Bien chicos._ Una mujer de lentes, pelo corto y ropas hipees entro al salón de clases. _Revisare sus tareas de la aceleración y velocidad._ Sentencio.

No estábamos en movimiento. Pensó dan.

O yo sé mucho de movimiento y de velocidad y aceleración. Los ojos de dan se volvieron amarillos y la voz le molesto.

 _Pero primero lista._ La maestra tomo su lista.

 _Alison Mat._

 _Presente._

 _Blast not._

 _Presente._

 _Estefany Eurika._

 _Presente._

 _Dan Gen._

La profesora sonó melancólica como si estuviera triste.

 _Presente._ Respondió dan.

Gina y los demás voltearon al último lugar del salón.

Dan los miro igual o más extrañados.

 _¿dan?_ Pregunto la maestra sorprendida.

 _Si, disculpe que no tenga el reporte de la lluvia de ayer, pero tuve un problema con una estrella que casi me pega._ Contesto dan.

Gina se acercó a él la mujer de 50 años lo vio fijamente.

 _Dan eso fue hace 2 meses._ Sentencio. _Hagan los ejercicios de la página 215 a 216._ Comento. _Ven Dan._ La maestra guardo sus cosas y se lo llevo del salón rumbo a la enfermería.

Dan los miraba extrañado.

Es decir, la enfermera lo conocía bien desde que había tenido la primera pelea con un bulling en la escuela.

Pero ahora la mujer estaba extrañada.

Poco después de que Gina lo dejara en la enfermería regreso acompañada del director y de una mujer que él no conocía.

 _Dan Gen verdad._ Pregunto la mujer.

 _Hola._ Dan alzo la mano.

No me agrada. Los ojos de dan se volvieron rojos.

A _hí, tienes un derrame._ Comento la enfermera quitándole los lentes. _¿eh? No solo una falsa alarma._

 _Usted es._ Dan cuestiono.

 _Soy un Ariana Norton oficial de Argus._ Saco su placa del Grupo de Investigación Avanzada en vías para la Unidad Supe humana o por sus siglas en ingles A.R.G.U.S.

 _Soy dan un gusto, si es por lo del programa de la Nasa no fue mi culpa el fallo del satélite, fue de Asteroid 56._ Comento dan pues uno de sus amigos trabajaba en la Nasa y una vez lo dejo entrar al sistema de la nasa.

 _No es por eso._ Comento la mujer. _es sobre su desaparición._

 _¿Qué? Yo no desapareció, bueno dormí en el bosque un día, pero eso no cuenta._ Dan estaba extrañado.

 _Un día._ El director pareció serio, el director August Freeman 4 era un hombre imponente. _Chico nadie supo de ti por 2 meses._

 _2 meses._ Dan se tocó la cabeza, intentando recordar 2 meses, pero no recordaba nada.

 _Si, creímos que su padre, tendía algo que ver._ Sentencio Ariana Norton.

Dan bajo la cabeza, sabía que su padre estaba en problemas.

 _Dudo que SWAT me quiera ver en lo más mínimo._ Comento dan.

Su padre fue en un tiempo comandante de policía, hasta que perdido a sus amigos por una guerra de drogas ocasionada por varios senadores corruptos y decidió casarlos por sí mismo.

Nombrándose SWAT le ejercito de un solo hombre, si su papa estaba más loco que una cabra y de alguna manera tenia al A.R.G.U.S persiguiéndolo.

 _Comprendo, entonces me retiro, cualquier información no dude en contactarme._ Le dio una tarjeta de presentación y se fue.

Tras unos minutos las cosas se calmaron.

Y Dan fue liberado y pudo seguir con sus clases.

Tenía 2.

Lógica y Educación física.

Con su suerte jugarían,

 _QUEMADOS._ Si lo sabia.

Como siempre la escuela se dividió en 2 grupos.

Atletas y populares.

Contra

El resto.

El suspiro viendo como uno a uno sus compañeros caían.

Esperaba recibir el golpe más fuerte de parte de Blast.

Izquierda, derecha, abajo. Una voz se escuchó en su cabeza mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos.

Dan pudo ver en cámara lenta como las pelotas se acercaban en su contra.

Así que su cuerpo siguió las ordenes que le dieron.

A la izquierda, esquivo la primera, a la derecha esquivo la segunda y se agacho esquivo la tercera.

Salta! Volvió a ordenar la voz, dan vio como una pelota se acercaba en su contra y salto 3 metros en el aire.

Dan se sorprendió.

¡Detenla! Ordeno otra voz y sus ojos se pusieron cafés.

Dan sujeto la pelota que Blast le lanzo y la detuvo.

Lánzala. Ordeno la voz.

Dan dudo, pero blast siempre le había molestado, ¿estaba bien tomar venganza, aunque fuera una vez?

No. pensó Dan y tiro la pelota.

Interesante. Comento otra voz y sus ojos se hicieron morados.

Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados, el niño no entendía porque lo miraban.

 _Blast fuera, conoces las reglas, si la detiene quedas fuera._ Contesto el maestro de educación física.

Blast miro molesto a Dan.

Defiende tu territorio. Dijo una voz mientras los ojos de Dan se ponían naranjas.

Dan dio un paso al frente mostró los dientes y se golpeó el pecho como gorila.

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

Luego de la clase de educación física, fue la hora de la comida.

En la cafetería había una televisión para que los chicos escucharan música, claro la música era seleccionada por el "distinguido" consejo escolar.

El especial de hoy.

Una masa café con cosas amarillas en ella y trozos rojos también.

Se llama puré de papa con maíz y carne.

¡QUE ES ESO!Grito otra voz en su cabeza, era aguda y sus ojos se volvieron morados.

Dan seriamente ya se estaba preocupando, sabía que su difunta abuelas padeció Esquizofrenia, por eso el y su madre iban paulatinamente a chequeos médicos, pero nada había pasado, pero escuchar voces en su cabeza era señal de 2 cosas.

O que estaba loco.

O que tenía un tumor cerebral.

Esperaba que fuera lo 2 así podría morirse de una vez y dejar este mundo en su miseria.

Algunos lo llamarían pesimista, pero no está bien que vigilantes y superhombres hagan el trabajo de la policía, o que existan monstruos como el Joker o Killer croc, era impensable que pudiera haber algo bueno en este mundo que cada vez parece al borde del abismo.

Parece que es sabio. Comento una voz sus ojos se pusieron grises.

Miren eso es comestible. Sus ojos pasaron a naranjas.

No me lo parece. Pasaron a cafés.

¡NI LOCA DEJARE QUE LO COMA! Volvieron a ser morados.

Dan no lo soporto más.

 _¡DEJEN DE HABLAR!_ Grito fuerte con todo el aire que tenía en esos momentos.

Por desgracia para él la mesa atrás de él tenía un gran escándalo y pensaron que el los intentaba callar.

 _O si, el niñato nos quiere callar._ Comento uno de los capitanes del equipo de fútbol americano.

Rápido corre. Dan se puso de pie.

 _¡Quieres cerrar tu maldita boca!_ Dan hablo fuerte. _Sabes es patético que un grandullón como tu persiga a un niño como yo, que intentas demostrar algo, ¡sí que eres solo un inútil que esta escuela mantiene porque ese duro cráneo que tienes solo sirve para dar golpes!_ Dan casi nunca se enojaba, pero la verdad hoy no era su día.

 _Mira mocoso._ Se trono los nudillos. _De esta no te libras._ Lanzo un puñetazo contra la cara de dan.

Este lo esperaba.

Valentía. Los ojos de dan se pusieron rojos. Ira y control bien, me agrada, primera lección. La voz seguía hablando mientras todo parecía ir más lento. Defensa personal.

Dan alzo su brazo derecho y desvió el puñetazo.

El capitán lo vio sorprendido.

Segunda lección.

El capitán vio con miedo como los ojos de Dan brillaron en un color rojo intenso.

Ataque. Las manos de Dan ardían y con el brazo izquierdo dio un golpe directo al estómago del capitán.

Este se dobló e inicio a llorar, no era que le doliera no dolía, quemaba como si algo caliente fuera puesto contra su piel.

Dan dio una pata y lanzo al adolescente contra uno de los pilares de roca de la cafetería.

 _Ahhh!_ grito el tacleador ofensivo se lanzó contra Dan.

Quiero ayudar. Los ojos de dan se pusieron cafés y planto fuertemente sus pies en el piso.

El tacleador lo envistió con toda su fuerza, pero choco contra dan y callo inconsciente.

Para muchos era aterrador.

Para el tacleador se había estrellado contra una piedra.

Para dan era más extraño.

Corre. Sus ojos cambiaron a amarillo y Dan corrió.

En un segundo estaba al otro lado de la cafetería, mientras 3 jugadores de futbol se estrellaban entre sí.

Dan se veía las manos.

No entendía que pasaba.

Escapa. Dijo una voz y sus ojos se volvieron verdes.

Dan salió de la cafetería y de la escuela corría de ella a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

Llego a su casa y se ensero en su cuarto.

Eso fue entretenido. Sus ojos cambiaron a amarillo.

¡FUE IRESPONSABLE! Grito una voz femenina y sus ojos cambiaron a verde.

Dan se sujetó la cabeza.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Pregunto.

Callo de rodillas al piso.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

Mmm. Dan vio su espejo sus ojos eran rojos.

Deberíamos. Sus ojos cambiaron a Azules.

Todos se vuelven corruptos. Volvieron a ser rojos

Pero estamos con él. se convirtieron en grises

Es lo justo. Cambiaron a morado.

Propongo una elección. Sus ojos fueron verde.

Secundo la moción. Sus ojos fueron naranjas.

A favor. cambiaron a azules.

en contra. Cambiaron a cafés.

Vaya perdiste 7 a favor 1 encontrar. Sus ojos fueron amarillos.

Es el momento. Los ojos de Dan volvieron a su negro habitual.

Ya no escuchaba voces, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Sonrió dio 3 pasos y.

Se desmayó.

…..

Dan estaba flotando en la oscuridad.

Estaba flotando desnudo en la oscuridad.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

En el principio, no había nada. Hablo una voz gruesa y agresiva.

Pero antes de la nada. Serena y flexible.

Estaban ellos. Esta sonaba alegre y vivas.

Dan vio como la oscuridad se convertía en algo horrible.

Una gran masa palpitante que lo rodeaba, tenía miles no millones de ojos, una infinidad de dientes, brazos, lenguas, cabezas, torsos, piernas y colas.

Esto palpitante dejaba salir de su boca a miles de diferentes criaturas sacadas de las peores pesadillas de cada niño, Ni H.P. Lovecraff se atrevería a ver estos seres a sus ojos.

Todo eran ellos. Comento una voz dura pero tranquila.

hasta que nos opusimos. Una voz libre y cantora.

Dan vio como 8 luces de distintos colores iniciaban a combatir contra esa cosa que lo era todo, como poco a poco esas criaturas morían.

Cuando lo vencimos. Una voz paciente pero hermosa.

Quedo la nada. Esta se oía juguetona y fiera.

Todo volvió a ser oscuro.

Entonces nos unimos. Esta era fría y profunda.

Dan vio como las 8 luces colisionaban entre si y crearon un ser que era colocar todo negro, pero su silueta era blanca.

El ser exploto y Dan vio algo que solo había visto en una simulación de la Nasa.

El BigBang.

Todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

Dan se precipito rápidamente contra el piso.

Se golpeó la nariz contra algo invisible.

Alzo la vista y estaba rodeado por esas 8 luces.

 _¿Qué son?_ Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Separados somos el éter, juntos somos el universo. Hablaron al mismo tiempo todas las voces.

 _¿Qué quieren?_ Dan los vio.

Las luces parecían estar pensando o algo parecido, es difícil decir cuando son un ser incorporo.

Salvarnos. Contesto la luz gris la de vos fría y profunda.

Somos el universo. Inicio la vos verde la libre y cantora.

Sentimos que algo pasara. La vos azul la serena y flexible.

Por eso te necesitamos. La vos gris la dura, pero tranquila.

 _Ni loco._ Sentencio Dan. _No quiero nada que ver con ustedes._ Les grito.

Las voces quedaron el silencio.

Es extraño. Hablo la luz verde.

Todos en el universo desearía tener esta oportunidad. Comento la voz amarilla la alegre y vivas.

 _Pues yo no, ya tengo suficiente con mis preocupaciones mundanas, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, vayan con Superman, Batman, flash, hasta con el maniático de Cuestionó o el hombre plástico, pero a mí no me metan en estas locuras._ Dan les grito.

Somos dioses, seres de poder infinito, comprendes, nosotros somos internos, tu serias eterno, tendrás acceso al conocimiento de miles de millones de especies. Comento la voz morada.

N _o gracias, si quiero saber algo, yo mismo lo investigo, no me interesa la inmortalidad._

Que hay de la gloria o fama o las hembras. Hablo la voz naranja. A las hembras les agradamos y mucho. Se burló.

 _No, no tengo buena experiencia con mujeres y no me interesa tener gloria o fama alguna._ Dan respondió.

Y poder, todos anhelan nuestro poder. Sentencio la voz verde.

 _Me vale un comino su poder, por mi pueden irse a mierda._ dan grito molesto.

Estas seguro. Cuestiono la ofendida voz verde.

 _Cien por ciento, no me interesa y punto final._ Dan se cursó de brazos.

Jajajaja me cae bien, no los quedamos. Pregunto la voz amarilla.

 _No, déjenme en paz, no me interesa._ Dan les grito a estas luces.

Acepto. Dijo la voz roja quien había estado en silencio.

Las demás voces se callaron.

Hasta que la amarilla estallo en carcajadas.

Dan se puso enfrente de la luz roja.

 _QUE ESTAS SORDO, ME NIEGO, ¡NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CON USTEDES!_ Estaba molesto.

Mjammmajaja. La voz roja se burló. En miles de años, solo 12 han sido escogidos y todos ellos aceptaron sin dudarlo, con las promesas de poder, fama, gloria, conocimiento, inmortalidad y sexo, pero tú, un pequeño ser que habita en una minúscula roca flotando alrededor de una diminuta estrella que no durara ni un minuto a nuestros ojos, se niega, nos rechaza a nosotros los dioses de universo, me planta cara y nos insulta. La voz parecía divertida y feliz. Eso es lo que he estado buscando, pido una votación para que este humano sea nuestro Medium.

Secundo la misión. Comento la voz amarilla.

 _¡OIGAN, ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO!_ Dan les grito.

A favor. pregunto la luz verde.

Las 8 brillaron al mismo tiempo.

En contra. Pregunto la roja.

 _¡SI, YO ME OPONGO, ¡HOLA!_ Les grito dan.

Es unánime. Sentencio la verde.

Tu nombre. Pregunto la luz morada.

 _¡DAN GEN FONTAINE Y ESTOY EN CONTRA DE TODO ESTO!_

DAN GEN FONTAINE, DE LA TIERRA, ESPECIE HUMANA, EDAD 14, DECENDECIA NULA, ESTADO FISICO ACEPTABLE. Las luces hablaban todas al mismo tiempo. FELICIDADES, HAS SIDO ELEGIDO, COMO EL TRECEABO MEDIUM. Sentenciaron.

Y las 8 luces se hicieron pequeñitas y le golpearon la espalda.

…..

Dan se despertó.

Ese sí que había sido un loco sueño.

Dan se puso de pie y busco sus lentes.

Aun sequia frente a su espejo y estaba desnudo.

¿Por qué estaba desnudo?

Una vez se puso sus lentes lo vio.

En su espalda había un tatuaje con 8 colores diferentes y en el centro una espiral negra.

¿Cuándo se había hecho un tatuaje?

Es nuestra marca. La voz gris hablo dan lo supo porque sus ojos tomaron ese color.

Dan se tocó la cabeza ¿no había sido un sueño?

Mejorare ese aspecto tuyo, no durarías mucho con una hembra con ese tamaño. Sus ojos se volvieron naranjas.

Dan soltó una carcajada, poco a poco su riza se volvió más histérica y luego un llanto muy fuerte.

¿Qué tan mala tenía que ser su vida? , madre ausente, padre loco que se cree vengador en una cruzada suicida, coeficiente superior al promedio, solitario, rechazado por sus compañeros, un bicho raro.

Dan se arto tomo unas tijeras de su mochila y con el filo se cortó las venas.

O no, querido te lastimaste, deja te curo. Los ojos de Dan tomaron un color azul y la herida sano como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Dan soltó las tijeras tras múltiples intentos.

Se dio por vencido.

Se tiro al piso, en posición fetal y lloro.

¿Cómo podría empeorar esta situación?

 **Pag. 69.**

 **Esto es lo peor.**

 **En verdad , esto esta muy mal.**

* * *

Fin capitulo.

* * *

Nota: **se preguntarán ¿Por qué otra historia? ¿Cuándo? actualizare mis demás historias y esas cosas.**

 **Pues ese es el punto de esta historia quienes escriben saben que luego hay bloqueos mentales o falta de inspiración o simplemente quieres hacer otras cosas, pues esta historia es eso para mí, mi distracción en lo que actualizo las demás.**

 **Pero para los que quieran saber.**

 **Voy a la mitad del veneno humano (5000 palabras) y el tablero de la muerte (15 000 palabras).**

 **Eso sería todo.**

 **No espero comentarios, pero los leeré espero que les agrade esta historia.**

 **Atte. Irrealiti13.**

* * *

.

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	2. prologo p-2

Un héroe inesperado.

* * *

Sinopsis: muchos creen que ser un superhéroe es lo mejor del mundo, volar, salvar personas, los aplausos y tener a miles observándote.

Pero qué pasa cuando tus poderes no son más que una maldición que tú nunca quisiste o pediste.

* * *

Irrealiti13: a los que les guste esta historia, gracias por seguirla o leerla y a quienes solo la leen para pedirme actualizar otras historias, igual.

espero que les guste.

* * *

 **ESTE CAPITULO SE PUBLICA PARA HACER SABER QUE IRREALITI13 AUN ESTA VIVO, SIN ELECTRICIDAD O AGUA O INTERNET DECENTE, PERO VIVO.**

 **PARA QUIENES NO LO SEPAN YO VIVO EN MORELOS Y ESTABA EN UN HOSPITAL DURANTE EL RECIENTE SISMO.**

 **ESTOY BIEN.**

 **PERO POR LOS PRÓXIMOS DÍAS LAS COSAS ESTARÁN UN POCO MAS TENSAS DE LO USUAL.**

 **SI SON DE MÉXICO Y PUEDEN DAR VÍVERES PARA LOS MUNICIPIOS DE JOJUTLA Y OCUITUCO QUE SON LOS MAS AFECTADOS.**

 **SE NECESITAN.**

 **AGUA.**

 **PAPEL HIGIÉNICO.**

 **LECHE EN POLVO.**

 **PAÑALES.**

 **Y COMIDA EN LATA.**

 **SI QUIERE O SI NO.**

 **ESO ES TODO.**

 **IRREALITI13 SE DESPIDE.**

 **POR AHORA.**

 **PAZ Y BUENA SUERTE...**

* * *

*V*

Acciones. Normal.

 _Diálogos: cursivas._

Pensamientos: subrayados

 **Lecturas: negritas.**

 _ **Radio, robots o tv: negritas con cursiva.**_

*V*

* * *

…

/ el espacio/

En un mundo muy semejante a la tierra cubierto en un 75 por ciento de agua y un 25 de tierra.

Un grupo de extraterrestres, humanoides, con piel clara y ojos negros esperaba algo, estaban esperando la llegada del meteorito que contenía a los éteres, ellos sabían que su mundo había sido seleccionado para albergar al próximo médium, así que lo esperaban impacientemente.

/ la tierra / 2 días después/

 _¿Cómo me convencieron de hacer esto?_ Dan estaba en el techo de uno de los edificios en centro de Aurora.

 _Pues tu eres nuestro médium y por ende necesitas ser orientado en el uso de tus habilidades._ La voz tranquila de verde se escuchó en la cabeza de dan.

 _Además, Ella gano en la tómbola por lo que será tu primera maestra._ Los ojos de Dan se volvieron amarillos mientras escuchaba la energética voz de amarillo en su cabeza.

 _Cierto, gracias hermano, por eso yo Wynvet, seré tu guía en el uso del viento._ Comento la voz verde.

 _Pero ¿Por qué en lo alto de un edificio?_ Cuestiono dan.

 _Simple, ¿Cómo vas a aprender a volar?_ Comento la voz verde.

S _i claro._ Dan se burló. _¿Qué vez que tengo plumas?_

Hubo un silencio.

… _petición concedida._ Se escucharon 7 de las ocho voces.

Dan sintió que tenía comezón en la espalda, antes de sentí como su piel se desgarraba, su chamara morada fue rota cuando 2 filosas garras la cortaron en su rápida salida, estas extremidades suaves y sangrantes estaban desprovistas de plumas, pero esto no fue por mucho tiempo, sentir como un millar de plumas salen de tu piel es lo más horrible, como sacarse un millar de astillas del pie.

Al final dan termino en el piso del techo, recuperando el aliento.

Intento ponerse de pie, apoyándose en sus manos para levantarse.

 _Sccrrritt._ Cada garra que tenía en sus nuevas extremidades raspo el piso y dejo una marca de corte.

Intento apoyarse y ponerse de pie, pero las 2 nuevas extremidades imitaron lo más parecido que tenían como referencia, así que soltó una lagrima de dolor al tronarse los huesos de las alas en un camino a estar de pie.

Era raro, sentía que su cerebro estaba más presionado y su corazón estaba palpitando casi al doble de su ritmo natural.

Pero no estaba sufriendo un paro cardíaco.

 _Wynvet._ Dan se tocó la cabeza. _¿Qué mierda me paso?_

 _Concedimos tu petición, déjame decirte que eres muy sabio, muchos quieren aprender a las nuevas formas, pero tú en verdad quieres hacerlo a nuestra manera._ Los ojos de Dan se quedaron en un solo color, el verde. _Bien es momento de iniciar._

Dan vio un resplandor verde brillante.

Frente a él la luz verde tomo forma humanoide y luego fue cubierta por unos extraños ropajes.

Era una tela verde esmeralda con mangas largas, cubierta por un peto con forma de pico, unas hombreras con plumas, la figura por rostro tenía una máscara blanca con los huecos para los ojos y un tocado de plumas que media el doble de su tamaño.

 _Bien, vamos a hacer esto a la antigua._ La pequeña entidad no media más de sesenta centímetros y movía sus brazos señalando al cielo, bueno sus mangas, pues era un ser de energía contenido en un cuerpo físico que solo Dan podía ver.

 _A la antigua._ Pregunto un nerviosos Dan.

Wynvet lo acerco a la cornisa del edificio.

 _Si primero unos ejercicios básicos._ Comento la entidad. _Estira._ Indico mientras abría sus brazos.

Dan abrió sus alas a toda su envergadura.

Casi cinco metros.

 _Contrae._ Pido regresando su mano. _Bien, lo estas haciendo bien._ Comento.

Se puso cerca de Dan y le pego suavemente en el estómago y las piernas.

 _Si esa postura esta mejor, cabeza alzada, nunca muevas los hombros._ Wynvet parecía muy centrada. _Listo estás listo para la siguiente parte._ Comento la entidad mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Dan.

 _¿Cuál es?_ Cuestiono el joven.

Wynvet lo empujo.

Dan nunca había sentido que el tiempo pasaba tan lento como en ese momento.

Estaba cayendo a su muerte, sus alas se movían erráticamente y no sabía qué hacer.

 **Busca una corriente.** Sugirió Wynvet mientras simplemente se dejaba llevar por sí misma.

Dan tenía miedo y solo actuó por instinto, abrió sus alas y de pura suerte funciono.

Estaba volando.

 _Estas planeando en realidad._ Comento Wynvet mientras movía sus brazos. _Aletea._ Pido.

Dan tenía miedo, pero de un segundo a otro, decidió olvidarse de él.

Y batió con fuerza sus alas.

A solo centímetros del piso y se elevó al techo del edificio donde había estado.

 _ **Bien hecho.**_ Wynvet aplaudió con sus mangas largas.

Dan se sentía extraño.

Su corazón latía como loco.

Era algo agradable.

….

El invierno había llegado.

Vivir en un pueblo montañoso como lo era Eurika significaba que siempre que es invierno la nieve era lo primero en aparecer.

Dan descubrió por la mala lo que es volar en invierno, era curioso hacía unos meses si alguien le hubiera dicho que tendría plumas y disfrutaria de dejarce caer desde alturas mortales.

Dan le hubiera dicho loco y llamado al manicomio.

Pero ahora, no podía pensar su dia a dia sin iniciar volando a primeras horas antes del salir del sol.

Aterrizar en el techo de su escuela y llegar antes que todos, luego escapar de los futbolistas volando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Si eso es genial.

Lo malo del frio es que se te congelan las plumas y las alas se te adormecen.

Hoy Dan estaba volando era 23 de diciembre, estaba de vacaciones y su madre estaba pasando la Navidad en un hotel en algún lugar de Europa donde seria su próximo desfile.

Wynvet le había aconsejado usar ropa mas cálida, por lo que ahora parecía que llevaba puesto una capa pluvial, pero solo eran varias piezas de ropa que su madre desechó de sus anteriores conjuntos de invierno.

 **va mejorando.**.comentó wynvet a sus hermanos.

Mientras todos ellos veian como Dan se lanzaba desde una altura de unos cinco kilómetros sobre su pueblo.

Dan se dejaba caer en picada, manteniendo sus alas lo mas replegadas a su cuerpo y justo a casi quinientos metros del suelo las abría para tomar otro impulso y seguir volando entre las montañas.

...

Mientras tanto.

Si algo trae el invierno es el frío, lo que el frió trae consigo es la necesidad de calor y eso sólo significa una cosa se necesita calor, como el qué emiten las danzantes brasas que surgen de un edificio de siete pisos consumidos desde su centro por un motivo desconocido.

El edificio era uno de apartamentos, todos los siete pisos estaban habitados, en los tres primeros pisos vivían, la dueña del edificio una mujer en sus cuarentas, un carnicero y un viejo panadero, las dos familias de los últimos dos pisos estaban de vacaciones en otras ciudades.

Pero por desgracia.

En el centro del edificio vivían otras tres familias.

Una era conformada por un policía y su esposa embarazada.

Otra por 2 padres trabajadores y 2 niños que estaban solos en casa.

Y la última de una madre soltera con su niña de un año, la cuál era cuidada por su abuelita mientras la madre había salido a comprar la comida para la cena de Navidad.

 _no pueden pasar._ ordenó uno de los bomberos que mantenían a raya a los curiosos y los habitantes del edificio que por azares del destino estaban fuera de este.

Quienes mas querían entrar eran los padres trabajadores, la madre soltera y el oficial de policía.

Mientras esto pasaba en tierra Dan paso sobrevolando la zona.

Vio curiosos el lugar y luego se alejó ese no era su problema.

Mas mientras se alejaba escucho algo.

 _¡mami!._ las primeras palabras de una bebé que estaba muerta de miedo al no comprender lo que pasaba.

Ese momento Dan lo recordaría mas adelante como la primera gran tontería que haría debido a su nueva vida.

Se dio la vuelta y de un solo impulso rompio la venta.

Era extraño para el esta sensación.

Su Corazón no dejaba de latir aceleradamente pero sus pensamientos estaban claros.

La mujer que sosténia a su nieta en brazos debia tener unos setenta años quizás mas quizas menos.

Esta desde su perspectiva vio con asombro al heraldo que su dios había mandado a sus plegarias.

Dan sólo vio con miedo como el tanque de gas que estaba dentro de la cocina estaba apunto de ser alcanzado por las llamas.

Por instinto cargo a la mujer, pesaba poco aun con la bebe en sus brazos y de un solo batir de sus alas salió a toda velocidad de ese lugar antes de que estallara.

 _MaMá._ grito la mujer mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Para su sorpresa una figura aterrorizaba bruscamente entré los bomberos y el edificio en llamas.

Todos vieron como abría sus alas y de estas a salvo estaban la mujer y la bebé intactas.

Antes de poder responder preguntas.

Dan entrego a las 2 mujeres a un para médico y de un impulso.

Llego al sexto piso.

La venta se había reventado por el calor y salia mucho humo.

Dan se cubrió con un trozo de su ropa el cual rasgo para improvisar una mascarilla, entró entre el humo y con los ojos llorando encontró a la mujer embarazada.

La tomo entre sus brazos.

Ella si pesaba y mucho.

Se acercó a la ventana y salto,esta vez aleteo un poco para suavizar su caida.

Cayendo de casualidad frente al oficial de policía, quién apenas reaccionó le quito a la mujer de sus brazos.

Dan tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lleno sus pulmones del tan preciado oxígeno que necesita para seguir viviendo.

 _Salvalos!_ los padres señalaban al quinto piso.

Dan suspiro y volvió a subir.

Esta vez tuvo problemas para entrar el fuego nacía en ese apartamento, tuvo que esperar y aprovechar una brisa para entrar sano y salvo al edificio.

Una vez dentro camino un poco antes de ver donde había sido el daño del tanque de gas que había explotado sólo unos minutos atrás.

De un salto y un impulso con sus alas llegó al otro lado del apartamento.

 _ayuda_

 _ayuda  
_

Gritaron desde el interior de un armario dos infantiles voces, dan vio como en el pisó o lo que quedaba de el había cohetes y ratoncito, claramente descubrió al culpable o mejor dicho los culpables.

La puerta del armario era de madera y la cerradura de metal, esto no le ayudaba, que debía hacer...

Dejo de pensar y solo la cortó en forma de X con sus dos garras en sus alas.

Una vez lo hizo, la puerta cayo y dan pudo sacar a los dos diablillos que habían arruinado su pacífico dia.

Llego al piso y entrego a los niños con sus padres.

Estos apenas los tuvieron en sus brazos los abrazaron y besaron.

Dan suspiro cansado sacudió sus alas quitándose la ceniza y los escombros que tenia en estas. **debes apagar eso.** sus ojos cambiaron a rojo.

Dan gruño, pero tenia razon.

Por suerte Wynvet le había enseñado como saturar y como quitar , ciertas moléculas del viento.

Volvió a alzarse en vuelo extendió sus alas a toda su envergadura y se concentró le quito al fuego lo que necesita para existir el oxígeno.

El fuego se extinguió.

Y de pronto todo estuvo en silencio.

Y entonces.

Aplausos.

Dan los escuchaba en que momento una gran multitud y los pocos medios de comunicación que hay en Eurika se habían reunido y ahora los celebrarán.

Como si el fuera la atracción de un circo o Museo.

Muchos periodistas lanzaban preguntas, mientras el solo aleteaba para no descender a ése círculo de chacales.

Dan se alejó de ese lugar tan pronto como un policía saco su megáfono y pregunto.

 _¿Quién eres?._

...

Al día siguiente, Dan se sacaba aun astillas y trozos ceniza de lugares donde nunca había tenido algo que limpiar.

Wynvet y los otros estaban curiosamente callados.

Dan no había prendido la televisión pues sabia que era la tendencia no solo a nivel local, lo de alguna manera quizás por el Internet su acto desinteresado era la sensación del momento con el.título.

 **HEROE SALVO LA NAVIDAD.** Cat Grant reportaba a nivel nacional por el canal de Noticias del GBS canal.

Dan suspiro molesto.

 _¿Que mierda me pasa? Yo no soy un héroe, tengo que dejar de ser un idiota._ termino sus pensamientos.

Mientras prendía la televisión tal vez un especial de Navidad lo distraería.

Para su sorpresa estaban entrevistando a la mujer mayor y a la beba.

 **¿Que le dirían a este "ángel guardián" si lo vieran?.** pidió una reportera.

La beba tenía en sus manos una de sus plumas mas largas, Dan vio su ala y noto cual le faltaba, no es como si no volverán a crecer pero no sintió cuando se le cayó.

 **le diría que gracias por habernos salvado.** Comentó la mujer mayor. **  
**

Asias. Dijo la niña.

Dan dejo salir una sonrisa.

Eso le alegro su Navidad.

...

volver a la escuela, fue un verdadero lio.

debido a su nueva popularidad.

ahora todos estaban locos por la idea de que la cuidad tuviera un "héroe"

todos ellos le habían dejado de prestar atención a el y se la prestaban a su otro yo.

era divertido.

 **es extraño.** Wynvet hablo mientras se aparecía a su lado. **porque no te muestras ante los de tu especie.** pregunto curiosa la deidad.

dan la volteo a ver. _no me interesa._

 **pero eres el medium, tu eres el representante del Universo, deberían alabarte.** comento con falsedad el ente verde.

 _no me importa nada de eso._ termino su comversacion alejándose de ella.

si wynvet tuviera boca hubiera sonreído.

/ en Washinton Dc/ salón de la Justicia/

los miembros fundadores de la liga de la justicia, estaban reunidos.

 _entonces no es de tanagar._ cuestiono el hombre de acero a a mujer halcon.

 _no, un taganariano tendría alas cafés el las tiene de muchos colores demasiado raro._ sentencio la extraterrestre renacida.

 _porque no centramos en el chico._ cuestiono Hal Jordan.

 _pues no sabemos de donde nació, no sabemos que poderes tiene y cuales son sus intenciones._ sentencio el caballero oscuro con su típico tono de voz áspero.

 _vamos es un niño!, ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?_ cuestiono el velo cista escarlata.

/mientras tanto/

(como mierda me metí en esto) se cuestionaba Dan mientras con estaba sujetando un autobús de caer sobre el congelado lago de Eurika.

cada año se podía cruzar por un puente de hielo el lago, para que los niños de la primaria fueran a ver las luces de las montañas, pero este año al parecer se les ocurrió contratar al peor conductor disponible.

pues el muy idiota se había quedado dormido conduciendo y había golpeado otros 2 autos y ahora el auto bus estaba por hundirse en el helio lago.

Dan quien había estado volando por las montañas escucho el escándalo y por eso ahora con toda su fuerza y con todas las burbujas de aire caliente que podía crear intentaba mantener el autobús fuera del agua.

( _es inútil)_ pensó el auto bus era muy pesado le era imposible cargarlo.

de un corte con su garra rompió la puerta de metal del autobús.

 _A QUE ESPERAN SALGA!._ grito mientras los aterrados niños salían corriendo a toda velocidad del autobús.

las 2 maestras encargadas sacaron al inconsciente conductor y al final Dan soltó el auto bus.

y este imito al titanic, hundiéndose en el fondo del oscuro y abismal lugar.

todo quedo en silencio.

crat.

CRaaattt.

Dan bajo la vista y se encontró que el hielo se estaba cuarteando.

eso si que era mala opcion, aun habia autos y civiles en la zona.

 **( pluv, podrias ayudarme con esta leccion)** la voz de Wynvet se escucho en su cabeza.

 **(con mucho gusto hermana)** la segunda voz femenina se escucho, Dan vio como al la forma astral de Wynvet se sumaba otra.

esta era la de una sirena, si esa era la mejor descripcion, aunque su rostro y cuerpo era cubierto por una gran armadura azul obscura con detalles de conchas y ostras y su cabello era blanco como la espuma del mar.

 **(escúchanos, este truco te sera útil, te enseñaremos a alterar el estado del agua. de liquido a solido)** se escucharon las dos voces al unisono.

Dan se elevo un poco.

 **(cuando sea mi turno te enseñare muchas mas cosas, pero por el momento, usa las alas que te confiere mi hermana Wynvet)** hablo Pluv. **(simple es en realidad, haz que el las moléculas de agua, se junten lo mas posible, enfríalas)** ordeno.

dan vio como sus alas brillaban de un color azul y las inicio a mover.

con cada briza que sus aleteo creaban congelaba cada vez mas y con mayor profundidad partes del lago.

dan cayo al hielo que había creado.

 **(vaya, en verdad aprende rápido)** comento Pluv mientras veía con admiración el gran iceberg que Dan había hecho.

...

/en Gotham/ mansión Wayne/

 _trabajando hasta tarde, señor._ alfred tenia una bandeja con la cena/desayuno del temido caballero oscuro de Gotham.

 _solo checo algunas cosas._ respondió Bruce Wayne mientras veía un vídeo en la batcomputadora.

el vídeo se reproducía una y otra vez.

un joven con alas creando un gran iceberg

para lograr que el agua se congelara tan rápido, el aire debía estar casi al cero absoluto.

era demasiado para un solo joven.

...

/Eurika/ Estados Unidos/ 4:50 pm enero

finalmente dan estaba de nuevo en su elemento.

un examen complicado y unas tareas de investigación extensas eso era lo que el necesitaba para relajarse.

 **eres curioso.** comento Wynvet. **en todas nuestras vidas nunca un medium a preferido estar estudiando que en la acción, es decir todos ellos quieren ser los mas fuertes y tu.**

s _olo quiero un poco de paz y tranquilidad._ comento Dan, mientras salia de la biblioteca de su secundaria, donde hace algunos momentos había estado estudiando. _¿que quieres que haya un desastre y que actué como un héroe._

 **es muy común en tu mundo, me sorprende que no quieras ser el héroe.**

 _vamos Eurika es una ciudad tranquila ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar._ dijo Dan captando la atención de algunos transeúntes que lo veían como si estuviera loco por hablar solo.

 **eso.** Wynvet señalo el cielo.

y de pronto un gran avión paso sobrevolando el pueblo y por lo que podía ver una de sus turbinas estaba envuelta en llamas.

 _porque hable._ dan se alejo corriendo y se metio en el callejon mas proximo, se puso su chamara morada y su capucha para cubrir su rostro, dejo salir sus alas y las estiro.

/dentro del avión/

 **maidei aquí el fuerza aérea uno, perdimos la turbina cuatro y los sistemas de navegación y nivelación no responden.** comento el piloto.

 **y creo que la radio tampoco.** comento el copiloto mientras sacaba unos cables y se veía que estaban cortados.

los pasajeros y en especial el presidente estaban aterrados, el avión inicio a ir en picada, pero tras una gran sacudida se inicio a nivelar.

 **¿que paso?** cuestiono el piloto.

/fuera del avión/

bien _es oficial, esta ha sido la peor idea que he tenido._ pensó dan quien estaba sosteniendo al avión en su espalda, bueno lo que en realidad estaba asciendo era cambiar la densidad del aire y su temperatura, manteniendo al avión flotando en bolsas gigantes de aire y descendiendo lentamente.

 _bien ahora ¿que hago?_ pensó dan pues no tenia ningún plan en mente.

 **te sugiero que busques un lugar donde poner ese pájaro de metal.** Wynvet estaba flotando a su lado tranquilamente.

dan lo pensó, de quien había sido la brillante idea de construir un montón de casas alrededor de Eurika, antes había muchos pastos donde el avión hubiera aterrizado sin dejar daños graves.

pero no ahora, donde pondría una cosas de ese tamaño sin dañar ningún edificio o persona.

...

el lago.

dan llevaba el avión al lago.

esa era la mejor opción.

un momento.

el lago sigue congelado y el estaba bajo el avión y entonces el estaba entre el hielo y el metal.

Eso iba a doler.

...

el avion acuatiso en el hielo, por suerte lo hizo muy cerca de la costa del lago.

Apenas estuvieron asegurados de que no les pasaría nada.

Dejaron salir una escalera inflable y poco a poco los pasajeros bajaron sanos y salvos del avión.

Poco a poco mas prensa inicio salir del avion, pues se dirigían a una muy importante declaración en el Parlamento.

Pero ahora que todos salían cada uno lanzaba sus preguntas.

Mientras que el presidente era revisado por unos parámedicos.

 _estoy bien_. dijo el hombre de edad sonriendo a los medios de comunicación.

las preguntas hacia el mandatario se vieron interrumpidas cuando el sonido de hielo quebrándose se escucho.

En un tornado Dan salio del frio lago, temblando cual gelatina y no podía volar sus plumas estaban entre congeladas y mojadas.

 _grandioso solo a ti se te ocurre meterte a un lago congelado en pleno Enero._ Dan estaba dando la espalda a todos los medios y a todos los presentes agitando sus alas en un intentó de secarlas y sacarse la escarcha que estaba surgiendo sobre sus plumas. _claro ponte entre un avión y el lago, no es como si te fuera a aplastar como cucaracha o te fueras a asfixiar.  
_ se puso de pié mientras sacudia sus alas para que se secaran.

Entonces mientras se ponía de pie una persona le tendió el la mano.

frente a el y rodeado de esos chacales que se hacían llamar periodistas estaba el hombre que le tendía la mano.

 _necesitas ayuda._ cuestiono el hombre de unos 50 años, con un poco de cabello blanco y un traje que se veía que no correspondía al helio ambiente que tenia Eurika en estos momentos.

 _gracias_ _._ dijo Dan tomando su mano, mientras sus alas se contraían un poco aun sacudiéndose levemente para secarse y no congelarse en el proceso, .

 _no gracias a ti no todos los dias alguien evita que el fuerza aerea uno se estrelle._ las alas se abrieron y sus ojos verdes tambien dan no creia lo que acababa de escuchar ;dan veía al rostro del hombre y el al suyo.

dan había pasado toda su infancia conociendo a un hombre cuyo rostro de alegría solo ocultaba a una persona que se definiría como un psicópata, sabia cuando alguien le mentía o cuando alguien escondía algo tras su rostro, estaba claro que el hombre frente a el estaba ocultando algo, o tal vez solo quería aprovechar la popularidad para subir en las próximas elecciones, faltaba un año para el año electoral.

mientras que el presidente Marcus Elix estaba en una curiosa situación, no todos los días alguien le salva la vida de un intento de asesinato por parte de un lunático como lo era S.W.A.T pero eso solo el y los del servicio secreto lo sabían, estaba agradecido de estar vivo y aun mas de tener a un joven superheroe sin mentor frente a el, era cierto que los superheroes son una gran ayuda, pero no están afiliados al gobierno, por eso encontrarse a uno sin mentor, y tal vez unirlo a las fuerzas armadas.

aunque el presidente debía admitir que su salvador estaba un poco sucio, como si fuera un vagabundo, tenia la cara cubierta de ceniza de las turbinas del avión y sus ojos aunque verdes y como los de una lechuza se veían un poco intimidan tes, su ropa mojada no ayudaba mucho.

(mierda mierda mierda) se repetía mentalmente Dan una y otra vez.

 **que sucede.** cuestiono Wynvet apareciendo a su lado.

( si que he llamado la atención en grande esta vez) dan solo quería irse de hay lo mas rápido posible.

 _cual es su nombre._ cuestiono una reportera de falda blanca, pelo negro, suéter azul, zapatos de tacón negros y acompañada de un extraño joven de pelo naranja.

 **somos medium.** respondió dan pero las ocho voces se escucharon junto a la suya. _argg pueden dejar de meterse en mis asuntos._ grito Dan mientras veía wynvet esta cruzo los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

 _esta bien señor medium_ volvió a cuestionar la reportera.

 _escuche señorita...¿?_ dan no sabia su nombre.

 _Lane._ contesto la mujer.

c _uando un avión le caiga en la cabeza y su cuerpo caiga a un lago congelado uno puede actuar de maneras muy raras durante un... un segundo Lane, Louisa Lane._ dan se le alejo. _la que el chico explorador de calzones rojos siempre salva._ comento.

algunos se rieron por el apodo que los villanos le daban a superman por su tan curioso disfraz.

 **(¿quien?)** cuestiono Wynvet.

un boom sonico se escucho y en el cielo rompiendo las nubes apareció superman.

 **(un kriptoniano)** murmuro la voz roja.

 **(estaban extintos)** dijo la gris.

 **(destruimos su mundo)** comento la cafe.

dan dejo que todas las voces discutieran en su cabeza y se dedico a ignorarlas.

por suerte para el la llegada del gran niño explorador, le dio tiempo suficiente a Dan para secar sus alas.

una vez se dispuso a salir volando, un toque en su hombro lo hizo voltear.

frente a el estaba superman.

 _bien hecho._ el gran hombre de acero le extendió su mano.

( **no confíes en el)** dijeron las ocho voces al unisono.

 _no es nada._ dan estrecho la mano, del Kriptoniano, este lo vio curioso, cosa que dan imito.

 _tal vez deberíamos discutir sobre tus actividades heroicas en solitario._ suguiro el hombre de hacer.

 **(bien no se ustedes , pero ni loco permitiré que un Kriptoniano este cerca de nuestro chico)** los ojos de Dan cambiaron a color amarillo. **(aun lado hermana)** dan vio como Wynvet era remplazada por una luz amarilla, esta tomo una forma que Dan conocía, era semejante al Flash Reverso, salvo por no tener boca y en su espalda salían 2 protuberancias que generaban electricidad blanca. ( **bien chico, escúchame a mi y solo a mi)**

 **ZZAATTZZ!.** grito Wynvet pero dan vio como el recién identificado como Zzaattzz la ignoraba. **mis hermanos no te lo dirán pero si el kriptoniano se entera de lo que hiciste se enojara contigo y un kriptoniano bajo un sol amarillo es muy malo para cualquier mundo así que desde ahora yo te ayudare a escapar de el a la mejor manera... una electrizaste.**

las alas de su espalda se contrajeron y en el mismo lugar, una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica inicio a salir.

 _gracias por la oferta._ Dan hablo, extrañamente su voz había pasado de una tranquila, aun con mucho vigor alegría y entusiasmo, demasiado entusiasmo. _PERO PARA ESO TENDRÁS QUE ALCANZARME._ y en un destello blanquecino dan desapareció.

estaba corriendo, nunca había corrido tanto en su vida en un segundo estaba en Eurika y al siguiente estaba en Texas.

 **nada mal chico, nada mal** comento Zzaattzz quien al igual que wynvet estaba parado cual espectro frente a dan.

 **bien chico...**

 **permitirme** **presentarme, soy Zzaattzz y soy el tercero de los ocho éteres, mi función es simple, yo soy quien crea y mantiene la fuerza unifica dora universal, o Speed Force como algunos mortales la llaman, soy el mas genial de todos mis hermanos.** bien estaba claro Zzaattzz era alguien narcisista y con un muy gran ego.

 **pero eso no significa que no tenga reglas.** cambio su tono de narcisismo y felicidad por uno de seriedad.

 **regla numero uno, no jugar con el tiempo.** alzo uno de sus tres dedos.

 **regla numero dos, no jugar con el tiempo.** alzo el segundo dedo.

 **y regla numero tres, no jugar con el tiempo.** lo señalo y lo vio muy serio.

 **¿entendiste?**

dan asintió con su cabeza.

 **bien ahora A divertirnos!.** felizmente.

Dan sonrió, no sabia porque pero se sentía mas que vivo.

/en el espacio/

un grupo de alienigenas veían como el meteorito que que contenía al máximo poder del universo caía en el planeta mas primitivo y agresivo existente.

todos estaban enojados.

ese poder era suyo.

y solo suyo.

lo recuperarían.

a cualquier precio.

/ cuidad central/

 _ooohhh por favor._ se quejaba Wally West, el estaba en la casa de su tio Barry Allen, mientras el estaba trabajando el era cuidado por su tía Iris West-Allen y en secreto intentaba reproducir la formula que le dio su super velocidad a su tío convirtiéndolo en Flash.

pero cuando busco en Internet los vídeos de flash.

uno le llamo la atención.

tenia por titulo.

 **¿flash jr o white flash? en Eurika.**

 **era el robo de un camión blindado.**

 **uno efectuado por 5 hombres quienes justo cuando estaba por llevarse el dinero caían uno a uno por una estela blanca que emitía electricidad.**

wally veía ese vídeo una y otra y otra vez.

esperando encontrar algo.

pero sin importar lo que hiciera no parecía encontrar nada.

/gotham/

un prototipo había sido sustraído de Waytec.

el prototipo, era para un traje planeador diseñado para entrar en sincronía con la bat-wing en caso de que esta explotara.

pero eso no se podía revelar al publico.

lo que se sabia era que 2 de los tres ladrones habían muerto en el lugar.

debido a que su jefa los había traicionado.

...

* * *

Fin capitulo.

Nota: los 5 primeros capítulos serán como un entrenamiento. Del 6 en adelante serán las temporada de Young Justice.

nota 2: aun no tengo definido si haré una historia con solo una pareja o sera un harem, quienes justen dejar su opinión estaré dispuesto a escucharlas.

nota 3: en lo que se refiere a los villanos, planeo hacer un oc, un grupo de la escalera real ( basado en el corazón) , un grupo de hive y una especie alienigena.

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

un nuevo dios (Harry Potter)*

Green World (Harry Potter)*

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter)*

Exterminio Mágico( Harry Potter/ Terminator)

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivo Ranger (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El Nuevo Gran General de los Uzumaki (naruto)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

un frió temor( Rise of Guardians)*

Un héroe inesperado (Young Justice)*

* * *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad.


	3. prologo p-3

Un héroe inesperado.

* * *

Sinopsis: muchos creen que ser un superhéroe es lo mejor del mundo, volar, salvar personas, los aplausos y tener a miles observándote.

Pero qué pasa cuando tus poderes no son más que una maldición que tú nunca quisiste o pediste.

Irrealiti13: aclaración verán la cuidad se llama Brave City, que se divide en 3 zonas, la zona montañosa que incluye al lago conocida como Eurika, la zona centrar llamada Aurora y la zona industrial Steel Grave todo esto forma Brave City.

* * *

*V*

CHRISTOFELD: muchas gracias por tu comentario.

*V*

Acciones. Normal.

 _Diálogos: cursivas._

Pensamientos: ()

 **Lecturas: negritas.**

 _ **Radio, robots o tv: negritas con cursiva.**_

*V*

…

* * *

/ 4 de marzo / Star City.

Green Arrow estaba irreconocible, desde hace unos meses su protegido Speedy había desaparecido.

El quería encontrarlo, por eso había intensificado sus patrullajes y sus ataques al bajo mundo.

Entonces un día lo encontró, en un almacén.

Roy Harper parecía muy avergonzado por haber sido atrapado.

Y Oliver Queen no hizo preguntas.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, la luz había hecho su primer movimiento.

/ Gotham City/ 21 de marzo/

Otras 4 piezas de tecnología habían desparecido de diferentes empresas dedicadas a la alta tecnología como lo eran, Lexcorp, Laboratorios Mercuri, Laboratorios S.T.A.R y empresas Stagg.

Junto con lo robado en Wayne Tec.

Se juntaban 5 posibles objetos que se podían convertir en armas.

De Wayne tec eran un prototipo de alas retráctiles de murciélago, compuestas de un material duro, pero ligero y flexible, con el trabajo y equipo necesario un traje de vuelo se podría crear.

De LexCorp se robó un prototipo de un generador de energía cinética portátil con forma de diadema.

De laboratorios mercuri una tela especial, que al exponerse a la electricidad cambiaba su estructura molecular, a sólida, liquida o gaseosa.

De laboratorios S.T.A.R un aparato que permitía cargar de energía volátil a cualquier objeto.

Y por último de empresas Stagg un químico que intentaba emular al Venom de Bane, pero que causaba mutaciones irreversibles, así como la perdida de raciocinio, pero una fuerza capaz de alzar veinte toneladas con facilidad.

Batman había estado patrullando junto con Robin por las noches en búsqueda de alguna pista que les sirviera.

Lo único que consiguieron de una contratista de súper mercenarios llamada "la Dama" era que estos 5 laboratorios habían sido robados por una sola familia y que pronto atacarían a un superhéroe.

En estos momentos el dúo dinámico de Gotham estaba en un penhouse el último lugar que esta familia había usado como escondite.

 _Alguna pista esta noche amo Bruce._ Cuestiono Alfred quien estaba en estos momentos desde la baticueva.

 _Nada relevante._ Sentencio Batman seriamente.

 _Creo que tengo algo._ Robin saco unos naipes, todos era de corazón rojo y faltaban 5 cartas en específico.

 _Una escalera real._ Batman comunico al Alfred.

Según _tengo entendido, la escalera real de picas fue detenida por usted y la de tréboles por la liga, señor._ Alfred checo los archivos de la baticomputadora. _No hay nada sobre un nuevo grupo de la escalera real._

 _Tal vez quieren iniciar desde cero, dándose a conocer con el ataque a un héroe._ Anuncio Batman.

 _¿pero cuál?_ Cuestiono Alfred.

 _Esto debe darnos una pista._ Robin alzo una pluma muy grande de unos veinte centímetros de color rojo.

Batman la tomo y la analizo con un escáner que saco de su cinturón.

 _Esta no es una pluma de un ave, contiene restos de ADN humano._ Batman cotejo los datos con los de su computadora.

 _Señor, esta pluma es igual a la que obtuvo del héroe de Brave City._ Comento Alfred.

 _Robin vamos._ Batman se acercó a la cornisa del edificio y disparo su batigarra.

Robin asintió y disparo su garra para seguir a su mentor.

/ 23 de marzo/

En este tiempo Dan había estado entrenando con sus ahora 4 mentores.

Wynvet había iniciado a darle lecciones de vuelo más desafiantes, además de enseñarle diversos trucos como crear un pequeño tornado, un escudo de aire o una flecha con sus plumas.

Pluv por otro lado, aunque era muy diferente a Wynvet, mientras que Wynvet era recia y estricta también se dejaba llevar por la corriente y dejar que todo terminara en su sitio cuando fuera el momento. Pero con Pluv era muy diferente, pues un momento era fría al siguiente desinteresada y luego se preocupaba, era un constante cambio de estados de ánimo.

Pero de ella aprendió a mover grandes cantidades de agua, a congelar el agua o hervirla, condensar el agua y controlarla para crear objetos como mazos o espadas.

Zzaattzz bueno, el cómo decirlo, no había tipo más cool que él, siempre sonriendo (aunque no tiene boca) con sus comentarios oportunos y su gran personalidad electrizaste, él le había enseñado lo básico, correr y lanzar rayos.

Y su nuevo maestro era Geas, era un ser extraño su forma física era una armadura, con los cuernos de un toro, una máscara humana con rostro serio, 2 grandes guantes de roca sólida que llegaban hasta el codo, no veía sus piernas, pero escuchaba como pesuñas pesadas se alzaban las raras veces que se movía y aparte de eso una gran montaña nacía en su espalda, manteniéndolo encorvado cual orangután.

Del apenas estaba aprendiendo como mover rocas, era su mentor más extraño hasta el momento, su tono era monótono, pero a la vez firme y sólido.

Dan estaba en autobús escolar.

Dormitando un poco.

Pero aun así alcanzaba a escuchar las noticias que el conductor ponía todas las mañanas en su radio.

 _ **La policía no ha hecho declaraciones sobre los ladrones de tumbas que fueron dejados ayer en la comisaria por el héroe de Eurika, pero recalcan que defender la ciudad es su trabajo y no el de un niño con superpoderes, en otras noticias el billonario Bruce Wayne viajara rumbo a Brave City para la inauguración de su nuevo edificio en la región de Eurika donde prometen estudiar los efectos del cambio climático y energías renovables para el futuro.**_

(genial lo que faltaba en la cuidad un niño rico que se viene a divertir) pensó dan, pues si por algo era conocida Brave City era por su hospitalidad hacia los Turistas, a veces esa hospitalidad llegaba a tal punto que les permitían ignorar las leyes con la promesa de que volvieran a la ciudad.

( _ **ya llegamos)**_ Geas era muy diferente a sus hermanos, a veces dan olvidaba que era quien en estos momentos le estaba enseñando, pues el respetaba su horario, parecía que lo que más le entretenía era ver a Dan hacer su rutina diaria, pues nunca interrumpía sus pensamientos como lo hacía Wynvet o se ponía a hablar como loco que cosas que pasaron en el universo desde su creación como lo hacía Zzaattzz.

Entro a la clase de Física en el laboratorio, donde se debía trabajar por compañeros.

Su maestre Gina parecía algo extrañada.

 _Bien estudiantes hoy tenemos a dos estudiantes temporales._ Comento la mujer de tendencias Hippies.

Dan no se interesó por ellos, saco su libro y se disponía a leer.

 _Puedo sentarme._ Pido una chica que a Dan se le hizo bonita.

Tenía el cabello naranja, pecas alado de su nariz y sus labios formaban un corazón.

Los ojos de Dan cambiaron a Naranjas.

 _(_ _ **vaya hembra en la que te has fijado, ¿quieres apretarte con ella?)**_ cuestiono la voz naranja.

Dan movió la cabeza en asentimiento para que la joven se sentara a su lado.

Pero la voz naranja al no entender lo que pasaba malinterpreto las cosas y pensó que Dan le daba una afirmación.

Por lo que hizo que Dan liberara inconscientemente una gran carga de feromonas con el fin de atraer a la hembra.

La chica lo vio por un segundo y se sintió extraña.

Agito la cabeza.

 _Mucho gusto soy Seele Anzug._ La chica le sonrió, mientras lo veía fijamente.

 _Dan Gen._ Se presentó mientras la volteaba a ver.

Seele sintió como su corazón latía muy fuerte y no sabía el porqué.

 _Bien clase hoy vamos a …_

 _¿cuántos años tienes?_ Cuestiono Seele pues se le hacía extraño ver a alguien tan pequeño en la preparatoria.

 _14._ respondió Dan. _¿De dónde eres?_

 _Europa oriental._ Respondió en un tono de voz bajo. _¿qué tal es la vida nocturna de la cuidad?_

 _Pues tranquila._ Respondió dan.

SILENCIO AL FONDO. Grito Gina.

El resto del día, dan se dedicó a conocer a Seele, ella era mayor que él, como todos en la escuela, tenía unos 15 años y su familia estaba en una mala situación financiera por eso habían abandonado su país de origen y estaban buscando suerte en Estados Unidos.

También conoció a los hermanos de Seele.

Una Tal Bube gemelo de Seele y su hermano mayor Zehn un mastodonte que lo defendió del equipo de futbol.

Eran una familia agradable.

 _He no conoces un lugar para probar una autentica hamburguesa americana._ Cuestiono Bube a dan.

 _Si, el mejor lugar._ Dan los encamino ala mejor hamburguesería nacional Big Belly Burger.

Para sorpresa de Dan, Zehn se comió 6 hamburguesas y todavía tenía hambre.

Ese día se despidió de sus recién formadas amistades y regreso a su casa un poco más tarde de lo usual.

apenas entro dan se cambió para su entrenamiento.

Abrió su ventana y se lanzó desde un piso 10.

Sus alas salieron y de un aleteo se alejó, tenía que llegar al bosque, porque era muy riesgoso para los civiles y no quería más problemas con los policías.

Estaba volando tranquilamente rumbo a las montañas.

Cuando algo le cayó encima.

Se precipitó a toda velocidad contra el piso.

Apenas se intentó poner de pie, cuando algo lo lanzo contra un autobús.

Con tanta fuerza que partió al vehículo por la mitad.

 _Auuuuu._ Dan alzo su ala derecha esta estaba rota. _Anotaron el número del camión._ Comento dan a los civiles que lo veían.

 _CaMiOn._ Un hombre de 3 metros de alto estaba parado a unos diez metros de distancia, tenía unas botas de metal carmín, un pantalón de una tela blanco a un cinturón rojo carmín, una playera manga larga antibalas con hombreras de metal carmín y unos guantes rojos carmín y un gran casco con forma de corazón en la cabeza, en su espalda pintado con rojo carmín estaba un 10. _SoY Un TaNQue._ Comento mientras se disponía a embestir a Dan a toda velocidad.

Este batió sus alas y con esto se elevo lo suficiente para evitar ser destruido, como la bodega a sus espaldas.

( Zzaattzz necesito escapar) pidió Dan

 _( **a**_ _ **un lado hermana)**_ zzaattzz empujo a Wynvet y remplazo sus alas por sus rayos.

Dan se disponía a escapar.

Cuando se vio alzado contra su voluntad.

Estaba levitando.

 _No te iras tan pronto._ Estas palabras salieron de la boca de un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, vestía una ropa similar al rey de corazones, lo que llamaba la atención era su corona.

Pues en la gema romboide del centro se generaba la energía que lo mantenía levitando.

De pronto alguien le dio un puñetazo en la cara, luego otro en el estómago y otro en la espalda.

Quien le atacaba era una mujer mayor, con una corona en su cabeza, una trenza que era adornada por una cadena de oro y estaba levitando gracias a una capa negra con bordados rojos y dorados.

( **¡ chico contrae tus brazos y piernas y acumula energía en tu estómago, ALZO YA !)** ordeno zzaattzz.

Dan acato la orden.

Su estómago se sentía extraño, como un gas, un gas con el poder suficiente como para dejar sin energía a media ciudad.

 **(¡ahora ábrelos!)**

Dan abrió su cuerpo y una gran esfera de energía golpeo todo en un radio de 100 metros.

La mujer dejo de flotar debido a que su capa se desactivo, el hombre se alejó de la onda de energía.

( **¡bien corre!)**

Apenas puso un pie en el piso Dan se dispuso a escapar del lugar.

Pero una línea de energía roja golpeo el piso frente a él causando una explosión.

 _No iras a ninguna parte._ Un joven con un ridículo aspecto de caballero de colores blanco, amarillo, negro y rojo traía un hacha que desprendía un aura de energía roja.

Dan se puso de pie mientras veía a sus cuatro atacantes.

Un zumbido le hizo alzar la cabeza y se encontró con quien lo había tirado.

Era una joven, tenía una armadura que le cubría el pecho, las piernas y los brazos en su espalda estaban 2 alas de metal que le permitían volar, aparte de eso ocultaba su rostro en un casco con forma de corazón y tenía 2 ametralladoras en su cintura.

 _Creí que sería más difícil._ Comento la mujer que volaba.

 _No lo subestimes hermana._ Comento el vestido como caballero, pero recibió un golpe por el hombre mayor.

 _No hables de más._ Sentencio el más viejo.

Dan se trono el cuello y la espalda.

 _¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ Dan se arrepentiría de hacer esa pregunta.

El sonido de trompetas y tambores se inició a escuchar por el lugar.

 _¿Quiénes somos?_ Cuestiono el hombre mayor. _FORMACION!_ Ordeno.

El monstruo dio un salto y golpeo con sus 2 brazos el concreto agrietandolo.

 _DiEz._ Grito.

El caballero dio un brinco con tres volteretas y cayó en la espalda de diez.

 _Jack._ Grito.

Los 2 mayores bailaron un poco de Vals y en dos giros levitaron sobre 10 para quedar parados en cada uno de sus hombros.

 _Rey._ Grito el hombre.

 _Reina._ Grito la mujer.

La que volaba disparo cientos de fuegos artificiales de muchos colores antes de quedar sobre la cabeza de Jack volando.

 _Az._ Grito.

 _¡SOMOS LA ESCALERA REAL!_ Gritaron los 5.

( _ **¿Qué fue eso?)**_ cuestionaron los 8 éteres al mismo tiempo.

Dan tenía un tic en el ojo mientras se tallaba las cienes.

C _reo que perdí 10 neuronas solo por ver eso._ Dan alzo la mano. _Un segundo._ Dan inhalo profundamente. _es que mm es que ja, yo ajajay, hay por las estrellas ustedes jajajja, en verdad hay JJAAAjjaja._ Dan se inició a reír mientras intentaba calmarse. _¿No sé su pone que estaban en prisión?_

 _Te refieres a las picas y los tréboles nosotros somos los corazones y seremos los reyes del crimen de este país._ Sentencio el rey mientras con su corona alzaba un auto móvil verde que era conducido por una madre de familia con sus 2 hijos. _Detén esto!_

( **quítate Zzaattzz)** grito Geas mientras empujaba a zzaattzz y el tomaba su lugar.

Dan alzo las manos mientras detenía el auto.

Lo bueno de tener una chamara tan rota como la suya es que le permitía cambiar de forma sin perder su identidad secreta. La apariencia que tomaba gracias a Geas, era diferente a las otras, mientras con wynvet le salían plumas y alas y con zzaattzz obtenía tatuajes y electricidad con Geas y Pluv era diferente muy diferente, con pluv obtenía escamas y sus dedos se palmeaba levemente aparte de obtener branquias cerca de las costillas y Geas bueno.

Dan había crecido para medir dos metros y medio, dos cuernos de toro le salían de la frente, sus brazos se habían vuelto mas musculosos y sus piernas habían sido remplazadas por pesuñas, los dedos eran roca solida por lo que detener el auto no le supuso problema.

El problema fue que diez aprovecho para embestirlo y lanzar lo contra una plaza comercial.

Lo había lanzado contra una fuente.

 _(_ **con el debido respeto, Geas QUÍTATE!)** grito Pluv mientras dan se trasformaba en un ser mitad pez debido a la cercania con el agua.

 _ADiOz._ Sonrió diez mientras le aplastaba el cráneo.

Ssplllassss.

Diez vio con extrañeza como su pie tenia un liquido en lugar de sangre, varios látigos de agua rodearon a Diez y lo hundieron contra la fuente, mientras una pequeña porción del agua dan surgía y respiraba pesadamente.

 _Eso fue horrible._ Se quejo, antes de abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ser cortado por la mitad por el hacha de energía de Jack.

Pero al ser todavía de agua el hacha solo corto su chamara por la mitad.

( **presta atención, quítate)** grito Wynvet y de nuevo las alas de dan salieron, mientras el salía volando del centro comercial.

Apenas elevarse unos treinta metros, varias balas fueron disparadas contra el, los civiles corrían a esconderes y algunos policías estaba evacuando la zona.

Dan giro sobre si y le dio un corte en el estomago a Az.

Su traje la protegió de la mayoría del daño, pero una ligera cicatriz quedo en su cintura.

Pero alguien lo jalo contra el piso.

El rey tenia su corona activa, la reina no desaprovecho y lo intento estrangular con su capa.

La reían se alejo cuando un furioso diez salio del centro comercial y embistió a dan a toda velocidad.

 **(que les pasa no ven que el chico se esta muriendo)** Zzaattzz tomo el control generando electricidad para aturdir a Diez. **(ZZaattzz no es el momento para que estés de necio)** grito Wynvet mientras volvia a tomar el control y a dan le salían sus alas nuevamente. **(ni tu hermana)** hablo firmemente Geas y las alas se guardaron y sus cuernos y cuerpo crecieron.

 _¿quieren dejar de discutir!_ Grito Dan a los Eteres.

Los 4 seres en su mente se estaban peleando por ver quien le ayudaba en el peor momento.

 _Tienes razón._ Dijo el Rey. _Formación REAL YA!._ Ordeno.

 _DIEZ!._ Grito el mastodonte antes de con su casco envestir a Dan y golpearlo justo en el estomago.

 _JACK!._ Alzo su hacha y genero una gigantesca onda de energía que al golpear a Dan le hizo perder su trasformación.

 _REINA!_ La mujer lo golpeo y lo lanzo al cielo.

 _REY!._ Lo precipito a toda velocidad contra el pavimento, para luego volver a alzarlo a toda velocidad y volver a estampar lo al piso, repitió la acción seis veces.

Antes de lanzar lo hacia el cielo.

Rápidamente az le entero su talón en el esternón y lo precipito a la tierra.

Dan se estrello, estaba adolorido y tenia varios órganos dañados y huesos rotos.

 _Az._ La joven le amenazaba con una de sus ametralladoras. _Ultimas palabras._ Pidió la acecina.

Dan le escupió sangre.

 _Jódete_ _._ Le respondió.

Le apunto a la cabeza _. Adiós._ Apretó el gatillo.

Pero soltó su arma cuando un proyectil con forma de murciélago le golpeo la mano.

 _¿Qué?_ Grito Az antes de ser golpeada el estomago por un joven, vestido con botas , guantes y pantalón negro, una playera negra con rojo con una R como insignia y una capa amarilla por dentro y negra por fuera.

 _HERMANA!._ Grito Jack alzando su hacha pero un cable la jalo para atrás haciendo que la soltara, pero esta ya estaba cargada por lo que genero una gran explosión y una nube de humo.

 _Vamos ponte de pie._ Una voz le hablaba a dan.

Este reconoció al ayudante de Batman, robin el chico maravilla como decían los tabloides.

Dan se puso de pie, como podía, su cuerpo dolía demasiado.

 _No eScApArAs._ Grito Diez mientras corría a toda velocidad contra los dos jóvenes.

Robin no podía escapar pues tenia a dan apoyándose en su hombros, antes de interceptar a los 2 heroes, una granada golpeo el rostro de diez, el cual fue cubierto por una sustancia gris viscosa.

M _mmrrrRRR._ Diez freno en seco y se intento desprender el pegamento de su rostro.

 _Rápido._ Ordeno nada mas y nada menos que Batman, mientras señalaba al batmovil (referencia batman el misterio de capucha roja)

El auto escapo a toda velocidad mientras el rey les aventaba trozos de escombro.

 _creo que nuestro cliente se molestara._ Comento la reina.

 _Lo se._ Gruño molesto el rey.

/edificio Wayne Enterprise para investigaciones de medio ambiente/ lago Eurika.

En una caverna formada naturalmente hace muchos siglos, se construyó una improvisada bodega con una gran computadora.

En estos momentos.

Dan sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

No se había sentido así desde que el meteorito lo golpeo.

 _Entonces esta bien?_ Cuestiono Robin mientras estaba lanzando batarangs, batman estaba sentado frente a una computadora.

 _Si, sorprendente mente todas sus heridas han sanado._ Dan enfoco la voz, era la de un hombre mayor, el cual estaba usando una mascara de plástico con forma de murciélago. _Despertó señor._

 _Bien._ El murciélago de Gotham volteo a verlo.

Dan noto que estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, para el no fue sorpresa ver como las heridas que tenia desaparecían lentamente, es decir si pueden sanar un corte auto infligido sanarlo era cosa fácil.

 _nuestro invitado se despertó señor._ el hombre mayor habló tranquilamente mientras se quitaba unos guantes con unas pocas manchas de sangre.

 _necesitas mejorar._ batman habló con una voz muy gruesa. _te vencieron un grupo muy poderoso para alguien que va iniciando._

 _Vaya, ¿no estas lejos de tu tétrica cuidad? ¿que un payaso quiere volver a nuestros peses risueños?._ Bromeo dan intentando ponerse de pie.

 _Le recomiendo guardar reposo, aun con su sanación, recibió mucho daño._ Aconsejo el anciano.

Dan se quedo sentado, sintió la mirada de batman.

 _¿Qué?_ Le cuestiono.

 _No estas preparado para esto._ Comento el caballero oscuro.

 _¿preparado para que?_ Le cuestiono dan.

 _Durante mas de 3 meses un grupo a estado robando tecnología de distintas empresas con el fin de convertirlas en armas con un solo objetivo._ Batman mostró un vídeo donde se veía el gran daño que le hacían a dan. _Matarte._

Dan se quedo en silencio. _y yo creía que iban a un festival medieval._ solto una broma para relajar el ambiente.

Batman no lo tomo bien.

 _vinimos a esta ciudad por dos motivos_ Batman volteo a verlo. _A detenerlos y a hablar contigo .  
_

 _Gracias._ dan se puso de pie. _Pero son mi problema, no el tuyo, mi cuello es el que esta en riesgo._ Comento.

E _res solo un niño._ Señalo Robin.

 _Igual que_ _tu._ Dan inicio a buscar su chamara. _Además no me conocen._ Inicio a caminar buscando una salida.

 _Dante Gen Fontaine, único hijo de Adrian Gen y de Celine Fontaine._ Batman inicio a hablar. _Tu iq es de 180 , el mejor de tu clase, desapareciste 2 meses donde se pensó que estabas muerto o que tu padre S.W.A.T te había secuestrado._ Batman lo vio fijamente. _¿quieres seguir sus pasos?_

Dan no lo volteo a ver y señalo su espalda.

Donde su tatuaje estaban.

Los símbolos brillaron intensamente.

 _Yo no pedí esto y no soy como S.W.A.T el es un asesino demente, además soy un huérfano no tengo ni padre y mi madre no se donde esta en este momento, a y es de 190 no 180._ Le respondió Dan. _Ellos están aquí por mi culpa y no permitiré que alguien salga herido por mi._ Dan ni siquiera sabia de donde le había salido ese valor por defender Eurika, ni siquiera le agradaba la ciudad.

Batman lo vio fijamente.

 _Necesitas aprender a controlar tus habilidades._ Batman mostró varias simulaciones.

 **(no me agrada)** por primera vez desde que inicio esta locura Dan volvía a escuchar la voz de rojo. **(Geas sácanos de aquí)** ordeno rojo.

 **(si hermano mayor)** la voz de geas sonaba aterrada.

Las manos de dan se volvieron duras y sus cuernos salieron.

 _Lo siento ,pero ya tengo suficientes maestros._ Dan inicio a escavar y escapo antes de ser detenido.

 _Esa no fue una buena idea._ Comento robin. _¿lo dejaste escapar?_ Le pregunto a su mentor.

Este guardo silencio y volvió su vista a la computadora.

/mientras tanto/

Para muchos Brave city era un lugar tranquilo e ideal para vivir, la taza de crímenes y homicidios era la la mas baja del país y los bosques de alrededor le daban una briba natural, que hacia a todos estar tranquilos.

Pero esa tranquilidad era lo que una empresa mas aprovechaba.

NeoTerra

era una empresa dedicada a la investigación farmacéutica, química, zoológica y botánica, reconocida a nivel mundial, pero sus verdaderos ingresos venían de la venta de materiales para la clonación, químicos experimentales y experimentos genéticos.

Durante un tiempo se afiliaron al gobierno para crear la iniciativa que creo a la banda de la escalera real del trébol.

Pero eso es el pasado.

En estos momento Abel Cubiel fundador y dueño de estaba pensando.

Faltaba poco para que el sueño de su vida, el crear un mundo pacifico se lograra y justo en las ultimas etapas de su plan, aparece un héroe en su cuidad.

Alarmado contrato a un grupo de asesinos para eliminar el problema y ahora batman se ha involucrado.

 _Señor debe ir a descansar._ La secretaria le hablaba a su jefe. _Recuerde que mañana tiene un evento con Bruce Wayne._

E _se niño rico cree que por venir a mi cuidad y abrir una empresa para enmascarar sus verdaderas intenciones es mejor que yo._ Se quejo el anciano. _Si no fuera por la prensa no asistiría._

 _Descanse_ _señor._ Comento su secretaria mientras abría la puerta y el señor Abel se iba de su oficina.

/ casa de dan/ Aurora/

Dan salio de la tierra en un parque y con cuidado entro a su edificio.

Entro al edificio que era su casa y se dio un baño rápido.

Los éteres habían estado discutiendo entre si desde que escaparon de donde sea que batman lo tenia.

Los ocho discutían sobre que hacer, siempre parecían estar divididos en grupos, gris,naranja y morado solo los escuchaba cuando le querían molestar o estaban aburridos y querían alguien con quien hablar, luego estaban geas y wynvet quienes siempre parecían estar en una constante platica sin fin y luego estaba la Trinidad como zzaattzz se había referido esta estaba conformada por zzaattzz ,pluv y rojo ellos eran los que mas parecían dar opciones y estar siempre discutiendo. El ya se había acostumbrando a los 8 y en cierto modo ellos a el.

Dan medito las palabras de Batman.

Era cierto, el no quería ser su padre y también era cierto que no tenia control de sus poderes.

Cierto no eran suyos, eran los de los éteres, pero no se supone que el es lo que quiera que sea un médium.

A _unque no me guste batman tienen razón._ Dan llamo la atención de los 8 eteres. _Es cierto que ustedes son mis maestros y que yo soy solo un tipo de vehículo que usan pero el día de hoy estuvo claro que ustedes pueden ser un poco.  
_ dan busco una palabra que no les ofendiera.

 _ **Imprudentes**._ termino la oración la voz morada.

 _Si, Pudimos tener oportunidad, pero no dejaban de pelear por el control y por quien me ayudaba, esta bien que se preocupen por mi, pero me afectaron en lugar de apoyarme._ Dan termino su discurso.

 _ **(tienes razón)**_ wynvet suspiro. **(lo siento es solo, eres diferente y no me gustaría perderte)** hbalo en un tono maternal.

 **(mi hermana tiene razón chico, tu si sabes como ser uno con nosotros, aunque te quejas mucho estas muy dispuesto a aprender)** comento Zzaattzz.

 **(muy pocos saben como usarnos y aun mas soportarnos)** pluv alzo su brazo ( **estamos a tu servision)**

 **(si ordenamos)** comento Geas.

Dan escuchaba el gruñido molesto de la voz roja.

 _No no me refiero a que yo tenga todo el control, sino a apoyarnos, ustedes me ayudan y me aconsejan y yo tomo las decisiones y actuó._ Hablo dan en un intento de que el gruñido seseara.

De nuevo hubo silencio.

Los éteres iniciaron a hablar en una lengua que dan no comprendía.

 **(esta bien Dan)** Pluv fue quien hablo esta vez. **(te ayudaremos)**

 _Equipo._ Dijo dan.

 **(equipo)** las 7 voces que siempre hablaba afirmaron a su propuesta.

Pero como siempre la voz roja permaneció en silencio.

/al día siguiente/

Dan falto a la escuela, decidió que si su vida estaba en riesgo tendría que pensar una forma de vencer a la escalera real.

Había estado viendo los vídeos de su derrota.

Si la prensa se estaba dando un festín con las noticias y especulaciones de lo que estaba pasando y como el no podía defender a la ciudad.

Dan se puso de pié salio de su casa a recorrer la cuidad.

Vio los lugares que habían sido atacados por la escalera real.

por extraño que pareciera, dan en estos momentos veía la pelea y se daba cuenta de sus fallos.

noto algo extraño en el piso.

era alguna clase de liquido anaranjado.

se fue del lugar rumbo a una farmacia.

regreso a los pocos minutos con un frasco de muestra y un par de guantes.

¿lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal?

siguió caminando y se encontró con un trozo de roca de una forma extraña, al alzarlo se dio cuenta que era la tela que la reina había usado para amarrarlo, se acerco a la zona donde Jack había usado su hacha y se dio cuenta que los ataques con esta son lineales, las explosiones inician al final de cada linea.

regreso a casa con el trozo de tela y con la cosa naranja.

los observo.

¿que debía hacer?

su casa no era el lugar para montar un laboratorio improvisado.

su mama tenia el armario y la alacena llena de ropa y zapatos, su habitación no era un buen lugar solo había un toma corriente y apenas llegaba el Internet.

 **¿que pasa?** cuestiono Geas.

 _no cuento con lo necesario para averiguar que es esto._ Dan sabia que se hablaba a si mismo.

pero de seguro lo eteres veían esa cosa.

 **¿que necesitas?** cuestiono Pluv.

 _necesito una forma de analizar esto._ mostró el frasco con la sustancia naranja.

pero escucho algo, o bueno a alguien había un latido muy leve en su ventana.

 _¿que haces aquí?_ dan reconocía el aroma.

a veces agradecía a Naranja el que su oído, olfato y vista fueran tan agudos, otras lo quería estrangular, pues dormía con orejeras porque el mas mínimo ruido en la noche le molestaba.

 _supe que te llevaste evidencia de una escena del crimen._ comento batman, mientras robin salia de la habitación de dan.

 _tienes mas desorden que yo._ comento el chico maravilla.

 _¿que nunca te llevaste nada de una escena del crimen?_ cuestiono Dan a batman.

este no hablo.

s _iempre es le pregunto a robin._

 _no a veces es peor._ _sonrió_ el joven.

dan le entrego a Batman el frasco con la cosa naranja.

mientras entre sus dedos sujetaba el trozo de la capa de la reina.

fue curioso.

un voltaje menor a 49 volts la volvía liquida, un voltaje de 50 volts solida y un voltaje ,mayor a 50 volts.

después de eso se puso a platicar con robin.

 _¿como es que tienes poderes?_ cuestiono robin.

 _un meteorito me golpeo y me dejo muerto 2 meses, regrese a la vida y los tenia._

robin lo vio exceptico, pero había escuchado de héroes que pasaron cosas similares, como flash.

 _¿porque robin?_ cuestiono dan.

 _es personal._ murmuro El ayudante de batman.

Dan asintió.

entonces Batman termino de hacer lo que quiera que estaba haciendo.

e _sta es una muestra del potenciado de desarrollo Atlas-1 , desarrollado por industrias Stagg esta contaminado con un DNA que no logro identificar en las bases de datos nacionales._ informo batman.

 _atlas-1 ¿porque me suena?_ dan se fue a su habitación y lanzo papeles que tenia amontonados en una esquina. _lo tengo._

 **Alianza entre Indrustras Stagg y NeoTerra.**

 **trabajan** **en conjunto en la elaboración de nuevos químicos para una mejor vida.**

Dan le mostró el periodo ca batman.

este lo analizo esa noticia no había salido a nivel Nacional solo a nivel local NeoTerra había pagado por eso.

no solo se mostraba el nombre del químico Atlas.1 sino de otros proyectos que para cualquiera serian de cuestionable legalidad.

 _¿porque no sabíamos esto?_ cuestiono Robin a Batman.

 _se nota que no son de aquí._ dan bufo mientras iba al refrigerador. _¿quieren algo? tengo refrescos, jugo de Naranaja y zanahoria, agua?_ ofreció.

batman negó.

 _un jugo._ pido robin.

su mentor o vio seriamente.

 _¿entonces?_ robin intento cambiar de tema. ¿ _nos dirás porque no sabíamos nada de esta noticia?_ pido mientras Dan le entregaba el jugo.

 _bueno Brave city no tiene una taza del crimen tan alta debido a que la mayoría de delincuentes están en la nomina de las familias Selin, Not y Mat, quienes controla los negocios de trasporte, saneamiento y construcción de la cuidad, la mayoría de golpeadores están con ellos, los ladrones son raros, pues el Comisionado Andos es quien fijo el precio de las mordidas y los horarios de patrullage son entregados a los comerciantes, la policia solo va a una emergencia cuando los dueños de los edificios les pagan y Ni hablar de los políticos, Todos saben que el Alcalde Almons Eurika es el perro faldero del dueño de NeoTerra._

 _¿porque_ _nadie a reportado esto?_ cuestiono Batman.

dan soltó una carcajada.

 _solo hay dos destinos para aquellos reporteros que intentan hablar de lo que ocurre en Brave City, el bolsillo del Alcalde o el cañón de los lobos._ dan suspiro.

 _¿cañón de los lobos?_ cuestiono robin teniendo la suposición de que fuera algo parecido a los estrechos en Gotham.

 _un vertedero de cadáveres una vez fue una reserva indígena hasta que los fundadores de esta ciudad los exterminaron, ahora cada muerto que quieras desaparecer lo vas a tiran ahí, hace unas décadas una manada de lobos rabiosos se apodero de ese lugar, nadie va solo._ dan dio un sorbo a su bazo de jugo. _salvo que quiera suicidare de una muy dolorosa forma._

batman llevo su mano a su cinturón, dejo una pequeña caja cuadrada en la mesa de Dan.

 _debemos investigar._ ordeno dirigiéndose a la ventana y abriéndola.

 _gracias por el jugo._ dijo robin mientras seguía a su mentor.

dan los vio irse.

escucho sirenas y vio humo a lo lejos.

decidió encender la televisión a ver que pasaba.

eran ellos.

tenían rehenes.

y vaya que dan estaba dudando en ir a salvarlos.

pues habían detenido el auto deportivo de nada mas y nada menos que Blast Not y de Estefany Eurika.

 **(Dan que esperas?)** cuestiono Wynvet apareciendo a su lado.

 _enserio tengo que ir._ Dan se inicio a preguntar si estaba mal que los dejara a su suerte.

 **(vamos cachorro, esto te ayudara con las hembras)** se burlo la voz naranja.

 **(no sirve esa sujerecian Vearst, lo que el retoño necesita es recordar que toda vida es preciosa)** hablo la voz morada.

 **(Fluren todos los machos de la edad de cachorro están deseosos por reproducirse con las hembras, eso los motiva mas que tu discurso sobre el valor de la vida)** gruño la voz cafe.

mientras esto ocurría dan había terminado cambiándose.

poniéndose un pantalón negro, unas botas que apenas le quedaban cortesía de su padre, su chamara con capucha morada y estaba sonrojado escuchando el debate que si una hembra de 6 senos tenia mas valor que un recién nacido.

 **RRGGGRRR.** rojo gruño.

eso hizo que los dos éteres se callaran.

 _bien._ dan suspiro. _ahí voy._

 _/_ NeoTerra/ laboratorio principal.

batman y robin acababan de entrar al edificio.

los 2 estaban pensando en cosas distintas.

batman en como una cuidad y sus habitantes pueden vivir tan ciego.

robin en que clase de empresa usa un sistema de seguridad que rivaliza con el de la baticueva.

robin finalmente abrio una puerta con un sistema de seguridad semeante a la bobeda secreta de kriptonita que batman tiene en la baticueva.

los 2 entraon y sacaron un par de lamaparas de sus cinturones, pues la habitacion no tenia energia y era muy fria.

 _¿que son estas cosas?_ robin toco un cilindro de 3 metros de alto por un radio de setenta centímetro, dentro había un extraño liquido verde.

al tocarlo una mano palmeada y de tres dedos golpeo el cristal.

robin dio un brinco del susto.

batman prendió las luces.

toda la habitación estaba llena de esos cilindros.

en cada uno de ellos había una criatura diferente.

 _¿que esta pasando?_ cuestiono robin.

 _no lo se._ batman se acerco a la computadora principal. _pero pronto lo sabremos._ inicio a desencriptar la información.

/Centro de Brave City/

la escalera real tenia de rehenes a 2 joves.

la hija del alcalde y su novio.

la policía no podía acercarse a la zona debido a 10 y a Jack, tampoco había apoyo aéreo debido a que Az estaba volando y disparando a todo lo que se acercara por lo cielo.

 _AYUDDAAA!_ grito como niña Blast mientras abrazaba a Estefany.

 _Ya CaLLat_ _E !_ grito Diez mientras sacudía el automóvil donde viajaban las 2 personas que Dan mas detestaba.

entre las sacudidas Blast salio volando del auto.

una vez se puso de pie inicio a correr.

 _Ayúdame_ _!._ grito Estefany mientras veía su novio salir corriendo para salvar su vida.

 _Lo siento._ blast corrió rápidamente.

pero un explosion lo detuvo.

Jack alzo su hacha.

 _ultimas, palabras?._ jack lanzo su ataque contra Blast.

un destello blanco sujeto al blast y lo saco del lugar para colgarlo de los calzoncillos en un hasta bandera.

 _hay estarás a salvo._ dijo Dan y se fue corriendo.

 _oye bájame!_ grito el deportista.

...

(bien chicos, tengo un plan, pero deben estar listos) dijo dan deteniéndose frente a la escalera real.

 _Sabiamos que un heroe como tu, no resistiria a salvar a una damisela._ dijo la Reina mientras señalaba a Estefany.

 _(DE DAMICELA NO TIENE NADA)._ grito para sus adentros Dan. _vine porque esta es mi ciudad y yo la cuido._ dan trono su cuello.

 _Te AplAstare El Craneo Como Si FuEra un Huevo._ grito 10 mientras salia corriendo contra dan.

 _pluv._ Dan cambio su poder al del agua.

Diez lo aplasto con un automovil.

una gran cantidad de agua serpentenate trepo por el vehiculo y luego un puño gigante de hielo golpeo a Diez.

este molesto destruyo el hielo.

antes de recivir cuatro golpes directo a su cabeza cortesia de unos hidrantes que salieorn volando debido a la presion con la cual el agua salia.

toda esta agua se gunto generando a un ser de 5 metros de alto hecho de agua.

diez golpeo a la criatura pero sus golpes no causaron daño.

La criatura convirtió su brazo en hielo y lo golpeo en la mandíbula.

diez furiozo goleo el piso y expuso la tuveria de cobre.

la criatura succiono a diez este golpeo el piso creando un crater con el metal de la tuveria.

Dan volvió a su forma humana mientras dejaba a diez en su piscina de metal improvisada.

 _zzaattzz._ comento dan y prontamente la energía de zzaattzz inundo su cuerpo, inicio a correr alrededor de Diez.

 _debemos ayudarlo?_ cuestiono Jack a Rey.

 _tonterias, las celulas de Diez no requieren tanto oxigeno para funcionar, no servira drenar su oxigeno._ se burlo el rey.

dan estaba corriendo en circulos alrededor de Diez.

este lo veia confundido.

 _JEJEJEJE IdioTa._ Se burlo mientras que debido a su fuerza rompia una tuveria al pisarla. _no PueDes noQueaRme pOr faLTa de OXigeno._

 _ese no era mi plan._ dan se detuvo y tenia en su espalda una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica que se movía libremente por su cuerpo. _era este._ metió su puño cerrado en el agua. _lección numero uno el agua y el metal conducen electricidad._ abrió su puño.

 _¿eSpErA Que?_ diez abrió los ojos confundido. antes de sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. _AHHHHHHRRRGGG!_ los músculos de Diez se tensaron involuntariamente, sus golpees y movimientos eran erráticos, sus ojos y piel brillaban como árbol de navidad. _AAaaaaaaAACCCC.._ saliva salia de su boca junto con humo de sus ojos y oídos, antes de caer inconsciente al piso.

 _(uno menos)_ pensó Dan.

 ** _(bien hecho chico)_** comento ZZaattzz ( _ **un consejo, vigila tu espalda)**_ alcanzo a decir, antes de que la Reina capturara a Dan entre los pliegues de su tela.

estos estaban estrangulando a Dan.

 _pagaras por herir a uno de mis pequeños._ gruño la monarca molesta.

 _contigo no es necesaria la fuerza._ dan junto su manos y genero una pequeña pelota de electricidad. _ten._ puso la pelota en la capa.

al instante esta inicio a cambiar.

de solida a liquida y de liquida a gas y luego de gas a liquida y liquida a solidad muy rápidamente obligando a la reina a quitare su capa.

 _eh!_ la reina volteo y dan le dio un golpe directo en el rostro noqueandola.

 **( _cuidado!)_** le adviritio Geas.

dan cambio de electricidad a tierra y evito un golpe con una piedra por parte del rey.

 _acaben lo_ _!_ ordeno el hombre mientras con su corona brillante lanzaba autos contra dan.

Jack lanzo sus ondas de energia a los veiculos los cuales explotarno y dañaron a un atrudido Dan.

 _muere!._ Az inicio a disparar contra Dan.

este alzo sus brazos de roca mientras se protegía.

 _(wynvet las alas!)_ ordeno mientras alzaba una pared de roca para defenderse.

sus cuernos y tamaño desaparecieron y sus alas salian para volar.

al mismo tiempo que Jack rompia la pared de roca.

 _vuelve cobarde!._ grito el rey.

dan extendió su ala derecha se arranco una pluma.

 _ **(recuerda dan inhala y exhala)**_ wynvet siempre repetía esa instrucción.

dan separo sus brazo, con 2 dedos sujeto la pluma y con su mano libre apunto a la corona.

automáticamente la pluma se convirtió en una flecha de luz y esta fue disparada contra la corona, rompiendo la gema que le daba al rey sus poderes y de paso quemandole el pelo y noquean dolo.

 _PAPA!._ gritaron AZ Y Jack.

 _me las pagaras._ Az le inicio a disparar mientras lo perseguía en una carrera por los cielos,

dan vatio sus alas e inicio a volar entre los edificios.

toco la pared de uno y se impulso para elevarse.

la pared exploto debido a un misil disparado por AZ

 _esa loca tiene un lanza misiles!_ grito dan.

pero 2 misiles casi lo alcanzan.

 _tengo dos!_ grito molesta.

dan inicio a aletear mas fuer y se inicio a elevar por sobre las nubes.

siendo seguido muy de cerca por Az.

la cual le disparan misiles y sus balas de energía.

dan las esquivaba doblaba sus alas, giraba y a veces cambiaba de rumbo.

 _( **chico que intentas hacer?)**_ cuestiono ZZaattzz.

 _(recuerdo que me dijeron que habían mejorado mi cuerpo para cada transformación, ¿eso incluye una glándula de presión y una capacidad pulmonar mejorada verdad?)_ les cuestiono.

( ** _si ¿porque?) V_** earst le cuestiono confundido.

dan se seguia elevando, tanto que los aviones se veian mas pequeños mientras mas subian.

poco a poco sentía el frió en su piel y una capa de escarcha formare en su cara.

finalmente se detuvo y solo aleteo.

Az lo alcanzo, todo su traje se estaba cubriendo de escarcha, le costaba respirar y sus labios se veian azulados.

 _fin..aaalll mennnn...ttee._ estaba jadeando cada vez mas fuerte. _ulti.. maasss ala...br..ass_ pidió mientras le apuntaba con una de sus ametralladoras.

 _dulces sueños._ comento mientras sacudía sus alas frente a ella, haciendo un corriente con mucho Co2 y muy fría.

las alas de metal de Az se desactivaron y ella quedo inconsciente a unos siete kilómetros sobre el nivel de mar.

se precipito violentamente contra el piso, sus alas de metal se rompieron, perdió sus armas y su casco.

Dan la atrapo a medio kilómetro del piso.

se sorprendio al ver quien era, era la chica que habia conocido hace solo 2 dias.

suspiro, su vida siempre seria una mierda.

guardo sus alas y se relajo.

 _muere!_ Grito Jack mientras con su hacha al maximo poder y apunto de estallar atacaba a Dan a quema ropa.

BOOOMMMMMMM...

/en la baticueva provisional/

batman veia los archivos que habia sacado del laboratorio de NeoTerra.

se estaba planteando seriamente que Waynetec abandonara la cuidado lo antes posible, como era posible que una cuidad permitiera la experimentacion genetica en sus propios huerfanos o que permitiera la exitencia de un laboratorio que usaba a los bagabundos como sujetos de prueva para virus que se venderian en el mercado negro.

ademas de la corrupcion y que nadie hiciera nada.

Robin estaba dormido, había sido una misión traumatica cuando descubrieron el laboratorio genético con los sujetos agonizando.

Alfred también dormía.

solo el estaba despierto.

ademas estaba el hecho de ese niño que protegía la cuidad.

con la baticomputadora inicio a buscar una referencia de los símbolos en su espalda y nada.

batman estaba pensando.

/ en el centro de la cuidad/

jack había sido lanzado tras la explosión de su arma.

estaba feliz había matado a ese maldito.

pero la esfera de energía roja poco a poco inicio a encogerse, no a consumirse a encogerse, la esfera media diez metros, luego cinco metros, luego apenas dos metros y era sustenida por el héroe quien tenia unos aterradores ojos rojos carmín.

la esfera se volvió del tamaño de una pelota de basquedball luego de futbal y al final apenas era del tamaño de una de golf, antes de desparecer.

 ** _no lo repitas._** advirtió el héroe mientras se le acercaba.

 _aléjate_ _._ grito Jack solo para correr y golpearse contra una pared quedando inconsciente.

( _¿que paso?) se_ cuestiono Dan pues solo había visto la explosión y luego nada.

 ** _(ten mas cuidado)_** gruño rojo molesto.

dan se sorprendió de todos rojo le salvo la vida.

 _mi héroe._ grito una voz a las espaldas de Dan.

dan se dio la vuelta solo para recibir un beso en los labios de su enemiga.

 **(esta hembra esta buena)** Veast aulló por su comentario.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas.

unas luces lo cegaron, era la prensa y quienes desde una vaya de contención iniciaron su bombardeo de preguntas.

dan simplemente saco sus alas las batió y se elevo.

 _sin comentarios._ se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo.

pudo ver como los policías iniciaban su trabajo y alcanzo a escuchar.

 _¿COMO MIERDA MOVEREMOS A ESTE?_ pregunto un oficial a un bombero mientras señalaba a Diez.

dan simplemente se fue a su casa, se quito su ropa, se dio un baño, salio, se vistió y cayo rendido en su cama.

no quería saber nada del mundo.

/domingo 28 de marzo/

 _ **(cren que se murio?)**_ cuestiono Pluv mientras sobrevolava a dan

 _ **(no hermana, simplemente lo puse en un estado de invernacion mientras modificaba alfunas cosas)**_ comento Veaster.

 _dejen dormir._ se quejo dan mientras se cubría la cara con la almohada.

 _ **(pero ha dormido por 3 días)**_ comento Geas.

 _tres días._ dan abrió los ojos sorprendido. _no me duele como pensé que lo haría._ se puso de pie y se sintió mareado.

un segundo desde cuando su rostro llegaba a la mitad de su espejo, el no era tan alto.

 _ **(bueno cachorro después de las palizas que te dieron, decidí mejorarte un poco mas, ahora debes rondar cerca del metro ochenta, no se tu cuerpo humano es extraño, remplace casi todos tus huesos por unos mas resistentes pero menos pesados perfectos para toda ocasiona, hice un poco mas dura tu piel no sentirás frió, calor o un bala te a travesara tan fácil, también me engarce de tus ojos eras un topo sin tus lentes o y lo mas importante mejore la parte mas importante para cualquier macho, por nada cachorro)**_ hablo felizmente Veaster.

dan quería gritar pero ya se había acostumbrado, al final se vio al espejo no estaba tan mal, podía ver sus músculos mas fuertes, no marcados o muy grandes solo reflejaban fuerza.

se fue a la sala.

quería desayunar.

abrió el refrigerador.

tenia comida china congelada.

la calentó y se dispuso a comer.

prendió la televisión.

no había nada interesante.

excepto por el hecho que Wayne Tec abandonaría la cuidad debido a un problema con los contratos de construcción y que el edificio seria trasladado a Uta.

y que habían enviado a la escalera real enviando a todos menos a diez a BlackGate, Diez hirian a la prisión de Belle Reve.

dan estuvo todo el día en un domingo común para el.

negociar con los vendedores de chatarra para obtener algunas cosas para reparar y comprar comida.

en la noche abrió sus alas y se fue a recorrer la cuidad.

no sabia porque pero sentía que la cuidad era su territorio y nadie amenaza su territorio, el era el animal mas fuerte y mataría a quien dijera lo contrario.

escucho un ruido, como si alguien lo siguiera.

vatio sus alas y se elevo para dar una vuelta y ver quien lo seguía.

era Batman.

señalo un edificio y aterrizo en el.

batman llego poco después.

 _escuche que te iras de la cuidad._ comento Dan

batman lo vio curioso.

 _por favor no soy tan idiota como para no notar la cantidad de dinero, la ubicación de tu cueva y el hecho de que tu olor estaba en Steany la cual solo pudo ser en el abrazo que te dio en la foto de la alcaldía._ dan simplemente guardo sus alas. _descuida no me importa decirla y nadie puede entrar aqui._ se golpeo el la frente.

 _hiciste un buen trabajo._ batman se dio la vuelta. _te falta mejorar._ salto del edificio.

es fue extraño.

Dan abrió sus alas.

pero noto algo en el lugar donde el caballero obscuro habia estado.

era una usb con la insignia de un murciélago ¿enserio?

se fue a seguir volando un rato para relajarce.

/ sede de NeoTerra/

 _señor._ una mujer estaba al lado de un anciano. _estamos casi listos para las pruebas finales._

el anciano veía su computadora, molesto.

sus matones habían fallado.

pero por suerte el héroe no parecía saber de su intervención en su contra.

no importaba.

ya estaban apunto de lograr hacer al mundo un lugar mejor.

 _cuanto._ pregunto el hombre.

 _seis meses_. respondió un científico.

 _tarden menos._ ordeno el anciano.

los científicos asintieron

/ miércoles 31 de Marzo 2010/

 _entonces Dan estas obligado a ir._ comento El director.

dan tenia una maleta con un cambio de ropa para varios días, claro esa no era su ropa, alguien se la había armado de ultimo momento.

 _no quiero._ se negó dan mientras el equipo de fútbol lo tenia rodeado cerca del auto bus escolar.

 _escucha cerebro, nos costaste el campeonato de fútbol pero te perdonaremos si vences a esos presumidos de Gothica en su mejor territorio._ grito Blast mientras lo echaba al autobús donde estaban otros 4 estudiantes, Gina su maestra de Física y el conductor que siempre causa accidentes en la cuidad.

 _pero._ le cerraron la puerta en la cara y el autobús arranco.

 _mas vale que ganes!._ grito Blast.

 ** _(Dan nos explicas que acaba de pasar?)_** cuestiono Wynvet mientras los otros éteres estaban confundidos.

 _(cada año nuestra escuela humilla a la de gotham en fútbol y ellos nos humillan en el decathlon académico, pero debido a lo que ustedes causaron cuando nos conocimos ahora, o ganamos el decathlon o nos meterán a los 5 en el contenedor de basura y el director quitara su protección de nosotros)_ dan suspiro.

por lo menos estaba con las personas que mas le agradaban.

 _agarraren_ _chicos_ el conductor acelero. _NOS VAMOS A METROPOLIS!._ grito mientras rebasaba a otro autobús que trasportaba a los niños del kinder.

porque de todas las ciudades.

el decathlon de este año tenia que ser patrocinado por Lexcorp en Metropolis.

dan suspiro esperaba que todo fuera tranquilo.

/sobre la órbita terrestre/

un batallón de naves doradas se acercaron al planeta tierra.

dentro de ellas.

habían centenares de lagartos, bípedos armados con armas de energía y hachas, con grandes armaduras y muy pero muy agresivos.

 _conquistaremos este mundo y esclavizaremos a sus habitantes!._ ordeno el único lagarto de color amarillo.

su ejercito de lagartos verdes alzaron sus armas en señal de aceptación.

* * *

Fin capitulo.

Nota: los 5 primeros capítulos serán como un entrenamiento. Del 6 en adelante serán las temporada de Young Justice.

.

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	4. prologo p-4

Un héroe inesperado.

* * *

Sinopsis: muchos creen que ser un superhéroe es lo mejor del mundo, volar, salvar personas, los aplausos y tener a miles observándote.

Pero qué pasa cuando tus poderes no son más que una maldición que tú nunca quisiste o pediste.

Irrealiti13: me vi la liga de la justicia, estoy inspirado y cuando me inspiro escribo.

*V*

Guest: aquí tienes la continuación mas pronto de lo esperado.

*V*

Acciones. Normal.

 _Diálogos: cursivas._

Pensamientos: ()

 **Lecturas: negritas.**

 _ **Radio, robots o tv: negritas con cursiva.**_

*V*

…

/ 2 de abril/ Metrópolis/

A metrópolis soleada y brillosa metrópolis.

Que cuidad más tranquila.

Los niños jugando en el parque, los trabajadores felices en sus oficios, los autos y trenes llegando a sus destinos a tiempo, los cerdos volando, las personas pasando sin preocupación, momento.

¿Quién deja a sus niños jugar solos en el parque? ¿que no saben lo riesgoso que es?

A sí, pero bueno continuemos.

Los perros paseando a sus amos y las estatuas admirando a los hombres.

 _¿Soy la única persona que nota esto?_ Cuestiono Dan pues ni sus compañeros, o el conductor parecía importarles que el autobús tuviera alas, ojos y boca y volara alrededor de un rascacielos que escupía personas.

 _ **(esto no está bien, ¿Qué hace un ser de la quinta dimensión aquí?)**_ se quejó Wynvet.

 _ **(violando los tratados dimensionales del 24.56 al 24. 6709.)**_ comento Pluv.

 _ **(tráiganlo)**_ ordeno Rojo.

Dan vio como de su espalda 2 figuras que solo podía describir como dementores de Harry Potter salían y atravesaban este caos en la realidad.

/en el centro del parque/

Superman, el gran guardián de metrópolis estaba en un gran aprieto, finalmente su enemigo de la quinta dimensión Mr. Mxyzptlk; había regresado con un buen plan Y esta vez estaba en problemas.

Finalmente, el duendecillo había ideado un plan definitivo para acabar con el kryptoniano no es que el fuera malo, sino que estaba harto que se interpusiera en su diversión.

 _Espero que a donde vayas haya correo._ Mr. Mxyzptlk canturreo. _Te enviare postales de cómo es metrópolis como mi patio de Juegos._ El villano le apuntaba con una lanza de kryptonita.

Superman estaba ante sus 2 debilidades magia y Kryptonita.

 _Adiós._ Mr. Mxyzptlk lanzo su ataque.

Pero su lanza se desintegro.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Cuestiono, sus poderes no respondían.

 _GGGGRRROOOOOOEEEERRRR!_ Un gutural grito destruyo la alteración de la realidad que Mr. Mxyzptlk creo y volvió todo a la normalidad.

 _¡NO!_ grito espantado el duende. _Superman escóndeme!_ Grito mientras se escondía en la capa del hombre de acero. _¡Te lo imploro, te lo ruego, te juro que no volver aquí pero no les digas donde estoy!_ Se ocultó mejor.

A _¿Quiénes?_ Cuestiono Superman y entonces los vio.

2 seres cubiertos por capuchas negras y con una muy obscura aura.

Sobrevolaron a Superman rodeándolo.

 _ **Donde…**_

 _ **Estas….**_

Los 2 se detuvieron y descendieron muy cerca del piso, un par de huesudas piernas negras salieron de sus capas y se acercaron.

 _ **Infractor….**_

 _ **El médium…**_

 _ **Solicita…**_

 _ **Tu presencia….**_

Los dos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Clark quien había enfrentado a miles de amenazas estaba dudoso de cómo actuar.

 _ **Ahí….**_ Los 2 señalaron la capa.

Y en un segundo Mr. Mxyzptlk salió levitando de la capa contra su voluntad.

 _NO POR FAVOR, SUPERMAN SALVAME NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN CON ESE TIPO, ¡ESE TIPO ODIA A LOS DE MI TIPO TE LO RUEGO!_ Grito y lloro.

Los 2 seres lo tomaron entre sus huesudos dedos.

E _speren._ Superman iba a intervenir.

Cuando los 2 se voltearon y al mismo tiempo alzaron sus manos lanzándolo contra una fuente como si él fuera una hoja contra un ciclón.

 _ **No intervenir…**_

Guardaron sus piernas y se fueron volando.

 _AYUDENME!_ Grito Mr. Mxyzptlk

Mientras tanto.

El autobús había vuelto a la normalidad y todos ya estaban en el hotel.

Las 3 mujeres del equipo se quedarían junto con la profesora Gina en una habitación y dan y los otros 2 varones en la otra.

Sus amigos irían al cine a ver un maratón Star Wars episodio dan les deseo suerte.

Estaba por abrir su libro para estudiar.

Cuando esas cosas atravesaron la pared y lo espantaron.

 _¡Mierda! no vuelvan a hacer eso!_ Grito dan.

 _ **Lo sentimos…**_

 _ **Mi señor…**_

 _ **No lo…**_

 _ **Repetiremos.**_

Los 2 se inclinaron.

Y entonces Dan noto al enano que venía con ellos.

 _¿Quién eres?_ Cuestiono Dan.

Mr. Mxyzptlk sonrió si conseguía que este niño dijera su nombre se podría salvar de esta.

 _Soy…._ Perdió su voz.

Las sombras desaparecieron soltando a Mr. Mxyzptlk e iniciaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Dan.

 _No esto de nuevo._ Gruño dan mientras sentía que ya no estaba en Kansas.

De pronto él y el enano estaban en un lugar totalmente negro.

 _Donde estoy._ Cuestiono Temeroso el duende.

 _Te soy sincero ni yo sé._ Dan comento un poco extrañado.

De pronto 8 gigantescos tronos de cristal surgieron.

Cada uno ocupado por un éter en su forma física.

Nrg. El octavo éter, un ser hecho de metal sin rasgos distintivos.

Vearst el séptimo éter, un cazador cubierto con pieles de distintos animales y su máscara era un cráneo.

Fluren la sexta éter, una muy pequeña muñeca cubierta con un manto morado, una máscara dorada y parada sobre una gran hoja.

Wynvet la quinta, se estaba acomodando su peto, mientras con sus mangas largas se acariciaba su largo tocado de plumas.

Geas, él estaba sentado tranquilamente en su silla viendo encargado y con los brazos sobre su regazo.

Zzaattzz él estaba impaciente moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro en su asiento.

Pluv, su cola se intentaba acomodar en su trono mientras ella intentaba estar cómoda.

Y por fin Dan vio la forma física de rojo. Era un dragón cubierto de una armadura de metal carmín con un par de armas en sus antebrazos, 2 alas doradas y un casco plateado, su cola terminaba en un tridente dorado.

 _ **Dan podrías leer los cargos.**_ Pido Wynvet mientras le entregaba un pergamino.

C _laro._ Dan tomo el trozo de papel.

C _hico, mira sé que tú eres el nuevo médium y por eso quiero saber tu precio, dime ¿Qué quieres? Te lo daré, solo ayúdame a salir de aquí._ Rogo Mr. Mxyzptlk.

 _ **GGRRRRROO!**_ Gruño rojo.

 _Solo bromeo o grandes señores, creadores de todo el universo y sus dimensiones, me inclino ante ustedes._ Mr. Mxyzptlk termino de hablar con una reverencia.

 _Veamos._ Dan abrió el pergamino. _Nueve billones de alteraciones en el tiempo espacio, diez mil alteraciones a la tela de la realidad, ciento cincuenta mil infracciones en todos los artículos de código multiversal, cuatro septillones de asesinatos y no ponerle mayonesa a un sándwich de pescado y pepillos._ Termino de leer dan.

 _ **El acusado tiene algo que decir.**_ Pido Geas.

Mr. Mxyzptlk se puso de pie.

 _Mis excelencias todo eso lo hice con un propósito._ Sonrió.

 _Divertirte._ Comento dan.

Mr. Mxyzptlk lo volteo a ver espantado.

 _No, yo nunca haría eso._ Mr. Mxyzptlk negó fervientemente.

y _la vez del avestruz que hablaba o cuando convenciste a bizarro que Superman era bueno o cuando._ Dan recordaba todas las noticias que Lois Lane daba sobre las aventuras del superhombre.

 _ **Con eso tenemos, gracias por la evidencia Dan.**_ Comento Wynvet. _S_ _ **ugieran un castigo acorde a lo que ha hecho.**_

 _ **Propongo quitarle sus poderes y que se quede en la tierra.**_ sugirió Geas.

 _ **Muy bueno para una escoria de su clase, yo digo que lo mandemos a leyer domane.**_ sugirió un molesto zzaattzz.

 _ **Nada.**_ Ordeno Rojo.

Eso extraño a todos.

Excepto a Mr. Mxyzptlk quien se creyó salvado.

 _ **A favor.**_ los 8 alzaron sus manos.

 _Gracias mis señores, juro que he aprendido mí._ Mr. Mxyzptlk fue interrumpido.

 _ **Dan abre tu palma y apunta al Sr Mxyzptlk**_ pidió Wynvet.

Dan lo hizo.

 _¿Qué esta passssss…?_ El ser de la quinta dimensión se inició a destruir hasta hacerse nada.

Dan vio como todo se ponía negro y el volvía a su habitación.

 _(s_ _ **eguro tienes muchas dudas)**_ comento Geas.

( _voy por una hamburguesa, ustedes no se peleen porque hay más estrella en el sur que en el norte)_ gruño molesto dan y dejo a los 8 en la habitación.

 _ **¿Sabe que lo seguimos verdad?**_ Cuestiono Zzaattzz.

 _ **Déjalo, era su primer juicio.**_ Comento Pluv. _ **El pobre debe estar tan confundido.**_ Lloro el éter del agua.

/mientras tanto/

Dan estaba cansado, un viaje de 30 horas arriesgando su vida cada vez que alguien conducía más rápido que su autobús, perdiéndose 4 veces en el mismo lugar, 3 paradas al baño y esperar a que se desocupara, comer sándwiches de carne misteriosa hechos por la cocinera de su escuela a y llegar a metrópolis mientras esta sufría una alteración de la realidad para terminar desintegrando al enano.

Si dan no había tenido unos días amigables.

Y aquí estaba en una cafetería local.

La última vez que estuvo en metrópolis fue a los 8 años, con sus abuelos, estuvieron en el mismo lugar, dan aun recordaba lo que habían comido.

 _Podría darme una doble con pepinillos y un pastel de limón._ Pidió a la cajera.

 _Claro 5 dólares y cincuenta centavos._ Pidió Dan pago su comida y la espero.

Solo había una mesa libre por lo que una vez tuvo su comida se sentó hay justo al mismo tiempo que otra persona que había llegado a súper velocidad.

Si no tuviera esos ojos o/a Zzaattzz nunca hubiera notado como corrió la intrusa a su mesa, pensando que había sido el quien se sentó en una mesa ocupada.

 _Lo siento señorita, pero yo llegué aquí unos 20 nanosegundos antes que usted, podría abandonar mi mesa._ Pidió amablemente dan.

La joven lo vio curiosa, parecía que ya había hecho ese truco antes.

 _Disculpa, pero he tenido un día horrible así que te agradecería que te fueras de la mesa._ Pidió la joven, tenía un pelo café, usaba lentes sin cristal, una camisa a cuadros y unos vaqueros.

 _Yo también he tenido un mal, así que esta mesa es mía, princesita._ Dan desafío a la castaña.

Esta lo vio molesto.

Dan pudo ver sus ojos brillar un momento, los cerro y respiro un poco.

 _Que te parece si arreglamos esto como en smallville._ Puso su codo sobre la mesa y le tendió la mano.

Vencidas (pulsos)

Dan acepto, no era tan débil como antes, ¿Qué tan difícil seria ganarle?

Choco su mano.

Y abrió los ojos ¿esta chica era de acero o qué?

Ella sonrió.

Y a la cuenta de tres iniciarían.

 _Uno._ Dijo ella.

 _Dos._ Dan cambio sus ojos a café.

 _¡TRES!_ Gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Así los 2 iniciaron esta extraña competencia.

La chica abrió los ojos incrédula.

(e _sto ya debería haber acabado y el debería estar quejándose sobre si le rompí la mano)_ pensó Kara Danvers en su disfraz de civil.

 _(mierda, ¿Qué diablos es ella?)_ a dan le estaba costando mantener su brazo en su lugar.

 _ **(¿necesitas ayuda?**_ **)** cuestiono Geas.

Dan agradecía que geas le diera un poco de su descomunal fuerza, con un poco de esfuerzo inicio a mover la mano de la joven a un lado.

 _(¿que? A no eso no)_ Kara apretó más sus dedos y puso más fuerza en sus músculos.

 _(_ _ **vaya es buena)**_ pensó Geas y le dio más fuerza a Dan.

Los 2 estaban tan centrados en su competencia.

Que no notaron cuando los demás en el restaurante les prestaron atención e iniciaron a apostar por ver quien ganaba.

Los 2 se vieron fijamente.

Esto era personal.

Estaban muy centrados.

Hasta que la mesa se rompió en pedazos.

 _Mierda._ dijo dan. _Ni siquiera comí._

 _A_ ntes de decir nada la chica salió corriendo.

 _Hey!,_ grito Dan.

 _Mi mesa._ Dijo el dueño del local.

(no puedo tener un día tranquilo) era que el universo lo odiaba.

 _ **(no te odiamos nos caes bien chico)**_ se burló Zzaattzz.

Dan caminaba con hambre y sin dinero por la cuidad de regreso a su hotel.

Tenía dinero, pero lo dejo en su cuarto de hotel apenas llevaba lo justo para pagar por la mesa, los platos, vasos y objetos que había roto sin querer.

Esa chica no era humana un humano no tiene tal fuerza.

Un olor le llego desde atrás alguien lo seguía.

Se adentró en un callejón y espero.

Ahí estaba aquella chica.

 _Hola._ Saludo un poco tímida.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Cuestión Dan un poco molestos.

 _Disculparme._ Bajo la cabeza. _Mira no soy muy buena controlando mi fuerza y a veces pierdo el control y me espante de que me pudieran arrestar, por eso escape, quiero ver si te puedo compensar de un modo._ Pidió la castaña.

 _ **(aparéate con ella cachorro)**_ sugirió Veaster.

Antes de recibir 3 zapes de parte de Wynvet, Pluv y Fluren.

Dan no iba a aceptar.

Pero sus estomago gruño.

De algún modo la chica lo escucho.

 _¿Qué te parece una hamburguesa en BIG Belly Burger?_ Sugirió la castaña.

Dan iba a responder que no pero su estómago lo traiciono. _Bien._

 _Kara Danvers._ Se presentó.

 _Dante "Dan" Gen Fontaine._ Él se presentó.

Los dos salieron del callejón rumbo a la cadena de comida rápida más popular del Multiverso.

/ varias horas después / Smallville/

 _¿Dónde está?_ Hablo un preocupado Clark Kent caminando en el pórtico de su casa.

Su padre Jonathan esta arreglando un tractor.

Y su madre haciendo la cena.

 _Calma cariño de seguro tendrá una buena excusa para llegar tarde._ Hablo marta Kent desde la cocina.

Pronto un boom sónico se escuchó sobre el cielo de smallville y una chica aterrizo cerca del granero de los Kent.

 _Kara es tarde._ Comento un preocupado Clark.

 _Lo siento me distraje con alguien…algo._ Se corrigió mientras se quitaba su peluca y sus lentes falsos.

 _¿Alguien?_ cuestiono Clark siguiendo a su prima.

Jonathan soltó una risita, su hijo era muy protector con su prima, de seguro el chico que Kara conoció estaba en problemas.

Mientras tanto en el baño de la casa de los Kent.

Kara revisaba su celular.

Checando el número que le había dando el chico que conoció hace solo unas horas.

/ al día siguiente/

Hoy era el día que se dedicarían solo a estudiar.

La maestra los había reunido a los 6 en una de las zonas del hotel para estudiar.

Las chicas que iban se llamaban Tami, Lara y Mari, muy buenas en matemáticas, física y biología.

Luego estaban Newton y Marcus eran buenos en robótica e historia.

Y luego estaba el, quien sabia un poco (demasiado) de casi todos los temas, pero nunca se enfocaba en algo específico.

Mientras estudiaba su mente se distrajo al día de ayer.

Había conocido a Kara Danvers.

Quien estaba claro que no le agradaba a ninguno de los éteres.

Bueno solo a Veaster, pero a él le agradaba todo lo que se pudiera reproducir.

Logro averiguar que vivía en Smallville, que estudiaba en metrópolis, su sabor de helado favorito, sus películas favoritas y que extrañaba a sus padres.

Él le conto parte de su historia, de donde venía, que había nacido en un vuelo entre Francia y estados unidos, que estaba aquí por el decatlón académico y que le gustaba el pastel de limón.

La verdad se la pasaron relativamente bien.

 _¿Cuál es el elemento más pesado en la tabla periódica?_

 _Hassio_ respondió Dan.

( _e_ _ **rror el elemento más pesado es el Geatranio un metal inmune a los cambios temporales y conductor de energía cósmica)**_ respondió Geas.

 _Cuál es el límite de velocidad universal._ Pregunto Gina.

 _La velocidad de la luz._ Respondió Lara.

 _ **(eso es y recuerden NADA VA MAS RAPIDO QUE LA LUZ O QUE SUSEDE SE METEN CON EL TIEMPO Y ESO ESTA ¡PROHIBIDO!)**_ grito Zzaattzz en la mente de Dan.

 _Cuál es la fuerza más grande en el universo._ Pregunto Gina.

 _La gravedad._ Respondió Lara dudosa.

( _ **Azdr)**_ dijeron los 7 éteres al mismo tiempo.

Dan escucho un gruñido de rojo.

¿por eso le temían tanto?

En verdad rojo es el más fuerte de ellos.

Las preguntas siguieron por otras 4 horas hasta que pudieron decidir quienes irían en el primer grupo del decatlón.

Lara, Marcus y Mari, ellos debían pasar las preguntas más básicas, el resto les tocaba a ellos.

Cuando pudieron tener su tiempo libre.

Cada quien se dedicó a hacer lo que quisiera el salió a recorrer metrópolis.

Era una ciudad que parecía brillar aun con esos gigantescos rascacielos.

Tan alto.

Estaba un poco ansioso.

Encontró una tienda de ropa que por casualidad tenía una chamara parecida a la suya en casa.

Solo habían empacado un traje y un cambio de ropa para el decatlón.

Le costó un dólar al parecer era una oferta nadie se lo quería llevar.

Una vez se la puso se alejó a un callejo y abrió sus alas.

Las batió y pronto se elevó en el cielo volando por metrópolis, el volar siempre le gustaba.

Se giró para ver las nubes y un bebe le cayó en el estómago.

 _Auuu._ Se quejó, mientras quitaba al infante.

 _¡Mi bebe!_ Grito una madre que se asomaba por la ventana.

Dan voló y se lo entrego.

 _No le quite el ojo de nuevo._ Comento mientras él bebe le sonreía.

 _Muchas gracias._ agradeció la madre.

Dan volvió a volar viendo las nubes.

Cuando de pronto choco contra algo.

Dan se dio la vuelta, no había nada ahí, pero toco/golpeo la cosa y se escuchó un golpe en algo metálico hueco.

Entonces una luz roja le apunto y lo lanzo contra el pasto del parque de metrópolis.

 _Auuuu, porque me odias universo._ Se quejó mientras se ponía de pie y con sus alas emprendía el vuelo para ver que lo había atacado.

Llego al lugar, pero no lo encontró.

 _ **(usan una tecnología de camuflaje muy bien diseñada lo suficiente para no detectarla con una visión de amplio espectro)**_ comento Nrg.

Dan simplemente se alejó volando ya se había expuesto lo suficiente no necesitaba meterse en mas líos.

/ 4 de abril/ diario el planeta/8 am/

Clark Kent llego a su trabajo.

Solo para escuchar una discusión entre Louis Lane y Cat Gran por 2 superhéroes.

 _Cuál es la discusión._ Pregunto Clark a Jimmy olsen.

 _Al parecer el súper héroe de Brave city está en la cuidad cazando una cosa secuestra bebes._ Respondió el camarógrafo comiendo una rosquilla.

 _¿Qué?_ Cuestiono el reportero.

 _Si mire._ Jimmy le mostro el video.

Donde el héroe volaba por una calle de metrópolis, detenía a un bebe que era movido por algo y se lo regresaba a su madre.

Solo para topar con algo invisible, parecía que lo inspeccionaba y luego recibir un disparo a quema ropa.

Luego se ponía de pie, volvía a volar y buscar lo que le había disparado, pero al no encontrarlo se retiró.

 _Mándame el video._ Pidió.

Jimmy asintió.

Si esto era cierto.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿médium? En su ciudad y que lo había atacado.

/ hotel Royal Heard/ metrópolis/ 10 am/

 _El futuro les pertenecerá a ustedes, sus mentes en estos momentos se enfrentarán en un combate de ingenios, una verdadera batalla de las cuales los ganadores, No solo obtendrán este bonito trofeo, sino un paseo guiado por las instalaciones de desarrollo de Lexcorp y un fondo de 2 000 dólares cada uno._ Termino de hablar Lex Luthor, el benefactor de esta edición del Decatlón.

Todos le aplaudieron, inclusive Dan, que el tipo puede ser un súper villano, pero sabe dar un discurso.

El decatlón consistía en 2 días de preguntas en equipos de tres.

Primero están las eliminatorias.

Luego los cuartos de final.

Posteriormente las semifinales.

Y el ultimo día las finales.

Donde desde hace 5 años Gótica ha tenido el trofeo.

Dan estaba sentado como relevo en caso de que uno de sus compañeros se sintiera mal o el estrés.

Cualesquiera de las 2 opciones dan.

Estaba aburrido.

 _(oigan ¿sobre lo del enano de ayer?)_ Dan estaba dudoso de sus palabras. _(¿me explican que sucedió?)_

Los éteres callaron.

 _ **(veras Retoño.)**_ hablo Fluren _**(nosotros somos el universo, somos los seres más grandes que existen y por lo tanto somos la máxima autoridad que existe, nosotros creamos lo que en tu mundo sería un código, universal de leyes, ese ser que fue juzgado ayer era un habitante de la quinta dimensión quien había cometido varias violaciones graves y por lo tal fue juzgado y castigado por sus crímenes)**_ termino de hablar.

Dan cambio sus ojos de morado a su natural negro.

 _(entonces ¿tengo que aprenderme el código?)_ cuestiono, en estos momentos estaba tan aburrido que se leería cualquier cosa.

 _ **(¿en serio lo quieres leer?)**_ cuestiono Geas.

 _(no tengo nada más que hacer)_ les respondió dan.

 _ **(bien cierra los ojos)**_ ordeno Wynvet.

Dan lo hizo.

 _(_ _ **ábrelos)**_ ordeno Pluv.

Todo se movía lento.

 _ **(bien chico)**_ zzaattzz apareció, mientras lo hacía un libro que no media más de una pulgada apareció en sus manos. _ **(este es el código universal, está dividido en 9 partes, la parte de la energía y las leyes básicas de nuestro hermano mayor, las leyes de distancia, trasformación y cambio de Pluv, mis leyes tiempo espaciales, de velocidad y realidad, las leyes planetarias de Geas, las leyes climáticas de Wynvet, leyes de los seres orgánicos, leyes de los seres vegetales y leyes de los seres mecánicos y por ultimo las variables de causales y sus procedimientos.)**_ zzaattzz se lo entrego. _ **(disfruta las 10 000 páginas)**_.

Dan lo vio ese libro no tenia 10 000 paginas ¿o sí?

Dan lo abrió.

 _ **(código Universal.**_

 _ **Capitulo cero: jurisdicción de lo vivo y lo muerto.**_

 _ **Ley 0: todo lo que no se le catalogue vivo queda a disposición de la muerte.**_

 _ **Fracción primera. - queda establecido que para que algo sea declarado muerto este no debe desparecer o ser borrado de la existencia.**_

 _ **Fracción segunda. - la muerte y la vida no pueden reclamar autoridad o jurisdicción sobre los seres creados artificialmente por otros seres.**_

 _ **Fracción tercera. - como dice la fracción anterior los seres creados artificialmente ya sea en laboratorio, de manera mágica, por clonación o de cualquier medio no biológico o que no se les catalogue como un ser no mecánico, no tienen derechos en el universo.**_

 _ **Fracción cuarta. - cualquier ser creado debido a una aberración temporal, podrá tramitar su universalidad, con un costo de la moneda universal en vigor.**_

 _ **Fracción quinta. - las antiguas deben ser eliminados al ser visto.**_

 _ **Fracción sexta. - los antiguos no entran en ninguna categoría como habitante del universo, por lo tanto, no forman parte del universo y deben ser tratados como una amenaza hostil en todo momento.**_

 _ **Fracción Séptima: El poder del médium abarca todo el universo en el que este habite por lo tanto no tiene jurisdicción o poderes en universos paralelos salvo cuando:**_

 _ **Haya sido invitado.**_

 _ **El universo al cual viaje no tenga un médium activo.**_

 _ **El universo esté en riesgo.**_

 _ **El multiverso esté en riesgo.**_

 _ **Su vida esté en riesgo.**_

 _ **Capitulo primero: Energía y leyes básicas Universales.**_

 _ **Artículo primero. - toda la energía es infinita, esta no se crea o se destruye solo se renueva.**_

 _ **Fracción primer. Energía solar…**_

Dan se pasó toda la tarde leyendo.

Solo dejo de leer cuando remplazo a su compañero Marcus, logrando así pasar a las semifinales.

 _Ultima pregunta._ El mediador abrió el sobre. _Mencione las 7 direcciones del tiempo._ Termino de leer. _Tienen un minuto._

 _¿Cuáles son?_ Mari, pues no se sabía la respuesta.

 _No lo sé ¿es astro física o física teórica?_ Lara se veía tensa y muy distraída.

Dan también meditaba la respuesta.

¿Cuáles son las 7 direcciones del tiempo?

 _ **(lineal, trasversal, paralelo, rotatorio, finito, infinito y regresivo)**_ respondió Zzaattzz.

Dan presiono el botón al mismo tiempo que una chica de Ciudad central.

 _Escuela preparatoriana de Cuidad central._ Pidió el mediador.

 _Continuo, discontinuo, zigzagueante, giratorio, presencial, instantáneo y temporal._ Respondió la chica.

 _No._ Dijo el mediador. _Escuela preparatoria de Brave City._

Lineal, trasversal, paralelo, rotatorio, finito, infinito y regresivo. Respondió dan.

El mediador se le quedo viendo.

Los jueces iniciaron a hablar entre sí.

Hasta que el patrocinador lex luto asintió.

 _Está en lo correcto._ Dijo el mediador. _Brave City pasa a las finales contra el colegio Gótica Norte._ Anuncio.

Los de gótica vieron a los de Brave city molestos, Dan les devolvió la mirada, mientras sus dos compañeros intentaban no temblar de miedo.

Tras dar por clausurado ese día.

Todos tendrían la tarde libre.

Cuando iba a su habitación.

Dan fue abordador por alguien.

 _Interesante respuesta la de hacer rato chico._ Comento Lex luthor, mientras extendía su mano a dan.

Este la apretó.

 _Solo, recordé algo que leí una vez._ Mintió Dan.

 _Leíste el trabajo del doctor Martin Stain._ Cuestiono Lex.

S _i, su teoría es fascínate, aunque el problema son las paradojas._ Dan seguía la mentira.

 _ **(ESTA PROHIBIDO, ¿Quién ES ESE MORTAL MARTIN STAIN? ¡HAY QUE BORRARLO DE LA EXISTENCIA!)**_ grito un furioso Zzaattzz.

 _Y qué opinas de su teoría de trasmutación._ Cuestiono Lex luthor con una mirada que Dan no supo descifrar.

 _(¿trasmutación?, no es posible, bueno no aun)_ pensó.

 _ **(la trasmutación solo sería posible unes los átomos o los separas a nivel sub atómico con una ráfaga de ondas omega)**_ comento rojo.

 _Amenos que le profesor Stain sepa generar ondas omegas para un nivel subatómico la trasmutación nunca será posible._ Respondió.

Luthor sonrió.

 _Chico, tu mente es brillante, si ganas sabrás de mí._ El hombre se fue dando media vuelta siendo seguido por su asistente.

 _ **(pobre hija mía, estas atrapada en un cuerpo tan primitivo)**_ comento TMAr mientras merci se alejaba.

Dan dio media vuelta y entro a su habitación.

No tenía nada que hacer.

Su celular sonó.

Un mensaje.

 _Hola ¿Qué haces?: p_

Era un mensaje de Kara.

 _Relajándome, acaba de terminar las semifinales del decatlón, pasamos a las finales._

 _¿enserio? Que bien_ el mensaje estaba acompañado de una imagen de fuegos artificiales.

 _Y tu ¿Qué hacer?_ Pregunto.

 _Yo, estoy en mi habitación, mi primo está en el trabajo y sus padres están haciendo cosas de adultos, estoy aburrida._ Mando una carita triste.

 _¿quieres ir al cine?_ Pregunto, necesitaba distraerse de su día.

 _¿me estas invitando al cine?_ Le mando una carita confundida.

 _Si._ entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba. _Como amigos._

No hubo mensajes por 3 minutos.

 _¿pagas las palomitas?_ Fue el siguiente mensaje.

 _Si._ Respondió Dan.

 _Te veo en el cine cerca del parque de metrópolis en 10 no 15 minutos._ Fue el siguiente mensaje.

 _Espera ¿Cómo llegaras de smallville a metrópolis en 15 minutos?_ Pregunto Dan.

 _Volando._ Respondió con una carita feliz.

 _Okay…_ respondió Dan, no creyendo que llegaría. _Llega en 10 minutos y te invito una malteada._ Aposto a que no llegaría a tiempo.

 _Trato._ Fue el último mensaje que recibió.

Se quitó su traje, se metió al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso su cambio de ropa y salió al cine no sin antes avisarle a su profesora.

Lo bueno del hotel donde estaban era que el parque estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Llego al cine y Kara no estaba.

Faltaban 3 segundo.

Cuando apareció corriendo por la esquina.

 _¿Cómo?_ Era imposible, dan tenía la mandíbula abierta.

Kara se la cero.

 _Me debes una malteada._ Dijo mientras entraban al cine.

 _¿Qué vamos a ver?_ Cuestiono Kara, mientras Dan pagaba las botanas.

Unas palomitas extra grandes de mantequilla y caramelo, una malteada extra grande de chocolate y un refresco mediano de toronja.

 _Tenemos entre Red social, Entrenar a tu dragón y Toy story._ Leyó la cartelera.

 _Toy story._ Pidió Kara.

Tras una película que le saco unas lágrimas a Kara y Dan.

Los 2 salieron del cine, con rumbo al parque.

Estaban conversando.

 _¿Por qué lloraste tanto al final?_ Cuestiono Kara, ella había llorado, pero dan aún tenía los ojos rojos.

 _Es, que recordé algo._ Dan suspiro y vio el cielo con las pocas estrellas que se veían debido a los focos de la cuidad. _Cuando tenía 4 años fue la primera película que vi en los cines, mi abuelo y mi papa me llevaron al cine._ Dan suspiro. _Como pasa el tiempo._ Sonrió recordando ese día.

Cuando su abuelo estaba con él y su padre era eso solo su padre.

 _Te comprendo._ Kara vio el cielo. _A veces creo que en cualquier momento mis padres vendrán a la tierra desde muy lejos en las estrellas y vivirán conmigo_ hablo soñadora mente.

Dan sonrió.

 _Es un bonito deseo._ Creyó que hablaba metafóricamente.

Mas Kara en verdad creía que en algún momento otra nave de Kriptón llegaría a la tierra con sus padres en ella.

Tras eso se despidieron.

Aunque Dan todavía tenía la duda.

¿Cómo carajos llego tan rápido?

Kara volaba rumbo a smallville, volaba feliz había sido una tarde entretenida, cuando vio a su primo acercarle por detrás.

 _Kal._ Saludo.

 _Kara, creí que estaba en casa._ Superman voló al lado de su prima.

 _Lo estaba, pero fui a metrópolis a divertirme un rato._ Comento recordando feliz su tarde.

Superman la vio dudoso.

Algo pasaba.

 _Y tu ¿Qué hacías?_ Cuestiono la rubia, que usaba su peluca castaña.

 _Una emergencia de la Liga._ Superman sabía que su prima quería ser parte de la liga, pero creía que no estaba lista aún.

 _Si, la liga._ Comento molesta Kara, su primo apenas permitía que ella actuara como supergirl y eso a veces.

Los 2 kriptonianos siguieron su vuelo a metrópolis.

/mientras tanto/ Central City.

Wally West, estaba ayudando a su mentor Barry Allen Flash.

Era de noche.

Todo estaba relativamente en calma.

Un ataque del Trister con globos de juguete llenos de cloro, pero tras vencerlo todo estaba bien.

Wally estaba corriendo junto con su mentor.

Cuando flash recibió una llamada.

 _Hola_ flash corría.

Wally a su lado intentaba escuchar la conversación.

 _Mañana a las 10._ Seguían corriendo. _En el salón, entiendo._ Comento.

Una vez estuvieron frente a la casa de Wally, Barry lo dejo con sus padres y se fue corriendo.

¿Qué haría flash mañana a las 10?

…

/ la baticueva/

Robín veía como Batman acababa de terminar de convocar a todos los héroes al salón de la justicia mañana a las 10.

Todavía no tenía toda la información.

Pero sabía que Dan estaba involucrado.

Pues que el video donde algo lo ataca se repitiera en la baticomputadora todo el tiempo le daba esa idea.

Siguió con sus ejercicios con el batarang y con un par de bastones.

/ al día siguiente/ 7:30 am/

 **Yo le enseñare ahora.** Amenazo Veaster en su forma espectral con sus garras.

 **Ni siquiera lo pienses peludito.** Amenazo Fluren la pequeña hada estaba sentada en una planta carnívora esta vez.

Dan se cubría la cabeza con una almohada intentando asfixiarse, para así dejar de escuchar a esos dos que iniciaron su discusión a eso de las 3 am.

Claro ahora no necesitaba tanto oxigeno por lo que sus intentos de suicido eran infructuosos.

Dan se puso de pie y fue al baño.

Era extraño desde hace cuánto tenía a los éteres, un año, quizás más quizás menos.

Pero se había acostumbrado a que cuando despertara.

Wynvet lo estaría viendo fijamente desde el techo, Geas estaría sentado esperándolo, Zzaattzz estaría caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, Pluv tocando una melodía en su Lira, Nrg viendo la tecnología, Fluren y Veaster discutiendo.

Eso ya le era tan común que casi nunca le molestaba.

Se dio un baño y tras vestirse con el traje alquilado de la escuela, bajo a desayunar.

Ya están sus compañeros y su maestra.

 _Bien chicos, esto es lo definitivo, hoy debemos ganar si quieren que los brabucones no les persigan todo el año y que el director me regrese mi lugar de estacionamiento._ Gina hablo mientras desayunaban. _Hiérenos con los pesos fuertes Gótica, escuche que este año tiene a una muy buena capitana una tal Bárbara Gordon._ Dio un sorbo a su jugo. _El equipo estará integrado por Tami, Marcus y Dan, ustedes recuerden son 100 preguntas, no mas no menos solo una más que ellos y ganaremos._ Dijo Gina.

Todos asintieron.

Dan sabía que su equipo tenía que Ganar, no es que el quisiera el dinero o el trofeo, pero los bravucones sí que les harían la vida imposible a todos ellos si perdían contra Gótica.

 _Dan, ¿estás bien?_ Cuestiono Tami. _Tienes bolsas en los ojos._

 _Sí, estoy bien._ Comento sonriendo.

Sus compañeros dudaron, pero aceptaron su respuesta.

/ La Atalaya/ 10: 10 am/

 _Hace 10 días, se detectó una irregular fuente de energía entrar a la atmosfera._ Batman hablaba con su típico tono de voz.

en una mesa lo estaban escuchando.

Superman, La mujer Maravilla, Acuaman, Detective Marciano, Mujer Halcón, Flash, Linterna verde John Stuart, Linterna verde Hal Jordán Flecha Verde, Canario Negro, Capitán Átomo, Zatara, hombre halcón, Tornado rojo y Capitán Átomo.

Los actuales miembros de la liga de la justicia.

 _Creíamos que era algún tipo de meteorito, pero no detectamos su impacto, no teníamos ninguna pista, hasta hace unos días._ Batman reprodujo el video que Superman le había dado.

 _Tras un análisis exhaustivo logre encontrar una imagen de la nave que despide el ataque._ Infamo Batman.

E _s un infiltrador Psionid._ Comento Hal Jordán. _Son una raza de lagartos gigantes, usan armas de energía y presionaron un sistema de encubrimiento muy efectivo, uno no sabe que están en su planeta hasta que lo atacan._ Termino su discurso.

 _Son muy hostiles._ Cuestiono la mujer maravilla.

 _Algo, su mundo es 5 veces el de la tierra y por un cambio climático catastrófico perdió casi todos sus recursos naturales y no puede albergar vida, los Psionis lo sobre vuelta y buscan recursos en mundo más lejanos._ Respondió John Stuart.

 _Un segundo ¿quieren decir que estos alienígenas son como los de día de la independencia?_ Cuestiono Flash.

 _Similares, pero dudo que vayan a ser un problema._ Comento Hal Jordán. _No es como si fueran a colonizar el planeta._ Sonrió.

una alarma sonó.

 _¿Qué sucede?_ Cuestiono Capitán Átomo.

 _Atacan Metrópolis, Washington Dc y New York._ Informo Superman.

Los miembros de la liga tomaron rumbo a los tubos Zeta para tele trasportarse a distintos puntos de la tierra.

/hace 40 minutos/ Metrópolis/

 _¿Cuál es la capital de la Ghana?_ Cuestiono el mediador.

Tami presiono el botón.

A _cora._ Respondió.

 _Punto para Brave city._ Dijo el mediador. _Bien el marcador oficial es Brave city 53 gótica 50, por tres puntos pregunta final en la categoría popurrí ¿cuál es el color más usado en la historia humana?_

Dan y Bárbara Gordon presionaron el botón al mismo tiempo.

 _Señorita Gordon._ Pido el mediador.

E _l blanco._ Dijo bárbara.

 _Es cierto._ Dijo el mediador. _El punto es para gótica._

 _Error._ Dijo Dan. _No se puede considerar al Blanco o al Negro colores, pues el blanco es la unión de todos ellos y el negro su ausencia, pero dentro de los espectros no se les considera colores._ Argumento Dan.

El mediador vio a los jueces.

Estos discutían.

 _El chico tiene razón._ Respondió lex luthor.

 _Bueno, brave city ¿Cuál es el color más usado en la historia humana?_

 _Depende, en pigmentos es el café, mientras que en vestuario es el morado._ Respondió Dan.

el mediador vio a los jueces.

Estos asintieron.

 _56 puntos Brave City gana el decatlón académico._ Dijo el mediador.

 _¡LO LOGRAMOS!_ Los miembros del equipo metieron a Dan en su abrazo grupal mientras celebraban su victoria.

Lex Luthor se acercó con el trofeo.

El equipo de Brave city se reunió frente a él.

Todo iba bien.

Hasta que el techo se les vino encima.

Dan alcanzo a empujar a sus compañeros y a Lex luthor, claro el vio todo muy rápido, hasta que fue aplastado.

Todos iniciaron a hui cuando un láser rojo destruyo más partes del techo.

 **(dan ¿estás bien?)** wynvet estaba a un lado de los escombros que lo aplastaban.

 _Me duele la espalda, pero fuera de eso estoy bien._ Dan volteo, tenía 3 vigas y varios trozos de techo sobre su espalda.

Todos había huido por lo que estaba solo.

 _Geas ¿una mano?_ Pidió.

 **(claro)** la espalda de dan se hizo más ancha, sus músculos crecieron, destruyo el traje que traía puesto, mientras en su gente salían un par de cuernos como los de un toro, sus dedos se volvían roca y sus pies pesuñas.

Se puso de pie y alzo los escombros.

Vio por el hueco en el techo como atacaban metrópolis.

 _(_ **¿debemos intervenir?)** cuestiono Pluv.

 **(este ataque no está registrado)** dijo Wynvet.

 **(dan intervenir debes)** ordeno Geas.

E _ntendido, solo déjame buscar algo mas cómodo._ Volvió a ser humano. _Zzaattzz._ Salió corriendo.

Entro a una tienda de ropa.

Y se llevó unas botas, un pantalón y una chamara con capucha morada.

Una vez vestido.

Vio el panorama general.

Había alarmas sonando exhortando a la población a ir a los refugios.

¿Qué tan común era ser invadidos que ya tenía refugios?

 _Ayuda._ Un par de motociclistas intentaban levantar el techo de concreto de un edificio. _Hay personas adentro._

 _Permítanme._ Dan llego corriendo y cambio de Zzaattzz a geas, con su gran fuerza despejo el camino.

 _Gracias._ dijo uno de los motociclistas.

 _No es na…_ un rayo de energía lo lanzo contra un automóvil.

Dan se puso de pie.

 _Wynvet._ Volvió a su tamaño normal y sus alas salieron de su espalda.

El vatio en un intento de llegar lo más alto posible, pero se estrelló contra algo invisible.

 _(¿me pueden dar una ayuda?)_ los ojos de ave de dan cambiaron de verde aun verde fosforescente.

Una de las naves vecina directo contra él.

Abrió su ala, se arrancó una pluma la jalo y una flecha de luz apareció, la soltó y atravesó a la nave.

La cual sin ser invisible era de un color amarillo, esta se precipitó contra el pavimento y de ella 4 alienígenas como lagartijas gigantes salieron.

" _¿Qué paso?"_ cuestiono uno de ellos.

"no _se ¿Cómo una flecha nos tiro?"._ Se cuestionaron entre sí.

Dan descendió al piso.

" _oigan"_ dan siseo ¿un segundo porque siseo?

" _habla nuestra lengua"_ uno de ellos hablo sorprendido.

" _no importa, ATAQUEN LO!"_ ordeno mientras le apuntaba con un arma laser.

( _zzaattzz)_ pensó dan antes de correr.

En 10 segundos los lagartos estaban inconscientes en el piso y sus armas estaban desarmadas.

 _ **(Psicois en la tierra ¿Qué hacen aquí?)**_ cuestiono Veaster.

 _No tengo idea, pero…._

 _AARRRGGG!_ Se escuchó un grito en el cielo.

Dan alzo la vista.

Y 10 de esas naves estaban atacando a una joven, de pelo rubio, uniforme azul semejante al de Superman salvo por la falda.

Supergirl recibía la energía de los 10 ataque al mismo tiempo.

La chica de acero dio una vuelta mientras con su mirada calorífica fundía las 10 naves.

Pero una explosión la hizo precipitarse contra el suelo.

 _Wynvet!_ Dan abrió sus alas y de un impulso atrapo a supergirl.

Diablos sí que pesaba.

Aterrizo en un techo, cargándola.

Se veía algo sucia por la batalla.

Un momento ese aroma.

Olía igual a Kara.

Supergirl abrió los ojos y Parpadeo confusa.

 _¿Dan?_ Cuestiono solo para luego mirar con asombro sus alas.

 _¿Kara?_ Cuestiono el mientras la veía en sus brazos.

Ella levito.

Y el abrió sus alas para ponerse a su altura.

Los 2 se vieron.

 _¡Ayuda!_ Gritaron unas personas en un edificio en llamas.

BOOM.

Los 2 voltearon andador por donde pasaría el tren al centro de metrópolis había sido destruido y ya era casi la hora de que un nuevo tren llegara.

 _Hablemos de esto luego._ Dan sugirió. _Tren o edificio?_ Le cuestiono.

 _Tren._ Dijo ella mientras volaba para detener el tren.

Dan se dirigió al edificio e inicio a aletear con toda su fuerza, liberado mucho Co2 para que el fuego se extinguiera.

Poco a poco el fuego disminuyo y las personas iniciaron a salir del edificio.

 _(_ _ **tu hembra está en problemas)**_ veaster hablo, dan gruño.

 _(no es mi hembra)_ respondió.

 _ **(pero no puede detener 2 trenes)**_ dijo Geas.

Dan volteo y en efecto Supergirl detenía el tren que iba de metrópolis a cuidad central.

Pero no detendría el que venía en línea opuesta.

Dan llego a las vías y cambio por zzaattzz.

Se acercó al maquinista.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Le pregunto.

 _Sin frenos._ Dijo el maquinista, intentando detener el tren.

Dan se puso enfrente.

 _Diles a todos que se sujeten y tu abandona la cabina._ Ordeno.

El maquinista dio el comunicado y se fue al segundo vagón.

Dan cambio por Geas y se puso firme frente al tren.

Este lo inicio a empujar, pero él lo detenía lentamente, no quería que si lo frenaba bruscamente causaría un choque.

Quedo colgando del primer vagón, pero el tren está casi intacto.

Dan se soltó y volvió a sacar sus alas.

 _¿entonces?_ Volteo y a su lado estaba supergirl. _¿Eres un alienígena?_

 _No._ dan la vio. _Eres de Kriptón ¿no es así?_ Le cuestiono.

Ella asintió.

Pronto más naves se acercaron.

 _Nos tiene rodeados._ Informo dan.

 _Yo no los puedo ver._ Comento Kara.

 _Bien entonces ataca donde te diga._ Se arrancó plumas y apunto con su ala izquierda. _Se mis flechas._ Dan el disparo en distintos ángulos.

Una a 45 grado, 2 en 90 y la ultima en 120.

Supergirl salió volando y con los 2 brazo al frente se estrelló contra las naves haciendo que estas se estrellaran contra edificios o contra el suelo.

Supergirl se detuvo un momento.

 _Un grupo de lagartos gigantes ataca uno de los refugios tiene acorralados a los policías y hay un barco petrolero bajo ataque._ Informo.

 _Yo voy por los civiles, tú al barco._ Ordeno dan, mientras en pleno vuelo cambiaba a ZZaattzz. _¡Suerte!_ Se despidió mientras corría al refugio.

Supergirl se dirigió al puerto de metrópolis.

No fue difícil encontrar el refugio bajo ataque solo busco donde había naves estacionada y donde había alienígenas atacando.

Noqueo a 6 de ellos.

Mientras entraba al refugio.

Iba muy rápido, por lo que al entrar noto la difícil situación en la que estaba.

Había 40 de esas lagartijas apuntando sus armas.

Contra quizás 160 personas.

Ni su velocidad podía salvarlas a todas.

 _ **(bien chico este es el momento perfecto para una de las cosas más útiles que te enseñare, la omnipresencia)**_ zzaattzz hablo. _(_ _ **puedes salvarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, solo necesitas pensarlo y sentirlo, corre en todas las direcciones, siente que estas en cada una de ellas y lo estarás, estarás en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo, haciendo diferentes cosas)**_ explico. _ **(bien, inhala)**_ ordeno.

Dan lo hizo, extrañamente su cuerpo se sentía con más energía y de hecho sus rayos iniciaron a brillar.

 _(_ _ **¡concéntrate y HAZLO!)**_ ordeno ZZaattzz.

Dan corrió en todas las direcciones para salvar a una persona y noquear a un alíen.

Era extraño.

Estaba golpeando a uno de esos Psicoin en sus caras de reptil, luego le jaba la cola a otro, cubría a un niño con su cuerpo, mientras al que le disparaba lo golpeaba en el estómago, sacaba del peligro a los oficiales de policía y salva a una anciana.

Todo al mismo tiempo.

Al final los venció a todos y se detuvo.

Y se vio.

O bueno se vieron.

Había 50 dan en la habitación, todos se vean los unos a los otros curiosos y lo más extraño era que todos veían lo mismo.

 _(_ _ **ahora júntense corran a un mismo punto)**_ ordeno ZZaattzz.

Dan lo hizo y choco contra sí mismo.

 _(que mierda fue eso)_ cuestiono.

 _ **(simple estuviste en todos los lugares al mismo tiempo haciendo algo, se llama multiplicación temporal de equivalencia, pero en resumen hiciste todo al mismo tiempo y puedes ver y sentir todo lo que tus otros yo hacían)**_ termino de hablar Zzaattzz.

 _Muchas gracias, este ¿Quién eres?_ Cuestiono uno de los policías.

 _Médium._ Respondió Dan.

 **A todas las unidades la nave más grande esta aterrizando en la alcaldía, New york está repeliendo el ataque y Washington está casi intacta, aun ni hay señales de Superman, todas las unidades repórtense.** Sonó la radio del policía.

 _Me retiro._ Dan se fue corriendo del lugar.

¿Dónde está la alcaldía de metrópolis?

 _ **(tal vez es ese edificio)**_ wynvet señalo el edificio que tenía más naves rodeándolo.

 _Aquí estas._ Dijo supergirl aterrizando. _¿Cuál es la situación?_

 _No lo sé, por lo que veo, la mayoría de los lagartos están atacando diferentes ciudades con objetivos simples, Washington es el blanco político, New york el económico._ Sentencio.

 _Y ¿Por qué metrópolis?_ Cuestiono Kara.

 _Es el blanco táctico._ Comento.

 _Aquí no hay armas._ Kara murmuro.

 _Tu primo y tú los son._ Dan inicio a caminar entre edificios siendo seguido por Kara. _Los Kriptonianos tiene cierta reputación en el universo, de seguro al enterarse de que había 2 en esta ciudad y bajo un sol amarillo este se convirtió en su blanco táctico, por eso muy pocos hombres, pero más naves._ Comento Dan.

 _¿Cuál es el plan?_ Pidió Supergirl.

 _No tengo anda ¿Dónde está tu primo?_ Le cuestiono Dan.

 _Esta con la liga en Washington defendiendo al presidente._ Kara parecía molesta. _Soy tan fuerte como él._ comento.

 _Lo sé, pero dudo que esto se resuelva contigo._ Comento Dan. _Son Psiconis son una raza que cree que los mundos se conquistan cuando vences al más fuerte solo aceptan luchar contra machos, no aceptan a un hembra como enemigo._ Dan repetía lo que Veaster le comentaba.

E _ntonces ¿Qué hacemos?_ supergirl voló.

Los 2 estaban a metros de la alcaldía.

 _Rompamos cosas._ Comento dan mientras cambian a Geas y sus músculos y cuernos crecían.

/en Washington Dc/

Batman desactivaba una de las bombas que estos lagartos gigantes habían puesto en la capital de la nación.

Mientras que la mujer maravilla, Detective marciano, Flash y Superman se encargaban de los alienígenas.

Linterna verde (hal Jordán) se acercaba.

 _Según entendí están congregándose en Metrópolis, ahí está el rey y desafía al ser más fuerte del mundo, por el control de este._ Dijo Hal Jordán.

 _Superman lo escuchaste._ Comento Batman mientras el combatía contra 5 de esos lagartos gigantes.

 _Estoy en eso, Hal acompáñame._ Pidió el hombre de acero mientras emprendía rumbo a su cuidad.

Estaba relativamente cerca de Washington, pero aun así le tomaría unos minutos llegar.

/ en metrópolis/

 _¡Dan!_ Supergirl le lanzaba una nave de los invasores.

Dan la tomaba en sus brazos y la usaba para golpear y aplastar otras naves.

Los estaban en una extraña sincronía, Kara se encargaba de las naves en el aire y el de los invasores en tierra.

Los 2 se estaban divirtiendo, era extraño reírse durante una invasión alienígena.

Dan pensaba que sí, pero era divertido verlos correr o intentar causarle daño a su piel de roca.

Había mucho fuego por la zona.

Dan cambio a pluv y atrajo toda el agua que pudo para extinguirlo y luego con el agua en el piso genero nieve, los reptiles retrocedieron odiaban el frio, el cambio a wynvet y desde el cielo se dedicó a golpearlos o lanzarles flechas.

Kara usaba su súper fuerza y su visión calorífica para acabar con las naves.

 _Dime entonces desde cuando tienes poderes._ Dijo Kara mientras estaba de espaldas contra varias naves.

 _No es el momento._ Dan se lanzó en picada contra unos psiconois.

 _Vamos, no puedo ser curiosa._ Supergirl estrello 2 naves.

 _Bueno, entonces ¿Cuándo me dirías que eres supergirl?_ Le cuestiono dan.

 _Eso no te interesa._ Se defendió Kara.

Dan le apunto con una flecha y destruyo una nave a sus espaldas.

E _se es el punto._ Dan descendió.

 _Dan, bueno eres mi amigo y no creí que bueno fueras diferente._ Comento ella aun volando.

 _Debiste sospecharlo cuando jugamos pulsos, es decir tienes la fuerza de una locomotora._ Comento.

Kara sonrió.

VVVAAADDUUMMM.

Los 2 voltearon para ver un tubo de luz.

De donde surgía un extraño lagarto amarillo acompañado de uno naranja.

" _Yo soy el rey Psicon, gran conquistador y desafío al ser más fuerte de este mundo por su dominio"._ El lagarto alzo un hacha y un mazo.

 _Estoy lista._ Dijo Kara tronándose los nudillos.

" _No, hembra._ Gruño el lagarto. " _Hablo de él"._ señalo a Dan. " _Tú eres fuerte, tu pelearas conmigo o todo tu mundo lo pagara"._ Siseo el lagarto.

Dan lo estaba pensando.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Dónde diablos esta Superman cuando lo necesitas?

 _Vale._ dan descendió.

 _ **(he cachorro, es mi turno)**_ veaster movió a wynvet y dio su poder a dan.

Este sintió sus pies extraños se quitó sus botas y sus dedos del pie habían sido remplazados por los de un guepardo, sus uñas se alargaron, tenía mucho más pelo y una cola que terminaba en un aguijón, aparte de la gran melena que se colocó alrededor de su cara.

 _ **(bien cachorro escucha me, yo soy los instintos más básicos, tu tendrás mis dones, solo déjate llevar)**_ comento veaster.

Dan cerro sus manos y un par de largos trozos de hueso salieron.

" _listo"_ siseo Dan.

" _MORIRAS!"_ grito fuertemente el lagarto amarillo alzando sus armas.

Dan se puso en cuatro patas y corrió en envestida contra el lagarto, pero antes de llegar salto por encima de él y con su cola le envolvió la mandíbula.

El lagarto cayó de espaldas al piso.

Dan se giró sobre las puntas de sus garras y con las cuchillas en sus manos lo intento apuñalar.

El lagarto se protegió con sus hachas para luego de una patada ponerse de pie.

Dan cayó al piso, en cuatro patas.

El lagarto salto contra él.

Dan no se movió.

Lo espero y entonces dio un salto para atrás.

Las hachas del lagarto estaban clavadas en el piso.

Dan le salto enzima y con sus colmillos le mordió su cresta de reptil y sus garras en la espalda escamada del rey de los psiconoi.

" _MALDITO"_ siseo molesto el lagarto, mientras que con su cola con picos golpeaba el cráneo de dan, unas seis veces en un intento que lo dejara de morder.

Volvió a lanzar el ataque, pero dan lo soltó y dio una voltereta.

"ARRGGG" siseo molesto el lagarto amarillo al haberse encajado sus propios picos.

Dan se lanzó contra él y con sus garras lanzo una serie de golpes al pecho del lagarto.

Pero debido al peto de metal que tenía este no sufrió daño.

El lagarto le dio un rodillazo directo en la parte baja de la mandíbula y luego lo lanzo a varios metros de distancia con un fuerte coletazo.

Dan giro violentamente en el piso antes de ponerse en cuclillas.

Para detener con sus dos cuchillas las hachas del lagarto.

" _eres fuerte"_ siseo el reptil alienígena.

" _tu igual"_ siseo dan mientras movía su cola.

El lagarto empujo a dan y luego lo inicio a atacar repetidamente con sus dos hachas.

Dan bloqueaba los cortes, estos eran en direcciones muy específicas y con destinos claros, sus piernas, sus brazos, su estómago y su cuello.

La mayoría fueron bloqueados, otros simplemente terminaban en leves cortes.

Dan le dio un corte en su hocico.

El reptil le dio un coletazo.

 _¡SUFICIENTE!_ Alguien grito y del cielo un rayo de calor detuvo la pelea.

En el cielo aparecieron Superman y una linterna verde.

" _Ni intervenir"_ siseo el lagarto gigante.

 _Ríndete, tus ejércitos han sido detenidos y están vencidos._ Ordeno Superman.

 _Además, estas causando serias violaciones en los artículos del código universal de conducta._ Comento el linterna verde.

Dan suspiro y se relajó.

Perdió el pelo y su cuerpo volvió a ser humano.

 _ **(buena pelea cachorro)**_ comento Veaster. _ **(solo un consejo, nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo)**_ comento mientras hacía a dan saltar.

Sus chamara de la parte trasera fuere cortada por una de las hachas del lagarto amarillo.

" _dije que esto no ha terminado tu…"_ El lagarto lo amenazaba con su hacha, pero pronto estaba temblando de miedo.

 _Oye esa ropa la tome prestada._ Se quejó dan.

" _LE RUEGO ME PERDONE O GRAN AMO DEL UNIVERSO, SEÑOR DE LA DESTINO DE MUNDOS, LIDER DE LIDERES, ¡PIDO SU PERDON!"_ siseo el lagarto mientras tiraba sus armas al piso y se ponía de rodillas frente a dan.

Sus soldados lo vieron extrañados hasta que uno grito algo.

" _EL SELLO DE LOS OCHO"_ siseo fuertemente el lagarto.

Pronto todos los lagartos tiraron sus armas y tomaron la misma posición que su rey.

¿Qué _está pasando?_ Cuestiono Superman, pues de repente todas las naves aterrizaron y los psiconios se inclinan temeros.

 _No tengo idea._ Hal Jordán alzo su brazo con el anillo. _Pero creo que deberíamos…¿Qué pasa?_ Su mano se inició a mover sola y de pronto un escáner verde paso por la espalda de Dan.

El anillo inicio a pitar sonoramente antes de hacer que hall Jordán alzara su brazo en un Angulo de sesenta y cinco grados y un rayo de luz verde saliera a toda velocidad. _Eso fue raro._

Los miembros de la liga de la justicia iniciaron a llegar y todos veían extrañados la escena.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Cuestiono Batman.

 _No sé un segundo Dan y él se quieren matar y al otro el lagarto se inclina ante él._ comento Supergirl.

Los anillos de las 2 linternas brillaron y para sorpresa de ellos una gran esfera de color verde apareció.

 _Linternas verdes del sector 2814, detectamos la presencia de un individuo que porta el sello de los ocho, podrían mostrarnos quien es._ Cuestiono uno de los guardianes del universo.

Los linternas verdes se vieron mutuamente y se acercaron a Dan.

 _He chico._ Dijo hal Jordán.

Dan los veía fijamente.

 _Podrías darte la vuelta._ Pidió John Stewart.

Dan los vio extrañado pero acepto su petición.

Se güiro y les mostro sus espaldas.

 _Por las estrellas, linternas verdes código 3 16._ Ordenaron los guardianes mientras se inclinaban.

E _l 3 16 no me digas ¿que él es?_ Hal Jordán vio espantado a John Stewart.

Este solo asintió.

Las 2 linternas se pusieron firmes y dieron un saludo mostrando sus anillos.

 _¡SEÑOR!_ Gritaron fuertemente con un tono militar.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Le pregunto flash a hal.

 _Cállate Barry esto es importante._ Susurro el linterna verde.

 _Por muchos años esperamos su regreso, esperamos que pronto nuestra ancestral fuente de esperanza le pueda servir a usted gran señor._ Los guardianes del universo se inclinaron ante él. _cualquier asunto que necesite, pídaselo a nuestras dos linternas ellos le ayudaran._ Terminaron la comunicación.

 _Gracias, creo._ Dan no estaba cómodo con ser el centro de atención.

 _Bueno ya alguien ¡QUIERE EXPLICARME QUE ACABA DE PASAR! Primero los gecos gigantes dejan de atacar, ¡luego Hal y John se ponen en su plan militar y Ahora los guardianes del cosmos se inclina QUE SUCEDE!_ Grito Flash.

 _Bueno._ Dan no sabía cómo responder.

 _Barry cálmate o destruirás la tierra._ Hal Jordán le tapó la boca a flash. _No quiso ofenderle._ Se disculpó.

 _Bueno, si quieren les daré una explicación._ Dan no sabía cómo iniciar.

 _ **Te ayudaremos.**_ La voz de Wynvet salió de su boca.

Una gran esfera de luz se creó sobre la liga.

 **En el principio, no había nada.** Una silueta roja con forma de dragón hablo.

 **Pero antes de la nada**. La silueta de una sirena azul apareció.

 **Estaban ellos.** Una sombra amarilla igual a flash apareció.

Dan recordaba esta parte.

Una gran masa palpitante que lo rodeaba, tenía miles no millones de ojos, una infinidad de dientes, brazos, lenguas, cabezas, torsos, piernas y colas.

Esto palpitante dejaba salir de su boca a miles de diferentes criaturas sacadas de las peores pesadillas de cada niño, gritando, gimiendo, susurrando, riendo.

Esas cosas se retorsión una sobre otra, algunas se ponían en pie, otras no tenían forma definida, grandes bultos palpitantes de carne con miles de ojos o seres hechos de puras bocas con dientes.

Una criatura sin piel con unos ojos hermosos de bebe gigantes que lloraban sangre.

Si era aterrador como lo recordaba.

 _Por Hera._ La mujer maravilla hablo.

Algunos miembros de la liga intentaban comprender que era lo que veían.

 **Todo eran ellos** **.** La silueta cornuda café de Geas se mostro

 **hasta que nos opusimos**. Las grandes alas verdes de wynvet se mostraron naciendo de su pequeño cuerpo.

Esta vez Dan vio como en lugar de las 8 luces de distintos colores, estaba las siluetas de los éteres, cada uno de ellos peleando contra millones de esas cosas, explosiones titánicas, derramamiento de sangre u órganos, gritos infernales y lloriqueos.

 **Cuando lo vencimos** **.** La silueta de una flor morada apareció, Fluren no se veía.

 **Quedo la nada.** El cazador de Naranja que era Veaster señalo la oscuridad de la esfera

Todo volvió a ser oscuro.

 _El tiempo antes del tiempo._ Comento Hal Jordán.

 **Entonces nos unimos**. La silueta gris mecánica de Nrg hablo

Los ocho se juntaron y entonces una gran luz se vio en la esfera.

 **Creamos algo único, un lugar donde hay tanto potencial.** Hablo Wynvet.

 **Pero descubrimos que si lo dejábamos sin vigilancia las cosas se ponían un poco extrañas.** Comento Pluv.

 **Entonces creamos una unión entre nosotros y ustedes.** Dijo Fluren.

 **El médium.** Hablo con su imponente voz rojo.

La liga lo veía curioso.

Dan se tocó la garganta.

 _Me dejaron con un dolor de garganta._ Se sujetó su garganta.

 _Eso solo nos deja con el problema de ellos._ Comento Batman. _Luego discutiremos esto._ Sentencio.

 _Porque invadieron la tierra._ Cuestiono Superman.

Las lagartijas seguían inclinadas, el rey alzo su cabeza.

" _nuestro mundo natal y nuestra gente agoniza, su mundo es muy similar al nuestro, por eso lo queríamos para salvar a nuestra especie, de lo que nos hicieron ustedes Kriptoniano"_ siseo molesto Psicos el rey de los psiconoid.

Todo traducido por los anillos de linterna verde.

Superman lo vio curioso.

Mientras Batman veía desafiante al alienígena

 _ **(momento esta especie fue afectada por los sucesos del anterior médium)**_ dijo Fluren.

 _ **(entonces es necesario una remuneración)**_ comento Geas.

 _ **(a favor de ayudar a los Psiconoid)**_ hablo Wynvet. _**(en contra)**_

 _ **(el resultado es unánime)**_ dijo Pluv.

 _(_ _ **dan vas a hacer esto)**_ ordeno Wynvet.

 _Sus razones no justifican sus acciones._ Comento la mujer maravilla.

A la lagartija que aún seguía de rodillas.

 _Disculpa._ Dan hablo a Hal Jordán. _Podrías mostrarme una imagen a tiempo real de Psico Prime._ Pidió.

 _Claro, señor._ Hal se sentía extraño de tratar a alguien de señor, pero las leyes eran las leyes.

Alzo su anillo y creo una esfera donde un mundo.

Rojo y naranja rodeado de varias líneas amarillas que lo orbitaba y una luna parcialmente destruida se mostraban.

 _Bien espero que funcione._ Dan abrió sus alas y las plumas pasaron de ser multicolores a ser totalmente blancas. _DEBIDO A LAS ACCIONES DE MI PREDESESOR EN EL INCIDENTE DE KRIPTON, PSICO PRIME FUE DAÑADO, PERO ES UN MUNDO INOCENTE, POR LO QUE SERA, RESTUARADO._ Dan abrió sus alas a toda su envergadura.

Un circulo multicolor se generó a sus pies.

Y el mundo que mostraba hal Jordán cambio.

Poco a poco volvió a ser un mundo verde y azul.

 _Hecho esta._ Dan descendió sin saber lo que había hecho.

" _GRACIAS, MI SEÑOR, O GRAN MEDIUM, SABIO ERES, MI RAZA TE HORARA POR SIEMPRE, TU ERES NUESTRO SALVADOR, O GRANDE Y PODEROSO AMO DEL UNIVERSO"_ psicos se arrodilló ante dan. _MI MUNDO SIEMPRE TE AYUDARA, NUESTRA GENETE ESTARA A TUS ORDENES SIEMPRE QUE LO PIDAS, FUE UN HONOR HABER LUCHADO CUERPO A CUERPO CONTRA USTED MI SEÑOR, TOME ESTO"_ le tendió una espada de su cintura. _COMO MUESTRA DE NUESTRA LEALTAD A USTED"_ termino de hablar la lagartija gigante.

Sus soldados hacían lo mismo se inclinaba ante dan.

" _no fue nada, solo no ataquen a la tierra pronto, la próxima vez, vengan en son de paz."_ Bromeo dan.

" _eso haremos mi señor, nos retiramos"_ se inclinó ante dan y se trasporto a su nave.

Pronto todos los Psiconoids abandonaron la tierra.

 _Tomará semanas reconstruir esto._ Dijo Kara.

 _(chicos, no le he pedido nada, pero ¿creen poder reparar metrópolis, no es culpa de sus habitantes ser el blanco de los psiconoid)_ pidió Dan.

 _(_ _ **moción para reparar la cuidad terrestre de metrópolis, a favor)**_ pidió Wynvet.

 _ **(en contra)**_ pregunto pluv.

 _ **(Seis a favor dos en contra, la ciudad de metrópolis será reparada)**_ comento Nrg.

Dan volvió a abrir sus alas y en un segundo metrópolis estaba como nueva, salvo por las naves alienígenas en las calles o en los techos, pero estaba reconstruida.

 _Bueno, si me disculpan._ Dan discretamente se alejaba de una atónita liga de la justicia. _¡Tengo que fingir que estaba bajo los escombros, adiós!_ Dan guardo sus alas y con la velocidad de zzaattzz escapo del lugar.

 _Si yo, tengo trabajo que hacer en smallville, ¡chao!_ Kara zor el salió volando lo más rápido que pudo.

 _¿Alguien me explica que acaba de pasar?_ Cuestiono Acuaman.

C _ontemplamos algo que muy pocas veces termina sin un derramamiento de sangre._ Dijo John Stewart. _El poder del médium_

 _Necesitamos más información que esa._ Comento Batman.

Pero los medios de comunicación iniciaron a acercárseles.

E _n la atalaya en una semana._ Comento Hal Jordán, pues el también quería tener las respuestas listas.

Pronto la liga de la justicia inicio a ser asfixiada con las preguntas, sobre que había pasado.

/ una semana después/ Brave City/

Volver con el trofeo del decatlón no había sido lo que esperaron.

Había sido, pero, los padres de sus compañeros sí que estaban molestos por haber enviado a sus hijos a una ciudad tan peligrosa como era metrópolis.

Al final, todos ellos abandonaron la escuela.

Salvo por dan.

Pues no tenía a nadie que se quejara por él.

Desde ese día en metrópolis las cosas habían cambiado.

Ahora estaba siendo entrenado por 7 de los ocho éteres.

Poco a poco se sentía más, como si esto fuera parte de él, como que todo ese poder era su responsabilidad y su maldición a la vez.

El no patrullaba la cuidad, como un héroe, en realidad Brave city no le importaba era solo el lugar donde estaba porque no tenía ningún otro lugar al cual ir.

A veces quisiera que toda la gente en esa ciudad de fantasía, abriera los ojos y se dieran cuenta que eran manipulados.

Pero eso nunca pasaría.

Los humanos.

Son una especie conformista.

/Atalaya/ 12 de abril/

 _Bien chicos._ Flash vio a los linternas verdes. _¿Quién o qué es el médium?_ Esa duda le carcomida desde hace una semana.

 _No lo sabemos con certeza._ Hal hablo. _Solo sabemos lo que algunas linternas cuentan, no siempre son el mismo alíen por lo que se cree que renace de alguna manera en distintos mundos._

 _El médium es un ser que tiene poder y autoridad sobre todo el universo._ Comento John.

 _Vamos es un dios._ Comento Green Arrow.

 _No, los dioses le responden a él._ comento Hal. _Sabemos muchas historias, de las batallas donde ha intervenido, los mundos que ha creado, esculpido y destruido, las galaxias que se inclinan ante él._

 _Pero es solo un niño._ Interrumpió Black Canari.

 _¿y? el médium es más que un simple dios._ Comento John Stewart. _Es un ser de omnipotencia, omnisapiencia y presencia, si él quisiera podría convertir la tierra en un mundo estéril._

 _No estas exagerando?_ Cuestiono Superman.

 _No._ respondieron los 2 linternas.

Batman solo estaba pensado tenía que tener una contra medida por si en algún momento el médium amenazaba la tierra.

/abril 15/ brave city/

Dan estaba acostado sobre el pilar de los fundadores.

Un pilar de 15 metros tallado en madera que los fundadores de Brave city le obligaron a los Nativos de Eurika a tallar a mano.

Se estaba mensajeando con Kara.

Era extraño.

Muy muy extraño.

¿Qué tan extraña tiene que ser tu vida para que una alienígena de 16 años mayor que Superman quien estuvo atrapada en un agujero de gusano y es la última mujer de una especie peligrosa en el universo te mensaje con emogis de una vaca triste?

Así de rara era su vida.

 **¿Entonces tu primo está enojado conmigo?** Dan mando una cara triste.

 **Un poco, cree que me pusiste en peligro.** Kara mando un emogi de una explosión y un alienígena

 **Peligro ¿tu? ¿enserio? Eres más dura que el acero, literalmente, nada te puede dañar.** Dan puso un diamante

 **Gracias, es lindo ese pensamiento, pero la magia y la kriptonita son mis debilidades.** Mando el emogi de una carita sonrojada

 **Y el helado de fresa.** Dan mando una copa de helado, unas fresas y una cuchara.

 **Eso es entre tú y yo.** Le mando una carita parpadeando.

Dan se rio un poco.

Pero escucho algo.

Era un zumbido muy pero muy agudo.

Los perros y gatos iniciaron a ladrar y maullar y las aves abandonaron la cuidad.

BBBBUUUUUMMMMLLLRRRLMMMM.

El edificio de Neoterra lanzo un rayo negro al cielo y de pronto una gran cúpula de energía rodeo toda la cuidad.

 **Mierda, algo paso…** mando el mensaje.

¿ **qué paso?** Mensaje recibido a las 9: 00 pm

 **¿DAN ESTAS HAY?** Mensaje recibido a las 9: 10 pm

 **Me entere por las noticias, Kal y la liga van en camino.** Mensaje recibido a las 9:40 pm

 **¡DAN RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!** Mensaje recibido a las 10:30 pm

 **Mutantes.** Dan envió un mensaje a las 11: 45 pm. **No entren, diles que no entre, mi teléfono falla y mierda.**

 **¡DAN!** Mensaje recibido 12 pm

Fin capitulo.

Nota: los 5 primeros capítulos serán como un entrenamiento. Del 6 en adelante serán las temporada de Young Justice.

.

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	5. prologo p-5

Un héroe inesperado.

Sinopsis: muchos creen que ser un superhéroe es lo mejor del mundo, volar, salvar personas, los aplausos y tener a miles observándote.

Pero qué pasa cuando tus poderes no son más que una maldición que tú nunca quisiste o pediste.

Irrealiti13: me vi la liga de la justicia, estoy inspirado y cuando me inspiro escribo.

Alezandra. galleta: espero que te guste este cap y gracias por el comentario.

*V*

Acciones. Normal.

 _Diálogos: cursivas._

Pensamientos: ()

 **Lecturas: negritas.**

 _ **Radio, robots o tv: negritas con cursiva.**_

*V*

…

/dentro de Brave city/

Bien veamos.

Manos si, piernas si, cola si ¿cola?

 **Si cachorro, esta cosa esta mutando las células de tu cuerpo, por suerte que nosotros lo hacemos a diario, pero hasta nuevo aviso tendrás que estar con uno de nosotros, no sabemos que te haría esta cosa si fueras humano.** Dijo Veaster en su cabeza.

Dan su puso de pie bueno en cuatro patas, su cuerpo parecía más el de un felino en estos momentos vio la altura de la que había caído, esa sí que había sido una gran caída.

 _GROOOUUU!_

Dan se giró y tras del había un hombre o lo que antes había sido un hombre medía 4 metros, su columna vertebral se exponía de su piel, grandes músculos que soportaban el peso de unas pequeñas y débiles piernas y con una larga lengua cual látigo.

Las ventanas de los edificios iniciaron a explotar y varias criaturas salían de estos.

Todos eran cruza de humanos, animales, plantas e insectos.

Quimeras sin una sola forma.

Había uno que tenía cien ojos y otro que era solo una gigantesca boca.

Incido a correr y saltar esquivando esas cosas, una patrulla casi atropella a una carriola, dan salvo al bebe.

Un ser rojo con dientes cual piraña.

Lo soltó apenas lo vio.

De la patrulla una babosa gigante y un lagarto salieron.

Dan trepo a lo más alto de un edificio, escapando del caos en las calles.

 _¿Qué mierda está pasando?_ Cuestiono.

Y todas las televisiones se prendieron al mismo tiempo.

 **Atención humanidad, no tengan miedo,** un anciano apareció en la televisión. **Durante milenios nuestra raza a peleado sin sentido, olvidándose de su lugar en el mundo, se los recordaremos y los guiaremos a una era de paz.** Se alejó de la cámara y mostro una extraña máquina. **Mi trasmutado genético altera todas las células en un cuerpo humano, mejorándolas hará evolucionar a la humanidad, nos volverá un pueblo de una sola especie, sin miedo, sin odio, en 3 horas mi domo alcanzará una cuidad importante, en 6 todo el estado, en 12 medio país, en 48 horas, todos seremos un solo pueblo, estén tranquilos, la evolución inicia ahora.** Termino de hablar Abel el dueño de Neoterra.

 _Mierda._ dijo dan. _Ese anciano sí que está loco._ Comento viendo el edificio, saco su celular, no servía, nada de telecomunicaciones o internet servía.

¿Qué debía hacer?

/salón de la justica/

 _Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?_ Cuestiono flash.

 _He estudiado ese mecanismo desde que me infiltre en las instalaciones de Neoterra._ Dijo Batman. _No he encontrado como pasar el campo de energía que libera._ Mostro varias simulaciones. _Esto rebasa mis conocimientos._

 _Esto es superior a la tecnología kriptoniana._ Dijo Superman. _Estos niveles y estas energías son de origen extraterrestre pero nunca las había visto._

 _Esa es speedforce._ Dijo flash señalando una de las energías. _Reconozco esa por eso es impenetrable, tiene un constante movimiento de energía._

 _Esta es energía mágica._ Dijo zatana.

E _nergía extraterrestre, de velocidad y mágica ¿Qué puede producir algo así?_ Cuestiono la mujer maravilla.

 _KALLL!_ Se escuchó antes de que se rompiera una pared del salón.

Supergirl estaba flotando frente a su primo.

 _¿Kara que haces aquí?_ Cuestiono Superman mientras flotaba hacia donde estaba su prima.

 _Dan y yo nos estábamos mensajeando cuando ocurrió la explosión no pude comunicarme con él._ dijo supergirl.

 _¿dan?_ Cuestiono el kriptoniano.

 _Es el nombre real del médium._ Comento Batman.

 _¿Cómo lo conoces?_ Le cuestiono Superman a supergirl.

 _No es momento para eso, debemos ayudarlo._ Dijo Kara.

 _Vamos ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_ Dijo flash.

….

Dentro del domo de energía.

 _Arrrg!_ Dan estaba usando toda la fuerza disponible de su forma animal, para mantener abierta la gran mandíbula que se lo quería comer.

Hace unos minutos había saltado de los techos rumbo al puente de los colonizadores uno de los puentes que une a Brave city, cuando este exploto sin razón aparente y 7 grandes cabezas de serpientes marinas con cuellos de treinta metros de alto y dientes de treinta centímetros lo habían capturado.

Y ahora una de ellas se lo quería comer.

 _¿Por qué me odias universo?_ Se quejó dan antes de que la serpiente abriera más su mandíbula y con la ayuda de su lengua se comiera a dan.

Las siete cabezas voltearon a ver un grupo de seres mitad vaca y mitad humanos deformes y con mucha carne.

Se acercaron a ellos saliendo del agua.

Cuando una de las cabezas inicio a toser.

Su garganta fue cercenada y el cuello se precipitó al piso.

Dan callo al concreto, cubierto de sangre y saliva.

 _Esto es asqueroso._ Se quejó.

 _SSSSSIIISSS._ La serpiente siseo molesta y para sorpresa de dan, le crecieron dos cabezas donde antes solo había una.

 _Esto tiene que ser una broma._ Dijo dan y se lamio los brazos para limpiase la saliva, antes de darse cuenta lo que hacía y escupir una ola de pelos.

 _ **Esto se está saliendo de control.**_ Dijo Veaster quien de momento era el que ayudaba a Dan.

 _Si lo sé._ Dan uso su olfato.

Olía a sangre y a ¿miel?

Un molesto zumbido hizo que la serpiente marina se alejara.

Las criaturas iniciaron a correr, volar o nadar abandonado la zona.

Cuando un grupo de abejas, de cuarenta centímetros de largo se acercó a toda velocidad.

Sus cuerpos y bocas estaban, manchados de sangre.

Dan se lanzó al agua.

Aprovechándola para escapar y limpiarse la sangre de la serpiente marina.

Y entonces un pez gigante se lo intento comer.

Pero un cangrejo gigante sujeto al pez y el cangrejo fue sujetado por un calamar.

Dan salió del rio dejando que los animales se pelearan entre sí.

Estaba claro que todo esto estaba fuera de control y que necesitaba ayuda.

Necesitaba a la liga de la justicia.

Saco su celular, el aparato estaba mojado y algo roto.

Se acercó a una tienda de electrónica entro en ella.

Unas cosas parecidas a caracoles se escondían en la tienda, antes de escapar de dan.

Se robó el nuevo modelo de celular, le puso su chip.

No había señal.

 _Rojajarojaja._ Dan escucho antes de que unas sombras entraran por las ventanas de la tierra.

Eran seres de dos metros de alto, con piernas largas y musculosas, sus brazos se habían convertido en una cruza de patas con dedos humanos y garras filosas, tenían diferentes tonos de pelo y manchas, además de sus rostros humanos con hocicos de hiena.

 _Rojajarojja._ Se rieron y sacaron su lengua.

Dan les siseo.

 _ **Chico, eres más felino y ellos son caninos, un consejo, corre.**_ Sugirió Veaster.

Dan se puso en cuatro patas, encorvo su espalda.

 _ROOAAMMIAAUU!_ Gruño como un felino.

 _ROJAJJAAAROOOAAJJAA!_ Tres de los hombres hiena saltaron contra él.

Dan dio un salto y con sus uñas se clavó en el techo del edificio.

Los hombres hiena intentaron llegar a él a base de saltos y mordidas, pero dan parresia esquiarlos por los pelos.

Al final salió de un salto del edificio.

Solo para ver una gran manada de cincuenta hombres y mujeres llena esperándolo.

Trago un poco.

Y escupió una bola de pelo.

Uno de los hombres hiena era de un color diferente, era de pelo rojo y sus dientes y garras eran negros.

 _RROOAJJA ROAJJA._ Pareció dar una orden y todos atacaron al mismo tiempo a dan.

Este se metió por una alcantarilla abierta.

Escapar por los túneles parecía la mejor opción.

N _o veo nada._ Se quejó.

 _ **Un segundo.**_ Veaster cambio sus ojos por unos de visión nocturna.

Dan desearía que no lo hubiera hecho.

Frente a el sonriéndole de cabeza, el rostro de un ser de ocho ojos rojo sangre, unos gigantescos colmillos venenosos, cubierta de pelo negro y midiendo siete metros estaba un ser parte araña parte mujer.

 _Ahhhh!_ Dan se regresó y prefirió enfrentarse a los hombres hiena.

 _RROOJAJJAA!_ El hombre hiena rojo no espero y salto sobre dan.

Le mordió el brazo.

Clavando sus colmillos casi hasta el hueso.

Dan saco sus garras y le corto el rostro.

El hombre hiena se puso de pie mientras gritaba de dolor sujetándose su rostro.

 _JJJAAAARROOOOAA!_ Grito molesto.

Dan corrió lo más rápido que pudo, saltando sobre los techos de los automóviles y evitando ser mordido por los hombres hiena.

Estos rodearon a dan.

Listos para matarlo.

Pero el piso inicio a temblar y una gran estampida de seres parecidos a toros, rinocerontes, elefantes y otros animales se dirigía en su dirección.

Las hienas salieron corriendo.

Y dan trepo el edificio más próximo.

Donde un nido de mujeres para jaro lo esperaba.

Una que parecía una lechuza lo sujeto del cuello y lo elevo lo más que pudo.

Dan le mordió la pierna.

El pájaro lo soltó.

Como siempre dan cayo de pie, sombré un edificio de telecomunicaciones.

Las ventanas de este estaban rotas por algo que parecían tentáculos, o quizás lenguas.

No quería averiguarlo.

El lugar todavía tenía energía.

 _Veamos, tal vez podía usar esto para aumentar la potencia de mi celular enviar un mensaje, pero me falta muchas cosas…_ sus pensamientos.

Se interrumpiendo cuando una camioneta de un canal de televisión cayó del cielo.

Dan veía como varios autos eran arrogados por un gigante de 10 brazos y cuatro cabezas.

 _Bien manos a la obra._ Dan se disponía a iniciar.

 _ **Chico eso es de Nrg, te dejo con él.**_ Veaster cambio su lugar con el éter del metal y la tecnología.

Dan parecía ser humano de nuevo, sin cola o pelo.

Pero solo él sabía que su piel era falsa y que ahora era más una máquina que un ser humano.

Abrió sus brazos y cientos de herramientas salieron de ellos.

 _ **Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar.**_ Hablo mecánicamente Nrg.

….

 _Pronto el mundo vera las maravillas que hemos creado y nos alabara como sus legítimos salvadores._ Dijo el presidente de neoterra.

A su lado viendo todo desde su torre.

Estaban el alcalde de brave city, el comisionado de policía y todos los miembros de la elite de la cuidad.

Todos ellos estaban felices de sus logros.

…..

 _Veamos, esto aquí, y esto, no no, si una longitud si espera…sí._ dan termino de unir los cables había hecho un extraño hibrido entre la anatema de comunicaciones, su celular, las máquinas de la camioneta una cafetera y una cámara.

Finalmente había logrado encontrar una frecuencia que le permitiera trasmitir fuera de la cuidad.

Por desgracia no sabía si podrían escucharlo.

 _Bien ahora._ Dan cambio de Nrg a Veaster.

Era la forma más adecuada para esta situación.

…..

 _Y si nos tele trasportamos._ Sugirió el capitán átomo.

 _El campo de fuerza lo impide._ Respondió Batman.

Y si usamos un avión. Sugirió flecha verde.

 _Apenas nos toque mutara nuestras células y no sabemos que le suceda a Superman o j'honn._ Dijo la mujer maravilla.

 _Vamos contesta vamos._ Kara seguía intentando usar su celular.

 _Kara, déjalo, no es como si._ Superman se vio interrumpido por una extraña transmisión de televisión.

La estática sonaba y la imagen se distorsionaba.

 _OOLAAAN MENNNTAASS._ Se escuchó.

La imagen se fue ajustando.

¿Qué es eso? Pregunto flash.

 _Es de brave city._ Dijo Batman.

 _HOLA ME ESCUCHAN._ El audio se escuchaba bien pero no había imagen.

 _Déjeme ayudarle._ Batman inicio a alterar la trasmisión para que se emitiera bien, aunque se vería en todas las televisiones.

Las cuales estaban transmitiendo ininterrumpidamente lo que sucedía en brave city.

 _HOLA ALGUIEN ME ESCHA!_ Grito dan una vez la imagen se vio.

 _Dan._ Dijo Kara feliz de que su amigo no fuera un monstruo, bueno era peludo y parecía un gato gigante, un adorable gato gigante con bigotes y esas lindas orejas, Kara sacudió esos pensamientos no era el momento.

 _¡Alguien me escucha, por favor responda, esto está fuera de control, ahí monstruos por todos lados, gente medio animal medio insecto, acabo de ver una planta del tamaño de un elefante comerse a un tipo de albóndiga gigante, alguien me chapata hola! ¡Hola!_ Dan inicio a golpear la cámara.

 _Lo recibimos, pero él no nos escucha._ Dijo Batman intentando establecer una conexión.

 _Un segundo._ Kara intento volver a llamar.

El teléfono de dan sonó con la cabalgata de las valkirias.

 _¿hola?_ Respondió Dan.

 _Médium aquí supergirl._ Dijo Kara.

 _Supergirl, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra escuchar tu voz, digo no sabes el infierno que…._ Algo lo interrumpió.

Una gigantesca esfera con alas de murciélago y una boca como piraña.

 _Pierda._ Dan esquivo un disparo de lo que parecía acido.

 _Médium._ Kara vio como dan esquivaba los ataques de esa cosa.

Antes de saltarle encima y romperle una de sus alas aventándolo al piso.

 _Aquí estoy, esas cosas me están rodeando, son miles._ Dan respiraba cansadamente.

 _Médium aquí Batman._ Dijo el caballero oscuro quitándole el celular a Kara.

 _Batman? ¿supergirl estas con la liga?, gracias a los éteres, Batman la situación está de locos, casi me come una serpiente de diez cabezas, necesito apoyo._ Pidió el niño.

 _Negativo, no podemos entrar._ Respondió Batman.

 _¿espera que? Mierda murciélago, estoy enfrentando a toda un cuidad llena de monstros y ¿esta tras de mi cierto?_ Cuestiono mientras sentía la respiración de algo tras de él.

Lo que se transmitía por televisión.

Era la imagen del médium y tras del 3 gigantesco cabeza de serpiente.

Una de ellas se lo comió.

 _Medium!_ Kara le arrebató el celular a Batman. _¡MEDIUM, MEDIUM RESPONDE!_ Grito Kara.

La serpiente perdió una de sus cabezas, pero otras dos surgieron.

 _Estoy ocupado…_ dijo antes de ser lanzado contra la torre de comunicaciones.

La señal se perdió.

….

Okay llamar a la liga fue una pésima idea, solo le dijeron lo que ya sabía estaba solo.

Y tenía que solucionar esto si quería salir vivo de la cuidad.

Vio el origen de todo esto.

Mientras montaba una de las cabezas de la serpiente gigante.

La torre de neoterra.

Estaba a una distancia considerable, aun saltando y estaba claro que correr por la cuidad no era una opción.

 _ **Dan te ayudo.**_ Wynvet tomo el control.

Las alas de dan salieron y pudo escapar de la serpiente gigante.

El cielo estaba repleto de seres raros, desde mujeres y hombres pájaro, medusas voladoras, seres parte murciélago y parte reptil volador, hasta plantas gigantes que flotaban.

Cruzo lo mejor que pudo esquivando y derivando algunas cosas.

Hasta que llego al edificio.

La torre era el único lugar que no se veía roto o afectado, de hecho, una extraña energía blanca lo rodeaba y parecía que mantenía fuera a esas cosas.

Dan entro en la energía.

Se sentía igual que siempre.

Se acercó al edificio.

 _He tú, no pasaras._ Le dijo un oficial de SWAT apuntándole con una lanza granadas militar.

Dan cambio a Veaster.

….

Las ciudades y pueblos aledaños a brave city habían sido evacuados de manera muy eficiente, muchos que se habían negado a salir en primeras cayendo que no era tan grave, corrieron dejando casi todas sus pertenecías al ver en lo que te convertía ese domo de energía.

El ejército estaba rodeando el perímetro del domo.

Y conforme pasaba el tiempo se alejaban conforme este crecía.

Lal liga de la justicia aún seguía intentando decidir qué hacer, solicitando la ayuda de Kent Nelson, él Átomo, Constantine y otros, pero ninguno tenía una respuesta clara.

Además, que Superman tenía sus propios problemas.

Tenía que evitar que su prima hiciera una locura como acercarse al domo.

 _Kara, tranquilízate, todo estará bien._ Le pidió Superman a la rubia.

 _¿bien? No viste el tamaño de esa cosa que se comió a Dan, estoy preocupada y que tal si está rodeado y no puede defenderse o una de esas cosas lo logra matar o varias de ellas se lo inician a comer._ Kara se estaba imaginado los peores escenarios.

 _Clámate Kara, te aseguro que esto estará bien._ Superman parecía un poco molesto. _Dan estará bien._

 _No lo sabes, deja de fingir que sabes que estará bien, deja de fingir que no tienes miedo, deja de intentar clamarme._ Kara le grito a su primo.

 _Kara contrólate._ Le pido Superman.

N _o lo entiendes._ Le dio la espalda.

 _Entender ¿Qué?_ Le cuestiono.

 _Tienes amigos, una familia amorosa y varios fanáticos._ Kara hablo. _No entiendes lo que es estar en mi situación, por Rao Kal el, puede que para ti nunca haya pasado o no lo recuerdes, pero hace solo un año, tenía a mi familia, a mis amigos una vida y de pronto todo eso cambio, no sabes lo que es adaptarte a un mundo de cristal, el despertarte todas las mañanas recordad las muertes de tus seres queridos y saber que aunque lo intentes nada será igual y ahora el primer amigo verdadero que tengo, está atrapado en una cuidad rodeada de un domo de energía desconocida, que convierte en monstruos a todos los que estand entro y que los héroes que deberían salvar el planeta, que tú y yo los seres más poderos de este mundo estemos aquí esperando sin poder hacer nada._ Kara no sabía en qué punto de la conversación había indicado a llorar. _Me siento como en Argo._ Dijo impotente.

 _ESTUPIDO QUITATE!_ Dijo dan desde la televisión.

Esta vez trasmitiendo desde la torre de neo gea.

Todos voltearon a ver como dan golpeaba a con sus garras a los policías que custodiaban el lugar, sus reflejos y acrobacias lo mantenían a salvo de proyectiles y heridas.

 _Hola, si me escuchan estoy dentro de la torre, aunque no sé dónde estoy y tampoco sé que hacer, pero bueno, quien dijo que esto sería fácil, bueno si me disculpan tengo que encargarme de unos idiotas si la liga puede, estoy abriendo la red de toda la cuidad, buena suerte._ Dan se alejó.

Batman inicio a piratear la computadora.

 _Este cifrado es impresionante._ Dijo Batman.

 _Eres lento._ La imagen de robín apareció en la computadora del salón de la justicia.

 _¿Qué haces?_ Lo vio molesto Batman.

 _Te ayudo, ya tengo el control total de las computadoras y las cámaras, están transmitiendo en vivo._ Dijo robín.

Batman y la liga y todo el mundo veía lo que dan estaba haciendo.

Cual depredador ataca sigilosamente o con bestialidad a los SWAT dejándolos fuera de combate y abriéndose paso al único lugar que no lo dejaban entrar un ascensor.

…..

 _Estúpidos ascensores._ Se quejó dan mientras trepaba el hueco del ascensor hasta el último piso.

Al parecer los policías pensaron que sería buena idea tirarle una Granda al ascensor.

Llego al último piso,

Tras varios minutos trepando.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el comisionado de policía apuntándole.

 _Tírate al piso._ Le ordeno Andos el hombre que dan más odiaba.

S _i fuera tu bajaría el arma._ Le dijo dan.

 _Estúpido._ El hombre le disparo.

Dan esquivo el disparo salto sobre el policía y con su cola lo tiro contra el piso.

 _No deberías estar aquí._ Dijo Abel en un tono tranquilo. _No ves que esto es por el bien de la humanidad, esto es el futuro un futuro donde todos estaremos unidos, un futuro donde abra paz, un futuro._ Parecía tan centrado en su discurso.

Mientras dan solo rodaba los ojos.

 _¡LLENO DE FENOMEOS GENETICOS Y MOSNTRUOS SIN CEREBRO!_ Le grito dan.

 _Eso, para un idiota como tú._ Dijo el anciano.

 _Durante años, todos hemos participado en este plan, todo creemos en este mundo nuevo._ Dijo uno de los dueños de la industria minera de la cuidad.

 _Sabes lo difícil que es mater una cuidad de idiotas en control, todo estaba bien hasta que tu arruinaste todo._ Dijo uno de los Not que controlaba a la mafia apuntándole con una escopeta.

 _Si mi cuidad, estaba bien sin ti y lo estará._ Dijo el alcalde Almons. _Todos estos años, controlando el negocio del crimen desde mi oficina, todo desde las drogas hasta los asesinatos, la mayoría de la policía estaba en mi nómina y quienes no son solo unos pendejos como todos, tienes idea de las personas que he matado, tienes una idea de lo que he sacrificado por un lugar en el nuevo mundo._ El hombre le apuntaba con un arma.

 _Gracias a mi creación,_ señalo el pilar tras de dan _gracias a mí, el mundo será un lugar mejor._ Dijo el anciano. _Durante siglos todo el mundo recordara a…_

 _¡Ya me harté!_ Dan cambio a Geas y de un solo golpe destruyo la máquina.

 _¿Qué HACES NO!_ grito Abel sin creer que su máquina había sido dañada.

Una onda de energía surgió de la máquina y los golpeo a todos.

Salvo a dan, un campo de energía lo protegió.

La onda llego hasta los límites del domo.

El haz de energía que despedía la torre inicio a desvanecerse.

Y el domo también.

La mayoría de personas quedaron inconscientes.

 _Tu maldito, te daré una lección._ El anciano corrió contra dan y le dio un golpe con su puño.

Dan estaba en su forma Geas, hecho de roca sólida.

Por lo que el anciano se rompió su mano.

 _Ya veras, te acabare._ Lo golpeo con la otra mano.

Y también se la rompió.

 _No te resistas._ Le dio una patada.

Y se rompió el pie.

 _Yo seré el guía del nuevo mundo._ Le dio un cabezazo.

Y quedo inconsciente.

 **E** _ **so fue lo más patético que he visto.**_ Comento Zzaattzz los demás éteres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Dan pudo ver desde las ventanas rotas de la torre como las criaturas iniciaba a volver a la normalidad.

Poco a poco todos parecían despertar de un sueño.

Viéndose, la mayoría desnudos.

Algunos heridos y otros en verdad confundidos.

 _Eso fue lo más loco que he hecho._ Dan se quedó viendo el amanecer desde la torre.

 _DDDAAANNNN!_ Su oído escucho su nombre y fue aplastado por un fuerte abrazo de supergirl.

 _Kara…no…res…pi…ro._ dijo antes de que lo soltaran.

 _Lo siento, tiene que verte un médico, este herido, tienes algo._ Kara uso su visión de rayos x para ver sus órganos, luego sus huesos, su sistema circulatorio y al final su cuerpo.

M _e siento violado._ Dijo dan cubriéndose de la visión de rayos X.

Kara lo vi y le dio un golpe que le rompió el hombro.

 _Idiota! ¡No me vuelvas a preocupar!_ Lo abrazo.

 _No..lo…hare…no…res...piro._ dijo dan antes de desmayarse.

/ tres días después/ 18 de abril/ brave city/

Dan veía la ciudad desde las alturas.

Lo que quedaba de ella.

Solo unas horas después de recuperar la conciencia.

Finalmente paso lo que había esperado desde que se mudó a bravecity, todo el mundo sabía la clase de ciudad que era y no la que fingía ser y en verdad TODO EL MUNDO lo sabía ahora.

La liga de la justica había llegado a ayudar y desmantelar la maquina en neoterra.

el FBI y ARGUS estaban haciendo de las suyas en la cuidad, arrestando a casi todos los policías, a los políticos, jueces, abogados, a empresarios y al alcalde, la mayoría intentaba negar su participación, pero todos ellos estaban en video y los expedientes que ARGUS había obtenido de la alcaldía y de la computadora principal de neoterra eran las únicas pruebas que se necesitaban.

Pero esta vez la tormenta había dejado más destrucción que calma al pasar.

La mayoría de los habitantes de Brave city estaba aterrados de que las personas más importantes de su cuidad les hubieran hecho algo tan horrible, muchos habían intentado irse de la cuidad, pero por una orden del presidente, nadie podía abandonar la cuidad, no hasta que los laboratorios S.T.A.R y M.E.R.C.U.R.I hicieran sus investigaciones para ver si había alguna secuela.

Y por desgracia las había.

Y dan las estaba viendo en este momento.

Plantas gigantes que habían surgido en el viejo basurero, estas parecían no querer volver a la normalidad y eran agresivas apenas alguien se acercaba lo atacaban.

Dan las congelo y las destruyo.

Segundo un rápido estudio hecho por S.T.A.R los noventa y ocho punto seis de todos los seres vivos de Bravecity habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero el otro uno con cuatro por ciento, no.

La cuidad también estaba travesando el peor momento de su historia.

No había gobierno, todo el turismo y fuentes externas de economía habían abandonado la ciudad, el ochenta por ciento de la policía en la cárcel, una destrucción casi total de los principales puentes, túneles, trenes, hospitales y centros comerciales y un éxodo masivo en progreso.

Dan veía su cuidad desde los restos de la torre neoterra.

Nunca pensó que su sueño, fuera tan.

Gris.

…..

/24 de abril/

Robín, Kid flash y Veloz estaban en brave city, los ayudantes tenían una noche libre y habían decidió pararse por la cuidad que hace no menos de dos semanas estaba llena de monstruos.

El indicie de crímenes había aumentado hasta los cielos.

Querían ayudar a la cuidad.

Robín y veloz estaban en las azoteas.

Mientras kid flash corría por la calle.

 _¡Ayuda!_ Escucharon la voz de una niña.

Los tres jóvenes fueron al lugar.

Era un edificio de apartamentos.

Los civiles corrían a refugiarse en el.

Mientras unas cucarachas de dos metros de alto se les acercaban.

Robín abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Veloz se quedó estático.

Y kid flash vomito.

 _Viejo, esto es asqueroso._ Dijo el velocista.

Varias docenas de estas criaturas iniciaron a aparecer por las calles y las coladeras.

Robín lanzo su batrang, kid flash corría a su alrededor y los golpeaba y veloz les lanzaba flechas explosivas.

Los inventos los vieron molestos.

Una flecha atravesó a uno por la mitad.

 _Buen tiro._ Dijo kid flash.

 _No fue mío._ Dijo Veloz.

Tres flechas más atravesaron a otras cucarachas.

Desde el cielo dan disparaba a los insectos.

 _Yo me encargo protejan a los civiles._ Les pidió, mientras disparaba otras flechas.

Robín y veloz entraron al edificio.

Kid flash inicio a sacar personas de este y ponerlos en un lugar seguro.

Robín combatió con una de esas cucarachas, el maldito insecto casi lo devora de no ser porque le rompió el cuello, ¿acababa de asesinar? , era un insecto ¿verdad? Se cuestionó el chico maravilla.

Veloz perforaba a los que podía en su boca o en su estómago.

Diez minutos después.

Y cien cucarachas muertas.

Finalmente, el peligro había pasado.

 _Cucarachas gigantes, esto es nuevo._ Admitió dan mientras se sentaba en el techo del edificio.

Las personas les agradecían a los jóvenes héroes.

Dan los veía desde el techo.

A él no le gustaba la atención, solo ayudaba a las personas, porque sentía que esto era su culpa, ¿Por qué quedarse en Bravecity? ¿la cuidad no lo necesitaba? ¿o sí?

 _Viejo estas bien?_ Kid flash le pregunto.

Dan solo asintió.

 _Gracias ahí abajo, me hubiera sido difícil encárgame de los bichos y de los civiles…. Si lo hubiera… ¿Cómo que puedo hacerlo? Zzaattzz ni loco vuelvo a intentar lo de la división._ Hablo en voz alta extrañando a los jóvenes héroes.

 _Por nada._ Dijo robín. _¿La situación está fea?_ Le cuestiono.

 _Todavía no encontró a la Hidra que me ataco, hay un número significativo de desaparecidos y además los saqueos están fuera de control, esta es una noche tranquila._ Les informo.

El estómago de kid flash sonó.

 _Tengo un metabolismo rápido._ Dijo el de traje amarillo.

 _Síganme._ Dan abrió sus alas y voló a una velocidad que sabía que no les causaría problemas a los niños.

Llegaron al único lugar que parecía estar fuera de riesgo.

Big Belly Burger.

…

/salo de la justica/

 _Entonces los chicos se unirán a la liga?_ Cuestiono flecha verde a Batman.

 _Les daremos acceso total al salón._ Dijo el caballero oscuro.

 _¿Pero serán parte dela liga?_ Volvió a cuestionar flecha verde.

Acuman y flash veían esa conversación.

Ellos también tenían buenas intenciones, pero Batman era Batman.

 _Y el chico?_ Cuestiono Green Arrow.

Batman parecía pensativo.

Sabia a quien se refería.

…..

/1 de mayo/

Dan volaba tranquilamente por la ciudad.

Todo estaba bien.

Eso era raro.

Giro por un edificio.

Y choco contra algo.

 _ATENCION MEDIMU FAVOR DE PRESENTARTE EN EL CUARTEL DE LA POLICIA!_ Hablo una voz por un megáfono que estaba dentro del avión con el cual dan había chocado.

 _Auch._ Se quejó dan mientras veía a los pilotos.

 _Fue él._ los dos pilotos se señalaron al mismo tiempo.

Dan vatio sus alas y se dirigió al edificio de la policía.

Según recordaba este había sido construido en los ochenta después de que el anterior se hubiera derrumbado por un intento de fuga.

El actual edificio era de siete pisos de alto, tenía un helipuerto para 3 aviones, un estacionamiento para unas dos docenas de patrullas, cuatro camionetas Swat y varias motos.

Dan aterrizo en el helipuerto.

Esperaba ser recibido por policías armados y apuntándole, pues él y la policía no tenían buenos términos.

Pero en su lugar.

Había cuatro personas.

Dos mujeres y dos hombres.

Uno de ellos tenía el uniforme de comisionado de policía puesto, pero no era el mismo sujeto.

 _Muchas gracias por venir._ Dijo el otro hombre en el techo.

 _(_ wynvet ¿puedes cubrir mi rostro con unas plumas, como la máscara que usa Robín?) le cuestiono.

 _ **Dan, puedo hacer eso y más.**_ Wynvet puso plumas negras alrededor de los ojos verdes y de ave de dan.

 _No es como si me dieran opción, literalmente choque con el avión._ Dan estiro sus alas. _¿Qué quieren?_ Cuestiono.

Los cuatro se miraron.

 _Primero permítanos presentarnos._ Hablo una mujer de ascendencia afroamericana. _Le presento a Lincea Neibera, la nueva comisionada del departamento de transporte y desarrollo urbano._ Dijo señalando a la mujer rubia del grupo. _Al nuevo juez general James Albor._ Señalo al hombre que saludo a Dan, un hombre en sus cincuentas y de pelo canoso. _Al nuevo comisionado de policía Abraham Milis y bueno mi nombre es Zaban Waller, soy la persona encargada de dirigir lo que queda de la alcaldía._ Se presentó.

Dan abrió sus alas y dedico una leve reverencia.

 _Medium._ Se presentó, por mera formalidad. _No ha respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué quieren?_ Les cuestiono esta vez levemente expuso la garra de sus alas.

 _Mira te seremos honestos, la cuidad está hecha una mierda._ admitió zaban.

 _La mayoría de los fondos de la cuidad fueron usados para construir esa cosa que nos volvió monstruos._ Lincea saco un folder. _Además, debido a los destrozos y las pérdidas del turismo y demás eventos que se cancelaron, la cuidad está en una gran deuda económica._

 _Los sistemas de justicia son un verdadero campo de batalla, créame cuando le digo que todos ellos están buscando una forma de salir, no les importa acusar a otros, pero al hacerlo la cuidad solo pierde reputación._ Hablo el juez.

 _Tenemos una pérdida de capital humano del sesenta por ciento, los que no se van es porque no tienen a donde ir o porque no tienen nada._ Admitió zaban.

 _Y los que se quedaron, la mayoría están peleándose el cadáver de la cuidad, además esas cosas, tengo reportes de hombres_ hiena _que viven en el cañón de lobos, reportes de monstruos en el lago Eurika, una araña gigante, un montón de ardillas con rayos láser de sus ojos, ¡RAYOS LASER!_ Grito el hombre.

 _Sí, me topé con ellas, hace unos días, las malditas me quemaron el trasero antes de escapar._ Comento dan.

 _No tenemos policías para ayudar a mantener a la cuidad segura, si no hay seguridad, mas gente abandonara la cuidad y si la cuidad se queda sin más gente… será el fin de esta ciudad y no queremos eso._ Hablo Zaban. _Tenemos un plan para hacer a Bravecity un lugar mejieron, corregir los errores del pasado y ver hacia el futuro._

 _¿y yo que?_ Dan no los entendía.

 _No sé cómo funciona estas cosas, es decir Star city tiene a sus arqueros, Central city tiene a los veloces, Gotham tiene al múrciela, sé que no tienes por qué ayudarnos, pero la cuidad necesita, esperanza, necesita una razón para confiar en nosotros, una razón para creer que podemos ser mejores, un símbolo, necesitamos un héroe que nos defienda._ Admitió Zabin.

Dan los vio.

Los cuatro parecían esperar una respuesta.

 **(no debemos intervenir en actos humanos** hablo Pluv.

 **(concuerdo los humanos son una especie primitiva, no merecen nuestra ayuda.)** Nrg hablo.

 **(son jóvenes, aún pueden ser guiados por un buen camino)** hablo Wynvet.

 **(las gemas no se logran con suavidad, merecen dureza)** dijo geas.

 **(estoy en desacuerdo geas, los humanos merecen una oportunidad)** Fluret hablo.

 **(son solo animales salvajes que se creen civilizados)** hablo Veaster.

 **(concuerdo no debemos ayudar a una especie que nunca fue planeada y causara mucho daño en el tiempo-espacio)** hablo zzattzz.

 **(se les olvida, que el médium aún no ha terminado su entrenamiento)** hablo rojo.

Todos se quedaron cayados.

 **(aunque concuerdo, los humanos son una especie sin sentido y que debe ser exterminada, no hay que olvidar que seleccionamos a uno como nuestro médium, es necesario, recordarles eso)** Arzd hizo que los éteres pensaran.

Dan los escuchaban en su cabeza.

 **(podíamos usar esto como entrenamiento)** sugirió Wynvet.

 **(es necesario ser firme)** dijo Geas.

 **(vale esto será divertido)** hablo zzaattzz.

Los otros solo asintieron.

Dan solo espero a saber lo que habían decidido.

E _stá bien, les ayudare, por ahora._ Dan simplemente abrió sus alas dispuesto a alejarse volando.

 _Espera ¿Cómo te contactaremos?_ Le cuestiono Zaban.

Dan lo pensó.

Nrg y el habían construido un tipo de esferas que servían para comunicarse eran en opinión de Nrg primitas pero funcionales.

Dan le lanzo una al comisionado de policía.

 _Llámenme cuando sea necesario, a veces tardare un poco, son problemas personales, pero intentare ayudar lo más posible._ Dijo dan.

 _Alguna sugerencia._ Pregunto Zaban.

 _Cambien el nombre de la cuidad, eso será un buen inicio._ Dan se alejó volando.

….

/ 6 de mayo/

Una gran cantidad de medios de comunicación internacionales estaba cubriendo la toma de protesta de la cuidad monstruo, como todos la conocían en el mundo.

El hecho de que criaturas peligrosas vagaran por la cuidad no era la razón por la que se le llamaba así, si no por las personas que permitieron que estos surgieran.

La nueva alcaldesa Zaban Waller se paró en un atrio y firmemente inicio su discurso.

 _Hoy tomo protesta como la nueva alcaldesa de Brave city, sé que esta será una época muy dura, tenemos retos que enfrentar, heridas que sanar y confianza que recuperar, como primer acto como alcaldesa, me complace presentarles al comisionado de policía Abraham Milis , el único de los oficiales que nunca se dejó manejar por las ambiciones personales o la tentación económica del gobierno anterior, además de presentar a mi gabinete personal, por desgracia sé que nuestra ciudad, no la tendrá fácil, pero Brave city es el nombre que se asocia con un dolor muy grande, yo quiero que el nombre de esta ciudad se asocie con esperanza y un futuro brillante, por eso rebautizo la cuidad como._ Intento tirar de la lona que cubría la alcaldía con el nombre Brave city.

Pero este se había atorado.

Dan que veía dos esto desde una distancia segura para su imagen.

Negó con la cabeza.

Lanzo una flecha y corto la lona.

Muchos lo señalaron, el abrió sus alas y se alejó del lugar.

 _Gracias._ Zaban le agradeció al médium, muchos pensaban que fue planeado, en lugar de ser el primer desastre de la nueva cuidad.

 _Newhope city._ Dijo la mujer.

Todos tomaron fotografías y lanzaron preguntas.

Esto era el inicio de una nueva ciudad.

Fin del prólogo.

 **Buenas tardes.**

 **A todos los que han seguido el prólogo de esta inusual historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **De momento decidiré si seguirla o no.**

 **Hasta entonces.**

 **Se despide.**

 **Irrealiti 13.**

.

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	6. hoy es el día

Un héroe inesperado.

Sinopsis: muchos creen que ser un superhéroe es lo mejor del mundo, volar, salvar personas, los aplausos y tener a miles observándote.

Pero qué pasa cuando tus poderes no son más que una maldición que tú nunca quisiste o pediste.

Irrealiti13: aqui esta el cap espero que les guste y comente me ayuda a no deprimirme.

*V*

Acciones

 _Diálogos_

(Pensamientos)

 **Lecturas**

 _ **Radio, robots o tv, eteres**_

*V*

Tenshin Jin: aqui esta el capitulo, espero te guste.

nota: incluiré personajes de la serie de Animada de LJU, Static shock y Teen Titans.

*V*

 **/4 de julio/ ciudad gótica/ 12 pm.**

Un día perfecto para un picnic en la cuidad más peligrosa de estados unidos.

Las familias estaban divirtiéndose.

Niños volando sus comentas.

Padres preparando hamburguesas en una parrilla y una niña jugando con su perro a lanzar el freesbea.

El perro alcanza el juguete de plástico, antes de ser golpeado por un rayo azul blanquecino y ser congelado.

La familia se detiene de sus actividades.

Algunas personas corren.

Y una estructura de hielo surge.

 _Disfrutando un día en familia._ Dijo una mecánica voz a través de una pecera gigante.

El hombre que hablaba llevaba un traje metálico azul y negro, portaba un arma de congelación casi tan grande como una ametralladora.

 _Qué pena mi familia tiene otros planes._ Hablo antes de congelar a la familia y luego apuntar a más personas congelándolos.

Inicio a avanzar mientras congelaba a civiles.

Un batarang desvió sus armas.

 _Batman._ Apunto en la dirección del batarang. _Me preguntaba cuándo._

A _jaja._ Se rio una voz infantil.

El señor frio apunto en todas direcciones.

Entonces alguien callo sobre su esfera de vidrio, tumbándolo al puso.

Luego le lanzo dos shurikens rojos con blanco.

Frente a míster Freeze de pie, estaba robín, con su uniforme negro, rojo y amarillo.

 _O el chico maravilla._ Míster Freeze mientras se ponía de pie. _El murciélago te envió para ponerme en prisión, no me impresionas._ Le apunto con su arma.

 _Grandioso, pero tengo un poco de prisa._ Dijo robín alzando los brazos.

 _Chicos siempre con prisa._ Cargo su arma.

 _No hablo contigo._ Robín canturreo.

Freeze abrió los ojos sorprendido se dio la vuelta y alzo su arma.

Batman dio un salto antes de extender su capucha y de un golpe dejar noqueado a freeze.

 _ **/ciudad star/ 9: 01 am.**_

En el puente que unía las dos mitades de la cuidad star, los automóviles circulaban a toda velocidad.

Cuando un joven de pantalón gris, playera azul marino, piel azul con carámbanos de hielo en sus brazos y cabello blanco callo de una de las vigas e inicio a congelar todo.

Causando varios choques.

Se rio el joven.

Mientras tras de el , varias flechas de plumas rojas y verdes caía en sus estructuras de hielo.

Estas pitaban antes de explotar.

El joven se cubrió con sus brazos.

Alzo la vista y encontró a flecha verde y a veloz apuntándole desde una viga.

 _Alfin, me preguntaba que tenía que hacer uno para llamar su atención._ Les lanzo varios fragmentos de hielo gigantes.

 _Hace eso para llamar la atención._ Dijo veloz destruyendo con una flecha varios de los fragmentos de hielo.

Los dos arqueros esquivaron el ataque y saltaron a las cuerdas de metal del puente.

 _Más vale que esta pequeña distracción no interfiera con nuestros planes._ Veloz corría tras fecha verde.

Los dos arqueros esquivaban y lanzaban sus flechas.

Carámbano Jr. se protegió con hielo.

Y los dos arqueros lo hicieron explotar.

Carámbano lanzo un ataque contra veloz este lo esquivo en el aire mientras tomaba una flecha y la apuntaba y lanzaba contra el criminal azul.

La flecha golpeo a carámbano en su mandíbula noqueándolo.

Flecha verde se rio.

 _El chico tiene mandíbula de cristal._ Comento.

Veloz se le acercó.

 _Muy gracioso._ Veloz se acercó a su mentor. _Podemos irnos hoy es el día._ Comento.

 **/Pearl Harbor/ 6:02 am.**

Una densa capa de hielo rodeaba dos porta aviones los cuales eran congelados por una mujer con un atuendo azul y blanco, al igual que su cabello y piel.

La mujer lanzaba ataques de hielo.

Contra dos héroes a bordo del barco.

Uno el soberano de la Atlantis Acuaman y el otro su protegido Acualad.

Acuaman intento un ataque de frente, pero fue congelado todo menos su cabeza.

Acualad callo tras del dio un salto frente de él y se dirigió contra la villana.

Acuaman rompió el hielo.

 _No me digas que no estas emocionado por este día._ Acuman alcanzo a su protegido.

 _En este momento mi rey me concentro en asunto entre manos._ dijo Acualad esquivando un ataque de hielo.

 _ARRGGG!_ Grito killer frost mientras lanzaba muchos rayos congeladores.

Acualad dio un salto tomo sus armas en su espalda los tatuajes en su cuerpo brillaron, uso hidrokinesis y creo dos mazas de batalla.

Killer frost las congelo.

Acualad cayó frente de ella alzo sus masas congeladas y con ellas noqueo a killer frost.

Acualad volteo a ver a su mentor.

 _Y ¿bien?_ Pregunto el rey con los brazos cruzados.

 _Si estoy emocionado._ Admitió Acualad. _Hoy es el día._

 **/central city/ 11:03 am**

Un clásico un robo a una joyería cometido por el capitán frio, mientras disparaba su arma contra los dos velocistas que le daban vueltas.

Fallando y congelando vehículos y paredes.

 _Robando hielo._ Comento flash. _¿enserio? No es un poco cliché aun para el capitán frio._ Siguió rodeándolo.

 _Vamos no tenemos tiempo para esto._ Kid flash se puso sus lentes e intento taclear al capitán frio.

Este se giró y le disparo.

Kid flash esquivo por poco el ataque congelando su hombro.

Tomo la pistola de frio y lo desarmo.

El hombre lo vio.

Antes de recibir un puñetazo de flas y ser noqueado.

 _cálmate chico._ Dijo flas con las manos en la cintura.

 _O vamos._ Kid flash recrimino molesto. ¿ _Te vas a poner a hablar con los policías, con la gente e incluso con el capitán frio? No._ se acercó a su mentor.

Este lo vio confundido.

Kid flash movió sus brazos en negación.

 _Ni hablar._ Serio. _Hoy es el día._

 **/Washington Dc/ 2:00 pm**

El imponente salón de la justicia, una trampa turística y sede de la liga de la justicia en la tierra.

 _Hoy es el día._ Dijo Batman mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de robín.

Los tres chicos.

Robín, Acualad y Veloz estaban acompañados por sus mentores.

 _O no._ grito kid flash.

Los seis se voltearon.

Y vieron llegar a los dos flashes.

 _De nuevo tarde._ Se quejó kid flash.

 **/Newhope city/ 11:20 am/**

Varios automóviles y pedazos del piso eran lanzados violentamente.

La policía intentaba contener al nuevo "alterado".

Nombre que la prensa les dio a aquellos humanos, plantas o animales que no volvieron a la normalidad tras el incidente de Neoterra.

Estos se dividían en 5 tipos.

Tipo uno inofensivo, babosas gigantes o plantas gigantes.

Tipo dos precaución, animales o plantas mediamente agresivos, con gran tamaño e inteligencia.

Tipo tres cuidados. Seres humanos con partes de animales o animales tan terriblemente mutados que atacaban a cualquier amenaza para ellos.

Tipo cuatro peligros. Estos eran de diez a cuarenta metros de alto y mucho más inestables o peligrosos.

Tipo cinco letal. Por el momento solo había uno, el cual estaba contenido en el lago Eurika, la Hidra.

En este caso era un tipo cuatro.

Un ser mitad mil pies mitad hombre, su parte inferior de la cintura para abajo, era remplazada por el millar de apéndices articulados y filosos, la parte superior tenía seis brazos un par humanos y las otras garras afiladas, su rostro tenía cinco ojos rojos mirando en diferentes direcciones y una mandíbula perpendicular de dientes filosos, a también era a prueba de balas.

 _AAHHHRRGG!_ Grito dan mientras era lanzado y se estrellaba contra una banqueta.

Estaba en su forma de Geas.

E _s fuerte el maldito._ Se quejó dan mientras se ponía de pie aullando su peso en sus musculosos brazos y sus cuernos sobresalían.

 _ **te dije que no funcionaría**_ comento Geas.

 _Bien, cambiemos, ZZaattzz._ Pidió dan cambiando a su forma de velo cista descalzo y con electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

 _c_ _ **uidado cachorro ese exoesqueleto es muy resistente.**_ le informo Veaster.

Dan asintió.

Corrió alrededor de la criatura y le lanzo un rayo.

Esta se aturdió un poco, pero debido a su gran tamaño era imposible acercarse sin ser golpeado por su cuerpo de casi cien metros de largo.

Le dio un coletazo y dan salió volando contra una tienda de electrodomésticos.

 _Auuu._ Se quejó.

Se puso de pie y vio que una reportera cubría la entrada de robín, kid flash, Acualad y Veloz al salón de la justicia.

 _Necesito algo que lo contenga._ Vio el lugar.

Cambio a nrg y convirtió un poco de plomo en oro.

 _Esto pagara lo que tomare._ Dijo mientras tomaba varios artículos domésticos.

El encargado vio el oro sorprendido.

Dan se puso a trabajar.

Mientras los policías intentaban contener con sus pistolas y con una manejar a "Slarger" decían los policías.

 _¿han visto al médium?_ Pregunto el comisionado de policía.

 _Aun lado._ Pido mientras salía de la tienda de electro domésticos.

Cargando en sus manos lo que parecía una bazuca.

Hecha con un ventilador, una licuadora, una cafetera, algunas piezas de un multifuncional, una lavadora, un par de audífonos, un helicóptero y auto de juguete, un microondas y mucha cinta adhesiva.

 _Fuego en el hoyo._ Grito mientras la licuadora giraba y una gran cantidad de energía azul se juntaba en ella.

Los policías corrieron y dan disparo el arma.

La cual genero varios círculos de energía que comprimían y electrocutaban al hombre ciempiés.

Este luchaba por escapar, pero al final se quedó noqueado.

 _Eso fue una locura._ Dijo el comisionado de policía.

 _Tenga._ Dan le entrego la bazuca improvisada.

 _¿esto qué es?_ Cuestiono al sostenerla.

 _Lo llamo generador de anillos de contención, tiene varios niveles ahora está en nivel siete._ Señalo una perilla que pertenecía a una lavadora. _Genera anillos de energía que aturden a los alterados, aunque creo que debería buscar otro motor de microondas el que use se frio por el disparo._ Dan saco sus alas.

 _Necesitaremos una grúa._ Comento Abraham.

 _Y una jaula grande._ Afirmo Dan.

Esto se estaba volviendo insoportable.

La prisión no podía contener a los alterados y además el crimen estaba en aumento.

Dan suspiro mientras volaba a la escuela tenia exámenes.

Era extraño Stefani y su panda de idiotas habían desaparecido después del incidente, pero con los pocos estudiantes que quedan las clases eran comunes.

/ **En el salón de la justicia/ 1:05**

el grupo de Héroes y sus Ayudantes estaban cambiando entre los turistas que visitaban el lugar, todos ellos tomando fotografías o haciendo preguntas como ¿Por qué el asistente de flecha verde es Veloz y chico flash no?

Entraron al salón, donde los esperaban el detective marciano y el capitán átomo.

 _Pueden entrar._ Dijo el detective marciano mientras mostraba una gran puerta de metal con el anuncio de prohibido el paso.

 _Se les dará acceso a todas las zonas de salón de la justicia._ Batman hablo.

Mientras robín Aqualad, y Kid Flash se sentaban en las sillas.

¿ _Esto es todo?_ Cuestiono Roy Harper a su mentor. _Pensé que me uniría a la liga de la justicia, no que me permitirían el acceso al otro lado de esta trampa para turistas._ Comento molesto.

 _Velos cálmate esto será algo temporal._ Hablo flecha verde.

 _Temporal, quiero ser parte de la liga de la justicia y ver la atalaya._ Comento.

Batman vio molesto a Flecha verde.

 _Que pensé que debería saberlo._ Dijo Oliver Queen.

 _¿Qué es la atalaya?_ Pregunto Kid flash.

 _El verdadero cuartel de la liga una estación satelital que órbita la tierra._ Dijo velos.

 _O estas en esto o estas fuera._ Dijo Batman a veloz.

 _Bien._ Para sorpresa de todos veloz se quitó su sombrero y lo piso. _Ya no seré el asistente de nadie._ Comento abandonado el lugar.

 _Roy espera._ Dijo Flecha verde. _No pudiste evitarlo._ Cuestiono.

Todos estaban en silencio.

Superman _a la liga de la justicia, hay una alarma de incendio en proyecto Kadmus._ Dijo el hombre de acero.

 _Proyecto kadmus, he tenido mis sospechas es idóneo de investigar._ Hablo el hombre murciélago.

 _Zatara a la liga de la justicia, el hechicero Wotar acaba de robar el medallón de apolo y lo usara para extinguir el sol, solicito refuerzos._ Hablo el hombre de traje.

 _Es un incendio menor, puede esperar._ Dijo Superman.

Todos los héroes se disponían a ir.

S _olo miembros._ comento el capitán Átomo a los chicos que querían apoyar.

Los chicos se quedaron bien, sin saber qué hacer.

 _¿Qué es eso de proyecto Kadmus.?_ Cuestiono Acualad.

Mientras tanto.

En newhope city, las reparaciones estaban lleno de maravilla y por suerte se había logrado que el festival dela lana y las pasas se llevara a cabo en la cuidad, algo es algo.

Dan corría por la cuidad, deteniendo criminales y dejándose los a los policías.

No tenía mucho que hacer.

Sonó la cabalgata de las valkirias.

Saco su celular.

Era Kara.

 _Oye Dan estas ocupado?_ Cuestiono Kara.

 _No en realidad._ Acaba de detener a 20 delincuentes era su cuota diaria.

 _Bueno, ¿quieres ayudarme con mi tarea?_ Cuestiono.

¿Qué _no eres mejor en ciencias y matemáticas que todos en este planeta?_ Cuestiono.

 _Es de mi optativa._ Anuncio.

 _Estaré ahí, en 10 minutos._ Dijo dan mientras se disponía a correr.

 _Podías traer unas pizzas._ Le pregunto.

15 _minutos, te veo en el edificio de siempre._ Cuestiono.

 _No esta vez puedes venir a smallville._ Le pidió.

Dan se quedó pensativo.

El conocería a los padres adoptivos de superman.

Dan cambio a su forma de zzaattzz y corrió detuvo a unos ladrones y llegó a los muelles de ciudad costera.

se detuvo y entro a una pizzería, espero a que le entregarán sus pizzas y una vez las tuvo se dirigió a smallville.

la carretera era tranquila por lo que llegó a veinte minutos de lo que dijo.

Kara le había dicho que buscará la granja de los Kent.

vecinos de los Danvers.

 _llegas tarde_ se rio Kara.

 _había tráfico y las pizzas se tardaron_ comento dan.

los dos estaban afuera del portón de la casa de los Kent.

kara vivia con ellos, superman hiba a cenar con ellos pero vivia en metropolis.

un hombre algo mayor, con unos tirantes de mezcliza y camisa a cuadros aremangada apareció por el camino que conducía al Granero.

una mujer mayor con un vestido blanco y delantal rosa salio de la casa.

 _tu debes ser Dante_ dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano. _Jonathan kent._

Dan sostuvo las pizzas en una sola mano.

 _un placer Dante Gen Fontaine._ Dan sintió las manos del hombre

 _ **eso explica la naturaleza del kryptoniano**_ dijo azrd.

los ojos de Dan cambiaron de rojos a su color natural.

 _un placer_ saludo la mujer. _Marta Kent, es bueno conocer al chico del que kara no deja de hablar_ se río la mujer.

 _oye_ se quejo kara.

 _pasa_ dijo Jonathan _veo que te convenció de comprar la comida_ se rio el hombre.

Dan asintió.

solo de ver el lugar Dante entendió porque superman era asi.

esa pareja era una anomalía en el universo, una buena familia.

 **/Washington Dc/ 1:50 pm**

un camión de bomberos intentaba apagar el incendió en un edificio de tres pisos.

 _salten_ dijo un bombero a unoa científicos que estaban en el tercer piso.

 _nos encargamos_ el bombero no pudo identificar la voz cuando una mancha amarilla pasó cerca de el.

 _mira es veloz_ dijo un bombero esto detuvo a kid flash quien se quedo colgando de una ventana.

 _es kid flash_ dijo molestó.

 _más bien kid dash_ se río robin mientras entraba al edificio.

 _nosotros nos encargamos_ dijo kaldur al jefe de bomberos.

 _no necesito de los asistentes de la liga_ se quejo.

kaldur ignoró esto y camino.

 _preste mela_ dijo sacando sus dos espadas y con estas controlar el agua para crear un pilar subir por kid flash y los científicos.

kid flash entro al edificio, mientras kaldur apago el incendió y salvo a los bomberos.

este entro un poco molestó al edificio y busco a sus amigos.

 _salve a los bomberos_ dijo a sus amigo.

 _esa no era la misión_ dijo robin entrando en la computadora mas cercana _están limpios demasiado_ murmuró.

kid flash vio un sombra con cuernos pasar.

 _espera_ salio al pasillo y un elevador se cerro.

 _vieron eso_ dijo kid flash.

 _no los ascensores deberían desactivarse en incendios_ dijo kaldur era una de las primeras cosas que le explicaron sobre arquitectura terrestre.

 _deberían, pero no deberia estar aqui_ dijo robin mientras lo analizaba.

 _cierto quien pone un ascensor en un edificio de tres piso_ kid flash estaba recargando en el ascensor.

 _no lo entiendes este es un ascensor de alta velocidad para edificios de mas de sesenta_ robin sonrió _lotería hay un su nivel_ comento.

kaldur activó sus espadas y con ellas abrió el ascensor.

kid flash se asomó.

 _viejo, lo hicimos_ se refería a encontrar algo que la liga desconocía.

robin apunto su lanza cabables y se enganchó.

kid flash y aqualad lo siguieron.

de pronto robin se detuvo.

 _viejo me quede sin cable_ comento mientras los cables del ascensor se activaron.

kaldur y kid flash que se sujetaban del cable se iniciaron a columpiar junto con robin entre los tres alcanzaron una de las puertas y la abrieron.

 _donde estamos_ dijo kid flash.

 _proyecto cadmus_ robin se conectó a una computadora _. viejo esto esta protegido con una triple barrera_ comento.

 _puedes pasarla_ cuestiono aqualad.

 _el sistema es algo menor que el de la batcueva_. comento y desifro los archivos en su guante.

kid flash corrio.

 _espera_ dijo kaldur.

pero kid flash se detuvo al encontrarse con unos seres gigantescos grises, con cuernos y comillos agliados caminado en una linea como orangutanes debian medir casi cinco metros.

 _claro aqui no pasa nada raro_ dijo acualad mientras un duende blanco haci brillar sus cuernos rojos.

pero unos pasos los alentaron por lo que se movieron entre pasillos hasta encontrar una puerta abierta.

alumbrada por pequelas criaturas insectoides que emitian luz.

 _que son esas cosas_ dijo kid flash.

Robin revisaba los archivos cuando los pasos se volvieron a escuchar en este caso los heroes se escondieron y vieron pasar unos seres de piel blanquecina con colas y extremidades largas parecidos a trasgos.

estos revisaron el lugar y al no mirarlos siguieron su camino.

 _que eran_ cuestiono kid flash.

 _lo tengo se llaman geno morfos y forman parte de proyectó Cadmus el cual crea criaturas a partir de ingeniería genetica con habilidades físicas, psiquicas y otras._ mostro los archivos.

 _tiene sentido, hasta el nombre kadmus del mito creo la vida apartir de los dientes de un dragón_ comento acualad.

 _son armas vivas_ dijo kidflash.

 _creo que es hora de contactar a la liga_ caldur presionó su comunicador.

nada.

 _estamos muy abajo_ kid flash vio el techo.

 _todo esto menciona un proyecto Kr pero esta en otro sistema sea lo que sea es importante._ dijo robin.

los tres se vieron.

 _debemos averiguar que es y luego irnos_ propuso kaldur.

los asistentes tomaron rumbo al piso del proyecto kr.

en las mismas instalaciones el guardián estaba caminando junto con un geno morfo.

 _doctor Desmond_ toco la puerta.

el científicos estaba ocupado con un líquido azul.

 _que quieres_ dijo molesto.

 _detectamos una falla de seguridad despues del incendió_ dijo el geno morpho.

 _que quiénes_ dijo alterado el científico.

 _no sabemos pero se dirigen al proyecto kr_ dijo guardián.

un pequeño genomorpho del tamaño de un gato hizo brillar sus ojos y a guardián se le nublo la mente.

 _ve y encuentra los_ ordenó Desmond.

Robin, kid flash y Acualad, estaban en el piso 26

robin abrió las puertas.

estaban en otra estación de energía.

 _miren estas cosas_ Robin seguía con los archivos _. super fuerza, garras como navajas y telepatía son solo las mas simples de sus habilidades._

 _son un ejército con ingeniería genética_ dijo kid flash

 _ALTO!_ grito una voz humana acompañado de 5 de esos seres largos y filosos.

 _Guardia?_ cuestiono Kid flash.

 _robin, kid flash, Acualad ¿que hacen aqui?_ cuestiono el hombre de armadura azul, negra y de casco dorado.

los seres lo rodearon.

 _¿que hacen aqui?_ guardián parecía molesto.

 _eso mismo, save la liga que estas ayudando a crear estas armas._ dijo kid flash.

 _estan invadiendo propiedad, privada, como jefe de seguridad los escoltare fuera._ anuncio moelsto guardian.

e _res un heroe._ dijo kaldur.

 _hago lo que puedo_ , dijo guardián.

 _porque ayudas con estas armas._ dijo kaldur.

a _rmas, yo._ guardián estaba desconcertado.

pero su genonogmo hizo brillar sus cuernos.

guardián se tranquilizo.

a _trapenlos._ grito a los genomorphos que estaban con el.

 _dispersen se_ _._ robin tiro un perdigón de humo y despareció.

kid flash esquivo a dos genomorphos.

pero aculad no pudo hacerlo y fue lanzado contra una placa de metal abollando la, se puso de pie, golpeo al genomorph y lo lanzo.

guardián le intento dar un golpe en el lo esquivo y pateo a guardián este se protegió con su escudo y luego pateo a acualad.

acualad sujeto a guardian de los hombros he hizo brillar sus marcas atlantes electrocuto a guardian.

y junto con kid flash salieron del lugar.

en búsqueda de robin.

 _gran trabajo en equipo. d_ ijo molesto kid flash cuando lo encontraron frente a un ascensor.

 _no estaban sobre mi._ fue lo unico que dijo.

el asecensor se abrio los heroes entraron y un genomorpho lo intento.

kaldur lo pateo antes de entrar y el elevador desendio.

 _¿porque hacia abajo?_ cuestiono kaldur.

 _el proyecto kr esta abajo_. dijo robin como si ese fuera el plan.

bajaron hasta el nivel 52.

donde los esperaba otro genomorfo con habilidades telequineticas.

kid flash corrió hacia un pasillo.

donde una mujer salia del proyecto kr.

la mujer fue tirada al piso y kid flash atranco la puerta.

entro robin y luego kaldur quien tiro lo que atrancaba la puerta.

 _chicos debe ver esto._ dijo kid flash.

 _cielos._ robin abrió los ojos sorprendido.

y kaldur solo los vio.

frente a ellos estaba una capsula de contención que en su interior tenia a un joven de unos 18 años, pelo negro, vestido con un traje cuerpo entero blanco con una S roja en el pecho muy similar en apariencia a superman.

tras de el estaban tres de esos pequeños gnomos.

 _robin, hackea._ ordeno Kaldur.

e _stoy en ello._ robin se comento.

 _Kr es el símbolo de Krypton._ dijo chico flash.

 _nombre clavé superboy es un clon a partir de ADN de superman_ leyo Robin . _maduro en 16 semanas._

 _robado de superman_. dijo kaldur.

 _el traje le permite absorber luz solar las veinticuatro horas_ siguió leyendo.

 _y esas cosas_ kid flash señalo a los gnomos.

 _genognomos le proporcionan educación_ hablo robin.

 _y sabemos que mas convierten al_ cayo pensando las palabras _convierten en arma al hijo de Superman_.

del otro lado guardián y la doctora estaban intentando entrar al proyecto Kr

 _que pasó_ el doctor Desmond estaba molesto.

 _los chicos se encerraron, no podemos abrir la puerta_ informó guardián.

 _trae unos genotroll y que la deriven_ dijo Desmond.

 _vienen en camino_ dijo guardián.

 _sabes que ya no saldrán de aquí verdad_ informó Desmond a guardián.

 _doctor no le conviene enemistarse con la liga_ comento guardián.

 _es mejor que con la junta directiva_ dijo aterrado Desmond. _contacta a los g-gnomos y diles que detengan a los niños_ pidió Desmond al g-gnomo de guardián.

Robin, kid flash y acualad pensaba que hacer.

kid flash noto como los g-gnomos hacían brillar sus cuernos.

 _robin liberarlo tal vez nos ayude_ cometo kaldur.

 _estas seguro_ cuestiono kid flash.

 _hazlo_ dijo kaldur habló.

Robin abrió la cápsula que contenía a superboy.

por un momento parecía que nada había pasado.

el clon abrió los ojos molesto.

 _Ahhhh!_ grito y se lanzó contra robin noqueado.

 _espera_ dijo kid flash antes de ser golpeado y terminar igual que Robin.

kaldur activó sus armas y con estas detuvo a super boy.

 _no somos el enemigo_ dijo pero superboy lo golpeó en el estómago y dio un cabezazo.

también lo noqueo.

 **/2:40 pm/ smallville/**

ajenos a esto, Dan y Kara estaban terminando sus tareas.

 _sabes odio la escuela humana_ dijo Kara.

 _como todos los adolescentes_ respondió dan.

 _no entiendes, en mi optativa obligatoria de periodismo una compañera Cloe Sulivan y yo apostados_ _quien haga la entrevista con menor calificación, tendrá que ir con_ _Gubby al baile de otoño_ dijo kara.

 _gubby?_ cuestiono dan.

 _es un chico de mi escuela, muy pasado de peso, no creas que soy superficial por solo fijarme en la apariencia pero, verlo comer, su cara grasosa, sus dedos lo que toca lo mancha de grasa_ dijo kara asqueada.

 _y ahora a quien entrevistarás_ cuestiono dan.

 _no lo se si tan solo pudiera entrar al desfile de modas de Metropolis_ dijo kara _mi maestra de periodismo y redacción ama la moda y con eso que Celine Fontaine esta exhibiendo hoy su nuevo juego para otoño_ dijo kara.

Dan quien había estado acostado en el piso se sentó confundido.

 _mi madre esta en el país?_ cuestiono sorprendido.

kara abrió los ojos.

 _es tu madre?_ cuestiono.

Dan asintió con la cabeza.

 ** _esta todo bien dan_ ** pregunto wynvet.

 _es que no la he visto desde hace casi dos años_ admito algo deprimido.

 _ **descuida cachorro el apego que los mamíferos sufren con sus progenitores es algo que suele pasar**_ dijo el eter de los animales

 _Dan estas bien?_ cuestiono kara.

 _si solo pensativo_ admito _me repites la pregunta._

 _¿Crees poder presentarme a tu madre_ le pregunto.

dan se iba a negar.

pero kara lo vio con una mirada de niña regañada.

 _Bien_ dijo dan pero _ni creas que la veras con esas ropas_ le amenazo.

mientras abría el armario y sacaba la ropa de Kara _veamos._

tras veinte minutos los dos se despidieron de los Kent y tomaron rumbo a Metropolis.

Dan la cargó en su espalda.

 _aquí_ _Cat Gran reportando desde el teatro de metropolis donde se esta llevando acabo la presentación del catálogo de otoño de Myracle, la revista de modas mas importante del país_ reportaba la rubia mujer. _tenemos personalidades de todo tipo, como nueva estrella del rock del momento, Cassidy Williams_. la mujer seguía hablando y no noto como un destello blanco pasaba tras ella.

Dan y Kara se detuvieron a dos callejones de distancia.

kara se bajó de la espalda de Dan.

y este giro a su alrededor para acomodar su cabello.

 _listo_ dan vio su peinado y quedó satisfecho.

 _me siento extraña_ kara llenaba una botas de plataformas negras a juego con unos pantalones negros , un cinturón gris con líneas en zigzag, una camiseta blanca, con un suéter gris amarado en el cuello.

 _oye no te dejarán pasar si no ven que estas a temporada_ dan llevaba en su mochila el uniforme de supergirl. _vamos_ tomo a Kara de la mano y la llevó tras el teatro donde había muchos paparazzi y uno que otro fanático.

dan se abrió paso entre ellos.

 _magnus_ habló Dan a uno de los cuidadores de la puerta.

este le reconoció.

 _Dan es bueno verte_ saludo _vas a ver a tu madre_ cuestiono.

Dan solo asintió.

 _quien es?_ le cuestiono al ver a kara.

 _compañera de la escuela_ anunció.

el hombre músculos uso su wakitoqui para anunciar su entrada y la puerta se abrió.

dan jalo a kara ella entro primero y dan ayudo a cerrar de un portazo la puerta.

 _casi me aplastan_ se quejo kara.

Dan rió ante esto.

 _si, ellos harían lo que fuera por una foto._ dan encamino a kara por el lugar.

vio a los pasantes correr como locos, a las maquillistas y peluqueros, si conocía a su madre como la conocía, debería estar justo al lado de los espejos.

a los poco pasos la vio, con su horible conjunto de blanco y negro, ese cabello como hongo y vistiendo a una modelo.

 _algo falta, algo falta pero que._ dijo la mujer cambiando de sombrero, zapatos y guantes a la modelo.

 _un listón rojo en la cintura._ dan tomo una manzana de la mesa de servicio.

 _brilalnte, pero con este conjunto necesito que tenga. l_ a mujer volteo a ver a su hijo y se quedo sorprendida.

dan tomo un trozo de tela rojo con violeta.

l _unares violetas._ comento dan.

s _i._ la mujer tomo la tela y volvió a su trabajo.

 _¿eso fue raro?_ dijo kara viendo como algunas personas se les quedaban viendo a Dante y a Celine.

celine despido a la modelo para pasarela.

 _¿que buscas aquí dante?_ Cecile no volteo a ver a su hijo.

 _¿enserio 2 años y nada? ni siquiera una tarjeta en mis cumpleaños o una llamada con lo que paso en brave city._ interrogo a su madre.

 _¿estabas en la cuidad ese día? c_ uestiono preocupada pero sin ver a Dante.

¿ _te interesa_? le cuestiono Dante.

 _¿que quieres aquí?_ Celine evadió la pregunta.

 _Vengo a pedirte un favor._ Dan puso frente de el a Kara _ella es Kara Danvers, es una amiga de la escuela y tiene que hacer una entrevista._

celine no hablo.

 _dame unos minutos._ pido la mujer.

dan asintió y se sentó junto a Kara tras el escenario.

 _¿que sucede entre ustedes?_ cuestiono la rubia.

 _papá._ respondió Dan.

Kara no hablo mas del tema.

todo iba bien.

tras una media hora finalmente su madre podía darle la entrevista a kara.

 _es un placer conocerla._ sonrió kara y se ajusto sus lentes, con cristal falso.

qué es qué es lo que quiere señorita danvers

disculpe por molestarla señora Celíne Se disculpó cara quien no sabía cómo sigue la entrevista

Podemos hacer esto de una vez soy una mujer con una agenda muy ocupada habló la diseñadora y escritora de modas un poco impaciente

Detrás de ellas Dan estaba aburrido sentado pensando en qué era lo que debería estar haciendo en este monumento.

 _ **no deberíamos estar aquí.**_ comento zzaattzz impaciente.

 _ **concuerdo con mi hermano** _ dijo veaster. ** _porque ayudas a esta hembra, esta bien que es hermosa, pero no esta bien desarrollada y no ha madurado lo suficient_ e** el animal salvaje que era veaster habló.

 ** _a Dante le importan otras cosa_ s** lo defendio Wynvet.

Dan estaba apunto de interrumpirlos cuando vio como el agua de un vaso se movía generando ondas de agua en el turbándone.

 _señora Celine su nueva colección de otoño tiene un significado mas haya que la belleza del paso del tiempo._ cuestiono kara pero su super oido detectó los gritos de miedo y las sacudidas de la tierra.

Dan alzó la vista antes de que un gigantesco pie entrara por el techo.

Empujo a kara y a su madre y fue aplastado por el pie.

Del agujero en el techo entraron cuatro mujeres.

 _habitantes de metrópolis, venimos a imponer la nueva moda del crimen y necesitamos a la mejor diseñadora de modas para eso._ habló una mujer de piel azul y cabello blanco. _permítanos presentares a las nuevas reinas de metrópolis._ alzo si brazos y género energía eléctrica para prender las luces. _liveware._

Una se prendió en llamas.

 _vulcana._ dijo la mujer de fuego quemando las telas.

 _Acuamariana._ una corriente de agua apagó el fuego.

Quienes intentaron salir por la puerta principal fueron lanzados de regreso a dentro.

 _silver banshee._ dijo la mujer de piel pintada . _Aaaahhh._

grito y la mayoría se taparon los oídos.

El puño fue alzado.

 _porque me_ dan fue aplastado por un pie. _odias universo._ se quejo adolorido.

El pie se encogió hasta que por el hueco entro una mujer de 8 metros.

 _giganta_ anunció la peli naranja.

Las cinco mujeres se unieron.

 _somos las cinco reales._ anunció liveware.

 _y usted vendrá con nosotras._ vulcana señalo a Celine.

kara vio la mochila de Dan, pero no se podía mover o Celine estaría desprotegida.

dan alzo sus brazos y los estrello en el piso.

causando un terremoto.

todos aprovecharon el movimiento para salir.

 _Dante!_ grito Celine pero ella fue sacada del lugar por unas modelos.

 _¿vaya? ¿como hiciste eso chico?_ cuestiono Liveware mientras veia a dan. _muere!_ le lanzo una gran cantidad de energía.

z _zaattzz_ dijo dan mientras alzaba sus manos y absorbía la energía de liveware, esta lo vio sorprendida, dan absorbió su poder y la energía eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

dan embistió a liveware lanzando la contra una pared.

 _¿que?_ fue lo que dijo liveware mientras se metía en una de las luces del lugar.

 _ARGGG!_ grito giganta mientras crecía e intentaban golpear a Dan, este cambio a su forma de Geas y detuvo el golpe.

 _¿que?_ la mujer gigante creció as y aun así no pudo causarle daño.

Dan uso sus cuernos y embistió a Giganta contra la pared.

 _ayuda._ grito Cassidy Wiliams la cantante, su pierna estaba atorada entre unos tross del techo.

dan cambio a su forma de Zzaattzz y corrió hasta ella, luego con sus brazos alzo el trozo del techo y la ayudo a salir.

 _gracias_ dijo la joven.

 _n_ o _me gusta tu musica le hace falta mas chispa_ vulcana lanzo fuego contra Cassidy, dan cambio a su forma de geas y con su cuerpo de roca cubrio a la mujer.

 _corre_ pido una vez vulcana detuvo su ataque y el uso terrakinesis para lanzar rocas contra vulcana.

la cantante salio corriendo del teatro.

vulcana esquivaba las rocas.

 _AAAAAAHHHH!_ grito silver Banshee, dan se cubrio con sus brazos y el sonido solo lo moio un poco, serca del sistema contra incendios.

Acuamaria hizo explotar las tuberías y se rodeo de una masa amorfa de agua que rodeo a dan.

Acuamaria abrió la boca de dan y entro en sus pulmones.

 _pluv_ dijo dan mientras el también se convertía en agua, solo que el era mas oscura.

los dos se sintieron extraños, estaban luchando o algo así, solo se distinguían sus ojos los de Acuamaria eran cafés y los de dan eran azul cielo, sus cuerpos eran liquido puro, parte del liquido de dan entro en Acuamaria y esta metió su cabeza en al de dan.

 _ahh._ gimió Acuamaria.

dan abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

 _ **vaya cachorro, ya eres todo un hombre.**_ se burlo Veaster.

la masa de agua se volvió demasiado inestable y exploto.

tanto Dan como Acuamaria salieron volando recuperando su forma humanoide.

m _e siento violado._ dijo dan desde el piso.

 _eso fue._ Acuamaria estaba jadeando. _fantástico._ vio a Dan con deseo.

 _a un lado._ dijo vulcana.

Acuamaria se movió a un lado.

vulcana en llamas, silver Banshee, liveware y giganta atacaron al mismo tiempo.

el fuego, el sonido, la electricidad y muchas rocas contra dan.

 _esto dolerá._ se quejo Dan recibiendo los cuatro ataques de lleno.

 _bien._ liveware se sacudió las manos. _vamos por nuestro objetivo._ dijo la villana eléctrica.

 _yo no lo creo._ grito alguien mientras le lanzaba una mesa a liveware.

esta la esquivo.

m _iren nada mas._ dijo Giganta. e _s la superboba._ choco sus puños. _disfrutare este segundo round. l_ a mujer gigante estaba entusiasmada.

los trozos de roca salieron volando cuando Dan emergió en su forma de geas, con sus grandes y fuertes brazos soteniendo su cuerpo y sus cuernos largos.

 _tardaste._ se quejo dan volvió a su forma humana.

 _estaba protegiendo a tu madre._ dijo Kara.

 _el es mio._ Acuamaria se lanzo contra Dan, en un intento de besarle.

 _ahhh!_ dan alzo sus manos y la congelo.

quedo casi con sus brazos envolviéndolo.

 _giganta y liveware son mías._ kara no espero a la respuesta de Dan y se lanzo a combatir contra las dos mujeres.

silver banshee abrió su boca para gritar.

dan cambio a su forma de wynvet y aplaudio con sus alas, regresando le el ataque a silver banshee, luego le salto en sima y le dio un puñetazo lanzando la contra la pared.

 _muere!_ vulcana alzo una gigantesca bola de fuego que lanzo contra Dan.

 **ALZA LA MANOS!** ordeno Azrd.

dan lo hizo.

los ojos de dan se volvieron rojos.

y el fuego de Vulcana fue adsorbido por el cuerpo de dan, la bola de fuego desapareció, pero Dan seguía alimentándose del fuego de Vulcana, la chica le vio con miedo mientras su cabello en llamas y su piel roja perdían tanto volumen y color.

 _NO, BASTA!, AYUDA!._ grito la mujer de fuego mientras perdía todo su poder y al final sus ojos se volvían blancos.

cayó al piso, sin movimiento y con baba saliiéndose de su boca.

 **mmmmm, solo un bocadillo.** azrd comento.

dan sentía el fuego por sus venas las veía, se sentía mejor que recibir un impulso de energía.

 _ARGGG AHHH!_ gritaba kara.

liveware, Silver banshee y Giganta la estaban atacando al mismo tiempo.

 **Dan** geas hablo. **es hora de Crecer.** ordeno el eter de la tierra.

todo el polvo, rocas, minerales y cemento roto envolvió a dan.

en su crecimiento rompió el techo y este también se unió a el.

supergirl estaba en el piso siendo contenida por liveware y silverbanshee.

giganta la iba a golpear.

pero una mano de roca detuvo su puño.

 _¿que?_ cuestiono la mujer de pelo naranja.

todo alzaron la vista, un hombre de 21 metros hecho de roca estaba sujetando el brazo de giganta, era un humanoide de roca pura y tenia un par de cuernos en su cabeza de roca.

sujeto a giganta y la alzo en el aire para hacerla estrellarse de espalda contra el piso y aplicarle un candado a su brazo entrelazando sus piernas en el cuello de giganta y sujetándole el brazo.

 _¿que mierda? c_ uestiono silver banshee.

s _e suponia que seria_ _fácil_ se quejo liveware.

 _AAAAAHHHH!_ grito silver banshee y rompió los brazos de roca de dan.

giganta aprovecho y se puso de pie recuperando el aliento.

dan espero hasta que sus brazos volvieron a unirse a su cuerpo.

 _ya veras._ giganta lanzo una patada a dan.

este unió sus brazos y con su brazo derecho bloqueo la patada de giganta y la movió a un lado, con su palma derecha en forma ascendente golpeo a giganta en la mandíbula lanzando la de nuevo al piso.

le dio dos golpes al estomago.

a _rgg!._ se quejo la gigante.

 _AHHH!_ silver Banshee grito para romper una de las piernas de dan, este se arodillo.

giganta se puso de pie y lo iba a patear, este bloqueo la patada y impulos la pierna de giganta hacia ariba, haciendola caer.

 _ya me harte_ dijo liveware.

 _yo también._ supergirl les lanzo un camión de agua.

silver banshee y liveware lo esquivaron.

 _¿es todo lo que tienes? s_ e burlo silver banshee.

 _s_ uper girl uso su vision de calor y abrió un agujero en el contenedor de agua.

mojando a liveware esto hizo que la villana se electrocutara por su propio poder y silver banshee no pudo escapar del agua electrocutándose como la villana.

giganta y dan seguian en su comanbate.

la villana le lanzo un puñetazo a su rostro, este lo esquivo mientras se agachaba y con la palma de su mano abierta embujaba a giganta, sacandole el aire.

 _tienes fuerza._ dan inicio a hablar.

giganta lanzaba mas golpes y patadas.

dan las bloqueaba con sus rodillas o con sus antebrazos.

 _argg!_ gruño la mujer mientras de una patada rompia la cabeza de roca de dan.

giganta sonrio.

el cuerpo sin cabeza alzo sus dos brazos y con sus puños golpeo los oidos de giganta.

 _ahh_ la mujer se sujeto la cabeza, leemente aturdida y sorda.

 _tienes tamaño._ dan asujeto a giganta por su brazo derecho, se puso de espaldas contra la mujer y la sujeto de sus dos brazos, dan se impulso hacia adelante, alzando a giganta en su espalda y la soltó.

lanzando a la mujer gigante contra un edificio.

 _pero no tienes entrenamiento._ el gigante de roca sujeto sus dos puños y los envistió contra el rostro de la mujer. _mejora_ le dijo antes de dejarla inconcinet _e._

el gigante de roca vio como la mujer volvia a su metro ochenta de tamaño normal.

e _sto si que es un gran desastre._ dijo supergirl.

5 calles dañadas, 50 edificios destruidos y varios leccionados era el saldo de la batalla.

 _lo arreglo. e_ l gigante de roca chasqueo los dedos.

un destello y un canto se escucho.

todos y todo estaba como antes de la batalla, exceptuando a las villanas, quienes iniciaron a ser arrestadas por la policía.

el cuerpo de roca de dan desapareció y este fue atrapado por supergirl.

 _¿como?_ cuestiono sorprendida.

 _soy el medium._ fue su respuesta _._ _tenemos que buscar a mi madre._ dijo dan mientras los dos jovenes se alejaban en vuelo.

tras que kara y el se cambiaran de ropa.

buscaron a la modista.

 _¿señora esta segura de re programar toda su agenda por tres dias?_ cuestiono el asistente de Celine quien nunca había oído algo así salir de la boca de su jefa.

 _si._ dujo mientras abrían su limosina.

 _madre_ saludo dan a su madre.

 _Dante, Kara, suban_ ordeno la mujer.

 _en realidad ya nos tenemos que ir._ dijo kara.

¿ _enserio supergirl?_ cuestiono.

 _como lo sabe._ kara se sorpendio.

 _me lo acabas de decir._ Celine los hizo subir a la limosina.

 **/sede de cadmus/**

En una habitación el doctor de pelo cafe,lentes y rostro preocupado estaba esperando que las pantallas se encendieran.

 _doctor Desmond_ hablo una voz.

Las siete pantallas se prendieron.

 _pidio una audiencia con la luz_ dijo una de las voces

 _si lamento molestarlos._ se disculpo el hombre.

 _hable_ dijo una mujer molesta.

h _ace unas horas un fuego de origen desconocido se inició en el laboratorio falso, pero este llamo la atención de tres asistentes de heroes Robin, Acualad y Kid Flash violaron la seguridad._ El doctor estaba nervioso porque las pantallas no hablaban Ellos _encontraron y soltaron el arma, el Superboy. Naturalmente, el clon esta bajo nuestro control telepático y se volvió en contra de sus_ liberadores. _Los 3 están contenidos, y no creemos que la Liga saben que estás aquí. Uh, ¿qué debo hacer con ellos_ cuestiono algo alterado. _  
_

 _Clonelos._ ordenó una de las voces

 _Los sustitutos servirá a la luz y sólo a la luz._ dijo otra voz

 _¿Y los originales?_ cuestiono Desmond

 _Desaste de ellos._ dijo una de las voces

 _Sin dejar huella._ hablo otra.

mientras tanto los jóvenes estaban in concites

 _El tiempo es corto._ una voz sono en sus cabezas _Debe despertar._ hablo de nuevo _Debe despertar !ahora!._ los tres despertaron.

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo kid flash mientras era visto fijamente por superboy _deja de mirarme fijamente.._

 _Uh, KF, ¿por qué no podemos dejar de molestar al chico que nos pueda freír con una mirada?_ dijo robin

mientras tanto Desmond y Duppeblix caminaban juntos

 _Preparar el método de clonación para el nuevo proyecto Sidekick ahora._ dijo el genomorpho _Casi hecho, doc._ Desmond llego junto con guardián quien estaba supervisando la reconstrucción de la habitación de superboy. ¿ _Dónde está el arma?_

¿Superboy? dijo Guardian _Él llevó los intrusos en la cámara de clonación._ estaba tranquilo.

 _Tenemos genomorphs eso! Obtener el arma atrás en su vaina ahora!_ le grito Desmond.

 _No veo el daño en dejar al niño estirar sus piernas._ Comento Guardián confundido.

 _¿No piensas ahora?_ cuestiono Desmond

 _Que clone pertenece en una jaula!_ guardián se fue molesto acompañado de varios genomorphos.

desmond sonrió como adoraba el control mental.

mientras tanto los jóvenes seguían siendo observados por superboy.

 _Sólo hemos tratado de ayudarte._ robin esta molesto, mientras intentaba abrir las esposas con una pieza de metal de su guante.

 _Sí._ kid flash llamo la atención del clon. _te liberamos y te pones en nuestra contra._ dijo molesto _¿Cómo eso os agradeces?_

 _Kid flash, por favor, estar tranquilo ahora._ le dijo kaldur al pelirrojo. _Creo que nuestro nuevo amigo no está en pleno control de sus acciones._ parecia el mas calmado de los tres.

 _que si lo_ superboy hablo _¿Qué pasa si yo no estaba?_

 _¿Él puede hablar?_ cuestiono el sorprendido velocista

 _Sí, se puede._ dijo superboy molesto con Kid flash

 _El genomorphs te enseñó telepática mente._ dijo Kaldur

 _Me enseñaron mucho._ afirmo superboy. _Puedo leer, escribir, y_ _o sé los nombres de las cosas._

 _Pero has visto? Alguna vez han hecho permiten ver el cielo o el sol?_ le cuestiono kaldur.

 _Las imágenes son implantados en mi mente, pero no._ superboy estaba pensativo. _Yo no los he visto._

 _¿Sabes qué eres, quién eres?_ siguió cuestionan dolo Kaldur

 _Yo soy el Superboy, un genomorph, un clon hecho a partir del ADN de Superman, creada para sustituir o destruir a superman en caso de ue se niege a unirse a la luz._ ante esta declaracion los tres heroes se quedaron conmocionados.

 _Para ser como Superman es algo digno de aspiración, pero como Superman, usted se merece una vida más allá de su propio traje Solar, más allá de su contenedor, más allá de Cadmus._ le dijo Kaldur

 _Yo vivo por Cadmus! Es mi hogar!_ Grito Superboy.

 _Tu casa es un tubo de ensayo._ grito Wally.

 _Podemos mostrarle el sol._ le dijo robin _Uh, bastante seguro de que después de la medianoche, pero podemos mostrarle la luna._ se corrigio

 _Podemos mostrarle, presentarte a Superman._ le dijo Kaldur.

 _No, no lo hacen._ dijo Guardian

 _De lo contrario estarán ocupadas._ dijo el doctor Desmond. _Activar el proceso de inclinación._

 _Paso._ dijo Kidflash

 _la baticueva está abarrotado suficiente._ le dijo robin

 _Y obtén el arma atrás en su_ vaina! señalo a superboy.

 _oye._ le grito Robin

 _¿Cómo llegar a llamar asi a_ Supey? dijo Kadmus.

 _Ayudar a nosotros ._ pidió Kaldur.

superboy parecía pensarlo y un pequeño g-gnomo salto a su hombro, de pronto dejo de pensar.

 _No empezar a pensar ahora._ desmond se puso frente a superboy _Vamos, no eres un niño real,_ _Eres un arma, y que pertenecen a mí! Bien, a Cadmus._ Desmond parecía molesto La _misma cosa._ _Ahora regresa a tu tubo!_ le ordeno

mientras iniciaba el proceso de clonacion

 _Aah!_

 _Unh!_

iniciaron a gritar los adolescentes.

 _donde esta_ dubbilex? Desmond pregunto. _Ooh! Acechando como de costumbre._

 _e_ l tele pata asintió

 _dile a los g-gnomos que deben descargar sus recuerdos._ Desmond ordeno.

el telepata asintió y sus cuernos brillaron.

 _Cuando haya terminado y cuando esté seguro de que los clones son viables, eliminar el material de origen._ Desmond parecía muy centrado en ver a los jóvenes.

 _AHHH!_

seguían gritando los jóvenes.

Kaldur inicio a murmurar

 _Superboy, usted vive._ hablo.

en el pasillo el clon caminaba lentamente, mientras escuchaba al atlante.

 _Que le da el derecho a seguir su propio camino._ kaldur grito en dolor _Un arma o de una persona, la elección es suya, pero pregúntese, "¿Qué haría Superman?"_ cuestiono.

superboy se detuvo, el g-ghomo se le quedo viendo.

los doctores estaban viendo el proceso de clonacion.

entonces la puerta puerta de hierro fue rota por super boy.

 _te dije que debías volver a tu_ _capsula._ Grito Desmod, pero superboy le golpeo y lo lanzo contra la pared y también al guardián.

 _no me dan órdenes._ grito mientras rompía la computadora.

 _estas aquí para ayudarnos o freír nos_? le cuestiono Kid flash. ¿ _Eh?_

 _Parece que no tengo visión térmica, así que supongo que ayudar, es mi única opción._ dijo Superboy mientras abría las capsulas.

 _Ahh._ Robin finalmente se libero y callo al piso _Por fin_ golpeo el piso. que _suerte que Batman no este aquí, me cortaría la cabeza por tardar tanto._ se puso de pie.

 _En serio, ¿es lo que te_ preocupa? dijo un molesto kidflash. _toda la Liga quera nuestras cabezas después de esta noche._ se quejo el pelirrojo

 _Libre Aqualad._ robin le hablo a superboy _yo libero a chico_ _bocon._

 _Tu tampoco me des ORDENES._ le grito superboy a Robin mientras saltaba y rompía los grilletes de Aqualad.

 _Gracias._ dijo Kaldur mientras superboy los sujetaba.

 _Nunca podrá salir de aquí!_ desmond se puso de pie Tendré _que volver en vainas antes de mañana._ los cuatro escaparon del lugar mientras Desmond seguia hablando.

 _Que el hombre no esta abatido, no esta abatido para nada._ dijo robin

 _¿Qué significa abatido?_ cuestiono kid flash a robin.

 _Activa a cada genomorph en Cadmus._

ordeno Desmond a Dubbilex quien hizo brillar su cuernos.

en los pasillos había grandes vainas que contenían genomorfos,todas se activaron al mismo tiempo, mientras los jovenes corrían por el pasillo rumbo a la salida.

 _Todavía estamos 42 niveles por debajo de tierra, pero si podemos hacer que el ascensor._ dijo robin mientras llegaban al corredor principal.

pero varios genotrolls aparecieron.

 _aah!_ grito superboy mientras se lanzaba a combatir contra uno.

robin trepo y esquivo a otro, kaldur también y kid flash rodeo al suyo, pero superboy seguía golpeando al suyo cada vez mas fuerte e iniciando a afectar la estructura del tunel.

la tierra se movía.

 _Superboy, el objetivo es escapar, no enterrarnos aquí._ grito Kaldur.

 _Desea_ escapar? cargo a uno de los genotrolls y lo lanzo contra los otros.

kaldur y superboy al mismo tiempo abrieron la puerta del asensor.

Aah! super boy sujeto a kaldur y a kid flash y se elevo en el hueco del asenso, mientras Robin usaba su lanza cables para subir por el orificio.

de pronto superboy dejo de elevarse

 _Yo-que estoy cayendo._ comento mientras la fuerza de gravedad volvia a aplicarle.

Kaldur clavo sus espadas en la pared y kid flash se sujeto de esta

 _Superman puede volar._ superboy estaba confundido mientras Kaldur lo sujetaba _¿Por qué no puedo volar?_

 _No sé, pero parece que se puede saltar edificios en un único salto._ dijo robin llegando junto a sus compañeros.

 _Todavía genial._ dijo Kid flash

 _Gracias._ dijo superboy una vez los dos estubieron de pie abrieron la puerta del ascensor habían subido pero aun estaban bajo tierra.

 _Chicos, esto tendrá que ser nuestra salida._ dijo robin mientras veía el lugar sin saber a donde ir.

los cuatro iniciaron a correr.

 _Gire a la izquierda, hermano._ superboy escucho una vos en su cabeza.

 _Ir a la izquierda!_

 _Izquierda!_

 _Gire a la derecha._

 _A la derecha!_

los cuatro terminaron frente a una pared.

 _Gran direcciones, Supey._ se quejo kidflash _Usted tratando de conseguir nos reencapuslen?_

 _No._ superboy estaba confundido. _no entiendo._

 _No pedir disculpas._ dijo Kaldur

 _Esto es perfecto!_ dijoKid flash _A este ritmo, vamos a salir nunca._

 _Shh._ robin silencio a todos. _Escuchar._ vio la ventila. _esto es perfecto._

mientras tanto Guardian y Desmond corrían acompañados de varios genomorfos y otros estaban en el sistema de ventilación

 _Robin habrá hackeado nuestros sistemas, desactivando las cámaras de seguridad interna, pero descuidó los sensores de movimiento._ dijo feliz mientras caminaban con rumbo al pasillo del baño l _os genomorfos los están acorralando._ entro al baño de hombres _Todos están saliendo de aquí._ vio como tres caminos se juntaban y todos por esa ventilación _Les hemos acorralado._ la ventilación se rompió y varios genomorfos le cayeron encima Ohh! desmod los quito de encima _Él hackeado los sensores de movimiento._ dijo molesto

 _Me hackeado los sensores de movimiento._ sonrió robin mientras todos ellos estaban en otro pasillo.

 _bien._ dijo kid flash

 _todavía_ _hay muchos de ellos entre nosotros y la superficie._ dijo Kaldur.

 _Pero he finalmente consiguió_

 _espacio para moverse ._ kid flash se puso sus googles mientras abria una puerta y usaba las escaleras de emergencia para subir.

al correr inciio a golpear a los genomorfos que estaban en las escaleras.

 _Más detrás de nosotros._ grito robin.

superboy romio las escaleras de dos pusos y los tres siguieron corriendo.

en el elevador

 _Vamos a cortar en el sub-Nivel 1._ dijo Guardian

 _debemos lograrlo, o la Junta tendrá nuestras cabezas_ Desmond se toco la cabeza _Mi cabeza._ detuvo el ascensor. _Necesito algo de proyecto sólo en el caso de Blockbuster._ cerro el ascensor. _Te veré en el sub-Nivel 1._

finalmente Kid flash llego al sub nivel uno.

una alarma inicio a sonar.

 _Oh,_ aumento la velocidad y una puerta de metal se cerro _Rayos NO_ se quejo despues de estrellarse con la puerta.

 _no hay salida a la calle._ dijo Aqualad.

 _Gracias._ se quejo kid flash _Mi cabeza no hubiese notado._

 _su_ per boy inicio a golpear la puerta y Kaldur se le unio

 _Hack no es lo suficientemente rápido._ dijo Robin mientras usaba su guante para intentar abrir la puerta.

los genotroll aparecieron por el pasillo

 _por aquí._ dijo robin pateando una puerta.

pero al cruzarla se encontraron con guardián y muchos mas genomorfos y ggnomos

kid flash y superboy alzaron sus puños, Kaldur saco sus espadas y robin sus discos explosivos.

los ggnomos hicieron brillar sus cuernos y los adolescentes cayeron al piso.

 _Quizás por el bien de todos genomorfos, nuestro hermano Superboy debería decidir por si mismo._ dijo telepaticamente Dubbilex a todos los genomorfos

 _Fuiste tu._ penso superboy y lo vio confundido.

 _Sí, hermano._ respondio Dubbilex _He provocado el fuego y guiado a tus nuevos amigos en Cadmus, los desperté cuando estaban en peligro_ afirmo Dubbilex.

 _y me oriento._ penso superboy _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque eres nuestra esperanza, el héroe genomorph._ dijo el genomorfo.

superboy vio como todos los genomorfos lo veía esperanzados

 _Tu abrirás un camino para todos nuestros hermanos, muéstranos el camino hacia la libertad._ dijo Dubbilex

 _¿Qué está_ pasando? Guardian se toco la cabeza confundido su ggnomo se alejo de el.

los demás se iniciaron a despertar.

 _¿Cuál es su elección, hermano?_ le cuestiono Dubbilex.

 _yo eligo la liberta._ proclamo superboy

 _Se siente como si la niebla se despejara._ comento guardián.

 _¿Guardian que haras?_ cuestiono Kaldur.

 _Vayanse._ señalo la puerta _Me ocuparé con Desmond._

 _Yo no lo creo._ Desmond apareció _Proyecto Blockbuster me dará el poder para restablecer el orden en Cadmus._ se llevo el contendió del tubo de ensayo a su boca.

inmediatamente inicio a cambiar sus huesos iniciaron a crujir, sus músculos y huesos a crecer, su piel y ropa se rompieron quedando solo unas escamas azules niebla, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y negros, sus dientes y uñas filosos.

robin y kid flash abrieron los ojos.

un ser de tres metros, músculos y azul estaba frente a ellos.

 _Todo el mundo de_ retroceda! dijo guardián mientras se disponía a luchar contra Desmond.

intento golpearlo pero de un solo golpe salio volando contra un muro.

 _Aah!_ grito superboy mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara.

blockbuster le respondio con otro golpe, superboy le dio uno a la mandíbula, blockbuster lo lanzo contra la pared.

superboy se puso de pie y salto con los brazos en alto.

Arrghh! blockbuster lo intercepto y los dos rompieron el techo.

 _Ok._ dijo kid flash

 _Es una forma de travesar el techo._ robin saco su batigarra

 _¿Usted piensa que le doctor planeo esto?_ kid flash se sujeto de robin y los dos salieron por el agujero.

 _Dudo que él está pensando._ dijo kaldor y de un salto llego al primer piso.

los tres vieron como el comabte entre superboy y blockbuster seguia, lso dos se golpeaban pero los golpes de superboy apenas parecian causarle daño a blockbuster quien lanzo al kryptoniano contra Kaldur.

robin y chico flash se les uniron.

kid flash corrio y llamo la atencion de bluckbuster mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

kaldur y superboy le dieron un doble golpea a la cabeza.

kid flash se hinco tras blockbuster y este cayo de espaldas

 _eso lo aprendí en la primaria._ se burlo kid flash.

robin dio un salto con giro y lanzo sus proyectiles pero estos rebotaron en la piel de blockbuster.

superboy y blockbuster se estaban pegando mientras kid flash los rodeaba.

blocbuster golpeo varias veces a superboy y lo lanzo contra un pilar.

 _Unh!_ se quejo el kryptoniano.

 _Aah!_ grito blockbuster mientras lo lanzaba contra otro pilar.

kid flash intento atacar las piernas pero fue sujetado, Acualad con una maza de agua lo iba a ayudar pero Kid flash fue usado como proyectil.

Kaldur termino contra otro pilar y creo un escudo de agua.

 _Unh!_ se quejo el atlante mientras su escudo resistia los golpes del monstruo.

 _Por supuesto._ dijo robin mientras veia el daño causado al edificio _KF ven aqui._ dijo mientras le mostraba un plano del lugar. _¿ lo Tienes?_ cuestiono

 _Lo tengo._ asintió el velocista

 _ve_ dijo mientras el hacia explotar otro pilar.

kid flash salto sobre blockbuster, pero este se ajito y lo poco de piel que le quedaba termino en las manos de kid flash.

 _Tengo tu nariz._ dijo nervioso Wally mientras el monstruo lo perseguía.

 _Superboy, Aqualad!_ les mostró el plan.

 _Ven a buscarme, increible_ toro! siguio molestando kid flash.

los demas dañaban los pilares.

acualad mojo una parte del piso mientras robin pintaba una X en la alfombra

Ohh! blockbuster golpeo a kid flash quien aprovecho y lo hizo caer en a trampa.

superboy tumbo a blocbuster y este cayo al agua.

kaldur la electrifico.

el monstruo grito.

 _corran._ robin hizo detonar sus discos y el edificios les cayo encima.

blockbuster fue atrapado entre los escombros.

kaldur y superboy protegieron a robin y kid flash de los restos del edificio

 _aaa_ superboy movió el pedazo de techo que cayo sobre ellos.

todos tenían daños en sus ropas.

 _Lo hicimos ._ aqualad sonrió

 _¿Hubo alguna vez alguna_ _duda_? robin y kid flash estaban exhaustos, chocaron los cinco y sus brazos dolieron

Ves? kid flash llamo la atencion de superboy. _La luna_.

Kaldur vio como superboy examinaba el orde en el cielo

 _Oh._ superboy la veia fijamente y noto que alguien se acercaba.

 _Y Superman._ dijo nervioso robin.

 _¿Mantenemos nuestras promesas o qué?_ dijo kid flash cruzando los brazos.

superman llego acompañado de capitan maravilla, Zatara, detective marciano, hombre halcon y tornado rojo.

poco después llegaron capitan atomo, mujer maravilla, mujer halcon, linternas verdes, batman, flecha verde, canario negro, acuaman y al final flash.

superboy camino y se puso frente a superman y mostró su S.

superman puso una cara de asombro.

superboy espero una respuesta.

pero superman puso una mirada seria.

superboy cambio su semblante.

 _Es que lo que creo que_ es? murmuro batman.

 _No le gusta que lo llamen eso._ le dijo Kid flash.

 _Soy un clon de superman._ dijo finalmente superboy.

toda la liga se vio confundida.

 _Comenzar a hablar_ dijo Batman.

 **/new hope city/ 1:15 am/**

dan estaba acostado durmiendo en el techo.

su madre estaba en casa, cociéndole un uniforme, para que lo usara, no importaba lo que dijera esa mujer le quería hacer un uniforme.

asi que para escapar de ella estaba en el techo viendo las estrellas.

 _es hermoso._ dijo Dan siempre las habia admirado. _desearía que mi padre no hubiera roto mi primer telescopio._ penso ese era el mejor telescopio que habia tenido.

 _ **si tu padre rompió el primero ¿que le paso al segundo?**_ cuestiono Wynvet.

 _ustedes lo rompieron cuando nos conocimos._ recordo que ese telescopio se rompio por el meteorito.

 _ **oohhh**_ dijo con asombro Wynvet.

dan cerro los ojos y sonrio.

 _ **"por favor cuida a mami y papi"**_ una voz de una niña se hoyo en su cabeza.

 _¿que fue eso?_ cuestiono espantado.

 _ **una niña Bgztl te esta orando.**_ dijo con tranquilidad Pluv.

 _orando_ _?_ cuestiono dan.

 _ **eres el medium, la unión de los seres mortales con el universo, nuestro representante, muchas especies te ruegan y suplican , es tu desicion cuales suplicas respondes.**_ dijo Wynvet.

pronto mas suplicas iniciaron a llegar a sus oídos.

por paz.

por amor.

por dinero.

por motocicletas.

o por victorias.

 _porque nunca las habia escuchado_ les pregunto Dan.

 _n **unca había estado en tal relajación.**_ dijo geas. ** _si quieres puedes ignorarlas, es lo que nosotros hacemos._** dijo el eter de la roca.

dan lo pensó.

ignorar las suplicas de los habitantes del universo estaba bien. o mal.

/cadmus/ 1:50 am.

los halcones,el capitan atomo y las lineternas se llevaban a Blockbuster a la prisión.

los jovenes veían como los adultos discutían.

superboy veia a superman discutir con la mujer maravilla y el detective marciano.

este ultimo puso una mano en su hombro y le señalo a superboy.

superman bajo los hombros y mujer maravilla sonrio.

superman se hacerco.

 _uhh, Bueno_ dijo nervioso el hombre de acero _.hallaremos algo para ti._ dijo nervioso _La Liga, me refiero._ superboy seguía con los brazos cruzados. _Por ahora, es mejor asegurarse de que consigue que la criatura Blockbuster tras las rejas._ superman se alejo volando

 _Cadmus serán investigadas, todos los 52 niveles, pero vamos a hacer una cosa en claro._ batman se acerco a los jovenes con su típico tono de estoicidad.

 _Usted debieron haber llamado._ dijo un preocupado flash.

 _Resultados aparte, no somos felices._ dijo batman _Usted hackeadoron los sistemas de la liga de la justicia , desobedeció órdenes directas, y vidas en peligro._ enuncio sus listas de actos _No podrá hacerlo de nuevo._ ordeno.

robin y kid flash bajaron al cabeza

 _Lo siento, pero lo haremos._ dijo Aqualad tomando el mando.

los tres se unieron firmes frente a sus mentores.

 _Aqualad, retirate._ ordeno Acuaman.

 _Disculpas, mi rey, pero no._ dijo Aqualda en un tono servicial.

Acuaman alzo una ceja ante esto

 _Hicimos un buen trabajo aquí esta noche, el trabajo que nos entrenó para hacerlo._ inicio a hablar. _Juntos en nuestro propio forjamos algo poderoso, muy importante._ afirmo su punto

 _Si se trata de lo que sucedió en el salón ustedes tres._ flash interrumpido al joven

 _nosotros 4_ lo interrumpido kid flash y _no lo es._ afirmo.

 _Batman, estamos listos para usar lo que nos enseñaron, o ¿por qué nos lo enseñaron si no lo usamos?_ dijo robin desafiando a su mentor.

 _¿Por qué dejar que ellos nos dicen lo qué hacer? Es muy sencillo._ hablo el molesto superboy s _úbase a bordo o salirse del camino._

 ** _/_ new hope city/ julio 6/ 12:00 am.**

Dan estaba luchando contra una criatura mitad humano, mitad serpiente.

algo relativamente fácil, una vez vencido abrió sus alas y en vuelo inicio a pensar en lo que había pasado hace dos días.

su madre, los había interrogado y luego de unas cuantas horas, la mujer les había hecho nuevos uniformes, reparo el traje de Kara y le hizo mejoras estéticas, incluyo unas mayas y un cinturón discreto.

mientras a el le había dado una sudadera morada a prueba de balas y ropa expansible.

siguió volando cuando noto que lo seguían.

nada mas y nada menos que Superman.

dan señalo un edificio y los dos aterrizaron.

 _sabes murciélago, puedo oírte._ dijo dan mientras cambaiaba a su forma de Veaster.

batman salio de la sombras.

 _¿que hacen los dos aqui?_ cuestiono Dan. _dudo que hayan venido a la cuidad a una vacaciones estamos en temporada de cangrejos y esos malditos animales ahora son tan grandes como un labrador._ comento dan.

 _es sobre como haces tus actos heroicos._ dijo superman. n _o puedes confiarte en tu poder de reparar cosas siempre, debes aprender a no causar tantos daños o gente podría salir lastimada o hasta morir, por poco matas a varios en metropolis._ Superman estaba molesto.

 _no fue mi intención, literalmente pensé que seria un día tranquilo, con Kara y no llega un quinteto de tus enemigas a secuestrar a mi madre._ comento Dan.

 _no solo eso, necesitas aprender a trabajar en equipo._ dijo batman con su voz de mando. _hasta los mas fuertes necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando, por eso existe la liga de la justicia._ comento.

 _¿quieres que me una a la LIga?_ cuestiono Dan.

n _o_ dijo batman

 _hay un equipo, que se esta formando, es con jóvenes de tu edad._ Comento Superman.

 _kara estará en el?_ le cuestiono.

n _o esta lista._ dijo el hombre de acero.

dan lo medito con los eteres.

 _ **no veo el lado malo de que Dan forme parte del equipo.**_ dijo Wynvet.

 ** _no confio en el murcielago._** dijo Veaster.

 _ **odio estar de acuerdo con el salvaje, pero yo tampoco confio en el.**_ dijo fluren.

 ** _los humanos merecen mas invstigacion._** dijo Nrg.

 ** _son una especie rara y estan mostrando potencial._** dijo Geas.

 ** _por favor_** _ **los humanos son patéticas bolsas de carne inútiles, llevan 6000 años con intelecto avanzado y aun tienen tecnología nivel dos.**_ dijo Pluv.

 ** _cierto_** _ **, no merecen la pena deberiamos exterminarlos.**_ dijo Zzaattzz.

 _chicos no creen que es un poco extremo._ hablo fuerte para hacerse notar.

batman y superman lo vieron confundidos.

 _ **no extremo es lo que hicimos en el sector 666 esa si fue una masacre.**_ dijo zzaattzz.

 ** _dan aun requiere entrenamiento._** dijo Wynvet.

 ** _cierto_** _ **, pero si solo siete de nosotros participamos el proceso es lento.**_ dijo geas.

rojo gruño.

 ** _debemos saber mas del enemigo._** dijo Azrd.

los siete guardaron silencio.

 _ **acepta.**_ ordeno Azrd.

 _me uno._ dijo Dan tras lo que parecieron varios minutos. _pero tengo una condición, necesito ayuda con mi cuidad, si ellos quieren podemos entrenar aquí._ dijo Dan. _¿que dicen?_ les pregunto.

los dos hombres asintieron.

dan sonrió.

esto seria mas fácil.

 **/puerto feliz/ 8 de julio / 8:04 am/**

los cuatro jóvenes estaban en una cueva con sus ropas civiles, mientras Batman estaba hablado.

 _Esta cueva fue la sede original de la Liga de la justicia, estamos poniéndola en servicio nuevamente_. hablo Batman. _Desde que lod 4 están decididos a permanecer juntos y combatir por el bien, podrán hacerlo pero en los términos de la Liga._ siguió su discurso mientras linterna verde y el Capitán maravilla ayudaban a reparar la cueva. _Tornado rojo se ofreció a vivir aquí y ser su supervisor y Canario negro está a cargo de la capacitación_. canario los saludo y tornado rojo estaba tecleando algo en una computadora. _y yo voy a desplegar las misiones_.

 _¿Misiones reales?_ cuestiono Robin.

 _Sí, pero encubierta_. anuncio el hombre murciélago.

L _a Liga aún manejara las cosas obvias_. dijo Flash Exi _ste una razón por la que tenemos estos grandes simbolos en nuestro pecho_. señalo el rayo de su uniforme.

 _Cadmus demuestra que los chicos malos son cada vez más inteligentes._ hablo Acuaman. _Batman necesita un equipo que pueda operaciones a hurtadillas_.

 _El 6 de usted será ese equipo._ Digo Batman.

 _!Genial! Esperen._ Kid flash y robin chocaron los cinco

¿6? Robin estaba confudido

 _conozcan_ _a la sobrina del detective marciano Señorita marciana._ batman señalo los marcianos que apariencia desde uno de los tubos Z.

 _hola_ saludo la adolescente de piel verde y cabello rojizo

 _esto me gusta más cada a minuto_. kid flash corrió hasta la señorita marciana. _Bienvenido a bordo_ la saludo. _soy Kid Flash_.

 _El es Robin._ presento a robin con sus ropas civiles. _Aqualad._ kaldur llevaba una sudadera sobre su camisa roja. _Esto es genial , no importa si olvidas sus nombres._

 _Es un hon_ or _para mí estar incluido._ mega sonrió

 _Hey, Superboy_. grito wally.

superboy estaba mas alejado de los demás mirando todo en silencio.

 _Ven a conocer a Miss M._ dijo Robin.

superboy se acerco, bestia unos jeans ,una camisa negra con una s roja y unas botas.

vio a la alienigena y esta cambio su playera blanca con capa a una negra sin capa

 _me gusta tu camiseta._ admitió mientras se sonrojaba.

 _y ¿quien es el sexto?_ cuestiono Kaldur.

batman no respondió.

pero de pronto el tubo Z se activo.

 **reconocido Medium B 06.** hablo la computadora.

dan salio del tuvo.

camino y tuvo un escalofrió.

 _eso fue raro, nunca me había tele trasportado._ dijo dan. _hola._ saludo a todos.

 _medium hola._ dijo Kid flash un poco extrañado que el estuviera qui.

 _¿que haces aquí?_ cuestiono Robin.

 _el murciélago me invito a su club social y acepte siempre y cuando me ayuden con mi cuidad y ¿como que me puedo tele trasportar?_ dan vio para atrás. _no entiendo ¿enserio zzaattzz?_ dan alzo su mano. _veamos._ cerro su palma y la abrió.

un tubo de luz se abrió ante el.

dan entro y salio solo a dos metros de distancia.

e _so es impresionare._ dijo Flash.

 _no, no Veaster no iré a una orgía de Xarnianos._ dijo dan hablando a la nada. _¿como que me están viendo raro?_ cuestiono mientras miraba a los héroes.

y todos lo veían confundido.

 _lo siento, los eteres me molestan._ sonrio Dan mientras señalaba tras de el.

¿ _quien es el?_ cuestiono señorita marciana.

 _raro._ dijo superboy.

 _me disculpo pero, ¿como que hay una extinción en Vergon 6?_ dan volvió a darles la espalda mientras hablaba a la nada.

 _Hoy es el día._ dijo Kaldur a Robin y Kid flash.

estos asintieron, aunque estaban extrañados por este equipo.

 **/Cadmus/ bajo suelo/**

 _Cadmus cambia hoy, c_ _on Desmond fuera de la imagen, la junta me colocó en el cargo._ dijo guardián quien recientemente había sido ascendido.

 _El Dr. Spence, estás actuando como nueva jefa_ _científica_ la mujer afroamericana asintió

 _No más g-gnomes reprimir nuestras voluntades, no más proyectos secretos de cría genética o armamento, Este es un Cadmus más amable y gentil._ siguió hablando el guardián.

 _A continuación, naturalmente, voy a ayudar de cualquier manera puedo, hermano_. hablo Dubbilex el genomorfo que habia causado todo esto.

 **/ubicación desconocida/**

 _La luz puede permitirse dejar guardián a cargo sin el g-gnomos_ hablo una voz.

 _Tenemos formas más sutiles de control._ dijo otra

 _Lo que me preocupa son los niños._ comento una mujer.

 _Ahora sabemos que la Liga está dispuesto a emplear a los jóvenes héroes para hacer su trabajo sucio._ hablo un hombre

 _Eso es un giro oscuro._ volvió a hablar el otro hombre.

 _Sí, pero uno que puede ser jugado a nuestro favor. h_ ablo una nueva voz

 _Incluso la pérdida temporal del arma puede resultar útil._ dijo una voz francesa

 _Eventualmente, todo el mundo ve la luz._ dijo la voz mas profunda.

/en el espacio/

de un agujero en el tiempo y el espacio.

una pequeña criatura negra salia.

este ser tenia un gran ojo blanco, con la pupila blanca, y el iris rojo.

 _ **pronto hermanos los vengare.** _ comento mientras seguía una estela de energía, buscando a sus hermanos traidores. **pronto la Unión volverá a ser todo y extinguiremos a los traidores.** moviendo sus ocho extremidades se impulso por el infinito vació iluminado por estrellas que era el universo.

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	7. bienvenido a puerto feliz

Un héroe inesperado.

* * *

Sinopsis: muchos creen que ser un superhéroe es lo mejor del mundo, volar, salvar personas, los aplausos y tener a miles observándote.

Pero qué pasa cuando tus poderes no son más que una maldición que tú nunca quisiste o pediste.

Irrealiti13: me disculpo he estado pensando mucho este capítulo, porque espero que esta serie enfoque varios arcos de dc anímate series.

*V*

Acciones. Normal.

 _Diálogos: cursivas._

Pensamientos: ()

 **Lecturas: negritas.**

 _ **Radio, robots o tv: negritas con cursiva.**_

*V*

…

* * *

 **/sector 2814/ Terra**

* * *

Dan corría por todo el planeta, estaba buscando algo.

Los éteres lo habían despertado en la madrugada porque algo los llamaba, llegaron a un cráter en la Antártida.

En su forma de Veaster, como un animal salvaje y cubierto de pelo se acercó al cráter.

Dentro había un meteorito.

 _¿Qué es esto?_ Cuestiono en su experiencia los meteoritos solo traen problemas.

 _ **Es algo que necesitamos que cuides.**_ Dijo Azrd algo molesto. _ **Lo han hecho todos los médiums, es un acto de confianza.**_ Sus palabras parecían prestadas.

 _ **Acércate al meteorito y quita su recubrimiento.**_ Dijo Nrg.

Dan se movió entre la nieve y se deslizo hasta la roca.

Se dio cuenta que era metal y tierra limpio quedando solo el metal.

 _ **Ahora mete la mano.**_ Dijo pluv.

Su mano se hundió en el metal y algo se acercó a su mano una vez lo tuvo saco el objeto y el metal se convirtió en plomo.

Dan vio el pequeño romboide en su mano, no media más que una ciruela.

 _ **Cuídalo.**_ Dijo Azrd. _ **Ese fragmento en tus manos es importante, nunca lo pierdas de vista.**_ Estaba más serio de lo usual.

Dan tomo el rombo y se lo metió al bolsillo de su pantalón, tenía que buscar un lugar donde ponerlo.

Llego a su casa.

 _Esta cosa que es._ se pregunto mientras se iba a la cama.

Por más que lo veía, no sabía qué diablos era.

/mientras tanto/ Star City/

En los muelles un embarque de armas láser estaba siendo llevado para uno de los señores del crimen de la cuidad.

Una flecha roja impacto en la caja.

 _Aahh_ gritaron sorprendidos y aturdidos los criminales mientras saltaban la caja y una de las pistolas caía al piso, donde fue recogida con el pie por un hombre alto, fuerte, de piel roja y mirada molesta.

Tomo el arma que emitió un silbido mientras se encendía.

 _¡Otra_ _vez!_ El hombre apunto con el arma y se dio cuenta que era velos. _es molesto que Flecha Verde intervenga en mis operaciones, pero ahora envía a su ayudante a hacer el trabajo, me siento insultado._ Le disparo con el arma laser.

Veloz esquivo los ataques y de un salto lazo una flecha.

Brick se cubrió con los brazos, su fuerza sobre humana y piel resistente le protegieron.

Una nube de polvo surgió tras la explosión

 _¡Uhh!_ _¿Sabe_ _usted_ _lo_ _que_ _cuesta un_ _traje_ _de_ _mi_ _talla?_ Se quejó viendo su costoso traje blanco destruido _¿lo sabes?_ Se quitó los restos de su traje.

 _Quemar la_ _tierra,_ _muchachos._ Ordeno mientras sus matones sacaban sus armas e iniciaba a dispersarle a veloz y este retrocedía.

Los criminales seguían disparando

 _Uhh!_ Se quejó uno mientras recibía un golpe a alta velocidad que lo dejaba aturdido.

 _Unh!_ Se quejó otro quien recibió otro golpe por la misma persona a alta velocidad.

 _¡oh!_ Varios matones dijeron a la vez cuando perdigones de humo explotaron y fueron golpeados.

 _Jajaja._ Se rio una infantil sombra que salía del humo

 _Hyah!_ Gritaban mientras tosían los criminales debido a la composición del humo.

 _la cueva_ _es_ _perfecta._ Saludo Aqualad a veloz.

 _Tiene_ _todo_ _el_ _equipo_ _necesario._ Dijo Kid flash _  
_

 _Para_ _las_ _misiones_ _en cubiertas,_ _ya_ _sabes,_ _cosas_ _de_ _espía._ Dijo robin _  
_

 _Y_ _espere_ _hasta_ _que_ _veas a_ _Superboy_ _y_ _Miss_ _Martian._ Kid flash estaba a su derecha. _Pero_ _yo la_ _vi_ _primero_ _._ _  
_

 _Hahh!_ Ladrillo desprendió un trozo de concreto y lo lanzo contra los héroes.

Veloz le lanzo una flecha.

Ladrillo la recibió de lleno.

 _Jejeje._ Rio el criminal mientras se tronaba los nudillos. _Dile_ _a_ _flecha_ _que_ _no_ _debe_ _enviar_ _a_ _muchachos_ _a_ _hacer_ _trabajo_ _de_ _hombres._ _  
_

Veloz le apunto molesto

 _Adelante._ Extendió los brazos para darle un mejor tiro, veloz lanzo la flecha que en lugar de ser explosiva era una trucada con una espuma roja que lo inicio a capturar.

 _Argga AHH COFF._ Ladrillo quedo rodeado por la espuma y ya no se pudo mover.

 _espuma_ _de_ _poliuretano_ _de_ _alta densidad ._ Kid flash se detuvo a lado de veloz y le alzo la mano. _Muy_ _bien._

Veloz solo lo ignoro. _  
_ _así que veloz ¿entras?_ Cuestiono robin.

Mientras el arquero se acercó a sus antiguos camaradas.

 _Paso._ Sentencio.

Sus amigos lo vieron impresionados. _  
_ _me harte de dejar que flecha_ _y_ _la_ _Liga_ _me_ _dice_ _qué_ _hacer._ Comento molesto mientras caminaba a las sombras entre los contenedores. _  
_ _No_ _necesito_ _una_ _niñera_ _o_ _un_ _club_ _para_ _pasar_ _el_ _rato_ _con_ _los otros_ _niños._ Se detuvo y los volteo a ver. _La_ _Liga_ _de_ _la_ _justicia_ _Junior_ _es_ _una_ _broma,_ _algo_ _para mantenerlos ocupados y_ _en_ _su_ _lugar._ Se adentró en las sombras _._ _No_ _quiero_ _ser parte de lo_ _mismo._

Fue lo último que dijo mientras desapareció.

Dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos.

/sector 1938/ Hiperior Prime/

Una nave dorada despegaba de un planeta muy similar a la tierra, pero conformado en su mayoría por islas.

Una de las especies tecnológicamente avanzadas se dirigía a un solo destino.

Terra.

/metrópolis/ 10:00 am/

 _Grant!_ Grito peri White director, dueño y editor del daily planet.

 _Parece que alguien está en problemas._ Dijo Lois Lane en burla a su rival.

 _Cállate._ Cat grant tomo rumbo a la oficina ante la atenta mirada de todos los escritores.

Clark Kent con su súper oído indirectamente escucho la conversación.

 _La audiencia del noticiero ha disminuido un veinte por ciento este trimestre, Grant._ Dijo molesto. _No estoy hecho de dinero, sabes cuánto cuesta mantel un periódico y un noticiero Nacional._

 _Señor White, estamos en un momento muy competitivo de noticieros._ Intento explicarse cat grant.

 _Vasta, desde mañana Lane será la conductora, puedes volver a la sección de espectáculos y celebridades._ Informo Perry.

Cat salió de la oficina con la frente en alto.

 _Sucede algo villa chica?_ Cuestiono lois a Clark.

 _Bueno._ El kryptoniano iba a hablar.

 _LANE!_ Grito Perry White.

 _Lo siento el deber llama._ Rio. _Nos vemos al rato._ Se refirió a su alter ego.

Clark a veces dudaba de si lois en verdad lo mantenía en secreto.

Con su súper oído escucho a cat grant llorando en su oficina.

 _Le doy los mejores años de mi vida y solo le importa el dinero._ Se quejaba la rubia mirando sus premios por sus noticias.

La puerta sonó.

 _Cat está todo bien?_ Cuestiono Clark.

 _Si. c_ ambio su seño y sonrió, con el corazón acelerado.

 _Se dice que Perry te cambio de puesto._ Dijo Clark.

C _laro, de seguro Lane ya está planeando su primera noticia y una burla a mí._ Comento y suspiro. _Y lo peor las noticias de espectáculos de Metrópolis son las peores, no tendré nada para el noticiero de mañana._

 _Algo se presentará._ La animo Clark.

 _Gracias Clark, sabes conozco un restaurant que._ Inicio a coquetear.

Una alarma sonó cuando un tornado apareció en metrópolis.

El maestro del clima atacaba la cuidad.

Excusa perfecta para escapar.

/Rock Island/ Puerto feliz/ 12:01 pm

Las computadoras se activaron mientras registraban el teletrasporte de dos individuos uno en cuidad Central y el otro en Gotham.

 _Reconocido._

 _Robin,_ _b01_ se mostró la silueta de un joven de metro cincuenta en una computadora

 _Kid_ _Flash,_ _b03._ Mostro la silueta de un joven de un metro con sesenta y ocho centímetros.

Los dos jóvenes héroes aparecieron con sus ropas civiles. _  
_ _¿Se_ _lo_ _preguntaron?_ Cuestiono Robín a Aculad, Miss martian y Superboy.

 _¿Qué_ _dijo?_ Cuestiono emocionado Wally.

Los recién llegados saludaron a Acualad Señorita Marciana y Superboy.

 _Él_ _está_ _llegando_ _ahora._ Comento Acualad tranquilo, mientras se mostraba la posición de tornado rojo.

 _Entonces_ _¿qué_ _estamos_ _esperando_ _?_ Kid flash corrió para recibir al androide, dejando en la sala principal a sus compañeros quienes le siguieron a su ritmo personal.

La cueva no podía ser un escondite más pacífico, el ruido de las olas golpear la costa y las gaviotas era lo que adornaba el ambiente.

Un tornado rojo inicio a descender mientras una plataforma perpendicular se abría en uno de los lados de la cueva.

Donde los jóvenes héroes salieron.

 _¡Tornado rojo!_ Saludo Kid flash a androide mientras aterrizaba.

 _Saludos._ Dijo mecánicamente el robot, dándose cuenta de la presencia de todos los jóvenes. _¿Hay_ _una_ _razón_ _que_ _me_ _interceptan_ _fuera_ _de_ _la_ _cueva?_

Al verse descubiertos fue Aculad el que hablo.

 _Esperábamos_ _que_ _tenía_ _una_ _misión_ _para_ _nosotros._ el atlante estaba tranquilo. _  
_ _la asignación Mision_ _es es_ _responsabilidad_ _de_ _Batman o en su caso el médium solicita su ayuda._ El androide siguió su camino.

 _Pero_ _ha_ _sido_ _una_ _semana_ _y_ _nada._ Se quejó Robin

 _Serán probados muy pronto._ El androide hablo dando por terminado el tema. _Por_ _el_ _momento,_ _simplemente_ _disfrutar_ _la_ _mutua_ _compañía_ _._

 _Este_ _equipo_ _no_ _es_ _un_ _club_ _social._ Comento molesto Acualad.

El androide lo vio _No,_ _pero_ _me_ _ha_ _dicho que la_ _interacción_ _social_ _es_ _un_ _ejercicio importante_ _para la formación de un equipo._ Inicio a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la cueva. _Tal_ _vez_ _puede_ _mantenerse_ _ocupados_ _, al_ _familiarizarse_ _con_ _la cueva._

 _Mantener se_ _ocupados._ Dijo robin algo molesto.

 _¿Piensa_ _que_ _no sabemos lo que hace?_ Kid flash comento molesto.

 _Oh,_ _in_ _tentare averiguo._ Señorita marciana intento leer la mente de tornado rojo. _  
_ _Reconocido:_ _Rojo_ _Tornado,_ _A_ _1-6._ Hablo la computadora terminando de escanear ha tornado rojo.

El androide siguió su camino.

Megan se concentró pero no logro nada, suspiro. _  
_ _lo_ _siento._ Se disculpó recordando los límites de su poder. _Se_ _me_ _olvidaba_ _que_ _es_ _un a_ _máquina,_ _inorgánica._ Comento. _No_ _puedo_ _leer_ _su_ _mente._

 _Buen_ _intento_ la felicito robín intentando arreglar el ambiente.

 _sin_ _embargo ._ Acualad no sabía que decir

 _¿Así_ _que?_ wally corrió tras Megan.

 _EHHH?_ Exclamo confundida la joven verde.

 _¿ya sabes lo que pienso ahora?_ wally tenía una sonrisa en el rosto y una mirada sugerente, tanto como lo puede ser la mirada de un joven de 15 años.

 _Todos sabemos_ _lo_ _que_ _estás_ _pensando_ _ahora._ robín le dio un golpe en el hombro. _  
_ _Ow._ Se quejó wally.

Superboy estaba al lado de Acualad algo serio. _  
_ _Y_ _ahora pasar tiempo en la casa club._ Suspiro el atlante.

 _Bueno,_ _Superboy_ _y_ _vivimos aquí._ la marciana sonrió con entusiasmo y voló un poco. _Podemos_ _jugar_ _a_ _ser sus guías._ Rio.

Todos los varones vieron al clon. _  
_ _No_ _me_ _miren._ Declaro molesto. _  
_ _No._ wally corrió al lado de megan. _Un_ _tour_ _privado_ _suena_ _mucho_ _más_ _divertido_. Le extendió la mano. _  
_ _ella nunca_ _dijo_ _privado._ Le reclamo robin _._

 _conocerse mejor._ Murmuró Acualad. _Vamos_ _a_ _ir_ _todos._ Todos asintieron.

 _Unh!_ Se quejó wally.

Los cinco jóvenes entraron por la rampa de paso artificial. _Así_ _que_ _esto_ _sería_ _nuestr a_ _puerta de entrada._

Caminaron hacia el centro de la cueva.

 _y_ _esto_ _sería_ _la_ _parte de_ _atrás._ Salieron por una puerta a un lado de la montaña _  
_ _La_ _cueva_ _es_ _en_ _realidad_ _toda_ _la_ _montaña._ Comento señorita marciana _Fue_ _ahuecada_ _y_ _reforzado_ _por_ _Superman_ _y_ _linterna verde_ _en_ _los_ _primeros_ _días_ _de_ _la_ _liga._ Dijo Kid flash _  
_ _Entonces_ _¿por_ _qué_ _abandonarlo_ _para_ _el_ _salón_ _de_ _la_ _justicia?_ Cuestiono superboy si el lugar parecía tan seguro.

 _La ubicación de_ _la_ _cueva_ _fue_ _comprometida._ Le respondió robin. _  
_ _¿Por_ _lo_ _que_ _intercambia_ _por_ _una_ _trampa_ _para_ _turistas?_ _Sí._ superboy no entendía el pensamiento. _  
_ _Tiene_ _sentido._ _  
_ _Si los malos conocen la_ _ubicación_ _de_ _la_ _cueva,_ _debemos_ _estar_ _en_ _alerta constante._ Dijo la señorita marciana

 _Los_ _malos_ _saben_ _que_ _sabemos_ _que_ _saben_ _sobre_ _el_ _lugar,_ _así que_ _nunca_ _pensarían atacar_ _aquí._ respondió robin a la marciana, quien se vio algo aturdida por las palabras de robin _  
_ _Uh,_ le explico Acualad a miss marcian. _significa_ _que_ _nos_ _estamos_ _escondiendo_ _a_ _simple_ _vista._

 _Ah,_ respondió Megan y sonrió. _es_ _mucho_ _más_ _claro._

 _ **Reconocido Medium B06.**_ Dijo la computadora.

El tubo zeta se activó y de este salió dan, quien tenía su nuevo uniforme hecho por su madre, su pantalón era negro de una tela expansible a prueba de llamas y rasgaduras, unas botas de combate militar con aislante en sus bases y una nueva sudadera aun morada, pero con partes reforzadas en las hombreras y espalda, donde había unos huecos para las alas y de la misma tela expansible.

 _Hola._ Los saludo.

 _Médium ¿nos tienes una misión?_ Cuestiono rápidamente robin, recordando la condición que había dado para unirse al equipo.

Misión _, no todo está tranquilo en mi ciudad, no hay problemas, bueno a menos que quieran llevar a los hombres babosa del extremo norte del parque Hilden al extremo sur._ Cuestiono Dan.

P _asamos._ Dijo Kid flash solo al pensar en hombre babosa.

Dan iba a hablar, pero olfateo algo.

Superboy también _  
_ _huelo_ _humo._ Hablaron al mismo tiempo. _  
_ _mis_ _galletas!_ Señorita marciana se elevó y voló a la cocina.

Los demás la siguieron caminando.

 _Estuve_ _probando_ _la receta de la abuelita Jones_ _del_ _episodio_ _17_ _de_ todos vieron las galletas quemadas que sacaba del horno _je._ Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. _Olvídalo._ _  
_ _Apuesto_ _que_ _estaban ricas._ Dijo Acualad _  
_ _A él_ _no_ _parece_ _importarle._ Dijo Robin señalando a kid flash quien comía con desespero las galletas. _  
_ _tengo_ _un_ _metabolismo_ _acelerado._ Comiendo la galleta quemada

 _Eso es asqueroso._ Dijo Dan mientras alzaba su mano y succionaba el humo de las galletas que Wally comía, estas iniciaron a cambiar hasta volverse del color adecuado, dan tomo una y le dio un mordisco. _Mejor._ Dijo mientras extrañaba a todos lo que había hecho.

Los jóvenes tomaron una galleta y las probaron estaban ricas.

 _¿Voy_ _a_ _hacer_ _más?_ Dijo feliz la alienígena pues parecía que a todos les gustaron sus galletas.

 _Es dulce de tu parte hacerlas._ Comento el atlante, muy pocas cosas de la superficie le sabían ricas. _  
_ _Gracias,_ _Aqualad._ Dijo mientras buscaba los ingredientes. _  
_ _Estamos_ _fuera_ _de_ _servicio._ Comento el atlante _llámenme Kaldur'ahm._ Dijo su nombre atlante. _En_ _realidad,_ _mis_ _amigos_ _me_ _llaman_ _Kaldur._ Solo cuatro personas lo llamaban así.

Señorita marciana sonrió por la confianza.

Impacientemente Wally intento llamar su atención.

 _Soy_ _Wally._ se presentó sonoramente. _Ya te conté mi identidad secreta._ Sonrió coqueta mente.

 **Ese simio apesta a hormonas.** Comento veaster en la cabeza de dan este solo asintió.

 _A diferencia del señor gafas de sol._ Wally señalo a robin quien se molestó por esto. _  
_ _Batman_ _le_ _prohibido_ _al chico maravilla el_ _decir_ _su verdadero nombre a alguien_ _._ Era claro su tono de burla.

 _La mía no es un_ _secreto._ Dijo la joven verde para que todos confiaran en ella _Es_ _M'gann_ _M'orzz._ Comento, aunque era difícil pronunciarlo _._ _o simple mente_ _me_ _pueden_ _llamar_ _Megan ._ Rio feliz. _Es_ _un_ _nombre_ _de_ _la_ _tierra,_ _y_ _a hora_ _estoy_ _en_ _la_ _tierra._ Remarcando lo último con alegría.

 _Si estamos diciendo nombres, pues para ustedes dos soy Dante Gen Fontaine, treceavo médium un placer._ Se presentó a Superboy y a Megan.

Notaron el silencio de parte de superboy. _  
_ _"_ _No_ _te_ _preocupes,_ _Superboy._ _"_ Megan uso sus poderes psíquicos _  
_el clon gruño y vio molesto a la señorita marciana

" _encontraremos_ _un_ _nombre_ _de_ _la_ _tierra, también"_ dijo en un tono pacifico. _  
_ _! ¡Salir de mi cabeza!_ Grito el clon extrañando a todos, menos a Wally y Dan que se estaban peleando la última galleta."

 _¿Qué_ _tiene_ _de_ _malo?"_ entro a las mentes de todos. _"_ _No_ _entiendo._ _"_ Todos se sujetaron la cabeza, sola Dan no, ya estaba acostumbrado al ruido en su cabeza. _  
_ _Todos_ _en_ _Marte_ _se_ _comunican_ _telepática mente._ Dijo aturdida.

Los cinco de pronto entraron a un lugar negro donde ocho tronos de cristal mostraban a los éteres.

Nrg los ignoro.

Veaster y Fluren estaban discutiendo por lo que no les tomaron importancia.

Geas los miro curiosos y Wynvet solo guardo silencio

 _ **SAQUENLA!**_ Gruño Azrd el imponente dragón aterro a los presentes con su grito.

 **COMO TE ATREVEZ A ENTRAR EN LA MENTE DE DANTE** grito Pluv dejando de tocar su arpa.

 _ **¡Fuera!**_ Grito zzaattzz y la concesión se rompió.

Los cinco se sujetaron la cabeza al escuchar una gran cantidad de estática.

 _M'gann,_ _para._ Dijo Kaldur mientras Megan se veía aturdida.

 _¿estás bien?_ Dan puso su mano sobre el hombro de megan ella estaba mareada.

 _Un momento._ Pidió. _Nunca me habían lanzado una onda psíquica tan fuerte._ Se tocó la cabeza.

Y entonces noto la mirada de ira de superboy. _  
_ _Las_ _cosas_ _son_ _diferentes_ _en_ _la_ _tierra._ Dijo Robin un poco confundido por lo que acababa de ver. _  
_ _Aquí,t_ _us_ _poderes_ _son_ _una_ _extrema_ _invasión_ _de_ _la privacidad._ Kaldur intenta explicar las reglas sociales de los humanos.

 _Si y es muy molesto que hablen en tus pensamientos._ Dijo Dan. _Si lo dije por ti Veaster._ Dan volteo y no había nadie. _Como que Zzaattzz es más molesto._ Dan ignoro a sus compañeros. _Oigan cálmense._ Se quejó. _  
_los chicos ignoraron a Dan era extraño que hiciera eso.

 _Además, los_ _genomos_ _psíquicos de Cadmus_ _dejaron_ _un_ _mal_ _sabor_ _en_ _su_ _cerebro._ Wally Intento relajar la situación.

Megan se sintió avergonzada, ella sabía eso, pero actuó sin meditar sus movimientos. _Yo no quería._ Intento disculparse.

Superboy la vio molesto.

 _quedarte_ _fuera._ Le dijo fuerte pero no le grito y salió de la cocina.

Todo se volvió un silencio incómodo.

 _¿y ahora?_ Les pregunto dan a todos.

 _Hola,_ _Megan._ Se golpeó la frente con su palma abierta suavemente. _Sé_ _lo_ _que_ _podemos_ _hacer._ Levito rumbo al hangar asiendo que todos la siguieran.

Menos súper boy que estaba en la sala molesto.

 _Superboy,_ _por_ _favor._ regreso megan a rogarle. _  
_

 _No_ _hablar_ _conmigo._ Gruño molesto el clon.

Megan guardo silencio y se deprimió un poco.

Superboy suspiro y al final la siguió.

Todos llegaron al hangar donde un ovoide rojo con negro estaba reposando _  
_ _Es_ _mi_ _bionave_ _Marciana._ Presento megan a la nave. _  
_ _Lindo._ Dijo Robin _  
_ _No_ _aerodinámica,_ _pero_ _linda._ Wally intentando no burlarse de la nave. _  
_ _está_ _en_ _reposo,_ _tonto._ Megan alzo su mano y sus ojos brillaron verdes. El ovoide inicio a flotar y a transformarse surgiéndo alas, aumentando en tamaño se transformó en una nave roja con negro de casi diez metros de largo y ocho de ancho por cinco de alto. asombrando a los jóvenes.

 _Interesante._ Dan toco la nave. _Tecnología nivel cinco, ilegal en la tierra hasta dentro de 2000 años, están viva._ La mano de dan se volvió metálica y luego la bionave la asimilo por unos segundos. _entiendo._ Dan se separó.

Megan se sintió extrañada por un momento la nave le dejo de responder a ella y estuvo en una plática con Dan.

Este se alejó de la nave.

 _Prosigue._ Dan estaba analizando las palabras del vehículo.

Megan solo asintió y alzo sus manos para hacer brillar sus ojos.

 _estaba en reposo._ Rio megan ante las reacciones de sus compañeros, abrió la compuerta de la nave _Bueno,_ _¿vienen?_ Rio la marciana.

Todos entraron a la nave.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Y en cuanto entraron los asientos se iniciaron a formar, así como la silla del capitán, con los controles de navegación.

Se generaron seis sillas.

Por un lado, Kaldur y Superboy, por otro robin, kid flash y Dan.

Megan tomo el asiento de la capitana. _Sujétense._

 _Whoa._ Robin se sorprendió cuando el cinturón lo sujeto.

 _genial._ Dijo Wally a lo mismo.

 _Rojo_ _Tornado,_ _por_ _favor,_ _abra_ _las_ _puertas_ _de_ _la_ _bahía._ Pidió Megan por radio.

Tornado analizo la situación y dejo salir a los jóvenes.

La nave salió por un lado casi siempre sin explorar de la montaña e inicio a volar a un poco distancia del mar antes de elevarse y hacer algunas piruetas.

 _Increíble._ Dijo robin viendo el lugar.

Wally suspiro mientras veía a megan.

 _seguro_ _ella lo_ _es._ Dijo wally mientras notaba como Megan lo veía debido a como la veía. _me_ _refiero_ _a_ _la_ _nave,_ _que,_ _como_ _todas las naves,_ _es_ _una ella._ Intento excusarse _  
_ _Rápida_ _con_ _sus_ _pies,_ _no_ _tanto_ _con_ _la_ _boca._ Se burló robin de su amigo. _  
_ _viejo._ Se quejó wally.

mientras tanto superboy veía todo esto desde su asiento y bajaba la mirada avergonzado

 _Yo_ _no_ _puedo_ _tener_ _poderes_ _psíquicos,_ _pero_ _puedo adivinar_ _lo_ _que_ _estás_ _pensando ._ Kaldur le comenté llamando su atención _te arrepientes de lo que dijiste_ _y_ _no_ _sabes_ _cómo_ _pedir_ _disculpas._ El atlante comento.

Superboy desvió la mirada aun serio

 _Di,_ _lo_ _siento._ Le sugirió Kaldur.

 _Ya se le pasara._ Dijo robin en un intento de animar a megan _  
_ _parece_ _que no le agrado mucho ._ Megan aún estaba avergonzada. _  
_ _¿Recuerdan_ _que_ _tiene_ _súper_ _audición?¿verdad?_

Les recordó wally.

 _Hey, ¿por qué_ _no_ _nos_ _muestras_ _un_ _poco_ _de cambio de forma marciano?_ Robín cambio de tema.

Megan dejo la nave en piloto automático.

Dan veía por la ventana, buscando algo.

Megan se transformó en una versión femenina de kidflash.

 _¿Está_ _mal_ _que_ _creo_ _que_ _estoy_ _caliente?_ Comento wally sonrojado.

 **Machos.** Comentaron Pluv, wynvet y fluren en la cabeza de dan tan fuerte que megan las hoyo.

Megan cambio a una versión femenina de robin.

Este aplaudió

 _Impresionante,_ _pero_ _sabes_ _que_ _no_ _vas_ _a_ _engañar_ _a_ _nadie con esas formas._ Robin comento sonriendo. _  
_ _Imitar_ _lo_ _niños_ _es_ _mucho_ _más_ _difícil._ Dijo megan. _  
_ _¿Y_ _tu_ _ropa?_ Cuestiono kaldur.

 _Son_ _orgánicos,_ _como_ _la_ _nave._ Comento dan. _Ella es muy diferente en su verdadera forma._ La vio fijamente.

Megan vio extrañada a dan.

 _Responden_ _a_ _mis_ _órdenes_ _mentales._ Dijo megan algo extrañada de cómo era vista por dan. _  
_ _espero que sean_ _los_ _únicos._ Murmuro superboy.

Megan suspiro

 _¿Puede_ _s_ _atravesar_ _los_ _muros_ _como el detective marciano?_ Wally hizo señas de manos.

 _¿desplazamiento de densidad_ _?_ _No._ comento megan _e_ _sa es_ _una_ _técnica_ _muy_ _avanzada._ _  
_ _Flash_ _puede_ _vibrar_ _sus_ _moléculas_ _a_ _través_ _de_ _una_ _pared._ Robin atrajo la atención de megan y sonrió viendo a wally. _Je_ _je_ _je_ _Cuando_ _él_ _lo_ _intenta,_ _hemorragia_ _nasal._ Se rio. _  
_ _viejo!_ Wally le grito.

 _Aquí_ _hay_ _algo_ _que_ _puedo_ _hacer._ Megan ordeno algo a la nave, desde afuera esta se hizo invisible. _Modo_ _de_ _camuflaje._

 _Impresionante_ _._ Comento dan.

 _¿y qué hay de ti?_ Cuestiono Megan. _Cuáles son tus superponerse._ Le pregunto curiosa.

Dan se tocó la nuca nerviosamente.

 _Yo no tengo superpoderes._ Se rio nervioso.

Esto causo una mirada de extrañeza de todos.

 _Viejo, puedes volar, eres más veloz que flash, te haces de roca, gigante, controlas el agua y el viento._ Le dijo robin sorprendido.

N _i siquiera es lo básico._ Dijo Dan y suspiro. _Miren yo no tengo superpoderes, yo soy como una televisión, recibo la energía de los éteres y uso sus habilidades, pero fuera de eso soy un humano normal._ Comento dan.

 _¿Éteres?_ Cuestiono Wally.

 _Nextilis._ Megan hablo en marciano.

 _Si eso son ellos._ Le respondió dan a megan, está la vio con miedo.

 _tu eres el Turuch._ Respondió megan.

Dan asintió.

 _¿disculpen me pueden explicar de qué hablan?_ Dijo wally confundido.

 _Miren, esto es difícil de comprender para los humanos._ Dijo dan y vio a Kaldur y a superboy. _No sé qué tanto lo sea para otras especies, pero en nuestro universo existen ocho seres base de los que surge toda la energía que comprende al universo, estos son Azrd el éter rojo su poder es sobre los soles y la energía atómica, Pluv la éter azul, creadora del mar espacial donde navegan los planetas, ZZaattzz el éter amarillo señor del tiempo y la velocidad, Geas el éter café creador de los planetas y elementos, Wynvet la éter verde señora del viento y el espíritu, Flurent la éter morada creadora y madre de las plantas, Veaster el éter naranja creador y padre de los animales y por ultimo Nrg el éter gris señor del conocimiento y las maquinas, estos ocho seres juntos son entidades de energía tan colosal que no pueden interactuar por si solos en el universo de su creación, por eso seleccionan a un ser inferior y en esta oportunidad, fui yo._ Comento un breve resumen de la historia.

Robin intentaba comprender lo que había escuchado.

Superboy lo miraba escéptico.

Kaldur y megan con miedo.

Y wally.

 _JAJJAJAJAA!_ Se inició a reír. _Buena broma, ¿enserio quieres que creamos que eres una especie receptáculo del poder del universo.?_ Se rio.

 _ **No deberías búrlate de dante mortal.**_ Los ojos de dante se pusieron amarillos y electricidad inicio a salir de su cuerpo. _ **Yo soy zzaattzz el éter del tiempo y la velocidad, tu mortal usas una mínima fracción de mi poder.**_ Alzo su mano.

Wally sintió su cuerpo arder.

 _ **Sientes eso, ese tu vinculo conmigo, yo soy lo que tu llamas la fuerza de velocidad.**_ Comento. _ **Ahora siente por un segundo, el poder que Dante tiene.**_ Dijo.

Lo que para los mortales fue un segundo.

Para wally fueron años, su cuerpo apenas sintió el poder de dan se paralizo, no podía moverse, era como cuando se electrocuto para obtener su velocidad, con la diferencia que ahorra se sentía millones de veces peor.

 _ **No te burles nunca más de nuestro médium.**_ Solo el escucho es rápido ruido salir de la boca de dan.

Este se dejó caer en la silla.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Les cuestiono dan. _Zzaattzz me distrajo con algo y cuando note no podía volver a mi cuerpo ¿Qué hizo?_ Les cuestiono.

Wally se recuperó.

E _ntonces ¿Cuáles son tus poderes?_ Rio nervioso.

 _No son poderes son formas._ Explico dan.

 _Podrías mostrárnoslas._ Le pidió Megan.

Dan iba a responder cuando un mensaje llego.

 _Tornado rojo a señorita marciana_ _._ Sonó un dispositivo de comunicación puesto en la bionave por la liga. _  
_ _Una_ _alerta_ _de_ _emergencia_ _ha_ _sido_ _disparada_ _en_ _la secundaria de_ _puerto feliz._

 _e_ sto llamo la atención de todos.

 _Sugiero_ _que_ _investigar_ _secretamente._ El dispositivo mostro las coordenadas de la zona _Estoy_ _enviando_ _coordenadas._ _  
_ _Recibido ._ Megan dijo tomando el mando de la nave. _  
__ajustando el curso._ La nave tomo nuevo rumbo.

Wally y robin se acercaron a kaldur. _  
_ _Tornado_ _está tratando_ _de_ _mantenernos_ _ocupado_ _otra_ _vez._ Dijo wally. _  
_ _Bien,_ _un_ _simple_ _incendio_ _llevó_ _a_ _Superboy._ Dan comento mientras se ponía de pie. _  
_ _Debemos_ _encontrar_ _lo_ _que_ _ha_ _provocado_ _la_ _alerta._ Anuncio Kaldur

 _Creo_ _que_ _sé_ _la_ _causa._ Wally señalo un tornado que estaba persiguiendo a varios trabajadores que estaba construyendo una nueva área de la escala.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras veían esto.

Los trabajadores corrían gritando.

Todos salieron de la nave que estaba invisible.

 _Robin,_ _son comunes_ _los tornados en_ _Nueva_ _Inglaterra?_ Cuestiono kaldur quien no conocía mucho del mundo de la superficie.

 _¿Robin?_ Dijo megan y ya no estaba.

 _Se fue por ahí._ Dan señalo un lugar, mientras de su espalda salían sus alas y se impulsaba para seguir el tornado desde el aire.

Superboy, megan y kaldur decidieron seguirlos.

Tanto wally como robin perseguían este tornado.

Entonces se detuvo y un ser rojo de metal, con una bufanda en el cuello y varios contenedores eléctricos en su espalda aprecio.

Este golpeo a wally en el rostro. _  
_ _Unh!_ Dijo el velo cista aturdido por el golpe.

 _¿Quién_ _es_ _tu_ _nuevo_ _amigo?_ Se rio robin aprecian

 _No_ _pregunte por_ _su_ _nombre,_ se quejó wally sobándose la cabeza, _pero_ _él_ _juega_ _muy duro._ Se puso de pie para evitar un auto que caía. _  
_ _Mis_ _disculpas._ El ser rojo se detuvo y hablo con una voz mecánica. _  
_ _Puede_ _llamarme_ _._ Varios tornados en miniatura atacaron a los héroes. _  
_ _Míster Twister._ Los tornados crecieron en tamaño.

Los chicos los esquivaron.

Superboy desde atrás intento golpear al señor tornado, este cerro su puño el cual se electrifico y dio un golpe a superboy lanzando lo a la distancia.

 _Vamos._ Wally inicio a correr alrededor del señor tornado en un intento de sacarle su oxígeno, pero el ser metálico solo lo lanzo.

 _Raro._ Dan guardo sus alas y cayó al lado de robin. _¿tienes alguna idea?_ Le cuestiono al chico maravilla, pero este ya no estaba. _Eso es molesto._ Murmuro dan.

Megan levitando intento entrar en la mente del señor tornado.

 _es_ _rojo_ _Tornado_ _disfrazado._ Dijo megan haciendo que todos la vieran extrañados. _Es_ _inorgánico,_ _un_ _androide._ Comento explicando porque no podía entrar en la mente del señor tornado.

 _Y_ _¿cuántos_ _androides_ _saben_ _ustedes_ _que_ _puede_ _generar tornados?_ Dijo Robin también pensando en una respuesta lógica.

 _Rojo_ _Tornado_ _nos_ _envió_ _aquí._ dijo Kaldur mientras intentaba explicar que no era tornado rojo.

Mientras los otros discutían, Superboy y Dan mantenían ocupados a míster twister.

 _¿siempre se ponen a hablar en medio de un combate?_ Le cuestiono Dan a superboy.

 _Si_. gruño molesto superboy siendo lanzado por los aires gracias a un tornado.

 _tornado dijo que nos probarían_ _muy_ _pronto._ Comento Megan esquivando los ataques _  
_ _Esta_ _es_ _su_ _prueba_ dijo robin molesto y bajando su guardia _algo_ _que_ _nos_ _mantenga_ _ocupados._ _  
_ _falsa llamada._ Dijo Kaldur _  
_ _una broma._ Dijo wally.

 _¡OIGAN!_ Grito dan para que todos notaran lo que el androide hacia estaba creando un gran tornado de agua. _No sé qué les pasa, pero esto no es una broma._

 _Es solo una falsa alarma es tornado rojo._ Le grito megan a Dan. _  
_ _Unh! S_ uperboy se golpeó la espalda contra el puerto. _A mí no me lo parece._ Dijo el clon.

 _Este_ _juego,_ _por_ _lo_ _tanto_ _._ wally corrió hasta estar frente a míster twister. _  
_ _Sabemos_ _quien_ _es_ _usted_ _y_ _qué_ _desea._ Dijo kaldur pensando que esto estaba por terminar. _  
_ _Así_ _que_ _vamos_ _a_ _terminar_ _con_ _esto._ dijo Robin esperando que tornado rojo dejara de fingir.

 _Considerarlo_ _terminado._ Míster twister alzo las manos y una gran cantidad de rayos se formaron tras de él.

Dan cambio a zzaattzz ¿Qué les pasaba a estos? ¿Qué no ven que los van a rostizar? _  
_ _Un_ _espectáculo_ _impresionante,_ dijo wally pensando que todo era falso, _pero_ _no_ _se_ _disfruta._ Le reclamo _  
_ _Noso_ _tros estamos_ _listos para una misión._ Dijo kalduran _  
_ _¿puede_ _dejar de fingir Tornado rojo?_ Pidió megan.

 _¿Usted piensa que soy Tornado?_ Míster twister bajo los brazos. Irónico _._

 _AHHH!_ todos fueron electrocutados levemente dan estaba absorbiendo la mayoría de energía.

Pero aun así estaban aturdidos.

Míster twister paro su ataque. _  
_ _No_ _niego_ _que tiene poder niños,_ _pero están_ _jugando_ _al_ _escondite conmigo, esto_ _no_ _me_ _ayudaría_ _alcanzar_ _mis_ _objetivos,_ _por_ _lo_ _tanto permanecer váyanse._ Les amenazo _._ _Si_ _usted_ _es me enfrentan otra vez_ _,_ _voy_ _a_ _mostrar_ _ninguna misericordia._ Alejándose de ellos.

 _¿Qué_ _pasó?_ Cuestiono Kaldur volviendo a tener movilidad.

A _bsorbí la mayoría de los 30 000 youls que uso en su contra, el tipo es fuerte para ser una hojalata._ Dijo dan recuperando el aliento.

 _Unh!_ Se quejó robin

 _¡UNH!_ Se quejó más exagerado wally para que megan lo ayudara _¿qué diablos acaba de pasar?_

 _Bueno, un androide avanzado nos dio una paliza._ Le respondió dan a wally.

Superboy veía molesto a megan.

 _Nos_ _engañaste_ _en_ _el_ _pensamiento_ _de_ _Twister_ _fuera_ _Tornado rojo._ La señalo molesto. _Fue tu culpa._ Dijo el clon. _  
_ _No_ _lo_ _hice_ _a_ _propósito._ Se defendió megan algo nerviosa notando la mirada de todos. _  
_ _Yo_ estaba nerviosa no sabía que decir.

 _eso_ _fue_ _un_ _error_ _de_ _novato dijo_ Kaldur algo comprensivo. _  
_ _Nosotros_ _no_ _deberíamos_ _haberte_ _escuchado._ Respondió robin.

 _Eres_ _bastante_ _inexperto._ Dijo wally también algo molesto por este error. _  
_ _ve a descansar._ Ordeno superboy. _  
_ _La_ _llevaremos_ _desde_ _aquí._ dijo Robin, mientras wally y él se iban tras míster twister _  
_ _Mantenerse_ _fuera_ _de_ _nuestro_ _camino._ Le amenazo superboy. _  
_ _Sólo_ _intentaba_ _ser_ _parte_ _del_ _equipo._ Comento megan dolida por todo esto. _  
_ _Para_ _ser_ _honesto,_ _no_ _estoy_ _seguro_ _de_ _que_ _tengamos_ _un equipo._ Comento kaldur, algo confundido.

 _Y tampoco creo que te equivocaras._ Dijo dan mientras se acercaba a un auto _. O bueno no del todo, esa hojalata está hecha por la misma persona._ Las manos de dan se volvieron grises y de abrieron revelado varios apéndices mecánicos.

 _¿Qué haces?_ Cuestiono kaldur a dan.

Megan levito curiosa.

 _Busco partes que me sirvan para detener a esa chátara._ Dan inicio a desvalijar el auto, mientras construía algo en su brazo derecho. _Megan necesito tu ayuda._ Comento

 _Hare lo que pueda._ Comento la marciana dispuesta a ayudar.

 _Yo les conseguiré el mayor tiempo que pueda._ Kaldur siguió a sus compañeros de equipo.

 _¿Qué necesitas?_ Cuestiono megan.

 _El motor de ese bote, unos clips y unos bulbos del radio del bote._ Comento dan, mientras cortaba las partes metálicas de capo de auto.

 _Claro._ Megan fue por lo pedido.

 _Todos cometemos errores._ Inicio a hablar dan. _La primera vez que me enfrente a los chicos malos, me dieron una paliza de lo lindo._ Tomo unas partes del motor del coche. _Sé que solo querías ayudar._ Unió los bulbos. _Pero de momento, ellos quieren demostrarle a sus mentores y a la liga que pueden ser héroes por si solos, que no necesitan niñeras._ Soldó el metal.

 _En tiendo eso._ Dijo megan. _Me es difícil comprender a los humanos._

 _Y que lo digas._ Rio dan. _De todas las especies del universo, somos la más difícil de entender._ Dan termino su creación.

 _¿Qué es eso?_ Cuestiono megan.

 _Nuestro plan._ Dijo dan

…

alarmas de coche a todo volumen, gente gritando, edificios siendo destruidos y demás cosas pasando gracias a los rayos y tornados del robot.

 _sin duda_ _esto_ _recibirá_ _la_ _atención_ _requerida._ Comento el robot. _  
_ _Tienes la_ _nuestra,_ _completa_ _e_ _inmediata._ Wally corrió alrededor del robot, este le lanzo un rayo

 _Inmaterial_ _e insuficiente!_ Hablo mecánicamente la maquinar _Eres_ _una_ _distracción_ _que_ _ya_ _no_ _puedo_ _tolerar._ Le lanzo más rayos _  
_ _Hraah!_ Uno finalmente le dio a wally en la espalda.

 _El_ _equipo_ _realmente_ _necesita_ _tu_ _ayuda._ Dijo robin por su comunicador a tornado rojo _  
_ _Si_ _intervengo,_ _no_ _sería_ _favorable._ Le respondió la maquina terminado la comunicación. _  
_ _Aún_ _así,_ _es_ _una_ _extraña_ _coincidencia_ _que_ _este_ _tornado comparte_ _mis_ _habilidades_ _elementales_ _y_ _mi_ _inmunidad_ _a_ _la telepatía._

Robin esquivo un ataque, mientras revisaba sus suministro en su cinturón, necesitaba traer su generador pm, pero no Batman se lo quito después de su última misión. _  
_ _Ahh!_ Superboy salto contra twister, este creo un tornado y lo lanzo por los aires

 _Aah!_ Kaldur intentó golpear a twister por detrás.

Pero este le dio antes el golpe.

 _Whoa._ gritaba wally quien giraba dentro de un tornado sin control _  
_ _Whoa._ Giraba y giraba hasta detenerse contra un muro de ladrillo. _  
_ _¡Ahh!_ Se quejó de dolor

 _¡Whaah!_ grito al esquivar más rayos corrió hasta estar cerca de robin

 _¿_ _trajiste_ _tu_ _cinturón_ _de utilidad?_ Dijo algo sorprendió.

Robin lanzaba batarangs contra míster twister

 _No_ _salir_ _de_ _casa_ _sin_ _el grito_ poniéndose a cubierta _lo_ _primero_ _que_ _Batman_ _me enseño._ Rio, pero los dos esquivaron más rayos. _  
_ _sí,_ _después_ _de_ _no_ _ir_ _al_ _baño_ _sin_ _él._ Se burló wally.

Los dos esquivaron un camión que casi los aplasta.

Superboy volvió a saltar contra el robot, pero de nuevo fue lanzado contra el piso.

Kaldur estaba cansado.

Robin casi sin municiones.

Wally estaba comiendo.

Una estática se escuchó en sus cabezas.

 _Escúchenme_ _pidió_ megan

 _Unh!_ ¡Grito superboy sal de mi cabeza! Le ordeno

 _Luego se gritan._ Dijo la voz de dan en la cabeza de todos. _Tenemos un plan_ dijo dan _  
_ _¿Cuál es el plan?_ Cuestiono Robin

 _Seré muy claro, en lo que tenemos que hacer, megan ya tiene sus instrucciones el resto escuchen._ Dan hablo telepáticamente con cada uno. _  
_ _Por_ _favor,_ _confía_ _en_ _mí._ Pidió megan

Robin y wally se vieron y asintieron tenían sus instrucciones.

Kaldur salto al océano para hacer su parte.

Súper boy se puso frente a míster twister

 _¡Volver!_ Grito robin a los civiles

 _Todos_ _limpiar_ _el_ _área._ Wally corría con algunos para que evacuaran el lugar.

Pronto un tornado rojo se formó.

El héroe metálico descendió frente a los chicos.

 _Regresen a la base, chicos._ Hablo mecánicamente _  
__Tenía_ _la_ _esperanza_ _de_ _que_ _podría_ _manejar_ _esto._ míster twister se acercó rápidamente _Clara mente_ _no_ _se_ _puede._ _  
_ _Pero_ _ahora_ _tenemos_ _un_ _plan._ Dijo robin algo confundido. Donde estaba dan y megan _  
_ _El_ _tema_ _no_ _es_ _de debate._ Comento el robot.

Wally se fue corriendo del lugar ante la mirada confundida de robin.

 _Yo_ _estaba_ _empezando_ _a_ _creer_ _que_ _nunca_ _saldrías para_ _vencerte._ Twister genero un tornado _  
_ _Estoy_ _aquí y_ _hora._ tornado rojo genero el suyo.

Los dos chocaron y se destruyeron mutuamente _  
_ _estamos iguales,_ _Twister ._ Dijo tornado. _  
_ _No,_ _Tornado,_ _no_ _somos._ Twister golpeo a tornado con una puñetazo eléctrico. _  
_ _Aun_ _así,_ _siendo_ _Androide._ Se burló debido a que la electricidad había descontado a tornado twister se acercó al androide y varios cables salieron de sus manos _  
_ _La_ _re programación_ _no_ _tarda_ _mucho._

el rostro de tornado se cambió por el de megan. _  
_ _Más_ _de_ _lo_ _que_ _imaginas._ Sonrió la marciana. _  
_ _No._ dijo el robot.

 _Chatarra._ Dan hablo.

Twister alzo la mirada.

Viendo a dan apuntándole con un extraño caño, con bulbos, partes de motor unido a su brazo derecho. _Adiós_ disparo.

Un rayo azul.

El robot lo recibió de lleno.

 _¡AHORA!_ grito dan convirtiendo en su forma geas mientras él y súper boy corrían en una envestida contra el robot lanzándolo al mar.

Donde kalduran con un ancla le rompió los brazos de metal y lo volvió a la superficie.

Wally corrió a la espalda del robot y saco los tubos azules que le daban energía.

El robot abrió su pecho. _  
_ _Falta._ Gimió un hombre de overol azul, cabello café y rostro arrugado. _Me rindo._ Dijo. _  
_ _lo sabemos._ Megan hizo levitar una roca sobre el hombre.

 _M'gann,_ _no!_

Kaldur se iba a acercar a detenerla, pero dan la se interpuso.

Megan aplasto al hombre con la roca.

Ante la atónita mirada de robin, superboy, wally y kaldur.

 _¡No sé cómo se hacen las cosas en Marte, pero en la tierra, no ejecutamos a nuestros cautivos!_ Le grito Robin en verdad molesto con megan, nunca por ningún motivo se debía acecinar.

 _Usted_ _ha dicho_ _que_ _confía_ _en_ _mí._ Megan alzo la roca. _Es_ _por_ _eso_ _no_ _pude_ _leer_ _su_ _mente._ Demostró los componentes metálicos del hombre.

 _Cool._ Dijo wally tomando el ojo cibernético del hombre. _  
_ _Recuerdo._ Rio.

 _Es una cámara espía idiota._ Le dijo dan. _Ten._ Le paso la bufanda de míster twister. _Nada de máquinas hasta que sepamos que buscaba esta hojalata._

 _Deberíamos_ _haber_ _tenido_ _más_ _fe_ _en_ _usted._ Admitió kaldur a mega.

Esta sonrió _  
_ _sí._ Se disculpó robin. _  
_ _Has_ _rockeado_ _esta_ _misión._ Dijo wally a megan.

Todos suspiraron _  
_ _¿Entiendes?_ _rockeado._ Señalo la roca y al robot. _  
_ _Je._ Rio nerviosa megan. _  
_ _Ignorarlo._ Dijo dan. _Debemos llevarnos esto a la base, no queremos que esto caiga en malas manos._ Se quitó el cañón de su brazo. _  
_ _Esta_ _mos_ _todos_ _en el mismo_ _equipo._ Dijo megan a todos.

 _Je._ Asistieron la mayoría.

Iniciaron a recoger las piezas de míster twister y el robot mara subirlas a la bio nave para examinarlas mas adelante. _  
_ _Gracias._ megan agradeció dan por el plan.

 _No hay de qué._ Dan metió la cabeza de míster twister en la nave. _Para eso son los amigos._ Comento.

S _i amigos._ Asintió megan. _  
_

/en otro lugar/

Una estructura con varios brazos mecánicos y piezas de metal donde en una arcaica computadora se veía las imágenes del ojo de míster twister. _  
_ _¿Ahora,_ _brom,_ _no_ _estas_ _aliviado_ _de_ _no_ _dejarle te_ _llevar_ _la armadura?_ Un hombre de bigote y bata blanca preguntaba a uno de overol.

 _¿Muy,_ _profesor,_ _pero_ _no_ _estás_ _molesto?_

Dijo el hombre de overol azul.

 _Estoy convencido_ _nuestro_ _programa_ _de_ _seguimiento_ _operacional_ _y que_ _el_ _Tornado_ _real estaba_ _en_ _algún_ _lugar_ _en_ _las_ _proximidades._ Sonrió el hombre de bata blanca. _  
_ _Además,_ _sabes_ _la_ _ciencia_ _avanza_ _en_ _tropezones._ Vio algo bajo una manta. _  
_ _Aún_ _una_ _falla_ _puede_ _ser_ _instructiva,_ _y_ _yo_ _diría_ _que_ _aprendimos mucho hoy._

/monte justicia/ puerto feliz rock islán/ 7: 29 pm

Dentro de la cueva los restos de míster twister eran examinados por tornado rojo, en compañía de la mayoría del equipo. _  
_ _clara mente_ _fue_ _creado_ _para_

 _sabotear_ _o_ _destruirte._ Kalduran hablaba con tornado rojo. _  
_ _-De_ _acuerdo._ Respondió el androide. _  
_ _¿-Es_ _por_ _eso_ _no nos ayudaste?_ Le cuestiono megan

 _-No._ hablo firmemente . _Esta_ _fue_ _su_ _batalla._ Dejo las pantallas de la computadora _No_ _creo_ _que_ _es_ _mi_ _papel_ _para_ _solucionar_ _sus_ _problemas_ _por usted._ se alejó _Tampoco_ _debe_ _resolver los_ _míos_ _._ Salía del lugar.

 _Pero_ _si_ _estás_ _en_ _peligro?_ Le cuestionaron.

Tornado rojo dejo de avanzar. _considerar_ _este_ _asunto concluido._

 _Batman ,_ _Aquaman_ _y_ _Flash,_ _habría_ _salido para acla_ _r_ _las_ _cosas._ Dijo kaldur a los otros miembros de equipo.

 _Conveniente._ Comento dan. _¿Qué explicaron, que un robot loco destruyo todo en búsqueda de otro?_ Le cuestiono.

Pero fue ignorado. _  
_

 _Supongo_ _que,_ _si_ _vamos_ _a_ _tener_ _una_ _niñera,_ _una_ _desalmada máquina_ _es_ _exactamente_ _lo_ _que_ _necesitamos._ Robin se los dijo a todos. _  
_ _Tío! cruel._ Dijo kid flash _  
_ _E_ _inexacto._ Señalo tornado rojo. _Tengo_ _un_ _corazón,_ _aleación_ _de_ _acero_ _al_ _carbono._ El volteo a ver. _También_ _tengo_ _oído_ _excelente._ _  
_ _Je._ Rio nervioso robin. _  
_ _Correcto._ Tornado volvió su camino. _  
_ _Lo_ _siento._ Se disculpó robín. _  
_ _intentare ser_ _más_ _exacto._ Le dijo robin. _  
_ _Y_ _más_ _respetuoso._ Sugirió Kaldur. _  
_ _veloz estaba mal._ Comento Wally. _  
_ _Esta_ _cosa_ _de_ _equipo_ dijo robin.

 _podría_ _funcionar_ _._ Comento Kaldur.

 _Bueno ¿Quién quiere pizza?_ Sugirió dan. Pero su comunicado sonó. _Comisionado, si, espere ¿un que gigante? ¿Qué lanza qué?_ Cuestiono. _Voy en camino_ dijo dan corriendo al tubo Z.

 _Entonces pizza?_ Cuestiono Kalduran.

Los otros miembros del equipo asintieron.

Superboy se quedó atrás y vio a megan.

 _Lo siento._ Dijo superboy.

Megan sonrió y se unió a su equipo.

/ en metrópolis/ 9 :30 pm/

Una noche tranquila, perfecta para una cita, en estos momentos Superman y Louis Lane estaban dispuestos a tener una tranquila velada desde la azotea del edificio del diario planeta.

El kriptoniano le había encomendado el cuidado de la cuidad esa noche a su prima, quien estaba más que entusiasmada por una noche siendo la defensora de metrópolis.

Kara estaba volando tranquilamente.

cuando recibió una llamada.

 _Dan ¿Qué quieres? estoy algo ocupada._ Dijo la rubia de playera blanca, falda, capa y botas rojas.

 _Avión… arriba… muchos… esta…. ayuda!_ Dijo dan.

 _¿Qué? No te entiendo habla mas claro._ Dijo la rubia.

 _Mira hacia la derecha!_ Le grito dan.

Supergirl giro el rostro, para ver un avión de pasajeros siendo perseguido por lo que parecía una gigantesca libélula.

 _Ayuda!_ Grito dan, pues la libélula tenía 6 pinzas como cangrejo del tamaño de camiones y lo sujetaba de sus extremidades y eso era lo único que evitaba que atacara el avión.

 _Dan ¡que demonios.!_ Le grito Kara una vez lo alcanzo.

 _Esta cosa apareció entre las montañas y lo había estado combatiendo hasta que le llamaron la atención las luces del avión y las ha seguido desde mi cuidad._ Le explico.

E _ntiendo._ Kara uso su visión de calor para cortarle las patas a la libélula.

E _spera!_ Grito dan, pero era tarde.

Él se liberó y con sus alas voló al lado de Kara.

 _Eso es lo que me faltaba explicarte._ Dijo dan.

La libélula regenero sus patas, creció un par de metros y su abdomen se transarme a una extraña cruza entre libélula y avispa.

 _Los ataques de energía la hacen mutar._ Explico dan.

La libélula los vio fijamente y luego las luces de metrópolis, en específico el gran espectacular de Lexcorp.

 _¿Qué demonios?_ Cuestiono Kara antes de que los dos jóvenes salieran volando en diferentes direcciones por una fuerte corriente de aire producida por la livispa.

Los habitantes de metrópolis gritaron al ver en el cielo aparecer a este gigantesco animal, sacado de pesadillas con sus seis pinzas en su torso superior, su aguijón con cuatro patas segmentadas sus seis alas y sus ojos rojos hexagonales con una boca con varias pinzas.

 _No._ dijo Kara mientras envestía al insecto gigante y lo atravesaba por la mitad, pero haciendo que se desviara ahora con rumbo al hospital.

 _Mal movimiento._ Dijo dan mientras el empujaba al insecto a rio.

La Livispa se movió violentamente y al sacudir sus alas las alarmas de choches y coches salían volando.

Kat grant estaba molesta no tenía ningún chisme.

¿Qué todos los famosos habían decidió no hacer nada interesante ese día?

Se estaba por rendir cuando vio por la ventana de su apartamento.

Supergirl había sido golpeada bruscamente por la cola de un insecto gigante y se precipitaba violentamente al piso.

Antes de ser intersectada por médium y caer justo en su penhouse.

Kat no desaprovechó la oportunidad y saco su cámara y activo sus cámaras de seguridad.

 _Estas bien._ Dijo preocupado dan.

C _laro soy fuerte._ Dijo Kara aun entre sus brazos mostrando sus músculos.

Dan guardo sus alas.

 _Llevo tres horas contra esa cosa y nada, esto pensado seriamente en congelarla._ Le comento.

 _No me gustan los insectos fríos._ Dijo con asco, para luego cambiar a una mirada triste.

 _Lamento haberte arridando la noche, sé que esta noche era importante para ti._ Comento nervioso dan y se pasó la mano por la parte de atrás de su nuca.

D _escuida, somos superhéroes._ Kara le dio un golpe en el hombro. _Que ha de pasar._ rio volviendo a volar.

Dan la alcanzo y por la perspectiva mientras chocaban las cabezas, parecía otra cosa.

Kat sonrió esa era su exclusiva.

 _No creo que funcione._ Dijo dan mientras Kara y el sobrevolaban a la Livispa.

 _Es demasiado grande._ Dijo Kara viendo a la criatura.

Dan pensó un poco.

 _Tengo una idea, pero no creo que te guste._ Dijo dan.

 _En este punto aceptare cualquier plan._ Dijo la rubia.

 _Bien a mi señal sujeta sus alas y haz que caiga en el parque de metrópolis._ Dijo Dan alejándose sobre volando a ese lugar.

Kara vio al mano de dan.

Esa era su señal, la rubia sujeto sus tres alas izquierdas y desvió la criatura, pero aun así roso algunos edificios.

 _Aquí va._ Kara estrello al insecto en el parque en la zona de campos de golf.

Dan estaba en lo más alto.

A _crecer._ Dijo mientras se dejaba caer.

Una gran cantidad de mármol blanco y rubidio rojo se generó alrededor de su cuerpo. Dan creció hasta medir unos treintañeros de alto, con una armadura roja y blanca alrededor de su cuerpo.

 _Castigo!_ Grito dan cayendo sobre la Livispa.

Haciendo que el animal chillara de dolor.

Aun en su espalda dan sujeto sus seis alas y con su fuerza las arranco, para irse para otras.

Kara vio como la livispa se ponía de pie molesta y furiosa por el daño recibido.

Dan soltó las alas y se puso al mismo nivel que la Livispa.

El insecto era de menor tamaño que dan tal vez unos veintiocho metros de pie, pero arrastraba su aguijón de unos 30 metros desde la cola hasta su abdomen.

 _Aergg!_ Dan lanzo un puñetazo contra la livispa.

La criatura sangro verde y con sus pinzas corto la piel de dan.

Este se defendió un poco retrocediendo.

La livispa se giró y con su aguijón tiro a dan al piso.

Luego alzo su cola y le dio un piquete destruyendo su brazo derecho, dan le dio una patada y lanzo al insecto contra un edificio.

 _¡dan protegemos la cuidad no la destruimos!_ Grito Kara mientras salvaba civiles.

 _0OPERRDOOON!_ Respondió dan mientras regenerabas su brazo y le arrancaba uno a la Livispa.

Pero esta lo regenero y también sus alas.

 _¡O no!_ dan la sujeto con su cuerpo. _SUPERGIRL! DESTRUYE SU CEREBRO, NO ESTA EN SU CABEZA YA LO INTENTE BÚSCALO!_ Hablo dan mientras intentaba evitar que el insecto se fuera volando.

Kara uso su visión de rayos x y con ella busco en todo el exoesqueleto, lo encontró justo en su pecho, se alejó volando lo más rápido que pudo, luego voló de regreso, pero girando, atravesando el cerebro y a dan en el proceso.

Los dos gigantes se deshicieron al instante.

Kara tenia a dan entre sus brazos.

¿ _porque tanto ruido?_ Lois lane salió a la terraza de su habitación, donde veía lo ocurrido.

 _¿Qué sucedió?_ Dijo Clark Kent a su lado.

 _Eso fue asqueroso._ Dijo Kara cubierta de baba verde.

 _Si tienes razón._ Dan chasqueo los dedos y todo se restauró.

 _Esto fue horrible_ se inició a reír Kara. _¡NO PUEDO CREERLO DEFENDI A LA CUIDAD DE UN MONSTRUO GIGANTE!_ Grito flotando y riendo como una niña.

 _Si mi error._ Dijo dan. _Lamento eso._

 _Bromeas fue de lo mejor!_ Dijo Kara abrazándolo.

Dan devolvió el abrazo.

A lo lejos al quien tomaba fotografías.

Después de eso, los dos se separaron y cada uno volvió a sus residencias para dormir.

Pero al día siguiente metrópolis iniciaría el día con una noticia fresca.

Por parte del diario planeta.

 **Livispa vs Súper pareja.**

 **Por kat grant.**

 **Una cita interesante se formó ayer en la noche entre el héroe de new hope city médium y supergirl, los dos al parecer tienen cierta química como se puede demostrar en las imágenes tomadas de los dos en el penhouse de un edificio de metrópolis, ¿Qué estarían haciendo dos súper héroes jóvenes? Y luego la cereza del pastel para una cita de superhéroes un combate con un monstruo gigante, sin duda este joven dúo de enamorados tiene mucho que mostrar. Pag 6 y 8. Fotografías.**

Tal vez fuera una noticia falsa, con fotos sacadas de contexto, pero había logrado algo que ninguna otra noticia en el año, acabar el tiraje del diario el planeta.

 _Bien hecho grant._ Dijo Perry White. _Bien hecho._

Kat grant rio de nuevo era la conductora del noticiero.

Pero no sabría el fenómeno que había desato en internet y en los medios nacionales.

* * *

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	8. punto de lanzamiento

Un héroe inesperado.

* * *

Sinopsis: muchos creen que ser un superhéroe es lo mejor del mundo, volar, salvar personas, los aplausos y tener a miles observándote.

Pero qué pasa cuando tus poderes no son más que una maldición que tú nunca quisiste o pediste.

Irrealiti13:

sumoner dante: un poco espero que te guste este capítulo.

Teshin Jin. gracias y espero que este capítulo te guste más.

Diego: muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste el capítulo.

* * *

*V*

Acciones. Normal.

 _Diálogos: cursivas._

Pensamientos: ()

 **Lecturas: negritas.**

 _ **Radio, robots o tv: negritas con cursiva.**_

*V*

* * *

 **/ New hope city/ 18 de julio/ 8:15 am**

Un padre de familia en un auto verde limón salía rumbo a su trabajo.

 _Voy tarde._ Dijo el hombre prendiendo la radio.

 _ **Buenos días habitantes de new hopecity aquí L0b3 su presentador mañanero favorito vamos a un breve resumen de las noticias de la mañana.**_ Era el mensaje que se escuchaba por toda la radio mañanera de la cuidad, que poco a poco iba recuperándose. _**La policía de new hope city les recuerda no alimentar a las ardillas o a los ciervos alterados, recuerde que esto ayuda a su proliferación, además que cazar un ciervo alterado es un delito y es peligroso para ustedes su carne es altamente toxica.**_ **Informo.** _ **En lo internacional, empresas Wayne y Queen apoyaran a la construcción de la nueva central de los laboratorios Star en Kioto Japón, además crecen las tenciones entre qurack y Bialya**_ _._ La música cambio. _**Una noticia de último minuto, se les pide tomar rutas alternas porque el puente liberty en reparaciones está siendo atacado por Kraken, si ese pequeño calamar sí que sabe montar un espectáculo**_ _._ Dijo el conductor de radio.

 _Y ahora me lo dices._ Se quejó el conductor atrapado en el transito mientras varios autos intentaban dar reversa en búsqueda de una nueva ruta.

Mientras que un calamar con un caparazón hecho de roca y un autobús escolar estaba atacando el puente.

 _ **Descuide, el médium va en camino, vaya uno quisiera ser ese chico, es decir que no puede hacer, como salir con supergirl, así es jovencitas el héroe de la cuidad ya tiene novia, aunque aún no se lean preguntado al respecto**_ _. S_ e rio el conductor.

 _¡Vamos!_ El conductor del vehículo estaba molesto, si llegaba tarde a su trabajo una vez más lo despedirían. _¡Mueve esa cosa del camino!_ Pito su claxon contra una camioneta.

 _ **Veamos que más ahí por aquí, a si industrias Stagg está apunto de mostrar al mundo su más reciente invento, que según ellos revolucionara a la medicina como nunca antes**_ _._ Dijo el conductor de radio.

El auto verde fue sacudidos.

 _¿Qué?_ El padre de familia vio que sobre los autos corría el médium. _¡Idiota la pintura es nueva!_ Le grito.

 _ **Vale es hora de ponernos serios.**_ L0b3 apago su música. _**Se ha fijado juicio contra el exalcalde y el dueño de Neoterra dentro de tres meses se iniciará su juicio por lo sucedido en "el incidente" esperamos que la justicia este de nuestro lado**_ la música volvió.

El hombre finalmente pudo avanzar.

 _AHHH!_ dan se estrelló frente a él. _hijo de!_ Dan giro y entonces fue atropellado por el auto verde. _Auu._ Se quejó.

 _¡QUITATE DEL CAMINO IDIOTA!_ Le grito acelerando y tocando su claxon.

Iba a pasar por el puente cuando su auto fue sujetado por un tentáculo gigante.

 _¡Ayuda!_ Gritaba el hombre.

 _Porque me odias universo._ Dan se trono la espalda, que un auto te pase enzima duele mucho.

 _ **Damas y caballeros nos informan que un vehículo verde está siendo sujetado por el Kraken.**_ Dijo la radio.

 _¡Ayuda!_ Gritaba el hombre.

Mientras su vehículo era envuelto, aplastado y movido rumbo al gran pico de este monstruo marino.

El hombre desde su palabra vio al monstruo frente a frente.

 _GROOOAAA!_ Gruño la criatura.

 _Kyyyyaaaa!_ Grito el conductor.

 _ **Al parecer es una mujer la tripulante del vehículo, el médium se intenta acercar volando, pero los tentáculos es det**_ _…._ la transmisión se interrumpió porque el motor y el volante fueron comidos por el kraken.

El hombre agradecía al cinturón de seguridad.

 _¡He pesadilla lovecratiana!_ Dan le lanzaba flechas al calamar. _Mete con alguien de tu especie._ Le corto un tentáculo.

 _Groooaaa!_ El monstruo gigante sacudió el vehículo o lo que quedaba de él.

 _Aahhhh!_ gritaba el conductor.

 _No tengo tiempo para esto._ dan se alzó por lo cielos y de un corte destruyo el cinturón de seguridad.

 _¡Mami!_ Grito el hombre mientras se dirigía a la boca del cefalópodo, pero dan lo sujeto de sus pantalones.

N _o te muevas._ Dijo dan era difícil volar esquivando tentáculos y a un hombre que no se deja de mover.

 _Bien salúdame a David jones._ Dan alzo su mano y un gran remolino lanzo al kraken al otro lado del lago, el animal se hundió para escapar.

 _No me sueltes._ Decía el hombre colgado de cabeza, con los pantalones abajo, su ropa interior de corazones expuesta.

Dan lanzo al hombre para sujetarlo por sus brazos y descender en un lugar cerca del puente.

 _Gracias._ dijo una vez el hombre en tierra.

 _No es por nada._ Dan extendió sus alas dispuesto a alejarse volando.

Cuando fue rodeado por los medios de comunicación.

 _MEDIUM SON CIERTAS LAS DECLARACIONES POR PARTE DEL DIARIO PLANETA DE TU RELACION CON SUPERGIRL._ Cuestiono una mujer.

 _MEDIUM, ¡CUANDO SOLUCCIONARAS LOS PROBLEMAS EN EL CAÑON DE LOBOS!_ Le grito un hombre.

 _MEDIUM POR FAVOR, LOS TUNELE DEL CENTRO ESTAN LLENOS DE ARAÑAS._ Le grito un reportero.

 _¿Qué PASARA SI MAS MONSTRUOS GIGANTES APARECEN!_ Le grito otro reportero.

 _Sin comentarios._ dijo dan alejándose volando.

Ya iba tarde a la escuela.

Era raro, literalmente sabía todo lo que enseñaban ahí.

Aunque también desde el "incidente" los brabucones y los populares habían desaparecido, eso había traído cierta paz al lugar.

Por lo que usaba la escuela para relajarse.

/metrópolis/ 1:00 pm

Superman estaba salvando el día del doctor polaris.

El hombre de traje morado estaba robando un trasporte blindado.

 _Espero que no quieras interponerte entre nuestra riqueza._ Dijo polaris mientras lo atrapaba en metal.

Y Superman se liberaba.

 _¿Nuestra?_ Cuestiono el kriptoniano.

El tren de metrópolis se detuvo e inicio a flotar en dirección al hombre de acero.

 _Si_. dijo Magenta siendo apoyada por polaris para hacer levitar el tren.

 _No puedes salvar al tren y detenernos._ Dijo polaris.

 _¡Lo tengo!_ Grito alguien y en un rápido vuelo.

Supergirl estaba sujetando el medio de trasporte.

 _¡no nuestro plan!_ dijo polaris antes de ser noqueado por Superman.

 _No me atraparas viva._ Magenta se fue volando en una señal de tránsito.

Solo para ser atrapada por supergirl.

 _Kara ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le cuestiono Superman algo molesto a su prima.

 _Lo siento, no teníamos clases en la tarde y no se decidí pasar a metrópolis a ayudar un poco._ Dijo la rubia feliz.

La prensa se inició a juntar bajo de los dos.

 _Vámonos._ Dijo Superman.

 _Pero._ Dijo supergirl.

 _Ahora_. ordeno.

Kara solo lo siguió.

 _Superman espera._ Dijo lois lane, llamando su atención.

Kara vio cómo su primo regresaba al suelo solo para concederle una entrevista.

Si _, señorita lane._ Comento Superman.

 _Bueno esperaba hacerle algunas preguntas de porque polaris un criminal ya encerado esta libre_. Cuestiono la reportera.

 _Lo desconozco, pero lo averiguare._ Dijo Superman.

Entonces otro reportero hablo.

 _¿Qué opina del romance juvenil de súper girl con el médium?_ Cuestiono el hombre de ya unos cincuenta años.

 _¡No somos Novios!_ Les grito súper girl.

 _Sin comentarios._ respondió Superman alejándose del lugar.

El mayor vio a la menor.

 _¿Qué?_ Cuestiono Kara molesta.

 _Lo tenía bajo control_. Superman veía con el ceño fruncido a su familiar.

 _Siempre dices eso cuando no es verdad._ Kara voló mas rápido alejándose de su primo molesta.

El ultimo hijo de Kriptón solo la vio irse, él estaba también algo pensativo, todavía no le había dicho de la existencia de su clon.

No quería saber cómo reaccionaría Kara ante esto.

/19/ julio/ Santa Prisca

Una isla que en su mayoría es vegetación, en su otra parte es cuidad y en la otra una fábrica de drogas altamente adictivas y por su puesto la única fábrica conocida donde se puede producir el Venom una sustancia química que lleva al cuerpo a diez veces su límite máximo.

La fábrica está en pausa, la mayoría de los hombres de Bane, una de las mentes criminales más temidas en el mundo, estaban siendo superados por miembros del culto de la cobra, una organización terrorista de escala mundial, que adoraba a una serpiente gigante y creía que su rencarnación lord cobra era el dueño absoluto del mundo.

Bane estaba junto con sus hombres al otro lado de una celda, le habían quitado su dispositivo de inserción de Venom y por eso no había actuado cuando era superado diez a uno.

 _¿Qué están planeando?_ Cuestiono Bane molesto a uno de los de cobra, Bane odiaba cuando cualquier idiota se mete en sus asuntos.

 _El maestro quiere una demostración de fuerza._ Dijo el seguidor de mayor rango del culto cobra, vistiendo una túnica roja y una máscara negra con la forma de unos colmillos.

 _Si puedes vencer a su campeón, te devolverá la isla._ Dijo la segunda al mando de Kobra. _Combate uno a uno._

Shimmer, una mujer de pantalón negro, ojos verdes, cabello naranja mal cortado con la insignia del culto Kobra tatuada en su cabeza, playera azul y unos guantes conectados a sus hombros.

 _Solo que sea interesante_. Bane acepto el reto mientras shimmer se alejaba buscando al sujeto de pruebas.

Su hermano.

Mientras tanto Bane fue guiado hasta que estuvo en el centro de su fábrica, donde tenía un ala para pelear usado Venom.

En lo alto de la estructura, parado en un corredor colgante estaba Kobra viendo todo esto con su estoica mirada.

La puerta de barrotes se abrió automáticamente dejando pasar a Bane.

El seguidor de Kobra le tiro su dispositivo de Venom.

 _¿Me has de vuelto mi mayor arma?_ Cuestiono Bane _. Cuál es el truco_

 _No hay_. Sonrió el seguidor de Kobra. _No sería prueba de su campeón si no lucha al máxim_ o. comento

¿ _quieres lo mejor de mí?_ Bane se puso el dispositivo en la mano y se conectó él tuvo de plástico a su nuca. _AARGGG!_ Gruño mientras su cuerpo alcanzaba los límites máximos del desarrollo del Venom, aumentando unos centímetros su tamaño, duplicando su musculatura y mejorando su fuerza y resistencia. _LO CONSEGUISTE_. Exhalaba fuertemente y se trono el cuello.

 _Ten, el maestro te brida poder_. Shimmer inyecto un líquido violeta al joven.

Su hermano era delgado, de piel blanca pelo naranja y ropa negra con azul.

 _HHaaa!_ Apenas entrar en contacto con sus sangres la mutación inicio todos sus músculos crecieron, su altura cambio del metro sesenta a los tres metros de alto, sus músculos eran grandes y fuertes, con algunas escamas y en algunas partes estaban expuestos revelando que bajo la piel era musculo totalmente duro, sus dientes se afilaron, su nariz se achato, su ropa se rompió quedando solo en unos pantaloncillos muy ajustados. _GRAAA!_ Gruño golpeando el piso con fuerza y poniéndose de pie. Sonriendo, sus uñas ahora erran garras.

Bane estaba algo impresionado, ese químico tenia potencial.

Shimmer cerro la celda y se alejó, su hermano serviría al maestro Kobra.

La criatura corrió con toda velocidad contra Bane, era muy rápido para su tamaño.

Bane bloque con sus brazos.

Le dio un golpe a la mandíbula haciendo alzar su rostro a la bestia y un golpe directo al esternón, pero sus golpes no le hicieron daño a la bestia, quien mostro sus dientes a Bane.

Lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza.

 _Argg!_ Gruño Bane al ser estrangulado y luego golpeado repetidas veces en el estómago.

Luego recibió un golpe a la mandíbula y un derechazo para lanzarlo hacia atrás.

Pero antes de caer fue sujetado por su brazo izquierdo, la criatura giraba mientras lo sujetaba y lo lanzo con fuerza contra la pared.

Bane se golpeó con unos tubos de hierro y cayó al piso.

Se puso de pie, solo para ser embestido con fuerza por la criatura, quien corrió a toda velocidad.

Bane se estrelló contra la tubería rompiéndola.

Se sentó en el piso.

La criatura lo sujeto del rostro y lo lanzo por los aires.

Para luego saltar caerle de un puñetazo en el rostro.

Aterrando a los hombres de Bane quienes nunca habían visto perder a su jefe.

El rostro de Bane estaba en un cráter, mientras la criatura sobre él se ponía de pie.

 _Mammuth._ Dijo uno de los hombres de Bane.

Quien estaba inconsciente.

Los seguidores de kobra sonreían.

 _¡Salve Kobra!_ Dijo uno.

 _Salve Kobra_. Respondieron los demás.

Pronto todos alababan a su señor.

Quien solo sonreía, todo de acuerdo a su plan.

Desde las afueras del lugar toda la fábrica de santa prista estaba rodeada por más seguidores de Kobra.

/21 de julio/ central City/

En los laboratorios Star de central city se estaba llevando a cabo varios experimentos en un intento de generar una energía perdurable.

Doctor Stone, está seguro que experimentar con esta tecnología es seguirle cuestionaba su asistente Maura Hamilton.

Especies extraterrestres descubrieron el secreto, solo hay que usar ingeniera a la inversa para descubrir como lo hicieron. Comento.

Desconocido para ellos un grupo de estudiantes de Central city estaban teniendo una excursión justo sobre ellos.

 _Pero no es peligroso._ Cuestiono Maura. _El Doctor Wells dijo que no debías usar esta tecnología_. Señalo el motor extraterrestre que Sillas intentaba comprender.

Deje a Harrison Wells el poner los limites. Comento y por accidente rasgo la tapa del núcleo del motor extraterrestre.

La onda de energía salió disparada y gracias a un cristal extraterrestre en el techo reboto y golpeo a varios jóvenes.

Una alarma sonó.

 _O no._ dijo la doctora Hamilton.

Mientras el señor Stone gruñona furioso había perdido el trabajo de meses por su error.

…

En la cueva.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y el equipo había sido convocado para su primera misión oficial.

E _ntonces no se sabe el número exacto de afectados._ Cuestionaba Batman flash mediante la computadora.

 _No de momento, muchos se asustaron y huyeron, esperemos que no sean demasiados_. Dijo el velocista.

 _Mantenme informado._ Ordeno Batman.

Flash asintió.

Mientras que en otro lado de la cueva.

Megan terminaba de preparar una cena para ella y el equipo, claro quienes quisieran comer.

De momento en la cueva estaban, tornado rojo, Batman, robin, superboy y ella.

Poco tiempo después se activó un tuvo seta.

 _Reconocido médium b-06_. Dan salió del tubo de metal.

 _Vaya noche._ Dijo dan, ese día un hombre mitad rata había intentado comerse a una familia entera y un caracol del tamaño de un elefante causo una carambola en la autopista.

 _He murciélago necesitamos hablar._ Dan se acercó al caballero de la noche.

¿ _Qué sucede?_ Cuestiono con voz ronca el hombre.

 _Después de la misión de hoy, creo que tal vez necesite ayuda en mi ciudad para buscar algunas personas_. Comento dan.

 _¿personas desaparecidas?_ Le cuestiono el caballero oscuro.

 _Veras, parte del acuerdo para que el ex alcalde eurika confiese es que se encontré a su hija desaparecida desde el día del incidente, además que la cifra de personas desaparecidas finalmente es contable, hay 208 personas sin encontrar, ya sea vivas, muertas o alteradas_. Explico dan.

 _Entiend_ o. El murciélago pensó. _El equipo estará a tu disposición después de esta misión_. Le comento.

 _Bien._ Dijo dan.

 _ **Reconocido. aqualad b-04, chico flash b-02**_. De los tubos zeta aparecieron los jóvenes héroes.

El atlante estaba algo mojado y el velocista ya tenía su nuevo traje puesto.

 _¡He médium buena esa con supergirl!_ Grito kid flash alzando su brazo para chocarlas con dan.

 _¡Ella y yo no somos nada!_ Le grito dan. _Cuando tenga a kat gran frente de mi le voy a decir sus verdades_. Dan estaba molesto.

 _¿enserio?_ Cuestiono kid flash. _me la presentas?_ Alzo las cejas insinuando algo.

Dan se volvió de piedra y media tres metros, su espalda se encorvo y unos cuernos salieron de su frente, con uno de sus grandes dedos toco el pecho de wally.

 _Aléjate de ella_. Le amenazo volviendo a la normalidad. _Además, sería raro_. Comento.

¿ _raro?_ Cuestiono kalduran.

 _Por las leyes del universo, superboy es el hijo de Superman, entonces súper girl sería su tía_. Explico _. ¿Y dime como seria salir con la tía de un miembro del equipo?_ Cuestiono.

R _aro ciertamente._ Dijo kalduran

Wally simplemente decidió ir a la cocina para comer algo.

Sin que lo supieran superboy escucho la conversación.

¿tenía más familia aparte de Superman?

 _Entonces dime kalduran, ¿alguna idea de cómo evitar que un cangrejo, un calamar y una ostra se peleen a las tres de la mañana y destruyan medio puerto_? Le cuestiono.

 _¿Es una broma?_ Cuestiono el atlante.

 _Para nada_. Explico dan _. Eso paso hoy, esos tres no me van a dejar dormir._

 _Le preguntare a mi rey._ Comento el mayor.

Poco tiempo después robin, superboy, Megan llegaron.

Los cinco estaban tras Batman, cuando wally llego de último momento.

 _La nación de santa Prisca en el caribe, esta paradisiaca nación isleña es la fábrica de un fuerte químico estimulante del desarrollo conocido como venom_. Mostraba los mapas e imágenes de varios hombres usando la droga.

 _Recientemente el suministro de Venom se ha interrumpido_. Hablo el hombre murciélago _. El venom se obtiene en santa Prisca, pero la fábrica no ha dejado de funcionar ni un solo momento, esta al máximo de su capacidad, con lecturas térmicas alarmante, algo está pasando en la isla, se requerir que haya dos puntos de lanzamiento, uno en el mar a tres kilómetros de la costa para desactivar momentáneamente los sistemas anti aviones y otro para el descenso._ Señalo los lugares en el mapa. _la misión es de reconocimiento, es solo ir y observar y reportar_. Explico Batman vio como tornado rojo llegaba. _De ser necesario tornado rojo informara a la liga y nosotros intervendremos_.

¿ _Quién es el líder_? Cuestiono ansioso robin.

Tornado rojo y Batman se vieron.

 _Ustedes decídanlo_. Les dijo Batman.

Así el equipo se dirigió al hangar para subir a la vio nave marciana.

/22 de julio/ santa Prisca.

La bionave marciana volaba a una distancia mínima del agua salada, para evitar ser detectada por los radares, que rodeaban las costas de la isla.

Para ser una nación tercer mundista, la cantidad de seguridad que tenían era mucha.

Lanza misiles de grado militar, mismas terrestres y marinas.

Además de una guerrilla bien armada.

Si esta misión no era cosa de niños, pero parecía que no lo entendían.

Robin se había impuesto como líder de la misión, alegando ser quien tenía más experiencia en misiones de campo.

Todos revisaban el plan.

Dos puntos de tiro, uno en el agua donde Kaldur, nadaría entre las minas y redes, para llegar al generador del radar y desactivarlo.

Para que la bionave pudiera aterrizar en la isla.

Dan se estaba quitando las botas, era una misión de sigilo, no una que necesitara llevar un casquillo de metal.

Todos finalmente llegaron al primer punto.

 _Punto de lanzamiento A._ Kaldur asintió activando el modo sigilo de su traje y espero a que Megan abriera la compuerta de la bionave para lanzarse al agua e iniciar a nadar.

Los demás esperaron en la nave.

Mientras kalduran evitaba las redes electrificadas y las minas, hasta llegar a la playa y colocar el dispositivo y anular brevemente el radar.

Listo chicos los veré en el segundo punto de lanzamiento. Les aviso el atlante.

Mientras la nave lo sobrevolaba y buscaba el segundo punto de descenso.

Un agujero se abrió en el piso de la nave.

 _Esta nueva tecnología furtiva es lo máximo._ Dijo chico flash activando su traje que paso de amarillo a negro, robin fue el primero en saltar.

Megan lo miro y cambio su uniforme blanco, capa roja y falda azul, por uno negro, capucha negra y pantalones negros.

 _Eso tiene tu estilo_. Dijo wally.

Dan negó con la cabeza, mientras su pelo crecía, sus garras en pies y manos salían y su cola también.

¿Qué era más furtivo que un depredador nocturno?

Dan salto y busco a robin.

No estaba por ningún lado.

 _Odio cuando hace eso._ Murmuro dan mientras sentía la tierra entre sus piernas y con los bigotes de su rostro atrapaba los aromas del lugar.

 _Ese polluelo está muy apurado por volar._ Dijo Veaster.

Dan gruño e inicio a olfatear y escuchar su ambiente.

 _Oye superboy, aun no es tarde para mejorar tu traje._ Comento wally.

 _No capas, no mallas. Sin ofender_. Dijo el kriptoniano, en su ropa habitual.

 _Eso te queda totalmente a ti._ Dijo Megan sonriendo bobamente. _Dijo es tu estilo._ Se cubrió con su capa y se hizo invisible cuando superboy la vio fijamente.

Wally salto.

Megan levito.

Y superboy se estrelló en el piso.

Pisando la cola de dan quien estaba demasiado tranquilo revisando su entorno.

Wally le sujeto la boca a dan, para que no gritara.

Superboy alzo su pierna también dándose cuenta de su error.

Dan le gruñido mientras sujetaba su colita.

 _¿eso no es sutil!_ Murmuro molesto robin apareciendo por los lados.

 _Todos en el punto Acualad tu posición_. Cuestiono robin.

Mientras dan sobaba su colita.

 _En camino_. Dijo el atlante trepando una cascada.

 _Bien la misión es._ Dan se giró y robin no estaba, sus oídos le indicaban que estaba en los árboles.

¡ _Viejo es enserio_!Grito wally, pero Megan lo silencio.

 _Bien vamos_. Dijo superboy.

Pero dan alzo su brazo.

 _No_. cero los ojos. _Espere_ n. Inicio a olfatear. _Huelo, sudor y pólvora_. Sus orejas iniciaron a escuchar. _Superboy puedes usar visión térmica hacia haya_. Señalo un lugar. Kid flash dime que vez con tus googles.

Superboy lo obedeció.

Wally se puso sus lentes y activo a visión nocturna

Los dos notaron a las personas.

 _Escucho solo a treinta, cuantos son._ Comento dan.

 _Son cuarenta sujetos_. Dijo superboy. _Se encontrarán pronto._

 _Entonces vamos a saludarlos._ Comento wally corriendo.

 _Espera._ Dijo dan, pero el velocista corrió. _¿Que nadie entiende el concepto de equipo?_ Les pregunto a los dos alienígenas.

Superboy gruño y Megan solo alzo los hombros.

Mientras tanto, robin desde los árboles, usaba su guante para escanear la zona dándose cuenta de los enemigos, además de minas y como buen líder, no les dijo a sus compañeros.

Dan Megan y superboy caminaban se movían con sigilo en la selva, cada uno evitando lo más posible hacer ruido.

Pronto se escucharon disparos.

 _Parece que no son amigables_. Megan murmuro.

Pero sus dos compañeros con súper oído asintieron a sus palabras.

El enfrentamiento a metros de ellos era entre Bane y sus hombres con uniforme del culto kobra.

Mientras estos se enfrentaban los jóvenes estaban a salvo.

Hasta que wally se resbalo por el lodo y quedo en medio de los dos bandos.

Ambos apuntándole con sus armas.

 _ROOAAAGG!_ Dan salto y con sus garras corto varias armas antes de saltar como una fierra sobre los de kobra.

Megan ataco a varios soldados y superboy fue contra los de Bane, wally se puso de pie, pero le apuntaban varios soldados de Bane.

Bane sujeto a superboy y lo lanzo contra un árbol, el clon uso su fuerza para sujetarse de Bane y tumbarlo al piso, Bane le dio un golpe a la mandíbula y superboy le dio un puñetazo al pecho.

 _¡porque no siguieron mi ejemplo, de confundirse con la selva_! Grito robin cayendo sobre los soldados de Bane.

 _¡No leemos mentes!_ Le grito wally mientras Megan pasaba a su lado. _o al menos yo no lo hago_. Sonrió a la marciana.

 _Me dijiste que no leyera la mente de los malos_. Dijo la mujer verde.

Dan y robin terminaron espalda pegadas.

El pequeño lanzo bataranjs y dan solo usaba sus garras afiladas.

 _Estaba explorando la zona ¡demonios!_ Grito el joven maravillo.

 _¡eso hacías! ¡Pensaba que querías construir un nido en los arboles!_ Le grito dan mientras lanzaba espinas paralizantes de su cola.

Megan rompía las armas.

Un soldado le apunto, pero un golpe con un mazo de agua la salvo.

 _Gracias aqualad._ Dijo miss marciana.

Bane y superboy estaban a la par en un combate mano a mano, hasta que Bane activo su Venom.

 _Superboy doble combo!_ Grito dan mientras corría y saltaba en la espalda de superboy.

Los dos había está practicando unos movimientos, desde el incidente con míster twister.

Dan salto sobre Bane y lo hizo para atrás.

Mientras superboy le golpeaba repetidamente el estómago.

 _Señorita marciana ¡roca!_ Ordeno dan.

 _¿roca?_ Cuestiono la marciana.

 _Se refiriere a esto._ kalduran fue quien lanzo la gran roca contra el rostro de Bane aturdiéndolo.

Dan lo jalo para atrás haciendo que se quedara en el piso y superboy de un puñetazo lo noqueo.

 _Eso fue interesante._ Dijo wally mientras veía el combo de ataque.

 _Esto no está bien._ Dijo dan mientras volvía a ser humano. ¿ _Qué les han hecho?_ dan toco un árbol.

 _¿dan todo bien_? Dijo Megan.

De un segundo para el otro dan fue absorbido por el árbol solo dejando su ropa atrás.

Todos estaban en shock.

Pero de pronto una gran cantidad de enredaderas sujetaron a los guerrilleros.

 _¿dan?_ Cuestiono Megan.

 _Estoy aquí_. dijo una voz tras de ellos _. Y aquí_. dijo otra al frente. _Soy parte de la isla._ Del árbol más grande un rostro de madera, con ojos morados se surgió _. Hay algo envenena a la isla, una planta que está siendo usada con fines dañinos para toda la isla_. Informo.

¿ _Qué paso aquí_? cuestiono wally. esos hombres son del culto de kobra y estos son los de Bane.

 _Bueno es obvio lo que sucede._ Dijo robin. _Pensé que eras el más rápido._ Fue sarcástico.

 _Viejo, sarcasmo ¿enserio_? Kid flash estaba algo molesto por el comentario.

 _Si nos quieres ilustrar o gran y sabio líder_. Hablo con sarcasmo dan.

 _¿algún problema_? Dijo robin. _Todos ustedes pusieron en riesgo la misión_. Dijo el joven maravilla. _Debieron haber seguido mi ejemplo._

 _En qué momento nos lo dijiste enano._ Dijo dan molesto. _Nunca dices nada, solo despareces y esperas que hagamos cosas._

 _¿Qué quieren que los lleven de la mano?_ Le grito robin al árbol dan.

 _Mínimo deberías decirnos que hacer_. Le reclamo dan.

Sin que los dos lo notaran el resto del equipo los veía pelear.

 _Porque no te desatas y los vences._ Dijo un matón de Bane en susurros.

 _No, ellos me ayudaran en mis objetivos_. Dijo el hombre.

Sin que los dos lo notaran superboy los había escuchado.

 _Batman no lo hace._ Dijo el joven maravilla.

 _Pero tú no eres Batman_. Le contesto dan y robin golpeo el árbol.

 _Soy lo mas parecido._ Le reclamo robin a dan.

 _Basta los dos._ Dijo kalduran metiéndose entre los dos. _Este no es momento de discutir, es momento de completar la misión_.

 _Concuerdo, esta misión es importante, pero al menos ya sabemos que sucede aquí._ robin activo su guante. _Como líder es mi deber informarle a Batman lo que sucede._

 _Mocoso._ Dijo dan.

…

Mientras tanto en la fábrica.

 _Maestro él se acerca_. Le dijo uno de los seguidores a kobra.

 _Activen la red de anulación radial, quiero absoluto silencio en la isla_. Dijo el albino con ojos amarillos.

…

 _¿no quieres ser tú el líder?_ Cuestiono Megan a superboy.

 _Paso y tú_. Le respondió el clon.

 _Yo soy demasiado inexperta._ Dijo la marciana. _Desde señor tornado no puedo._

 _Lo hiciste bien._ Le dijo superboy a Megan.

 _Gracias_. se sonrojo la marciana.

 _¿nadie me nominara como líder?_ Cuestiono wally.

 _No hay comunicaciones._ Dijo robin mientras usaba su guante.

Dan cerro los ojos.

 _Ya saben que estamos aquí_. dijo dan mientras veía atraes del bosque. _Enviaran patrullas a buscarnos, antes de que el comprador llegue_. Dijo dan.

¿ _comprador?_ Cuestiono robin. _Dime más._ Comento ansioso.

 _Mantendré esa información para mí._ Dan salió del árbol, cubierto totalmente de pelo.

 _¡Ponte ropa!_ Le dijo wally.

 _Si necesito volver a meterme al árbol me estorbaría._ Dijo dan mientras se iniciaba a lamer y limpiar su pelo. _¿que?_

Jejenes. Todos voltearon y vieron como Bane se reía.

 _El chistoso ver a los segundones de la liga discutir._ Dijo el señor de santa Prisca.

 _Me molesta._ Se quejó Veaster mientras hablaba con dan.

 _Por lo que veo todos ustedes fueron enviados a morir aquí._ comento Bane. _No soportarían ni una hora contra lo que Kobra está haciendo en mi fabrica_. Comento el enmascarado.

 _¿Qué está haciendo_? Le cuestiono robin.

 _No te diré nada._ Dijo Bane.

Sé _que no te gusta, pero podrías_. Le pidió robin a Megan.

 _Yo._ Dijo algo nerviosa. _Lo intentare_. Suspiro mientras superboy la veía

Megan entro en la mente de Bane.

N _o eres la primer telepata que he enfrentado_. Dijo Bane mientras se ponía serio. _Bane no es nada fácil._

Megan gruño molesta.

 _Esta recitando marcadores deportados en inglés y español, muy alto en su mente, no puedo obtener nada_. Dijo la marciana.

 _Entonces es hora de volver a cas_ a. Dijo dan mientras buscaba su ropa.

 _No nos iremos_. Dijo seriamente robin. _No hasta que sepa que sucede_.

 _La misión era solo ver y reportar, no ver e infiltrar_. Dan veía serio a robin.

La _misión ha cambiado._ Le respondió robin.

 _Entonces niño, ¿Cómo pretendes entrar a la fortaleza de un loco religioso armado con suficiente Venom como para un ejército? ¿entrando por el tragaluz_? Dan lo veía serio.

 _O podemos ayudarnos._ Dijo Bane. _Ya saben ustedes rascan mi espalda y yo no rompo la suya_. Explico. _Ahí un túnel secreto que nos llevara dentro de la fábrica._ Comento.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

aqualad vio a dan, los dos no querían estar más tiempo ahí.

Megan y superboy solo veían esto curiosos.

Mientras robin convencía con la mirada a wally de que lo apoyaran.

¿ _no estarás considerando seguir al tipo que casi quiebra al murciélago verdad?_ Le cuestiono dan.

Robin corto las lianas que sujetaban a Bane.

 _Es un idiota._ Dijeron todos los éteres en la cabeza de dan.

Caminaron un rato en la selva.

Llegaron a un acantilado, donde se veía la fábrica a toda su capacidad, en el pato había un helipuerto, el cual se estaba llenando de cajas de metal.

 _Miren cuánto_. Robin usaba unos binoculares.

Dan vio pasar a un pájaro y trino su voz.

El pájaro descendió e inicio a cantar.

 _Dice que hay varios contendores grandes dentro._ El pájaro se alejó de dan.

El equipo siguió su nueva misión.

Se adentraron más en la selva hasta llegar a una cueva oculta donde Bane los condujo por un túnel.

 _¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto_? le cuestiono dan a aqualad. _Porque seguimos a robin a una misión suicida._

 _No es suicida, solo quiere llegar al fondo de esto_. explico aqualad.

 _Pero los está poniendo en riesgo_. Explico dan a aqualad. _Literalmente sin pedir su opinión._

A _veces es necesario._ Dijo el atlante.

 _Lo único bueno que me enseño mi padre es que un buen líder nunca pone en riesgo innecesarios a sus hombres, un buen líder siempre asume las consecuencias de sus actos, un buen líder lucha junto a sus hombres, un buen líder nunca dejara de pelear mientras sus hombres estén en riesgo y un buen líder es aquel que muere antes de sus hombre_ s. Dijo dan gruñendo.

 _Un sabio hombre es tu padre._ Comento aqualad _. Nunca conocí al mío._

 _Es mejor así_. Dan suspiro.

 _Si su padre es la razón que su hermana está muerta_. Canturreo robin a todo el equipo.

 _Los canales estaban cerrados robi_ n. Dijo aqualad, dándose cuenta de lo que el niño había hecho.

 _solo quería saber que estaban habland_ o. Respondió el más joven.

Dan se quitó su comunicador y también superboy.

Dan se puso en cuatro y solo salto alejándose del grupo entrando más al túnel.

 _Viejo, eso no se hace._ Le dijo wally molesto pasando a un lado.

Bane solo sonrió.

P _arece que el murciélago te ha enseñado bien_. Se burló del niño.

Megan y kaldur solo lo pasaron también.

 _Súper._ Dijo robin al clon.

 _No hables_. Respondió este.

El joven se quedó hasta atrás mientras los otros llegaban al fin del camino.

Dan esperaba como un gato, moviendo su cola mientras veía como Bane presionaba un botón en la pared y una parte se un día para darles paso a la fábrica.

 _Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?_ Cuestiono dan a robin.

No obtuvo respuesta.

 _¿De nuevo lo hizo verdad?_ Les cuestiono a los demás.

 _Si._ respondió Megan.

Dan solo gruño.

 _Bueno, ya que cada quien hace lo que quiere_. Wally salió corriendo.

 _Chico espera_. Dijo kaldur, pero el velocista ya se había ido.

 _Un día va morir corriendo._ Dijo dan sin saber lo que había declarado.

 _Buen equipo_. Dijo Bane con burla.

 _Lo sé_. Dijo dan mientras él seguía al musculoso hombre junto con los otros por la fábrica.

Robin estaba en la parte superior de la misma dirigiéndose a la cabina de control.

 _¿Qué están haciendo aquí?_ cuestiono Kalduran mientras estaban tras unos contenedores.

Un soldado kobra se acercaba por detrás.

 _Hay que averiguarlo._ Dan salto sobre las cajas y sigilosamente le salto enzima al soldado, para inyectarle una espina paralizante y lanzarlo con los otros.

¿ _Qué fue eso?_ Cuestiono un soldado kobra.

Dan trino como un cuervo oculto en una viga.

 _Pájaros estúpidos_. Dijo el soldado.

Luego se dejó caer en el piso junto a los demás.

 _Veamos que sabe_. Le dijo dan a Megan.

Mientras tanto en la sala de control, robin había lanzado un batarang con carga de gas somnífero contra una computadora y había noqueado al que la usaba.

El chico maravilla conecto su guante.

 _Veamos._ Inicio a descifrar los sistemas.

 _¿Qué haces?_ Cuestiono kid flash mientras entraba al lugar con una banana en sus brazos comiéndola.

 _Veamos._ Dan uso otra aguja en su cola para despertar al hombre inconsciente. Megan es tu turno.

 _Pero no tengo su permiso_. Dijo la marciana.

 _¿Le das tu permiso de leer tu mente?_ Dan le cuestiono al de kobra mientras lo mantenía amordazado.

Este negó con la cabeza, dan movió su aguja que aún estaba en la pierna del hombre.

 _mmmm._ se revolcaba de dolor el hombre.

D _an_. Dijo Kalduran, intentando detener la tortura _. Asi no actúa este equipo._ Le comento.

 _¿Quién lo dijo_? Cuestiono dan. _Nuestro líder no está aquí para reprenderme, además ¿Qué no solo importa la misión_? Le cuestiono a kaldur con la misma frase que robin había dicho.

Kaldur no pudo contradecir sus palabras.

 _Adelante Megan_. Dijo dan. ¿ _le das permiso_? Movió mas la aguja.

 _Mmhhpp._ El amordazado asintió, para dejar de sentir dolor.

 _Veamos._ Megan inicio a leer la mente del hombre.

Mientras tanto con robin y kidflash.

 _Esto es veneno._ Dijo robin mientras veía las formulas.

 _Y eso_. Kidflash veía la pantalla _. Espera no es la fórmula blockbuster de ¿kadmus?_ Le cuestiono.

 _¿Cómo kobra pudo obtenerla? y más aun no tienen el conocimiento para unirl_ a. Cuestiono robin. _Esto es ingeniería química y biológica demasiado compleja_. Comento.

 _Debe haber algo en común._ Dijo kid flash. _¿Por qué santa Prisca, si podían fabricar veneno en cualquier parte?_ Cuestiono.

Robin seguía investigando.

 _¿Proyecto Titan-2?_ Cuestiono robin, el nombre le sonaba.

Mientras tanto con el equipo.

 _Bane._ Dijo Megan. _Nos usó, hay algo en la fábrica que haría a Bane más fuerte que la mescla del veneno y el blockbuste_ r. Informo.

 _Y el grandote._ Cuestiono Dan a los otros al notar que el señor de santa Prisca ya no estaba con ellos.

Un ruido agudo fue escuchado por superboy y luego por dan.

 _Helicóptero._ Dijeron al mismo tiempo dan y superboy.

 _Robin responde_. Kalduran usaba su comunicador.

 _Esta muerto_. Dijo dan.

Megan lo vio aterrada.

 _El comunicador no robin_. Explico. _Aunque lo va a desear._ Murmuro lo último.

 _¿entonces qué hacemos?_ Cuestiono Megan.

 _Volar la fábrica hasta sus cimientos_. Propuso dan.

 _Esa no es la misión_. Dijo Kaldur.

 _Tienes una mejor idea, ¿para evitar que miles de litro de químicos que dan supe fuerza salgan de esta isla?_ Le cuestiono dan.

 _Aún no sabemos quién es el comprado_ r. Dijo Kalduran.

 _Yo puedo encargarme de eso._ Comento Megan haciéndose invisible y flotando fuera del lugar.

M _ientras tanto, tenemos que ocultarnos._ Kaldur señalo el techo y los tres subieron a él.

Superboy subió a kaldur de un salto, dan trepo por la pared con sus garras, al hacerlo pudo ver a robin, en la computadora.

 _Conque eso haces._ vio que sus manos estaban cerca de los cables de energía de esa sala de control.

 _Ups._ Los cortos accidentalmente.

Robin quien estaba revisando la información se sorprendió porque la computadora se apagó.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Le cuestiono kid flash, mientras las otras computadoras hacían lo mismo.

 _No sé_. Robin estaba molesto. Chicos, encontramos algo. Hablo por su comunicador.

 _Hola, hay alguien_. Cuestiono kidflash. _Hay estática._ Comento.

 _Estamos interferidos, si tan solo pudiera usar la computadora para anularlo_. Dijo robin.

 _Pero te la pasaba viendo cosas del venom_. Dijo kid flash. _Ya la tenías y lo pudiste hacer_. Le recrimino.

 _No era prioridad_. Dijo el joven maravilla saliendo del lugar al notar el helicóptero.

Wally corrió por ahí buscando una salida.

Mientras eso pasaba, afuera del complejo químico.

Lord Kobra se reunía con el comprador y conductor del Helicóptero, un hombre rubio, de complexión musculosa, una ropa deportiva, un protector en hombro, un contaron con armas y una máscara de deporte metálica.

 _Sportmaster, espero que tu viaje haya sido fructífero._ Dijo kobra mientras uno de sus seguidores se acercaba. _Así como nuestros experimentos_. Señalo a Mamut.

 _El nuevo kobra-veneno_. Dijo sportmaster mientras kobra le ofrecía una de las cajas, donde dentro había cinco contenedores del líquido morado. _Esto cambia el juego, finalmente una forma de estar mano a mano con la liga de la justicia_. Dijo el hombre.

Mientras tanto Megan veía todo.

 _Aqualad imagen del comprador_. Dijo mientras enviaba una imagen metal al atlante.

 _Sportmaster._ Dijo el de piel morena.

 _Teniente crock_. Murmuro dan. _¿Qué hace el aquí_? le cuestiono el peludo al atlante.

 _No lo sé, robin estas ahí._ Dijo aqualad. Nada.

 _Chicos donde están._ Desde abajo kid flash los buscaba.

Solo para ser lanzado violentamente contra una pared y romper un contenedor activando una alarma.

Desde afuera sportmaster y kobra reaccionaron, el falso dios alzo su brazo y envió a mamut a combatir.

Mientras sportmaster notaba como una figura se movía en las alturas, siendo casi invisible.

Mamut entro al complejo rompiendo la pared y atrapando a kid flash.

Casi rompiéndole el cuello por su agarre.

 _Al diablo la sutileza._ Grito dan mientras saltaba sobre la cabeza de mamut y le arañaba los ojos.

El gigante musculoso soltó a kid flash y lanzo a dan contra un árbol, este se unió al árbol.

Y pronto un tronco gigante broto del piso para golpear a mamut.

El gigante se movió un poco.

 _AHHH!_ superboy le dio un puñetazo a su mandíbula haciendo que el gigante tambaleara.

 _¡Tíralo!_ Le grito dan desde un árbol haciendo que enredaderas amararan los pies de mamut.

Superboy salto y de otro golpe a la mandíbula el gigante cayo.

 _chicos, puedo._ La voz de Megan se escuchó cuando se movía una jabalina explosiva casi la golpea, pero si la alcanzo a lanzar sobre uno de los tubos de líquido.

Los soldados de Kobra iniciaron a abrir fuego.

Dan hizo crecer raíces para defender a los jóvenes.

Mientras el volvía a su forma de animal y arrastraba a kid flash donde estaba kaldur quien con su escudo de agua lanzaba proyectiles.

Mamut se había puesto de nuevo en pie y superboy lo estaba combatiendo dañando las instalaciones.

 _He reacciona._ Dijo dan golpeando el rostro de kid flash. _No soy médico, pero creo que esta inocente._ Comento.

 _Despiértalo._ Dijo kaldur mientras disparaba más proyectiles de agua.

 _Bueno._ Dan uso una aguja de su cola peluda y el lleno de adrenalina y la inyecto en kid flash.

 _Ahh_! Grito wally despertando. _Viejo que te pasa_. Le dijo el pelirrojo.

 _¡Granada!_ Grito un soldado kobra lanzando el proyectil contra los héroes.

Kaldur cerró los ojos esperando que su escudo aguantara la explosión.

Al abrirlos una cantidad de agua tres veces mayor los protegía.

 _Eso estuvo cerca_. Los ojos azules brillantes de dan eran lo único que se veía en esa burbuja de agua. A _lguna idea antes de que usen artillería pesada._ Les cuestiono.

 _Cúbrenos._ Dijo kaldur. _Chico abre camino_. Pidió el atlante.

 _A la orden_. Kid flash se puso de pie.

 _Señorita marciana enlázanos._ Grito en su mente aqualad.

Megan quien se estaba despertando hizo brillar sus ojos en verde.

 _Están todos en línea._ Dijo mentalmente.

 _Si._ dijo superboy luchando contra mamut.

 _Tú lo sabes linda._ Dijo kid flash.

 _Au au au._ Se quejo dan. _Las balas duelen_. Comento.

 _Retirémonos al túnel de Bane._ Ordeno kaldur. _Robin escuchaste._ Dijo el atlante.

 _Estoy ocupado._ Canturrio el niño, quien en todo este tiempo mientras sus compañeros estaban en la fábrica luchando, el había estado saboteando el helicóptero.

 _Me sorprende que el murciélago enviara a su niño a trabajar._ Dijo kobra.

 _He kobi, espero que no te moleste_. Rio robin. Simplemente hacemos nuestro trabajo. _Se puso en posición de combate._

 _Es muy poco para mí._ Dijo kobra. _Ocúpate de él_. le ordeno a su lacaya.

 _¡Retirada ya!_ Grito dan en su mente mientras creaba una pared de hielo y el volvía a ser animal.

Robin inicio a pelear contra shimmer estaba claro que el niño tenía la ventaja en combate.

 _Robin ya_! Le grito kalduran mentalmente.

 _Bien._ Robin dejo de sonreír y lanzo un perdigón de humo para escapar del lugar.

Superboy se reunió con sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que miss marciana y robin. Los seis ahora se dirigían al escondite secreto de Bane.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron.

 _Corran_. Dijo kalduran.

Mientras mamut y más soldados de kobra le disparaban.

 _Superboy, dan las vigas_. Dijo kalduran.

AAHH! Superboy rompió las vigas.

 _¡Tierra escúchame crece!_ Ordeno dan golpeado la tierra.

Y una gran cantidad de rocas duras bloquearon el camino de los de la kobra.

Los jóvenes finalmente tuvieron un minuto para recobrar el aliento.

Kalduran saco una barra de luz y la rompió a la mitad para alumbrar el lugar.

 _No puedo creer que mi primera misión como líder saliera tan mal._ Dijo robin mientras veía sus compañeros. _Como pudieron cometer tantas fallas._ Les grito.

Acto seguido un agujón se clavó justo alado de su cuello.

 _Nos culpas._ Dan estaba gruñendo y su pelo se herriza. _Chico, he tenido que aguantar durante más de cinco horas los constantes gritos y consejos de los éteres que señalan cada una de tus fallas_. Dan se veía molesto. _nosotros no fallamos tú lo hiciste, dejaste a tu equipo a su suerte y por pocas causas la muerte de uno de los tuyos._ Le dijo mientras señalaba a wally.

 _Se supone que debo mantenerlos vigilados_. Le dijo robin a dan desafiándolo. Así no actúa Batman.

 _Si, pero tú no eres Batman_. Intervino kalduran. _Y tal vez ese sea el problema, en misiones tu tuenes más experiencia que nosotros, pero esa misma experiencia juega en tu contra, con Batman sus papeles ya están establecidos, pero este equipo es nuevo._ Dijo el atlante. _No sabes en que es útil cada uno y no sabes cómo trabajar en equipo, es por eso que debes aprender._

 _Que se supone que._ Robin suspiro. _Al diablo debo dejar de fingir que se lo que hago_. Se rio. _Sé que se debe hacer y tienes razón kaldur tú tienes que ser el líder del equipo._ Le dijo el chico maravilla.

 _¿yo?_ Cuestiono el mayor de todos.

 _Si es algo obvio_. Dan se trono el cuello. _Tenemos más probabilidades de sobrevivir contigo_. Dijo el peludo.

 _Cierto._ Dijo superboy.

 _Hola Megan, claro tú debes ser el líder_. Dijo la marciana.

 _¿Qué nadie me tomara en cuenta_? Dijo wally.

 _Cuando no te tengamos que salvar cada misión tal vez_. le dijo dan a kid flash.

 _Yo._ Kaldur suspiro. D _e acuerdo, asumiré el mando del equipo, solo hasta que tu estés listo._ puso sus manos en los hombros de robin. _Tu naciste para ser un líder._

 _Bien_. Dijo robin.

 _Ahora._ dan se puso en cuatro como un animal. _¿Cuál es el plan?_

/mientras tanto/

 _Robin_. Dijo kobra mientras sportmaster no podía encender su helicóptero.

 _Si, lo electrónico está dañado_. Dijo el hombre de la máscara.

 _Encuentra la falla y arréglala_. Le ordeno kobra a shimmer.

 _No debemos retrasarnos, nuestros amos son demasiado_ peligrosos. Dijo sportmaster.

/mientras tanto/

Todos los jóvenes héroes salieron de la cueva.

Esperen. Dan se detuvo mientras varias luces brillaban en la cueva.

Del otro lado salió Bane sonriendo con un nuevo dispositivo con un líquido verde brillante.

 _No saben lo fácil que fue manipularlos._ Rio el señor de santa Prisca.

 _Ya me acorde, el titán fue una inestable al principio y causo que perdieras la memoria_. Dijo robin al capo de santa Prisca.

 _Si, pero esta versión es mucho mejor._ Bane solo jugo con el dispositivo. _Pensé que se quedarían a tras mientras yo robaba esto y que kobra los mataría, la liga vendría por sus cuerpos y solo entonces entre el caos yo volvería a ser el señor de la isla. Alzo_ el control de los explosivos.

 _Megan enlázanos._ Dijo kalduran.

 _Cuando mueran en pedazos_. Bane jugaba con el botón.

 _Chico dame tu mano._ Dijo dan a kid flash ahora que estaban cerca.

 _Viejo yo no bateo a ese lado_. Le dijo el pelirrojo.

 _Tengo un plan_. Le dijo dan. Pero necesito que me des tu mano.

 _Nos lo puedes explicar._ Dijo robin.

 _Bien_. Dan hizo brillar sus ojos.

Los chicos vieron como robin lanzaba un batarang contra la cabeza de Bane, este explotaba y Bane activaba el detonador, solo dan y superboy sobrevivan.

Luego paso otra donde kid flash corría en un intento de tomar el detonador, Bane lo detenía y lo lanzaba de un acantilado, Bane activaba el detonador dejando a robin y dan fuera de la cueva, Bane activaba su arma y se volvía un gigante de varios metros y en la pelea contra el sportsmaster escapaba.

Otra donde Megan intentaba quitarle el detonador, pero Bane lo activaba y solo superboy y dan sobrevivían.

Otra donde Bane no activaba el detonador, pero activaba su arma y los retrasaba para detener a sportsmaster.

Y otra donde kid flash le daba la mano a dan, este le daba un impulso a su velocidad, tomando el detonador de las manos de Bane, Megan lo hacía flotar, mientras superboy lo golpeaba y dan le lanzaba unas espinas paralizantes a Bane inconsciente.

De pronto todos parpadearon y cuando vieron ese había sido el último escenario el que se cumplió.

 _¿Qué diablos pasos?_ Cuestiono robin.

 _Se llama acción de presencialita multiversal_. Dijo dan mientras en su forma de veaster le lanzaba varias espinas al inconsciente Bane. _En resumen, he decidido que curso de acciones sucederían para que este fuera el universo principal_. Explico.

 _No lo entiendo._ Dijo superboy.

 _Si._ dijo Megan.

 _No hay tiempo para explicar tenemos poco tiempo_. Dijo dan mientras saltaba desde el acantilado con rumbo a la fábrica.

Robin se llevó los explosivos y el detonador de Bane.

Robin lanzo un cable y el y kidflash descendieron en tirolesa, kalduran salto y uso sus armas para crear una burbuja de agua.

Megan voló y superboy solo aterrizo.

Los héroes se pusieron de acuerdo para actuar mientras tomaban rumbo a la fábrica.

Los cargamentos de kobra veneno ya habían sido colocados en el avión reparado, era cuestión de tiempo para que sportsmaster saliera de la isla.

 _El helicóptero esta reparado_. Dijo uno de los hombres de kobra.

Mientras él y sportsmaster lo veían.

El rubio de mascara tomo camino para subir al vehículo Aero.

Todo iba en calma.

Hasta que varios soldados de kobra cayeron inconscientes, mientras otros eran golpeados por una sombra negra y pelirroja.

Megan aprovecho para meterse en el avión.

Shimmer protegía a kobra, pero fue atrapada por unas cuerdas y luego recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de robin.

 _¡He!_ superboy llamo la atención de mamut. _Otro round._

Quien corrió a envestirlo, pero él fue el embestido por el agua de kalduran.

 _Lo siento, no era para mí._ Dijo el clon.

Ve al helicóptero llévate el embarque. Ordeno kobra.

Mientras sportsmaster ya estaba en el helicóptero.

Kalduran estaba conteniendo a mamut con su agua y le lanzo una ráfaga de electricidad, que solo aturdió al gigante.

El gigante se veía molesto e intento envestir al atlante.

Este le esquivo y mamut choco contra la pared del complejo.

 _¡He bruto!_ Le grito dan mientras en su forma de veaster saltaba sobre mamut. _Metete con alguien de tu tamaño_. Dijo cambiando de forma a un la de geas y aplastando por su peso al gigante.

 _¡Groa!_ El monstruo se vio por un momento superado antes de iniciar a tambalearse porque dan pesaba casi doce toneladas de roca.

Kid flash golpeo a todos los guardias de kobra y le quito la máscara a uno. Un recuerdo.

 _Sé que no te gusta ensuciarte las manos_. Dijo robin.

Kobra se quitó su manto rojo.

 _A veces un dios debe rebajarse para._ no termino su frase porque se volvió una estatua de roca.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Cuestiono robin.

 _¡Mi culpa!_ Grito dan sentado sobre mamut. _¡Luego te explico!_ Dan su sujeto las piernas y aumento su peso en un intento de dejar incontinente al gigante.

Superboy se acercó a la cabina del helicóptero solo para iniciar a ser atacado por un arma laser de parte de sportmaster.

El clon solo recibía daño en su ropa, pero no daño de verdad.

El hombre rubio lo acóralo en la puerta de atrás del helicóptero.

 _Megan intento atacar a sportmaster_. Pero este la sujeto.

 _No hagas nada._ Dijo mientras mantenía a Megan como su escudo humano.

Entonces la pateo sobre superboy y le lanzó una granada.

El clon protegió a miss marciana.

Mientras sportmaster escapaba.

Mamut finalmente cayo inconsciente y dan volvió a su forma veaster.

 _¿Qué esperan?_ Dijo dan corriendo mientras el equipo se reunía en un solo lugar justo al lado de la estatua de kobra.

 _Si es hora de los juegos artificiales_. Dijo robin.

Megan saco el detonador y lo presiono.

Dentro del helicóptero la carga explosiva detonara dañando al vehículo.

Sportmaster lo intentaba maniobrar, pero era inútil.

Al final salto de con un para caídas y el helicóptero, termino cayendo en la fábrica de Bane.

El hombre musculoso aun aturdido por el paralizador veía esto con furia.

 _¡Goa!_ Dijo dan ladrando y moviendo su cola. _Sí que fueron buenos fuegos artificiales_. La fábrica siguió explotando.

 _Entonces_. Robin pico a la estatua de kobra. ¿ _Qué le paso_? Cuestiono el chico maravilla.

 _Es algo que los éteres tienen para que nadie se quiera creer superior a ellos._ Admitió dan. _Cuando un ser se proclama superior o deidad en mi presencia sufre el castigo de la forma que yo tenga, lo hizo en presencia de Geas por eso lo petrifico_. Dijo dan.

 _Entonces si me declaro el dios de los._ Wally no pudo terminar de hablar porque se volvió una tortuga.

 _Te conviertes en animal_. Dijo dan y chasqueo los dedos.

Wally volvió a ser humano.

 _Eso fue extraño_. Dijo el pelirrojo.

 _Entonces kobra._ Dijo robin.

 _Si, pero digamos que lo llevamos como un extra._ Dijo dan mientras lo veían.

 _Bueno esta fue una misión interesante._ Dijo kalduran.

 _Sí que bueno que te escogimos como líde_ r. Rio robin. _Ahora tu tendrás que explicarle esto a Batman._

Kaldur vio el complejo químico que volvió a explotar lanzando humo de colores.

 _Dan._ Kaldur le iba a pedir que lo reparara.

 _No._ respondió dan mientras él y superboy cargaban a kobra hasta la vio nave marciana que Megan había llamado.

Los jóvenes héroes se fueron.

Llevándose a kobra.

Mientras tiempo después llegarían las autoridades y ellos se llevarían a shimmer, a varios kobras y a mamut.

/mientras tanto/

Kara estaba tranquila en la casa de su primo viendo su cristal del Kriptón, en este estaba su versión de una Tablet, pero con toda la información de Kriptón.

Sus contactos, mensajes de sus amigos muertos y de su familia.

La rubia no podía evitar sentirse nostálgica, anhelaba ir a su mundo.

De pronto el cristal brillo, una señal de una capsula kriptoniana se acercaba.

Sin consultarlo con nadie salió a toda velocidad para interceptarla.

Quizás serian más supervivientes.

Eso esperaba.

La intercepto antes de que llegara a cañada.

Y la puso dentro de la frontera de estados unidos.

Abrió la capsula y dentro había.

Un huevo.

Uno muy grande.

Kara lo reconoció como un huevo de un animal kriptoniano, seguramente esta había sido una capsula de prueba para la de su primo y la suya reviso la inscripción y decía propiedad de la familia él.

Kara sonrió cuidada el huevo.

Hasta que naciera.

/en la bio nave/

El viaje desde santa Prisca hasta puerto feliz tomaría unas horas y aunque al principio la mayoría se había dormido y dan había tomado el mando de la nave.

Todos estaban medianamente despiertos después de las primeras dos horas.

 _Entonce_ s. Robin fue el que rompió el silencio. _Puedes explicarnos que paso en la cueva._ Le cuestiono.

Dan lo vio.

 _Si dinos que paso._ Pidió Megan dormida un rato alado de superboy.

 _Primero tendrá que contarles que significa ser lo que soy._ Dijo dan mientras superaba. _Y yo todavía no lo entiendo_. Comento. _es raro, muy raro_. Dan se puso de pie y se quitó la sudadera y mostro su espalda.

Su marca de ocho colores inicio a brillar.

 _Esta es la marca de los ocho, quien la tenga en su cuerpo es el marcado como el Medium, un médium es la porta voz, el guardián y el destructor del universo en el que habita_. Comento. _En nuestro multiverso existen 53 tierras._

Dan hizo aparecer cincuenta y tres esferas de luz.

 _Tierra 0 es un lugar estéril al igual que todo su universo, no hay nada en él._

 _Momento la teoría del multiverso es real_. Dijo wally.

 _Tan real como tú o como yo_. Dijo dan.

 _Tierra 1 en este lugar los héroes apenas van dando sus primeros pasos, este universo se reinicia constante mente no tiene médium._

 _Tierra 2 aquí los héroes ya están viejos y sus hijos o discípulos los remplazaron, pero no existe el crimen es una utopía pacífica._

 _Tierra 3 bueno, este es el universo reverso, es habitado por los dobles malvados de nuestro universo y el sindicato del crimen manda._

 _Deberíamos ayudarlos._ Dijo Megan.

 _Está prohibido._ Le respondió dan. _Ningún ser de otro universo puede intervenir en otro, o si no puede causar el fin de los dos universos._ Le advirtió.

 _Pero_. dijo Megan.

 _Sin peros_. Le dijo dan.

 _Tierra cuatro, bueno el médium de ahí el omnipotente azul mantiene un universo raro._ Comento.

 _Tierra 5 la llaman el universo de las maravillas, porque está lleno de magia, el médium de ahí es raro no se sabe si es él o ella, pero la magia reina._

 _Como en Harry Potter._ Cuestiono wally.

 _Sin dementares._ Dijo dan. Pero sí.

 _Tierra 6._ Dan la vio _. En esta los humanos y los animales se fusionaron_.

 _Universo furry._ Cuestiono robin.

 _Si_. respondió dan.

 _Furry_? Cuestiono Megan a superboy.

 _No queras saberlo._ Dijo el clon

 _Tierra 7 están en una guerra contra el propio universo están en conflicto constante_.

 _Tierra 8 es un mundo donde quienes quiera poderes o ser héroes pagan con sus vidas sirviendo al equilibrio._

 _Son muchas tierras._ Dijo robin.

 _Y apenas vamos por las básicas_. Le respondió dan.

 _Tierra 9 todos son humanos y no existen los superhéroes o villanos, aquí solo existen los policías y vigilantes contra los criminales._

 _Tierra 10_. Dan dio un suspiro. _Una de las siete tierras prohibidas también llamada tierra X es un universo donde Superman aterrizo en la Alemania nazi y los nazis ganaron la guerra._ Dijo dan.

 _Eso es horrible_. Respondió robin.

 _Si_. dijo wally.

 _Superman puede ser malo_. Dijo superboy. _Lo sé por experiencia._

 _Prosigue._ Dijo kaldurma.

Dan asintió.

 _Tierra 11 este es el universo regla 63_. Rio dan. _La médium de él es una versión femenina mía y de hecho esta explicando esto a su equipo._

Dan hizo la esfera más grande y en ella se veía a una versión femenina del más baja hablando a una versión femenina de wally, superboy, robin y aqualda y solo el único varón era Megan.

 _Viej esto es raro_. Respondieron hablaron los dos pelirrojos.

 _Lo que sea._ Dijeron los dos médiums y siguieron su explicación.

 _Tierra 12_. Dan puso una tierra un poco diferente en los continentes. _Aquí no ha habido reseteas y actualmente es el año 2033 su tecnología ya es nivel cuatro en pocos años llegaran a nivel 5._

 _Podemos ir ahí._ Pidió robin.

 _Note gustaría ver lo que te paso._ Dijo dan. _Sigamos._

 _Tierra 13 en este universo los súper héroes son algo así como estrellas pop y tan bien los supervillanos._ Dijo dan. Aq _uí kid flash gano un Emi, robin es modelo de ropa interior, kalduram estrella de box y miss marciana y superboy son presentadores de un programa de talentos._

 _Y tú_. Cuestiono Megan.

 _Soy cantante y estrella de rock_. Dijo dan.

 _Ahora estamos en casa_. Dan paso la esfera y se vio a dan pasar la esfera y pasar la esfera. _Tierra 14_. Dan la detuvo.

 _Este es nuestro universo es todo lo que ustedes conocen y es donde nacieron._ Dijo dan.

¿ _Qué nos diferencia de otras tierras?_ Cuestiono robin.

 _Bueno, estamos relativamente atrasados en tecnología, este es el primer universo en tener un médium humano, además de que este universo es una variación de tierra 16, solo que nosotros no terminamos como ellos_. Se rio dan.

 _¿Qué paso en tierra dieciséis?_ Cuestiono kalduran.

 _Bueno sigamos._ Dan avanzo.

 _Esto es tierra 15_. Todos vieron una tierra seca y sin vida. _En 1960 hubo una guerra nuclear no queda nada._

 _Triste_. Dijo Megan.

 _Pero puede pasar._ dijo superboy.

 _Tierra 16 universo zombi y como sabrán es una tierra prohibid_ a. Dijo dan.

 _Tierra 17 este es un páramo postapocaliptico nuclear lleno de monstruos._

 _Tierra 18 está congelado el tiempo en el siglo 18 sin electricidad y vaqueros en exceso_.

 _Cool._ Dijo wally.

 _Tierra 19 los súper héroes nacen en 1820._

 _Tierra 20 un mundo de tecno magia._

 _Tierra 21 un universo donde Kennedy no fue asesinado._

 _Y bueno son demasiadas, pero solo les diré las otras cinco tierras prohibidas._

 _Tierra 27 es un lugar donde los héroes y villanos son señores de sus propias tierras y luchan por mantener el control del mundo, está prohibido viajar ahí porque si se llegasen a enterar de nuestra existencia traerían la guerra hasta aquí_.

 _Tierra 36 la médium de este universo lumia, mantiene un estado de excitación, lujuria, sin indivisiones sexuales, todo está permitido_.

 _Interesante._ Dijo wally.

 _Alto ahí vaquero._ Dijo dan. _Cuando se dice todo está permitido incluye, mutilación, canibalismo, gore y todas las perversiones que se te ocurran, por eso está prohibido ir ahí._

 _Tierra 40._ Dan tuvo un escalofrió. _Los horrores de este universo son inenarrables, seres de pesada, con ojos deformes al igual que sus extremidades, que no siguen las reglas de la física, sus voces y mentes retorcidas causan miedo en todos los universos tanto que todos inclusive los zombis los dejan en paz_.

Los miembros del equipo veían esto extrañados.

 _Se le bautizo como universo Go._ Dan paso al siguiente.

 _49 está prohibido debido a que es un universo muy frágil compuesto principalmente por bacterias y planetas enanos._ Dijo dan. _Es por su protección, aunque el médium es alguien agradable._

Dan mostro una cadena de ADN.

 _Y por último tierra 53_. Dan el mostro. _Es un universo compuesto por antimateria y anti energía, si los toca pum es el fin_.

Dijo dan.

 _Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso en la cueva._ Le cuestiono wally.

 _Si no explicaste nada_. Le dijo robin.

Bueno dan se aclaró la garganta.

 _Cuantos números ahí entre uno y dos._ Les cuestiono.

 _Eso es imposible de responder ahí infinidad de números_. Dijo wally.

 _Exacto._ Dijo dan. _Cada uno de estos universos son lo que se muestra para los otros. Pero en lo que son y no son existen infinidad de posibilidades ocurriendo al mismo tiempo._

 _Eso no tiene sentido_. Dijo kalduran.

 _Mira._ En este momento dan se quitó su zapato y lo lanzo. _Puede pasar que el zapato caiga en mi mano, que caiga en el piso, que por alguna razón no caiga o que nunca mi lo quite yo decidí que callera_. Dijo dan.

 _Ahora wally quite tu zapato_. Dijo dan.

 _No lo hare_. Dijo el pelirrojo.

 _Pero yo puedo ver una realidad donde si te lo quitaste, una realidad donde traes calcetines rojos otra donde los traes blancos y yo decido que te los quites_. Dijo dan.

Wally y los demás parpadearon y wally tenía su zapato en la mano y calcetines rojos.

Pero yo no me los quite. Dijo wally seguro de no haberlo hecho.

 _Pero yo decidí que sí_. dijo dan. _Como médium mi autoridad va desde un átomo hasta todo el universo, puedo decidir cada momento que quiero que pase, puedo quitar la ilusión del libre albedrío o puedo saber todo lo que harán o no_. dijo dan.

 _Viejo eso es una locura._ Wally se puso su zapato.

Si _por eso no la suelo usar_. Dijo dan. _Porque estoy jugando con el universo y eso está prohibido_. Explico.

 _Entonce_ s. Wally sonrió. _Lo hiciste para salvar nuestras vidas_. Rio. _Nos aprecias_.

 _Algo_. Admitió dan.

Robin y kid flash se iniciaron a burlar de dan.

Mientras kaldur seguía pensando en que decirle a Batman.

Dan escribió algo en un papel y se lo entrego.

Kaldur lo leyó.

 _No te preocupes todo irá bien._ Decía el papel.

/mientras tanto/

Una figura femenina se movía en las alcantarillas de una cuidad.

 _Mi rostro._ Desea la mujer mientras se veía en un espejo.

 _No._ lo rompió, con una extremidad nueva que salía de su espalda la cual era un tentáculo. _Soy horrible_. Decía mientras lloraba.

/puerto feliz/ 1:05 am/

La bio nave ya estaba en tierra.

Y los chicos con sus ropas civiles ya estaban firmes frente a Batman.

 _Una simple misión de reconocimiento ver y regresar_. Batman se paseaba molesto frente los jóvenes. _Todos ustedes recibirán una evolución de sus acciones por escrito_. Dijo Batman. Hasta entonces buen trabajo.

Todos se vieron confundidos.

 _Ningún plan sobrevive al contacto con el enemigo, las decisiones que toman los definen, así como a quien escogen como líder._ Señalo el caballero oscuro.

 _Ahora con respecto a Kobra_. Dijo mientras metía la estatua dentro de un contenedor blindado y luego dentro de una caja más blindada para trasladarla a la corte internacional.

 _Mañana volverá a la normalidad._ Explico dan.

 _Bueno eso sería todo._ Dijo tornado rojo.

 _Espere_. Dijo dan. _Chicos no sé si puedan_. Dan les llamo la atención. _Pero como una manera de fortaleza los lasos como equipo, ¿quieren ayudarme mañana en mi cuidad_? Les pregunto.

 _Claro_. Respondió robin.

 _Por mi bien_. Dijo wally.

 _Lo que sea_. Dijo superboy.

 _Mi primera misión en una ciudad._ Megan se sentía emocionada.

 _El equipo estará hi para ti dan_. Dijo kaldur.

 _Bien, bueno hasta mañana_. Dijo dan chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo por un tubo de luz.

Los demás tomaron rumbo a los tubos, salvo Megan y superboy que buscaban sus habitaciones.

Así tras su primera misión con altas y bajas el equipo iniciaba sus aventuras de súper héroes.

/en un lugar desconocido/

Sportmaster caminaba a un circulo de luz rodeado de varias pantallas de televisión, con imágenes difuminadas.

 _Solo logre recuperar una ampolla del Kobra veneno._ Dijo el rubio mientras alzaba su mercancía.

E _so no importa a la drog puede realiagse injeneria a la invers._ Dijo una voz con acento francés. _Pero los chicos preocupan, pimero Kadmus, Luego Mesie tornado, ahora santa Prisca._ Dijo la voz metálica.

 _Una vez es casualidad, dos veces es coincidencia, pero tres veces es acción enemiga._ Hablo la más madura de las voces. _Y los enemigos de la luz no serán tolerados._ Dijo firme.

Sportmaster solo asintió.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Nota: si sé que los multiversos de Dc comics son diferentes pero quiero que esta historia tenga un mapa diferente para posibles aventuras a largo plazo.

Espero que les guste el cap.

No se olviden de comentar.


End file.
